Luna diurna
by Drakar Fox
Summary: Un evento que causa la forma de ser de Roxas, convirtiéndolo en lo que podría considerarse una víctima fácil para todos los interesados.
1. Las cosas van y vienen

¿Por qué no podía ser como ella?, sin preocupación alguna, solamente brillando y acompañando a las estrellas que estaban a su alrededor. Lo sabía, envidiaba a la luna porque ella no tenía problemas de los cuales preocuparse, no tenía que enfrentarse a situaciones en las cuales tenía que tomar decisiones, únicamente se preocupaba de adornar el cielo e iluminar con sus rayos plateados. Pero no, él tenía que encontrar una respuesta, tenía que pensar en lo bueno y en lo malo, pensar en cómo una decisión afectaría su vida. -¡Roxas!-escuchaba como una voz lejana gritaba su nombre, si era con buenas o malas intenciones no lo sabía, simplemente quería permanecer dentro de su propio mundo. -¿Dónde estás?- con cada grito distinguía mejor los rayos de la luna. Sabía que tenía que elegir, debía tomar una decisión la cual le afectaría para toda la vida.

-¡Demonios!, ¿dónde estará?- un pelirrojo se acercaba cada vez más al puente donde el chico se encontraba. Llevaba buscándolo cerca de dos horas y para esos momentos comenzaba a desesperarse debido a que pronto sería media noche. -Ah…- no pudo reprimir ese suspiro, el menor comenzaba a acostumbrarse a huir de esa forma. - ¿Por qué siempre tengo qué ser yo quien lo busque?- Levanto la mirada en un nuevo intento de visualizar al chico, enfocando en primera instancia una figura poco visible a la falta de luz. Se fue acercando lentamente, comenzando a notar ciertos aspectos muy conocidos e inconfundibles del menor. -¿Roxas?- llevó su mano al hombro derecho de la figura, no había duda, realmente había encontrado al rubio. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Por qué tengo que elegir Axel?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué tengo que elegir?- sus ojos azules se encontraban atentos al más leve movimiento que sucediera debajo del puente, por alguna razón tenía miedo de encontrarse con las esmeraldas del pelirrojo.

-Porque es necesario.

-Pero, ¿por qué justo ahora?

-Son cosas que no se pueden evitar Roxas- el mayor se posiciono a un lado del rubio fijando su mirada en el mismo punto que el otro.

-No quiero.

-Es una buena oportunidad.

-Pero no quiero tomarla.

-Debes tomarla.

-¡Pero no quiero!-dirigió su mirada hacía los ojos verdes de Axel, quería que lo apoyara, que le dijera que no pensase en las opciones, que se quedara con sus amigos, pero no sucedía.

-Es una buena oportunidad, debes aprovecharla- Comento de forma tranquila.

-¿Quieres que me aleje de ustedes?

-Digo que tendrías que aprovechar la oportunidad- claro que no quería que lo dejará, que más hubiera querido decirle que se quedase, que habría otra oportunidad en el futuro, pero no podía, no quería ser egoísta.

-Axel eres mi mejor amigo. No tendrías que decir eso.

-Te equivocas, eso y más tendría que decir.

Nuevamente el chico observo la luna no encontrando otra forma de calmarse más que el perderse en el brillo que resplandecía dentro del manto oscuro. -No quiero hacerlo.

-Aún tienes tiempo para pensarlo.

-No importa el tiempo que tenga no quiero decidir.

-Tendrás que hacerlo.

-…

-Vamos, se está haciendo tarde y posiblemente Cloud este preocupado.

Roxas no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó llevar por el mayor. Estaba cansado, la carrera que había hecho había sido demasiado larga pero no había podido evitarla. -¿Qué decidirías tú Axel?- el rubio había soltado esa pregunta de un momento a otro, tomando por sorpresa al mayor.

-El punto no es lo que yo decida Roxas, ¿lo captas?

-Esa no es una respuesta clara.

-Por este momento deja de preocuparte por eso.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-Claro que puedes-ninguno detuvo su marcha hacía el hogar del menor y no importaba pues no tenían prisa por llegar.

-No entiendes.

-Ah…-Axel se detuvo frente a la puerta de casa del chico.-Escucha Roxas-se colocó frente a él con las manos en los hombros- es media noche, tienes un mes completo para decidir, no te presiones, ahora intenta relajarte y ya mañana comenzarás a atormentarte.

-Si tu plan era tranquilizarme, no funciono.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero comprendiste la idea ¿cierto?

-Supongo que sí.

-Anda ya, si no entras Cloud terminará matándome.

-¿Te mandó a buscarme?

-Él y Sora, ya es normal que sea a mí a quien manden.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Bueno ahora intenta descansar, ¿lo captas?

-… Nos vemos mañana- no dijo nada más, no volvió su vista hacía Axel, incluso no lo hizo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él.

-Ah… nos vemos Roxas- sabiendo que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar tomo camino a su departamento.

-¡ROXAS!- no habían pasado ni dos minutos que había entrado a la casa cuando Sora ya estaba colgado de su cuello-¿Dónde estabas?

-Sora, solo fui a dar un paseo.

-Lo siento es que ya pasa de media noche y tú aún no regresabas.

-Y después de tú reacción cualquiera pensaría lo peor- Dijo Cloud llamando la atención de ambos chicos.

-Bueno tampoco es para que actúen de esa forma- decía el menor quitándose a su hermano de encima-sólo necesitaba un poco de aire.

-¿A estas horas de la noche?

-Bueno, cada quien lo necesita en distintos momentos del día.

-Tú lo has dicho, en el día.

-Cloud- el mencionado dirigió su mirada hacía Sora-el punto es que Roxas está aquí.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Vamos Roxas, hay que ir a dormir- decía el castaño mientras jalaba a su hermano escaleras arriba.

-Buenas noches Cloud- sin darle oportunidad para contestar ambos desaparecieron.

-Siempre es lo mismo con esos dos-decía el mayor apagando las luces y yendo a su habitación.

-Ah…lo mejor será descansar ¿no crees Roxas?

-¿Por qué mandaste a Axel a buscarme?

-Porque es más fácil que él te encuentre.

-¿En serio?-no pudo evitar decir esa frase con un toque de molestia.

-No es para que te enojes, dime ¿hubieras preferido que Cloud fuese quién te buscara?

-Creo que no.

-Intenta relajarte un poco.

-…- Sinceramente comenzaba a molestarle el hecho de que le dijeses que se calmara, en la situación en la cual estaba no era muy factible que se calmara, al menos no era algo sencillo. Decidió dejar el tema por la paz, al menos por esa noche. Así que simplemente se recostó en su cama, se arropo con las cobijas y dio por terminado ese día tan terrible para él.

No importaba cuanto tiempo estuviera viviendo en ese departamento, o el tiempo en el que estuviese practicando para poder abrir la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible, no lo lograba.

-Tengo que cambiar esa cosa- decía con pereza Axel.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¡¿DEMYX?! , ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tengo donde quedarme- el rubio sólo hizo un leve movimiento de hombros en señal de indiferencia – y pensé en tu casa.

-No tienes dónde…. Y ¿qué paso con Zexión?

-Tuvimos una pelea y me corrió del apartamento.

-¿Qué le hiciste ahora?- preguntaba mientras salía de la cocina con dos latas de cerveza en la mano y se dirigía a la sala.

-Aún sigue algo alterado.

-¿Todavía?

-Sí- soltó un suspiro mientras abría una de las latas- todo el mes ha sido así.

-No puedo creer que haya quedado así por un mínimo accidente.

-Bueno para él no fue así.

-Eso sí, supongo que no es lo mismo ver a tu mejor amigo en una cama de hospital que ver a tu pareja.

-Supongo que no.

-Pero, ¿qué fue el detonante?

-Había mucho desastre en las habitaciones y estuve a punto de caer por las escaleras.

-Y se puso neurótico.

-Si, dijo que tenía que cuidarme, que no tenía mucho que me había recuperado.

-Bueno tampoco es que haya sido una herida muy grave, pero si podría abrirse nuevamente.

-Si lo sé, pero cometí el error de decirle que no era nadie para reñirme.

-¿De verdad te atreviste a decirle eso?

Una pequeña sonrisa un tanto fingida salió de los labios de Demyx. -Comenzó a arrojarme todo lo que estuviera a su alcance diciendo que me fuera.

-Así que eso explica este golpe- decía Axel mientras hacía presión en un punto de la sien del rubio.

-Deja Axel, duele- se quejó entre leves risas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Demyx?

-Quedarme a dormir en tu apartamento.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé- decía el pelirrojo marcando lo obvio- ¿pero con Zexion?

-Bueno, pues no terminamos así que creo que lo mejor es esperar a que se calme.

-Supongo.

De un momento a otro el silencio gobernó la sala, Axel estaba perdido en algún punto del techo y para Demyx el suelo era sumamente interesante.

-Y tú… ¿cuál es tu problema Axel?

Una risa bastante jocosa resonó en la habitación, posiblemente era lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba, una risa para sacar la tensión que comenzaba a acumularse en su persona poco a poco.

-No hay ningún problema Demyx.

-Bien no lo hay, entonces ¿a causa de qué te mortificas?

Sabía que era tiempo perdido fingir que nada pasaba o el intentar ocultárselo a Demyx, sin duda alguna ese chico era muy observador y por lo mismo era difícil mentirle. -El porque me mortifico-intento relajarse y en el proceso buscar las palabras correctas para expresarse- es por una situación que aún no existe.

-Si no existe, ¿cómo puede atormentarte?- dijo el rubio antes de dejar su lata completamente vacía- no tiene sentido.

-Tienes razón no existe, pero está planeada.

-Axel, explícate mejor.

-Roxas recibió una oferta para ir a estudiar al extranjero.

-¿A dónde?

-Inglaterra.


	2. Cuenta regresiva

-¿Inglaterra?- Kairi y Naminé preguntaron al uníso, Roxas había llegado al colegio con el ánimo un poco bajo y es que desde ese día comenzaba su cuenta regresiva para tomar su decisión.

-Si.

-¿Cuándo te dijeron?

-Ayer por la tarde.

-Demasiado pronto.

-Un poco.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé Kairi, no quiero pensar en eso.

-Pero…

-Kairi- la rubia colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, en señal de que debía de callar- no lo presiones.

-El pobre tiene suficiente con Cloud- Sora quien hasta el momento no había dicho nada, hizo el intento de hacer que Kairi no dijera nada más.

-Lo siento, pero es que fue muy repentino.

-Creo que para todos Kairi, ¿no Roxas?- Naminé esperaba una respuesta por parte del rubio, pero le sorprendió ver al chico mirando fijamente por la ventana-¿Roxas?

Kairi y Sora también posaron su atención en el hermano del castaño, se encontraba completamente fuera de la conversación, perdido en algún punto de la nada, eso o dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

El anuncio de comienzo a clases obligo a los chicos a tomar sus lugares, dejando a Roxas aún dentro de sus cavilaciones.

-No esperaba que en verdad se la ofrecieran.

-Ni el mismo se lo esperaba.

Riku se encontraba platicando con Demyx y Axel acerca del asunto de Roxas.

-¿Y bien Axel?

-¿Bien que Riku?

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Convencerlo de que se vaya supongo.

-¿Así sin más?

-¿Tú qué harías Riku?- Demyx debía admitir que también le sorprendió un poco la respuesta de Axel, creyó que más bien haría lo posible por hacer que se quedará.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Piensa en Sora en lugar de Roxas.

-¿Qué?

-Piensa que es Sora quien se va, ¿qué harías?

-Lo apoyaría.

-¿Ves?, no puedes contestar otra cosa.

-Pero aun así Axel- Demyx se encontraba a un lado del pelirrojo y aun así tenía que gritar un poco debido al ruido dentro de la cafetería-¿lo dejarás ir así sin más?

El pelirrojo tomo una gran bocanada de su cigarro, hacía un tiempo que había logrado evitar ese vicio, pero después de esa noticia necesitaba calmarse con algo. -No lo sé- dirigió su mirada al techo, tal vez en ese punto lograría encontrar una solución al pequeño dilema que comenzaba a incrementarse –tal vez… intente decirle.

El silencio entre ellos se hizo presente, al parecer nadie quería seguir comentando nada del tema.

-¿Cuánto tiempo queda Axel?- el peli plata decidió ser quien rompiera el silencio.

-Un mes.

Las horas siguieron transcurriendo sin que a Roxas le importara, no significaron nada las múltiples llamadas de atención que recibió; su mente se mantenía ocupada en otro asunto.

-Hey… ¿nos acompañas?

-… no creo- le decía a Sora mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón –perdón pero… quisiera estar solo- sabía que debía sentirse entusiasmado, Kairi, Naminé e incluso Sora lo estaban, pero él simplemente no podía, de alguna forma la noticia le quitaba el buen ánimo que tenía. Decidió tomar un poco de aire, posiblemente no regresaría a clases, de hecho no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, olvidarse de todo, ignorar el hecho de que el calendario lo tenía encima y que los segundos querían comérselo. -¿Fugándote de clases?

Su ruta había sido salir del instituto, alejarse lo más que pudiera de su hogar, de las calles que conocía perfectamente y del exceso de población, el porqué de que sus pies lo llevaron a la facultad de medicina, lo desconocía pero en esos momentos se alegró de estar ahí.

-No eran muy interesantes que digamos.

-Pero…- decía el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba a un lado del rubio –debes tomarlas.

-Bueno tomar un descanso de vez en cuando, no es tan malo.

-Supongo que no.

-¿Y tú?-Roxas dirigió su mirada hacía Axel - ¿no tienes clases?

-Tengo libres dos horas.

-Mentiroso.

-Bueno son clases sin importancia.

-¿Tan confiado estas de ti?

-Un poco.

-Creído.

-Bueno soy el mejor en lo que hago.

-Y ahora eres presumido.

-Bueno estás muy exigente hoy ¿no te parece?– paso un brazo alrededor del cuello del rubio jalándolo en el acto para hacer un vano intento de ahorcarlo.

-Cálmate- decía mientras se zafaba del agarre – yo estoy exigente, pero tú presumido.

-Bueno, bueno, permito que me digas todo lo que quieras.

-¿Por qué?

-Es tu último mes aquí ¿no?

La sonrisa que Roxas tenía en su rostro desapareció con esa simple frase, había acudido a ese lugar para olvidarse de ese asunto y ahora Axel hacía que lo recordara.

-No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

-Y ¿cuándo comenzarás a pensar en ello entonces?

-Hoy no.

-Roxas… tienes que empezar a pensar tu respuesta.

-Tengo que irme- decía mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué?- de un momento a otro se encontraba detrás del rubio para evitar que se fuera – no puedes evitarlo por siempre.

-Creo que tienes clases Axel – el rubio seguía caminando pero a cada paso aumentaba la velocidad.

-Y creo que tú no te puedes ir.

El chico quería huir de esa responsabilidad y preocupación, pero el pelirrojo le había mandado a la basura su plan.

-¡Axel! – la voz de Demyx llamó la atención de ambos chicos, uno maldiciendo el llamado y el otro agradeciendo por la ruta de escape que se le había presentado.

-Demyx, ahora no es…- más no pudo terminar la oración debido a que el agarre que tenía sobre Roxas se deshizo al momento en que el menor salió corriendo.

-¿Qué dices?- el chico llegó a un lado de Axel intentado divisar lo que el otro veía.

-Ya no importa- sabía que el chico huiría, ¿a dónde?, no tenía idea pero sería a un lugar alejado del ruido.

-¿Ese era Roxas?

-Si.

-¿Por qué salió corriendo?

-Por… no importa- dejo de prestar atención hacía la ruta que había tomado el chico.

-¿Qué querías Demyx?

-Corrección, quiero.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

-No es necesario que seas tan brusco- el chico simuló tener un llanto incontrolable debido a la brusca respuesta del pelirrojo.

-Al grano Demyx.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- retomó su posición inicial al sentir el aura negativa que emanaba el otro -Sí, ¿no has visto a Zexion?

-¿Tan pronto vas a hablar con él?

-Si no es hoy, será hasta dentro de dos días.

-¿Por qué hasta dentro de dos días?

-Ese es el patrón de Zexion.

-… explícate.

-Mira, si voy con él y aclaró las cosas un día después de que sucedió el conflicto puedo tener una oportunidad de arreglarlo.

-Sí, eso queda claro.

-Ahora si no hago eso, se molestará aún más y el problema durará dos días más.

-¿Ya te ha sucedido?

El chico sonrió mientras ambos tomaban camino hacia la facultad, Demyx llevaba un brazo detrás de su cabeza en seña de burla – tuve que dormir una semana en casa de Marluxia.

-¿Marluxia?, ¿por qué no con Riku?

-Cerró la puerta cuando me vio.

-Bueno… es Riku.

-De hecho.

Siguieron su camino sin dirigirse palabra alguna, debido tal vez al hecho de que ambos se encontraban absortos en sus pensamientos.

-Oye Axel.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a entrar a clases?

-Creo que no.

-¿Perseguirás a Roxas?

-Se molestó conmigo.

-Entonces será mejor que vayas tras él.

-Pero te acabo de decir que…

-¡OH mira!, ahí está Zexion, nos vemos Axel.

El pelirrojo no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la huida del rubio, tal vez si había visto a Zexion, o tal vez no, realmente ¿qué estaría haciendo alguien de la facultad de letras en la de medicina?, era poco probable pero no imposible.

-Ya nada me parece imposible- decidió hacer caso a lo que Demyx le propuso, tomo su mochila y salió del instituto, iría a buscar a Roxas y cumpliría su meta, después de todo sólo contaba con un mes para lograrlo – ahora sólo tengo que buscarlo- pero ya tenía una idea de dónde estaría el rubio, no en balde había sido él quien siempre iba a buscarlo cuando salía.

Demyx tan sólo vio como Axel salía en busca del menor, era verdad, no había visto a Zexion, de hecho hubiera sido algo increíble verlo en la sección de medicina pero en ese momento no se le ocurrió nada más.

-En fin, supongo que tendré que esperar un poco más para ir a buscarlo.

Retomó su camino hacia un aula en particular, cuando una voz le detuvo nuevamente.

-¡Demyx!-esa voz, con ese volumen y pronunciando su nombre le causó escalofríos, porque significaba que esa persona estaba molesta y cuando se molestaba podía ser Bastante terrorífica.

-¡DEMYX!

¿Se arriesgaría a ir?


	3. El hermano mayor

Nuevamente comenzaba a desesperarse, al parecer no conocía tan bien al chico como creía, llevaba buscándolo cerca de hora y media y ni rastro del rubio. -¿Qué lugar me falta por revisar?- decía el pelirrojo mientras repasaba su lista mental de lugares en los que podría estar el menor.

-Vamos, piensa, ¿qué lugar te falta?- se repetía una y otra vez revisando cada calle por la que pasaba –dudo que este en su casa, si mal no recuerdo Cloud tiene el día libre.

Después de perder otros 30 minutos en la búsqueda del chico decidió descansar un momento, primero que nada necesitaba relajarse un poco y para lograr eso necesitaba de un poco de ayuda. De su bolsillo sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, era algo ridículo, había logrado dejar de fumar por tres semanas y de un día para otro lo había retomado- al menos aún funciona- se dirigió a una banca que se encontraba en el parque, no se encontraba tan estresado, pero posiblemente fumaría como mínimo cinco cigarrillos. -¿Quién iba a decir que este vicio me salvaría muchas veces?

-Más bien te está matando.

-¡Ro…Roxas!- al escuchar la voz del rubio no pudo evitar toser, lo había sorprendido y había provocado que el humo se quedará en su boca.

-Ves como si te está matando poco a poco – decía el chico sentándose a un lado de Axel.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me canse de esperarte.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes razón.

-¿De qué?

-Tengo que pensar en una respuesta- se notaba en su voz que estaba desanimado, en el momento que salió corriendo se quedó pensando en lo que Axel le había dicho, tenía razón ya era momento de comenzar a pensar en una respuesta – no puedo seguir comportándome como un niño inmaduro.

-…- el pelirrojo no podía creer lo que escuchaba, algo debió de haber pasado desde el momento que huyo para que dijera eso -¿quién eres y qué hiciste con Roxas?

-Cállate, estoy intentando portarme serio.

-Está bien- decía con una sonrisa medio ahogada- ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-No lo sé- Roxas dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo- posiblemente algún comentario.

-No importa que haya sido- decía el mayor mientras encendía otro cigarro – el punto es, ¿qué vas a decidir?

-No iré.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste, no iré.

-Pero – admitía que le había alegrado escuchar eso; después de todo él no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco le agradaba la idea de que desechara una buena oportunidad.

-Es algo que posiblemente no se vuelva a repetir.

-No importa, algún día yo iré por mi cuenta- ¿tranquilo? Si, la verdad es que ya había tomado una decisión, rechazaría la oferta y después iría él en un futuro, tal vez lejano, tal vez no, pero esa era su decisión.

-¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que te vayas.

El rubio abrió de sobremanera sus ojos debido a la sorpresa que le causaron esas palabras.

-Entonces, ¿por qué querías que aceptara?

-Porque tienes que aceptar, es algo que te beneficiara.

-Bueno – Roxas poco a poco recuperó la compostura –ya no importa, tomé mi decisión.

-Piénsala dos veces antes de decidirte por completo- ninguno dijo nada más, simplemente dejaron que el tiempo pasará, al parecer no había nada más que tratar o tal vez tenía que acudir a otra forma de tratar el tema.

-¡DEMYX!- el rubio aún se encontraba detrás de un árbol, no quería hablar con el chico, sabía que estaba molesto, pero es que no sabía cómo actuar, ese definitivamente era un nuevo patrón y no sabía cómo afrontarlo.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces detrás del árbol?

-Ze-Zexion, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Creo que es algo obvio idiota- se encontraba molesto, de verdad lo estaba, había ido a ese lugar a tirar su orgullo y disculparse con él, pero como siempre el otro lo arruinaba. -Bien, ¿qué hacías escondiéndote?- decía el peli azul cruzado de brazos.

-Ah… yo- no sabía cómo explicarse, todo era completamente nuevo para él – lo siento.

-…-

-Es que ahora todo fue distinto, esta vez fue, no lo sé…impredecible.

-…-

-Zexion… de verdad lamento lo de ayer, es solo que.

-Ya no importa.

-¿Có-cómo?

-Ya déjalo así.

-Pero…- estaba completamente sorprendido, definitivamente el peli azul estaba ejerciendo un nuevo patrón – no puedo… yo.

-Déjalo ya Demyx- decía mientras relajaba sus brazos –yo también exagere.

-Ah… es-está bien entonces- el chico se encontraba cohibido, ¿qué le pasaba a Zexion? -Este, no es que no me agrade verte, pero ¿qué haces en la facultad de medicina?

-¿Qué?, ¡es verdad!, ¿has visto a Axel?

-¿Axel?

-Si.

-Se fue con Roxas, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Cloud me llamó.

Justo en el momento en que Zexion menciono el nombre del hermano mayor de Roxas se sintió un poco incómodo por alguna razón, que sinceramente no quería recordar, ese sujeto le daba miedo.

-Y… ¿para qué?

-No lo sé, solo me pidió que lo buscará.

-Espera, ¿lo está buscando?

-Sí, así parece ¿por?

-No puede significar nada bueno si Cloud lo busca- ambos se quedaron pensando, era cierto que cuando el rubio buscaba a alguien ligado de alguna forma con sus hermanos nunca terminaba bien.

-Pero…- Zexion había dejado de lado las imaginaciones, no tenía por qué sacar conclusiones apresuradas -¿de verdad crees que pueda pasar algo malo?

-Zexion, ¿te enteraste de cuando Cloud vino a buscar a Riku?

-Muy vagamente.

-Vino a buscarlo porque se enteró que Sora y él mantenían una relación.

-Pero no pasó nada, Riku parece estar bien y su relación con Sora también es muy estable.

-…

-¿Cierto?- Demyx se quedó callado, no creía que Zexion no se hubiese enterado de nada.

-No sé muy bien que haya pasado, pero Riku no tiene la más mínima intención de dañar a Sora.

-No le veo lo extraño.

-Ahora tiene miedo de dañarlo…

Definitivamente para ambos chicos Cloud era una persona totalmente de cuidado.

El celular de Axel rompió el silencio en el cual se encontraban los chicos.

-¿No piensas contestar?- pregunto el rubio al no ver la más mínima intención del mayor de tomar el aparato.

-Sí, ya voy- dijo con pesar, no quería hablar con nadie, aún buscaba la forma de convencer a Roxas de que cambiará de decisión - ¡Es Cloud!- dijo al ver la pantalla del celular.

-¡¿Cloud?!- ¿por qué su hermano llamaba a Axel?, ¿qué quería? O mejor aún, ¿Cuándo consiguió el número del pelirrojo?

-¿Diga?- se encontraba nervioso, no por el hecho de que Cloud le llamase si no porque no le había dicho al rubio que de un tiempo atrás habían intercambiado números de celular y todo debido a las constantes huidas del menor.

- _¿Axel?, por fin logró localizarte, ¿dónde estás?_

-Cerca de la facultad, ¿por?

 _-Sora está en casa._

-¿A qué viene eso?

 _-Roxas no ha llegado, ¿sabes dónde puede estar?_

 _-_ Roxas…- el menor prestó total atención al pelirrojo, ¿Cloud estaba preguntando por él? – está conmigo.

 _-…_

-Bien- sin decir más Axel guardó su celular.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Te están buscando.

-¿Quién?

-No lo sé.- Sin decir más ambas tomaron camino hacia la casa del rubio, posiblemente Cloud sólo había inventado que alguien buscaba a Roxas para que este llegará a casa, pero podría ser cierto de igual forma.

-No me importa lo que digas, ¡Iras y punto!

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso?, cierto, ahora lo recordaba. Ambos habían llegado a casa de Roxas, siendo recibidos por Cloud que se veía un poco molesto. Después, todo sucedió bastante rápido, ambos pasaron a la sala donde un sujeto rubio y con barba se encontraba. Cloud y Roxas comenzaron una pequeña discusión sobre la oferta académica y al final terminaron con esa oración.

-¿En serio?, te recuerdo que es mi vida.

La tensión en la pequeña sala comenzaba a aumentar, ambos hermanos iban elevando la voz en la discusión, provocando incluso que Sora intentará intervenir varias veces.

-¡Por esa razón no dejaré que desperdicies esta oportunidad!

-¿Cómo tú desperdiciaste la tuya?, ¿es eso lo que quieres decir?

Fue en ese instante que un silencio sumamente pesado se apodero del lugar, Sora intentaba nuevamente interrumpir en la burbuja en la cual sus hermanos se habían encerrado, pero Axel se lo impedía, no quería que el castaño también se viera involucrado, era suficiente con Roxas.

-Ya se ha tomado una decisión Roxas y no podrás cambiarla.

-Me niego- la voz de ambos comenzó a tornarse seria y fría, provocándole a los presentes un escalofrío.

"En definitiva esos dos son hermanos". Era lo que pasaba por la mente de Axel.

Cloud se caracterizaba por su carácter frío y serio, y Roxas por si indiferencia y necedad.

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión Roxas, lo harás y punto.

-¿Y quién diablos eres tú para decidir por mí?

-Tu hermano mayor.

Y con eso se dio por terminada la conversación.


	4. Medidas drásticas

Roxas subió a su habitación completamente furioso, siempre que esa frase salía en alguna discusión era porque Cloud tenía las de ganar.

-Creo que no fue el mejor momento para venir- decía el sujeto que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la discusión.

-Lamento que haya presenciado esto señor Luxord.

-No se preocupe, sé que para el chico es complicado, pero será un placer tenerlo con nosotros.

-En definitiva así será, nuevamente me disculpo por lo ocurrido.

Cloud acompaño al sujeto hacía la entrada principal, aun excusándose del incidente.

-No hay problema, tome- decía mientras le extendía al chico un papel – el avión sale dentro de un mes exactamente, la dirección y la hora se encuentran escritos.

-Se lo agradezco- sin más que decir el mayor se retiró del lugar.

-Sora- Cloud regreso a la sala donde Axel y Sora aún se encontraban – será mejor que vayas a hablar con Roxas.

-No lo creo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Viste cómo se puso?, si voy ahora seguramente se desquitará conmigo y quiero vivir un poco más- Sora estaba dispuesto a quedarse en la sala donde él consideraba era seguro, pero Cloud lo hacía dudar - ¿por qué mejor no va Axel?- sin importar cuantas ideas comenzaran a inundar su mente la mirada de Cloud la sentía más sobre él.

-Tengo que hablar con Axel.

-…- estuvo a punto de inventar algo más, algo que lo librará de ir con Roxas, pero no supo que más decir – bien, iré con él.

Ambos contemplaron como Sora subía las escaleras refunfuñando sobre lo cruel que era su hermano antes de que entrara a su habitación.

-¿Y bien?- Axel no sabía por qué el rubio quería hablar con él, pero no creía que fuera para nada bueno - ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?- decía mientras se sentaba.

-Roxas se ira a estudiar al extranjero.

-Bueno, creo que eso aún puede cambiar ¿no?

-No es una pregunta- sabía que tenía que comenzar a planear las cosas, conocía a su hermano y casi podía apostar que este ya estaría preparando su mochila para irse –necesito que me ayudes.

-Ah… quieres que lo convenza, ¿no es cierto?

Una pequeña sonrisa afloro en el rostro del rubio, sabía que Axel no era tonto, simplemente lo aparentaba.

-Exacto, posiblemente huya a tu departamento.

-Bien Cloud, haré lo que pueda entonces.

-Roxas cálmate.

-¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que me calme Sora?! , ¡Tú viste como paso por completo de mi decisión!

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero intenta calmarte un poco; sé que lo que Cloud hizo no es justo ni nada por el estilo pero estas siendo impulsivo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que ya estas preparando tu mochila.

-¿Qué?, no, sólo saldré un rato.

-¿Para?

-Dime Sora, ¿quieres que me desquite contigo?

No fue necesario que el castaño lo pensará, en situaciones así no sabía quién era peor si Cloud o su gemelo. -Diviértete en tu paseo Roxas.

Sin importar cuanto tiempo pasará, el ambiente dentro de la casa de los Strife era sumamente pesado, Cloud y Roxas apenas y se dirigían la palabra. Faltaban únicamente siete días para que el rubio tomara el avión que le enviaría directo a Inglaterra, pero éste aún se negaba a tal cosa.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en tu casa Sora?

-¡PÉSIMO! – el chico mantenía al tanto a Kairi y Naminé sobre la situación que estaba viviendo.

-¿Tan malo?- las chicas únicamente podían limitarse a ver a Sora recostado en su pupitre, de verdad que se veía cansado.

-Sí, Cloud y Roxas apenas y se hablan y cuando lo hacen es solo para pelear.

-Aún no se decide nada entonces- Naminé comenzaba a preocuparse no sólo por Roxas sino también por Sora.

-No, y lo peor es que también Axel está metido en esto.

-¿Axel?, ¿y él que tiene que ver?

-Ah… - Sora tomo una nueva posición recargando su mejilla sobre su mano- Cloud le ha estado pidiendo ayuda con Roxas y eso ha estado provocando muchos disgustos entre ellos.

-¿Quién lo diría?

-¿Y qué crees que pase?

-No lo sé Naminé, posiblemente Roxas se siga aferrando a la idea de no irse.

-Pero… - Kairi obtuvo la atención de ambos – al tener las discusiones con Axel y con Cloud posiblemente Roxas ya no encuentre apoyo y decida irse.

-Ese es un buen punto – la rubia se quedó pensando en lo dicho, tal vez ese era el plan de Cloud.

-Posiblemente, pero aún cuenta con mi apoyo.

-Pero no es suficiente Sora, piénsalo, él sabe que tendrá tu apoyo sin importar que porque eres su hermano.

-Lo que dice Naminé es cierto, pero por lo mismo necesita el apoyo de alguien más.

-Alguien más.

-Sí, y si no lo encuentra no habrá razón para que se quede.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO!- ese grito saco al trío de su ensimismamiento, provocando que dirigiera su mirada hacía la ventana pudiendo ver así una escena por completo inusual.

-Pero Roxas.

-Axel, sólo vete- su voz era fría y dura, tenía una completa esencia de indiferencia. -Deja de molestar por un momento- estaba enojado, enojado con Cloud por tomar decisiones que no le correspondían, enojado con Axel por haberlo abandonado y haberse unido a su hermano y enojado con él mismo por estarse comportando como un idiota cobarde y no aceptar una buena propuesta.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esta actitud Roxas?, creo que…- el pelirrojo no se mostraba siquiera un poco alterado pero ya se estaba cansando de la situación.

-¿Crees qué?

-Que deberías madurar en lo que respecta a esta situación.

-¡Gracias, tomaré tu consejo en cuenta!- el tono sarcástico del chico fue bastante notorio.

-Es en serio- decía Axel mientras tomaba del brazo al chico – debes dejar de comportante como un niño.

-Y tú deja de actuar como mi hermano- decía al momento en que se soltaba del agarre. -Si lo único que quieres es que me largue, sólo dilo.

No quería hacerlo, de verdad que no tenía intención pero el rubio lo estaba obligando. -Bien.

-¡Roxas!- el grito de Sora llamó la atención de ambos, pero ninguno despego la mirada del otro -¿qué sucede?

-¿Se encuentran bien? – las chicas habían bajado junto a Sora al escuchar el grito de su gemelo.

-¿Chicos?- Naminé en ese momento se dio cuenta de la situación, esos dos únicamente se prestaban atención mutuamente, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Y bien qué Axel?, ¡vamos dilo! – le reto Roxas.

-Quiero que te largues- él le había obligado, no quería decirlo porque no pensaba eso, pero ahora el menor creería que sí.

Ninguno de los dos mostro sorpresa en el rostro, se mantuvieron indiferentes ante las palabras dichas, pero no se podría decir lo mismo de ambas chicas y Sora.

-Al fin lo has dicho.

-Sólo porque tú me lo has pedido- sentía como su sangre comenzaba a hervir lentamente, sabía que había provocado al pelirrojo, pero que se burlara de él de esa forma, le hacía enojar.

-Perfecto- acomodó el tirante de su mochila, dio media vuelta e hizo oídos sordos a los llamados de su hermano, con todo eso había comprobado lo que ya sabía, no tenía nada que estar haciendo en Japón.

-¡¿Qué le dijiste qué?!- Demyx no pudo reprimir ese grito de sorpresa. Riku y él se encontraban en casa de Axel debido a que el pelirrojo les había llamado alegando que tenía que decirles algo.

-Lo que escuchaste Demyx.

-Axel- Riku se sorprendió de igual forma que Demyx, pero lo expreso un poco más disimuladamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿No estás cansado de cometer errores?

-¿Sabes qué Riku?- obtuvo la atención de ambos chicos, al momento que terminaba su sexto cigarrillo – este es el único error del cual no me arrepiento.

-¿Entonces dejarás que se vaya sin decirle nada?- ninguno podía creer lo que escuchaba, Axel no era así, no era tan indiferente y menos en una situación así.

-Tal vez.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede Axel?

-Nada, simplemente lo estoy dejando decidir.

No comprendían, si quería dejarlo decidir, ¿por qué no respeto su primera decisión?, técnicamente le estaba obligando a irse.

-Mentiroso- dijeron ambos chicos al uníso.

-No quieres que se vaya.

-Pero lo estas obligando a hacerlo.

-No es cierto- decía mientras tiraba otra colilla de cigarro.

-Entonces ¿debo creer que has fumado ya seis cigarros sólo por qué lo echabas de menos? – Riku sí que era bastante observador con esas cosas al igual que Demyx o sólo lo delataba su hábito de fumar.

-Vaya par de amigos que me he conseguido- tenía otro cigarrillo en la mano, dispuesto a llevarlo a su boca y encenderlo, pero se detuvo – Cloud me pidió que lo ayudara.

Al mencionar el nombre del rubio, los chicos comprendieron todo.

-Con eso explicas muchas cosas.

-Y entonces, ¿qué harás Axel?

-No lo sé Demyx, quiero decirle pero si lo hago.

-¿Crees que quiera quedarse?

-No lo sé, no sé qué hacer.

-No puedes cambiar lo que has hecho.

-Eso lo se Riku, gracias- ¿qué haría ahora?, no había medido sus palabras con el chico y ahora no sabía cómo actuar. -Simplemente no sé qué hacer.


	5. Sentencia

-Es un idiota- Roxas se encontraba en la azotea del instituto perdido en el paraje que se le ofrecía.

-¿Roxas?

-…-

-¿Cómo estás?- Sora había sido el único que le había seguido, Naminé y Kairi se habían quedado a petición del castaño, quería hablar con su hermano a solas.

-…- no tenía intención alguna de hablar, quería desahogarse solo, decir cómo se sentía pero sin que nadie lo escuchase.

-Oye, Axel no dijo eso de forma sincera- decía mientras se colocaba a un lado del rubio –Tal vez sólo se dejó llevar por la situación.

-Sora, estoy bien.

-Pero…

-Quédate tranquilo.

-Bien, te creeré- aunque era más que obvio que no era así, conocía bastante bien a su hermano y sabía que mentía –venga, vámonos a casa.

-Adelántate, quiero quedarme otro rato.

-De acuerdo, sólo no tardes ¿sí?- quería llevarse al chico y sabía que si hubiese querido no habría problema, pero pensó que era mejor dejarle solo.

-No lo haré.

Sin decir más el castaño se fue, dejando a Roxas perdido en su mundo.

Las horas pasaban y al parecer, no había en Roxas la más mínima intención de regresar, el sol comenzaba su camino para ocultarse.

-Creo que es hora de irme.

-Sí, creo que es tiempo de que te vayas- esa voz, le sonaba algo vaga y aun así sabía que era de peligro-¿por qué sigues aquí?, sería mejor que te largarás.- Roxas dirigió su mirada hacía la dirección de dónde provenía la voz.

-¿Quién eres?- pudo ver a una chica, un poco más baja que él, de cabello negro y ojos azules.

-Lárgate- decía con odio la chica.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto de nuevo el rubio con una voz extremadamente seria, no sabía porque pero su cuerpo quería temblar, presentía algo malo.

-Soy la que te obligará a irte del país- hizo un movimiento con la mano y varios chicos entraron colocándose detrás de ella.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, estaba asustado, no lo demostraba, pero lo estaba.

-¿Sabes?, no pudiste escoger mejor lugar para esto- decía la chica mientras se acercaba al barandal – ya no hay nadie en el instituto y si alguien te escuchase le sería tardado llegar aquí, es bueno que este edificio sea de cuatro pisos. Dirigió su atención hacía el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios, la cual desapareció en un segundo. -¡Ustedes!- decían dirigiéndose a los chicos que recién habían entrado.

-¿Qué?

-No lo maltraten mucho- con eso Roxas supo que corría peligro, que debía escapar en ese momento.

No espero más y tomo dirección hacía la puerta, pero dos brazos le sostuvieron.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- decía el chico mientras intentaba no soltar al rubio.

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho contigo- decía otro mientras tomaba su mentón.

-Bien, los esperaré dentro, necesitaré que me digan cuando terminen.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque voy a cerrar la puerta para evitar que él- decía mientras señalaba a Roxas –se escape.

-Bueno Xion, ponte cómoda entonces, porque tardaremos un buen rato.

"Xion", no supo en que momento la conoció o si en algún momento cruzo palabra con ella, pero ahora confirmaba que realmente la conocía, sólo debía recordar de dónde.

-Sí, me imagino; después de todo trajeron sus juguetes, bueno entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer.

-Oye Xion, ¿y qué paso con el tío que nos contrató?

-Iré a cobrarle, no te preocupes chico – le decía a Roxas- le daré tus saludos a Axel - sin más, la chica entro al establecimiento cerrando la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios tiene que ver Axel en todo esto?", se preguntaba el rubio mentalmente.

-Bueno, vamos a divertirnos contigo- fue en ese momento en que Roxas supo que estaba realmente en problemas y para su desgracia acorralado.

Caminaba por las calles sosteniéndose de todo lo que podía, su abdomen le dolía, sus muñecas y tobillos le ardían, sus piernas le pesaban, sus ojos se cerraban, se encontraba completamente sucio; sus ropas estaban rotas y su pantalón se encontraba manchado de sangre seca y de aquella que aún corría por sus piernas. Sintió un gran alivio al divisar su casa, eso significaba que no le faltaba mucho. -Unos pasos más, sólo eso- se decía a sí mismo en un intento de darse ánimos- un poco más- se encontraba en la entrada de su hogar, sólo debía caminar hasta la puerta y podría descansar. -Esto sabe asqueroso- en todo lo que llevaba de camino intento no lamer sus labios, debido a que estos tenían un sabor completamente horrible, una combinación de sangre, proveniente de su mismo labio partido y de semen.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente a la puerta, comenzó a buscar sus llaves para de una buena vez entrar a su hogar. -Idiota… se quedaron en la azotea de la escuela- se reía, no sabía porque, en ese momento sólo quería gritar, llorar, cualquier cosa menos reírse y era lo que estaba haciendo. -Soy un idiota- la expresión en su rostro era lastimera. – Un verdadero idiota – sentía sus ojos arder, pero no lloraría, puso su brazo en sus ojos intentando impedir que salieran las lágrimas. -¡UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- gritó lo más que pudo, se mantuvo quieto delante de la puerta tratando de calmarse, sentía como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos. Después de un momento logró tranquilizarse, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo, vaya que había tardado en llegar, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió.

-Iré a buscarlo Sora, tú quédate aquí- Cloud se encontraba molesto, Roxas aún no llegaba y comenzaba a oscurecer.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado- el castaño le decía saliendo de la sala.

El mayor no dijo nada y abrió la puerta, en el momento que lo hizo se quedó sorprendido, frente a él se encontraba Roxas en un pésimo estado. -Roxas- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¿Roxas?- Sora corrió hacia la puerta al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

-Cloud- nunca creyó que estaría tan feliz de ver a su hermano, no espero a que el mayor le dijese algo, simplemente se lanzó a abrazarlo justo como hacía cuando era pequeño y algo le asustaba.

Cloud reacciono al sentir el abrazo, la preocupación en ese momento se apodero de él y aumento aún más al sentir los espasmos de llanto del rubio junto con las lágrimas que mojaban su chaqueta.

-¿Roxas… qué te pasó?

-Cloud… estoy… estoy…- no podía hablar claramente, los sollozos se lo impedían.

-¡¿Roxas estas qué?!- el mayor comenzaba a alterarse debido a las palabras entrecortadas del rubio. -¡Vamos Roxas, dime!- fue hasta ese momento en que intento ver a su hermano a los ojos que divisó la sangre en el pantalón del rubio. -¡Maldición, Sora!

-¿Si?- el chico se encontraba en shock al ver a su hermano así, pero el grito de Cloud lo sacó de su estado.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia, Roxas está sangrando!- al ver que su hermano no se movía volvió a gritar. -¡HAZLO YA!

-¡SI!- Sora corrió a la sala a llamar al servicio médico, sus manos temblaban, ¿qué diablos le había pasado a Roxas?

-Cloud…- el mencionado volvió su atención al chico que aún se encontraba abrazado a él, no quería separarse de su hermano, quería sentirse protegido porque en ese momento se sentía sin fuerzas. –Perdón-

-¿Qué dices Roxas?

-Llegué… llegué tarde…a… a casa… lo-lo siento- aún sollozaba, se encontraba totalmente destrozado.

-No Roxas, no llegaste tarde- como pudo Cloud tomo a Roxas, no quería que el chico caminará así que lo cargó, cerró la puerta y lo llevó a la sala sentándose a un lado del rubio el cual no dejaba ver su rostro.

-Ya viene la ambulancia Cloud.

-Bien… Sora- el castaño estaba a punto de sentarse a un lado de su gemelo pero el llamado de Cloud le detuvo- lo mejor será que subas a tu habitación.

-¡¿Qué?! , ni lo creas Cloud yo…

-Sora no me contradigas.

-Pero Roxas esta…

-Sora…- la voz del chico fue apenas audible y llamó la atención de ambos chicos- no quiero… no quiero que me veas así.

-Pero Roxas- le dolía, de verdad le dolía ver así a su gemelo, pero por lo mismo quería estar con él.

-Por favor- el chico se encontraba acurrucado a un lado de Cloud, ninguno de los dos había podido ver su rostro, aún no lo permitía.

-Lo siento Roxas, pero no puedo hacer eso- la habitación quedó en completo silencio, el cual sólo era roto por los débiles sollozos del rubio.

Se encontraban en la sala de espera, rezando por buenas noticias sobre el rubio, no tardó mucho en llegar la ambulancia a su hogar y tanto Cloud como Sora fueron con Roxas.

No era fácil decir quien se encontraba más desesperado, pero en el momento en que el doctor que atendía a Roxas salió, Cloud fue quien se le abalanzo primero.

-¿Cómo está?

-¿Es usted familiar del chico?

-Soy su hermano mayor.

El médico se quedó callado un momento observando a ambos chicos antes de comenzar a hablar de forma lenta. -El chico se encuentra delicado, temo decir que perdió mucha sangre debido a que su recto esta desgarrado.

-¿Desgarrado?- Cloud se sorprendió a causa de lo que el médico les decía- espere eso quiere decir que…

-El chico fue violado.

-No puede ser- ambos no podían creer lo que escuchaba, ¿cómo que violado?


	6. Un testimonio crudo, crea una venganza

-Violado, violado, violado, violado- no importaba cuantas veces Cloud repitiera la palabra, no lograba que perdiera el sentido.

-Cloud, tranquilízate un poco.- Le decía Sora, él intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, había visto como se había puesto Cloud, casi agarraba al médico a golpes, ahora tan sólo se encontraba sentado, pero bastante alterado.

-¡Sora!- una voz conocida para ambos llamó su atención, era Riku quien había llegado debido a una llamada del castaño.

-¡Riku!, qué bueno que llegaste.

-¿Qué pasó?- el peli plata se percató de cómo se encontraba el mayor y no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?- murmuraba Cloud más para él que para los demás.

-Riku, Roxas fue…- sus ojos se estaban volviendo acuosos, era difícil decir aquello.

-¿Fue qué Sora?- la curiosidad le carcomía, solamente pudo abrazar al pequeño debido a la escena que comenzaba a presenciar, Cloud estaba alterado, Sora destrozado y Roxas recostado en una cama de hospital completamente inconsciente.

-Fue…

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡FUE VIOLADO IMBECIL!- Riku se sorprendió al escuchar la respuesta, acto seguido dirigió su mirada hacía quien la había dicho. Se quedó completamente anonadado, Cloud se encontraba con los ojos completamente rojos e hinchados. Estaba llorando.

-¡¿CONTENTO?! , ¡Eso fue lo que paso!- Riku aún abraza a Sora, no quería soltarlo y al parecer el otro tampoco quería alejarse, necesitaba apoyo y lo sabía, pero lo comprobó al ver la forma de reaccionar de Cloud.

-¿Qué Roxas qué?- Una voz detrás del peli palta llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Axel, ¿dónde estabas?- pero el pelirrojo no contesto, pasó completamente de Riku con su objetivo en la mira, fue directamente por Cloud.

-¿Cómo paso Cloud?, ¿quién diablos fue?- preguntaba con algo de desesperación mientras zarandeaba al rubio sin importarle que éste aún derramara lágrimas.

-¡Maldita sea Axel, no lo sé!- En ese instante sintió que unos brazos lo alejaban de su presa.

-¡Axel detente!- Riku había reaccionado un poco lento, pero reaccionado al fin y al cabo, sabía que Sora les había llamado para poder mantener el control en la situación, así que no podía ser que llegase uno de ellos a poner más alterados a los otros dos.

-¿Cómo fue que…?- se decía a si mismo mientras un poco de su cordura y control regresaban a su mente.

-¿Quieres calmarte un poco?- le decía Riku a modo de reproche separándose del castaño y del mayor- Sora nos llamó porque él no puede ser el único tranquilo en esta situación- le reclamaba marcando lo que era meramente obvio.

-Si… yo, lo siento.

-Bien- Riku dejo a Axel para dirigir su mirada hacía Sora el cual se encontraba sentado junto a Cloud.

-Tranquilo Sora, vas a ver que todo va a salir bien- decía mientras se colocaba frente al menor y se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

-Gracias Riku- El castaño le contesto con una sonrisa, la cual daba una impresión completamente falsa y todo debido a las lágrimas que aún adornaban sus mejillas.

-No me las des pequeño- decía tomando las manos del menor entre las suyas en señal de apoyo-Cloud- moría de ganas por preguntar lo mismo que Axel, quería saber quién había sido el maldito que le había hecho eso a Roxas, pero sabía que no podía, ver de esa forma al hermano mayor de los gemelos era extraño pero a la vez triste, porque significaba que estaba vulnerable, el que tuviera sus ojos tapados por su mano no servía de nada debido a que las lágrimas aún caían- dime, ya pudiste verlo.

El mayor limpió sus lágrimas antes de contestar –aún no, no hace mucho entro una enfermera para administrarle el medicamento, pero dijo que en un momento podría pasar.- decía el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, frente a la puerta. Comenzaba a recuperar la compostura.

-Ya veo.

-Riku- el mencionado se levantó para quedar a un lado del rubio y prestarle su total atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Recuerdas cuando charle contigo, sobre Sora?

-Sí, lo recuerdo- "por desgracia" quiso agregar, pero logró controlar su lengua a tiempo.

-Eso significa que aún estas consciente de lo que te haré si lo lastimas ¿cierto?

-Lo dejaste bien claro Cloud, dudo que se me olvide algún día.

-Bien.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso ahora Cloud?- preguntó el menor debido a que un mal presentimiento comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

-Riku, quiero que te lleves a Sora.

-¿Qué?, no Cloud, ya te dije que…- pero no pudo terminar debido a que fue interrumpido.

-¿Estás seguro?- Riku se mantenía a un lado del rubio, ya lo veía venir, sabía que hablaría con Roxas de lo sucedido y no quería que Sora estuviese presente.

-¡Cloud!- el menor tuvo que gritar para llamar su atención al ver que era cínicamente ignorado –no quiero irme, ya te lo dije, me quedaré aquí y veré a Roxas.

-Sora, lo mejor será que te vayas conmigo.

-No Riku- su expresión en ese momento era completamente seria – he dicho que me quedaré.

-Escucha Sora- Cloud quedó frente al castaño, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico –dudo que Roxas quiera hablar con los dos sobre lo sucedido, permíteme ser yo quien hable con él, tan sólo para intentar tranquilizarlo, así que te pido, por favor vuelve a casa con Riku- Sora estaba impresionado, Cloud era de las personas que pocas veces pedía las cosas.

-Pero Cloud…

-Por favor Sora- la petición fue acompañada por una débil sonrisa, la cual sorprendió aún más al menor y a Riku –vuelve a casa.

-…de acuerdo- no importaba cuantas veces se hubiera negado, no podía seguir haciéndolo después de esa petición.

-Gracias- Su sonrisa desapareció de un momento a otro al dirigirse al peli plata – Riku, más te vale cuidar bien de mi hermano.

-No te preocupes- ya le había extrañado el comportamiento del rubio – vamos Sora.

-Si- ambos chicos comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la salida del hospital, pero Sora se detuvo – Axel, ¿no vienes?

-Ah, yo.

-No Sora, quiero que Axel se quedé.

-¿Qué?, por qué él y…- pero el menor no pudo terminar la frase gracias a que el peli plata lo interrumpió.

-Vámonos Sora.

-Ah, pero… bien, ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices Cloud.

-Cuídate Sora.

-¿Crees que esto está bien?- preguntaba el pelirrojo mientras veía como Riku y Sora salían del lugar.

-Creerlo si, que este completamente seguro no.

-Hubiera sido mejor que él se quedará.

-No Axel, Roxas no quería que lo viera así.

-Bueno, no creo que a mi quiera verme.

-¿Por qué no querría?

-Antes de que entrara a clases tuvimos una discusión.

-Entonces, está molesto contigo.

-Si.

-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuando salió de casa por la mañana, estaba molesto conmigo.

-Y eso que tiene que…

-¿Sabes qué fue lo primero que hizo Roxas cuando llegó a casa?

-No.

-Me abrazo- ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta el momento en que la enfermera salió de la habitación.

-Disculpe.

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo pasar a ver a mi hermano?

-Claro, sólo que el chico se encuentra un poco cansado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias- el rubio estuvo a punto de entrar cuando se percató que el pelirrojo no lo seguía - ¿no vienes?

-Lo mejor será que hables a solas con él, yo esperare fuera.

-Como quieras.

Tal vez había olvidado su enojo con Cloud porque era su hermano mayor pero nada le aseguraba que hubiera olvidado el que tenía hacía su persona. -Roxas, los problemas te persiguen- dijo al aire sin intenciones de que alguien lo escuchase.

Tenía que ser fuerte, pero en esos momentos le parecía casi imposible, no era la primera vez que veía a alguien querido para él en una cama de hospital, anteriormente había visto a su madre antes de que muriera, después a su novia, esa visión ya no podía afectarle, ya no tendría que… ¿entonces, por qué sus ojos comenzaban a arder de nuevo?

-Hola- Roxas había sentido la presencia de alguien en la habitación y al volver la vista pudo divisar a su hermano mayor, el cual se veía preocupado, por esa razón le había saludado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola, ¿cómo estás?- sabía que se estaba comportando débil y lo comprobó cuando Roxas lo saludo de esa forma, no podía dejar que fuera el menor quien le apoyara, tenía que invertir los papeles.

-Mareado.

-¿Mareado?

-Sí, no sé qué diablos me hayan dado para que todo me dé vueltas- decía un tanto dramático el chico, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Je, no pongas excusas, si es medicina es buena para ti- ni siquiera hizo el intento por reprimir esa débil risa, su hermano tenía razón, tenía que recuperar su compostura, porque sabía que se lo decía; aún sin haberlo dicho en palabras.

-Claro, claro, como no fue a ti a quien se la dieron- el chico cruzo los brazos fingiendo un berrinche, pareciese que no le había pasado nada, pero; ¿cuánto más le dejarían fingir?

-Roxas- el mencionado volvió la vista hacía Cloud, siendo sorprendido por un abrazo-me alegro que estés bien- había preocupado a su hermano, lo sabía y todo por sus rabietas.

-Cloud- sentía la necesidad de responder el abrazo, de decirle que estaba bien, que no había sucedido nada, pero sentía como algo lo traicionaba.

 _El miedo._

-Lo siento- su cuerpo comenzaba a tener espasmos, no quería llorar y esta vez no perdería la batalla.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- el mayor quería separarse pero el otro no lo dejaba.

-Lamento haber llegado tarde a casa, lamento haberme comportado como un niño mimado, lamento no haberte escuchado Cloud… de verdad lo siento.

-No te disculpes- decía rompiendo el abrazo- eso no importa- veía al menor con gran sentimiento de culpa, tenía que preguntarle; el problema era que no sabía cómo.

-Sí importa.

-No Roxas. Olvida eso.

-…

-Ahora quiero hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante- decía mientras tomaba asiento a un lado del chico.

-Quieres saber que paso, ¿no es así?- al parecer no había podido fingir por mucho tiempo, sabía que tenía que explicar todo lo que sucedió. El único problema era que no sabía si podría hacerlo.

-Sé que posiblemente no quieres hablar de ello pero es necesario.

-Eso lo sé Cloud- dirigió su mirada hacía el techo, esperando que en él hubiese algo que le diese valor para hablar.

El mayor únicamente esperaba, sabía que no era algo fácil de contar, que posiblemente su hermano aún estuviese asustado, asqueado de sí mismo, pero necesitaba saber, quería matar al maldito que le había hecho eso.

-Eran cinco chicos- por fin se había armado de valor. –Yo me encontraba en la azotea de la escuela, quería matar tiempo- sentía como comenzaba a temblar poco a poco,

-¿Cinco?- ¿No había sido solo uno?, perfecto así podría dividir su ira en cinco partes iguales o al menos lo intentaría.

 _Flash back._

-Bueno, vamos a divertirnos contigo- fue en ese momento en que Roxas supo que estaba realmente en problemas y acorralado.

-Hey, no te apropies de él- decía el chico que le sostenía los brazos.

-Vamos, vamos- un tercero apareció en la conversación con otros dos chicos detrás de él. -Que hay suficiente para todos, ¿o no rubio?- decía mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Roxas.

-¡Aléjate!- grito con odio, no dejaría que lo vieran débil, daría pelea sin importar nada.

-¡Oh!, vaya que el chico es bravo- era un sujeto castaño, el cual tenía una soga en sus manos. – ¿Les parece si lo dejamos quieto?

-Me parece bien- el que lo mantenía sujeto dejo las manos de Roxas expuestas para que el otro pudiese atarlas.

-Con esto sólo tendremos que preocuparnos de las piernas- decía mientras comprobaba el nudo de las muñecas inquietas del rubio.

-¡MALDITOS, SUÉLTENME!- luchaba, quería soltarse, bien pudo echar a correr pero aún lo tenía sujeto, además de rodeado.

-¡QUE ME SUELTEN QUE NO…!- no pudo terminar la frase debido a un puñetazo dirigido a su boca, provocando que el labio se le partiera y cayera al suelo, dejándolo sentado.

-Es tiempo de que uses esa boca para algo más útil- el que parecía ser el líder se acercó al rostro del rubio -y dejes de gritar- sin más unió sus labios a los de Roxas, mordiéndolo de forma brusca para que este abriera su boca. -Vaya, veo que te resistes- dijo al ver que no podía lograr su cometido.- ¿Qué, ustedes sólo se van a limitar a ver?- le dijo a los cuatro restantes al ver que no se movían.

-Esto te va a encantar chico- decía uno de ellos acercándose al chico, en tanto que otro le ataba los tobillos. –Más te vale disfrutarlo.

De un solo movimiento su camisa perdió todos los botones, su pecho desnudo recibió una ráfaga de aire, provocándole un escalofrío. Sin esperar un momento uno de sus pezones fue atrapado en la boca de uno de sus agresores.

-Ah…no…- no quería darles ese placer, pero no pudo evitar reprimir el gemido; el cual fue aprovechado por el otro para explorar su boca -mph – quería alejarlo, golpear a cada uno de los cinco que se encontraban ahí, pero las sogas se lo impedían.

-Mira, comienza a estimularse- fue lo que escucho antes de sentir como le retiraban sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior.

-Así que de verdad te gusta- decían a modo de afirmación y burla. Se sentía asqueado, quería que lo dejaran, quería dejar de escuchar las risas, las burlas.

Estuvo a punto de intentar emitir un grito, pero lo que sucedió en ese momento le impidió incluso controlar su cuerpo. Su miembro estaba siendo engullido por la boca de alguno de los sujetos provocándole múltiples arqueadas.

-N-no…- por fin el aire entraba de nueva cuenta a sus pulmones, no le agradaba el rumbo que tomaba la situación, sabía que se pondría peor.

-No te hagas el difícil niño, sabes que te gusta- no supo ya quien le hablaba, quien jugueteaba con su cuerpo o quien era el que le acomodaba de una forma en que quedará expuesto, simplemente quería sentir lo menos posible. Su vista comenzaba a volverse borrosa debido a las lágrimas que comenzaban acumularse en sus ojos, debido a la excitación y al dolor que comenzaba a inundarlo. Mordió sus labios múltiples veces cuando alguien empezó a darle sexo oral, quería evitar que los gritos salieran de su garganta, y más aún cuando sintió como su miembro era mordido con gran fuerza.

-Hey, abre los ojos- aquel llamado le obligo a regresar a la realidad, la cruda realidad, escuchó algo lejana una carcajada que logró resonar en sus oídos, era una risa cruel. – Esto será divertido.

¡Demonios!, era lo que pasaba una y otra vez por la mente de Roxas y lo hizo aún más al sentir como su entrada era invadida por un objeto extraño. -¡Qué demonios!- tenía que salir de ahí y pronto, intento quedar nuevamente boca arriba y así evitar cualquier intromisión. Pero dos de los presentes se lo impidieron.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?, si no hacemos esto- a cada palabra que decían sentía como aquel intruso se adentraba más y más. –Nos será más complicado entrar.

-¡AHH!, ¡SACALO!- no sabía que era o de donde habían conseguido esa cosa, pero dolía, sentía como era desgarrado lentamente por dentro. -¡DUELE!- En ese momento pensó que escucharía risas, pero todo se mantuvo en silencio, los cinco únicamente se limitaban a verle con lujuria.

-Hey, prepáralo bien- decía uno mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Roxas.

-No queremos que sufra- decía con fingida preocupación.

-¡MALDICIÓN NO!, ¡DUELE SÁCALO!- gritaba, rogaba, ya no sabía cómo le era posible hablar, aquello era filoso, cuando sintió un líquido correr por sus piernas confirmo cual era la función del objeto. Le estaban destrozando, los cortes eran profundos y simultáneos.

-¡Mira!, parece que ya está listo- dijo el chico cuando logró ver la sangre.

-Vaya ya era hora- fue cuestión de segundos, se encontraba boca abajo con su entrada expuesta, no hizo nada para defenderse, el dolor había sido insoportable y fue un gran alivio sentir como aquello salía de él. Más la tranquilidad duro poco, de una sola estocada uno de ellos entro, provocándole un grito más. -¡AHHH!- ese grito le lastimo la garganta, pero ni siquiera fue consciente de ello, intento levantarse, no supo en que momento le habían desatado las muñecas, pero no eran de gran ayuda, sentía como la sangre corría por sus piernas cada vez con más velocidad y todo debido a las embestidas que recibía.

-¡Joder!, este chico es estrecho.

Su intento había sido fallido, sus brazos temblaron en el último momento y terminó de nuevo en el suelo, estaba perdiendo el sentido del tiempo y del movimiento. Sentía de nueva cuenta manos recorriendo su cuerpo, técnicamente era como una muñeca de trapo. No pasó mucho para que quedara una vez más boca arriba, sintiendo como su cuello sufría múltiples mordidas, sus pezones-por desgracia- sufrieron la misma suerte. Se divertían con él, dejando marcas por cualquier parte, sus manos terminaron apresadas nuevamente sobre su cabeza; para evitar cualquier intento de defensa.

-Deténganse- pudo decir en apenas un susurro, sentía sus ojos arder pero aún no se resignaba a derramar una sola lagrima, todavía tenía que salvar algo de dignidad.

Pronto alguien tomo el control sobre su miembro estimulándolo nuevamente, con extrema violencia. Sus piernas fueron abiertas de par en par provocándole un inmenso dolor junto con un incremento en el sangrado. -Hazte a un lado- decía uno de los agresores al que se encontraba impartiéndole sexo oral. –Es mi turno de disfrutarlo.

Fue un solo golpe, un segundo únicamente y de nuevo estaba sintiendo las embestidas en su interior. Ardía, en verdad que lo hacía, debido a la fricción del pene de aquel chico y al semen que se había incrustado en sus heridas internas. Nuevamente sintió como le obligaban a cambiar de posición quedando esta vez a cuatro y por lo tanto; más expuesto.

-¡Hey, demuestra que sirves para algo más que para follarte!- decía un pelinegro intentando con ello introducir su sexo dentro de la boca de Roxas.

-Pa…para- giraba su rostro, no aceptaría nada, no quería hacerlo, pero no podía reprimir los gemidos. Todos completamente de dolor. –Duele.

-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO MALDITA SEA!- una mano tomo sus cabellos, obligándole a virar el rostro- ¡que la metas en tu boca joder!

-¡AHH!- sintió como la semilla del chico inundaba su interior, provocándole más dolor y también causando su segundo éxtasis.

-¡A esto me refería!- aquel momento fue aprovechado por el pelinegro frente a él para meter su miembro en la boca de Roxas.

-mph- sentía como le lastimaba la garganta, le obligaba a probarlo y casi pareciese que quisiera ahogarlo al introducirlo cada vez más.

-Bien ya te has divertido, da paso a los demás- ya no quería escuchar nada, sabía que pasaría por todos, porque ese era su objetivo, hacerlo sufrir lo más que pudieran.

-Vaya el chico es bastante entretenido, pero antes de que entres espera, quiero probar algo.

Una vez más sintió como era invadido, pero era algo distinto, no era ninguno de sus agresores.

-No creí que lo traerías.

-¿Qué? ¿Y perderme de usarlo?, no lo creo.

Era extraño e incómodo y lo fue aún más cuando comenzó a vibrar.

-mph- no podía articular palabra alguna, ya no quería defenderse, pensar, sentir. Sólo anhelaba que todo terminara.

-Esto sí que será divertido.

Una y otra vez sintió como era penetrado, tener aquel vibrador dentro de él era terriblemente doloroso, y más aún cuando a los otros cinco poco les importaba y entraban de todas formas, tener dentro de él dos cosas al mismo tiempo era una sensación completamente asquerosa, dolorosa y humillante. Fue obligado a dar sexo oral a cada uno de los chicos, recibió golpes y múltiples insultos. Supo que todo término cuando escucho como la puerta era abierta, se encontraba recostado boca arriba, supo que se trataba de Xion debido a la voz, porque no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para girar su rostro.

-Por lo que veo se divirtieron bastante- decía Xion observando el deplorable estado de Roxas.

-Es un chico bastante divertido- al decir eso, los demás rieron.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos antes de que pueda levantarse.

-No lo hará en un buen rato, tranquila.

Sin decir más; los seis se fueron, dejando al rubio en un estado de cansancio extremo, con semen seco en sus piernas y en sus labios. La sangre aún seguía corriendo por sus piernas, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue cerrar los ojos, intentado recuperar fuerzas para levantarse, vestirse e irse a su hogar.

 _Fin flas back._

Los puños de Cloud temblaban, estaba furioso, ¿cómo diablos se habían atrevido a hacerle eso a su hermano?

-Perdóname Roxas.

-¿Por qué?- el chico había mantenido la cabeza gacha durante el relato, la disculpa de Cloud llamó su atención.

-Por haberte hecho recordar aquello.

-No Cloud, de todas formas tenía que contarlo- se sentía cansado, los medicamentos por fin comenzaban a surtir efecto.

-Tengo que atender algo Roxas, mientras descansa, posiblemente te sientas exhausto- estuvo a punto de retirarse de la habitación, pero la voz del menor le detuvo.

-No te vayas.

-¿Cómo?- estaba sorprendido, ¿qué sucedía?, Roxas se comportaba de la misma manera que cuando era pequeño.

-No quiero…quedarme solo- calló por un momento. –Sé que es estúpido pero…

-No lo es- el mayor decidió quedarse con su hermano hasta que se durmiera, decidió ser paciente con la situación; a pesar de que por su mente solo pasaba una palabra… venganza.


	7. Maldito tiempo, maldita vida

Cloud comenzaba a tardar, aunque sabía que era por una buena razón, ya se imaginaba que hablar de lo sucedido no era algo fácil para Roxas. -¿Para quién lo sería?- Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiese tardado mucho, tal vez sólo había pasado 10 minutos, tal vez media hora. Realmente no estaba atento al tiempo. -¿Quién habrá sido?- Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación cuando la puerta de esta fue abierta.

-¿Ibas a entrar Axel?- Cloud por fin salía de la habitación cabía destacar que con cara de pocos amigos.

-No, sólo quería saber porque tardabas tanto.

-Estaba esperando a que Roxas se durmiera.

-¿A qué se durmiera?- quería comprobar que había escuchado bien, era sumamente extraño escuchar eso, sí del que se hablaba era Roxas.

-Sí, también me sorprendí pero parece que volvió a su infancia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se está comportando como cuando era pequeño.

-…vivió algo muy complicado.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, y hablando de eso…- Cloud camino hacías las escaleras del hospital con el objetivo de ir a la azotea. Sentía la sangre caliente y sabía que debía calmarse. –Ven Axel, no es bueno hablar de eso aquí- dijo interrumpiéndose muy tajantemente.

-…vale- No sabía que estaba planeando. ¿Realmente le contaría todo?, por una u otra razón nunca lograba adivinar lo que el rubio estaba planeando.

Ambos caminaron en silencio, Axel iba detrás de Cloud, cabía destacar que con un poco de ansiedad, podía ver perfectamente como los nudillos del rubio se volvían blancos debido a la presión que estaba ejerciendo en ellos. El pelirrojo, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, no se decidía a hablar no por miedo; sólo porque tal vez no era el momento.

Después de un rato ambos se encontraba en la azotea, sintiendo como el aire frío golpeaba sus rostros. Ninguno decía nada, únicamente se quedaron quietos en espera a que el otro dijera algo.

-Axel- Cloud le daba la espalda, se encontraba recargado en el barandal, apretándolo con un poco de fuerza.

-Dime.

-¿Conoces a una tal Xion?- había ira en su voz, se notaban ligeros movimientos en su cuerpo, era claro para cualquiera que lo viese; que Cloud se estaba conteniendo, estaba controlándose lo más que podía.

-¿Xion?- le sonaba el nombre, comenzó a vagar dentro de su memoria, ¿quién era?- su nombre me suena de algo.

-¿La conoces o no?- aún se negaba a verlo, en verdad que quería golpearlo pero debía de comprobar primero si tenía algo que ver, si su nombre había salido de los labios de la chica entonces significaba que sí, pero quería tener fe, creer en él por muy complicado que le pareciese.

-Creo que si- fingió no haber detectado el tono de rabia en el rubio, ¿por qué era tan importante esa chica? De pronto la imagen se volvió más clara en su mente.- ¡Ah!, ahora recuerdo- exclamo dando un golpe con su puño izquierdo en su palma derecha. –Es la chica que anda tras de mí.

-¿Sólo de eso la conoces?- cuando Axel confirmo conocerla; Cloud apretó con más fuerza el barandal, seguía intentando controlarse, cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Pero lo estaba logrando.

-Sí, nunca he cruzado palabra con ella.

-¿Sabes algo de la banda "los sin corazón"?- un poco más, un poco más. No sabía cuántas veces ya se había repetido esa frase, pero parecía ser que le funcionaba, aún no saltaba sobre Axel para molerlo a golpes.

-Si mal no recuerdo es la banda que está al mando de Xion… ¿por qué preguntas?- ¿Sacar conclusiones apresuradas?, no, no lo haría. No podía estar dudando de él, ¿cierto?

-¿Tú los contrataste Axel?

-¿Qué?, ¡NO!, ¡nunca he hablado con ellos!- le culpaba, ¿por qué maldita razón lo hacía? -¿Para qué los contrataría?

-Axel, ellos violaron a Roxas- había perdido toda sensación en sus manos debido a la presión que ejercía en ellas. -¿Tú los contrataste?- no dudaba del pelirrojo, ¡demonios! Que no lo hacía, pero necesitaba confirmar, saber que se estaba equivocando, que no pensaba con claridad.

-¡Maldición!, ¡No!, Cloud recapacita, ¿qué ganaría yo con eso?- no podía ser cierto, estaba casi seguro que en cualquier momento el rubio se lanzaría sobre él.

-Bien Axel, creo haber escuchado lo que necesitaba- por fin había visto el rostro del otro, comenzando a caminar lentamente en dirección hacia él.

Ya lo sabía, ya lo había visto venir pero no estaba preparado para recibirlo, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás chocando contra la pared detrás de él, si intentaba defenderse de todas maneras el otro le golpearía, únicamente se limitó a cerrar los ojos en espera del impacto.

Escucho el golpe seco que produjo el puño de Cloud, lentamente abrió los ojos para percatarse de que el golpe había sido dirigido a la pared.

-Esa chica menciono tu nombre Axel- mantenía su cabeza gacha, no pudo golpearlo, no porque no hubiera podido, sino porque ya no tenía una razón. La pregunta que había hecho el pelirrojo le había devuelto el control de su persona, era cierto. ¿Qué ganaba él con eso?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué?, ¡Dime la maldita razón por la cual esa chica dijo tu nombre!- las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a descender de sus ojos. Su mayor sospechoso había desaparecido, pero tenía el nombre de aquellos que cometieron la acción.

-No lo sé- impotencia, era la palabra que mejor lo describía en ese momento, no había hecho nada por Roxas; al contrario, casi podría decirse que lo mando a la boca del lobo y ahora veía como Cloud comenzaba a caerse en pedazos. –No lo sé Cloud, pero aclararemos esto.

Estaba amaneciendo y Axel comenzó a desperezarse, él se había quedado en la sala de espera mientras que Cloud se encontraba con Roxas. Habían pasado ya dos días en el hospital, solo era cuestión de horas para que el rubio saliera de ese lugar y para que Cloud y los demás buscasen venganza por lo sucedido.

-Cloud- lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, le dolía todo el cuerpo, todo debido a la mala posición que adopto para dormir. -Cloud, despierta.

-Roxas, ¿qué sucede?- preguntaba el mayor mientras tallaba sus ojos intentando así despertarse.

-Es demasiado tarde para que sigas durmiendo- el menor mostraba una sonrisa- más si se trata de ti.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, ya quiero irme de aquí.

-Sí, igual yo- un bostezo se hizo presente en el mayor, ya necesitaba dormir en una cama en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho?

-No lo creo, iré a ver, ¿por qué no mientras te cambias?

-Supongo que si- Roxas estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando la voz de Cloud le detuvo.

-Roxas.

-¿Si?

-Axel está afuera.

Todo movimiento por parte del menor se detuvo, recordaba que estaba molesto con Axel, recordaba que su nombre había salido de los labios de Xion y debido a eso no sabía si hablar con él o no.- ¿Has visto mi ropa?- sí, era mejor evitar el tema y hacer como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

El mayor soltó un suspiro al ver la reacción de Roxas- deberías hablar con él, ya te dije que no tuvo nada que ver con lo que te paso.

-¡Mira!, aquí está, ya la encontré- decía mientras tomaba su ropa.

-Roxas, hablo en serio, deberías hablar con él- ya le había explicado que el pelirrojo no había hecho nada, le contó lo que le había dicho el otro con respecto a la pelinegra. Entonces, ¿por qué no quería verlo?

-No quiero.

-¿Por qué?, me estuvo acompañando estos dos días y si fue a casa solo fue por unas pocas horas para asearse y debido a que lo obligue.

-No entiendes, ella lo menciono- ¿a qué le temía? A saberse traicionado, eso era lo que lo aterraba.

-Debe de haber otra razón.

-Otra razón- repitió lo dicho- ¿Y si no la hay?

-Ya arreglaremos eso después- el mayor soltó un suspiro- Habla con él, tal vez eso te ayude.

-…Podría ser- no tenía intención de moverse, seguía divagando sobre qué hacer. –Sólo, deja que me cambie- resignación, eso era lo que inundaba su voz en ese momento.

-Bien, entonces le diré- sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación con la satisfacción de haber logrado persuadir a su hermano.

-Puede que si sea un error.

"No caigas en su trampa". Era una advertencia, la cual provenía de su mente, una que no estaba muy seguro de escuchar. -No saques conclusiones apresuradas- se decía negando con la cabeza. –Todo son meras cavilaciones mías.- Pensó que era suficiente de estarse mortificando por algo que aún sabía a oscuras y comenzó a cambiarse.

Axel no sabía si entrar o no, hacía rato que Cloud le había dicho que Roxas quería hablar con él. Pero comenzaba a titubear, posiblemente el menor creyera que él tuvo la culpa o había planeado todo tal como había pensado Cloud. -Vamos, no lograrás nada estando aquí fuera- se reprendió, tenía que entrar y lo sabía. Tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. -Roxas- todo parecía como si fuera en cámara lenta a ojos del pelirrojo. El chico se encontraba abotonando su camisa, pero lo que llamó la atención de Axel no fue eso sino el color un tanto amarillento que mostraba la piel, junto con unos cuantos moretones que se escapaban a las vendas que cubrían sus costillas. -¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Axel- con indiferencia, sin sentimiento, sin importancia. Ese era su plan, su ruta de escape. –Estoy bien, supongo.

-Bueno, tu aspecto dice otra cosa.

-Eso creo.

El ambiente era sumamente pesado y tenso. Simplemente no había una palabra mágica para romperlo, y si la había; Axel no lograba dar con ella. -Roxas, yo…

-No digas nada- accedió a hablar con él por petición de Cloud, porque sinceramente no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

-Tengo que decirlo, quieras o no- los dos días que había estado en el hospital estuvo pensando en las palabras correctas para hablar con el rubio, y de ninguna manera iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad. –Escucha, yo no tengo o tuve nada que ver con lo que te sucedió. Desconozco la razón por la cual salió mi nombre…- ¿Cómo continuar?, comenzó a pensar en su siguiente frase pero Roxas lo interrumpió.

-Lo sé. Lo mismo me dijo Cloud, sólo quiero olvidar esto y punto- decía mientras tomaba sus cosas listo para irse.

-Bien- una especie de alivio se apoderó de él, aunque no totalmente. Meramente que era lo que quería olvidar, sabía que el incidente, pero no sabía si también su discusión con él.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un "todo está bien"?

-Sería lo mejor- se detuvo a un lado del pelirrojo aún sin expresión alguna en su rostro –si eso te parece bien- dirigió su mirada hacía Axel y sin más salió.

Había algo diferente, no era el color de piel, no eran los moretones que adornaban la misma, tampoco su tono de voz con un poco del miedo incrustado, era su esencia. Lo supo cuando vio de cerca el rostro del otro. No había seguridad, fortaleza, vida. Maldijo internamente a los culpables, sentía la rabia inundar sus venas, tal vez; sólo en ese momento pudo comprender el cómo se sintió Cloud. Completamente inútil.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya- decía Sora levantándose de la cama para recoger su ropa -Creo que Roxas sale hoy del hospital- En los dos días que sus hermanos estuvieron ausentes se quedó con Riku, de suerte que sólo eran ellos dos o si no, los frecuentes ruidos habrían desconcertado a sus padres.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntaba el peli plata, permaneciendo aún recostado en la cama.

-Si quieres ir, vamos- intentaba encontrar su pantalón, el cual se encontraba bajo las montañas de ropa que había en el suelo del cuarto.

-¿Qué sucede?- el chico andaba caminando de un lado para otro y eso comenzaba a desesperarlo. Quedó sentado en la cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole de la cintura para abajo.

-No encuentro mi pantalón- Sora llevaba puesta una camisa de Riku, junto con su propia ropa interior. Siempre era lo mismo, buscaba su ropa, pero terminaba poniéndose la del mayor.

-Debe de estar por ahí- paseo su mirada por toda la habitación, encontrando por fin la prenda perdida.

-No lo encuentro Riku- se encontraba hincado, buscando la prenda dentro de un montón de ropa, cuando los brazos del mayor rodearon su cuerpo.

-Eso significa que no te puedes ir- decía a modo de susurro en el oído del castaño.

-No, eso no importa. Me tengo que ir, Roxas y Cloud llegaran a casa- prácticamente era una lucha de su razón con su deseo. Ya sabía que era lo que el peli plateado buscaba cuando le hablaba de esa forma, pero ya no tenía tiempo –así tenga que tomar tu ropa.

-Vamos Sora, una vez más- pedía mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del menor.

-No se puede Riku, tengo que llegar a casa- intentaba separarse para poder tomar camino hacía la salida.

-¿Y si no llegas?- era una pregunta estúpida, y lo sabía. Tendría que pagar muy caro si Cloud no encontraba a su hermano en casa.

-Date por muerto- una pequeña risa quedó atragantada en su garganta, vaya que a Riku le gustaba correr riesgos.

-Entonces que sea la última vez- no podía evitarlo, deseaba tener nuevamente al castaño. No quería pensar en las consecuencias, por muy terroríficas que fueran.

-N-no… espera- sentía como lentamente la camisa que llevaba puesta era desabrochada por el otro.

-Por favor- un susurro en el oído –una vez más- un beso en el cuello, el cual provoco un ligero cosquilleo –también lo quieres, lo sé- un deslice de manos por el pecho ahora descubierto y un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios fue el detonante para convencer a Sora de ceder. Ya sin resistencia alguna, ambos se dirigieron nuevamente hacía la cama, para perderse una vez más entre las sábanas y dejar que solo las cuatro paredes de la habitación fuesen sus únicos testigos.

Los tres se encontraban dentro del auto, sumidos en un tenso silencio. Roxas simplemente dejaba que su mente se perdiera en el paisaje poco variado que había en el camino.

-¿Estas bien?- Axel dirigió su mirada hacía el chico, desde el momento en que salieron del hospital se mantuvo callado, aislado del ruido, del mundo en general.

-Si- una respuesta directa y dura fue lo que salió de su boca, lo que provocó que Axel y Cloud se preocuparan por él. Sabían que todo había cambiado, sólo esperaban que aquel cambio no afectará de sobremanera al menor.

El resto del camino ninguno dijo nada, solo querían que el tiempo pasara rápido igual que el resto del trayecto.

-Roxas, despierta- escuchaba una voz lejana y distante- ya llegamos- se negaba a despertar, de un momento a otro el asiento del auto se volvió más cómodo y tibio.

-Espera- su voz sonaba completamente adormilada, había intentado abrir los ojos, pero los párpados se negaban a levantarse.

-Creo que no quiere Cloud.

No lograba distinguir quien le hablaba, todo era como si estuviesen susurrando; se hacía cada vez menos audible debido al nuevo cansancio que amenazaba con apoderarse de él.

-Al parecer no, ¿podrías llevarlo a su habitación?

-No hay problema.

Cuando escucho la palabra habitación pudo ejercer fuerzas y logró abrir los ojos.

-Ah, ya despertaste- en ese momento supo porque el "asiento" se sentía más cómodo, Axel lo llevaba en sus brazos. –No querías despertar así que tuve que cargarte- la cara que había hecho el rubio al entender su situación; exigía una explicación.

-¿Axel?, ¿Puedes bajarme?- estaban frente a las escaleras, ni siquiera supo en que momento habían entrado a la casa.

-¿Puedes moverte?- decía el pelirrojo en un tono sumamente burlón. Pues sabía perfectamente que el chico no podía, Cloud ya se lo había dicho, la última dosis de medicamento le causaría cansancio extremo al chico.

-Claro que…- pero no pudo terminar su frase al comprobar que en efecto le costaba mucho trabajo moverse.

-¿Puedes?

-Idiota- se dejó hacer al ver que no le quedaba de otra más que dejar que el otro lo llevará hasta su habitación.

-Sólo un poco, al igual que tú.

Era bochornoso pero no se podía hacer nada más, ambos subieron a la habitación de Roxas.

-Axel, ¿Sora no está arriba?- le preguntaba al pelirrojo que venía bajando las escaleras.

-No, bueno al menos no lo vi.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se decía a sí mismo, hasta que recordó a su otro hermano- ¿y Roxas?

-Se quedó dormido en cuanto toco su cama.

-Bueno, es comprensible.

-Creo que sí.

-¡Maldición Riku!, te dije que llegarían pronto- los gritos se escuchaban cerca de casa confirmando donde se encontraba el castaño.

-Calma, ya estamos aquí, ya no puedes hacer nada.

-Y todo por tu culpa- el menor comenzó a abrir la puerta lentamente pero la voz de Cloud lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué su culpa Sora?

-En nada Cloud… en nada- sintió nerviosismo, posiblemente su hermano ya sabía (o al menos sospechaba) que su vida sexual ya era activa. Pero era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. -¿y Roxas?

-Dormido.

-Ya veo.

-Sí.

-Cloud- el aludido dirigió su atención al menor – quiero que me digas lo que sucedió- su voz era firme y seria, en verdad pedía una explicación.

-Bien, creo que es justo que lo sepas- decía mientras se dirigía a la sala y los otros tres le seguían.

Cloud tenía la atención de Riku y Sora, contó todo lo que le había contado Roxas sin cambiar ni omitir nada, entre más decía, más perdía el control en su persona. Sentía rabia, impotencia, asco. Lo único que tenía bien claro era que los culpables pagarían todo muy caro.

-Esos malditos- ni Axel ni Cloud se sorprendieron por la reacción del peli plateado, había sido exactamente la misma que ellos tuvieron.

-Roxas- la voz del castaño tenía un muy notable tono de tristeza -¿por qué él?- Un ligero temblor comenzó a dominar su cuerpo, había sido mucho para él, aunque no lo admitiría.

-Sora, ¿estás bien?- el peli plateado tomo las manos del chico, sólo así se pudo percatar del ligero temblor. Ahora entendía la preocupación del mayor, para Sora fue complicado escucharlo de la boca de Cloud, quien tal vez había dicho todo con un poco más de tacto, si lo hubiese escuchado de la boca de Roxas, posiblemente no importaría que tanta fortaleza pudiera aparentar, se terminaría derrumbando frente a su hermano.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?, ¿por qué le paso esto?- tenía su mirada gacha, cubierta por su flequillo, no lloraría, él quería hacerse el fuerte, había peleado por quedarse en el hospital para hablar con su gemelo y ahora que se había enterado de todo no demostraría que no estaba listo para eso.

-A veces Sora, hay cosas a las cuales no les encontramos explicación.

Riku era el único que hablaba, intentando tranquilizar al menor, el rubio dirigió su mirada hacía el techo y Axel encendió su cuarto cigarrillo.

-¡Roxas!- cuando escucho ese grito comprendió que debía prepararse para el impacto, el cual sucedió sólo unos segundos después.

-Naminé, Kairi, ¿Cómo están?- preguntaba con un poco de dificultad debido al asfixiante abrazo que estaba recibiendo por parte de ambas chicas.

-¿Tú cómo estás?, nos tenías preocupadas- decían sin separarse aún del rubio.

-Oigan, oigan, déjenlo respirar- por fin su hermano hacía acto de presencia debido tal vez al leve color rojo que comenzaba a adquirir su rostro.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron al uníso las chicas, en definitiva eran bastante unidas, tanto como para coordinarse para hablar. –Pero es que en verdad estábamos preocupadas.

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero estoy bien- una sonrisa bastante pequeña se formó en su rostro, una que para él era bastante real pero para las chicas y Sora fue evidentemente falsa.

-¿De verdad?- Kairi podía distinguir bien la mentira, el problema era que no sabía si preguntar o no de la situación.

-Sí, tranquilas.

-Bueno, si es así, entonces querrás los apuntes de los últimos dos días; ¿cierto?

-No, Naminé, de hecho sólo vengo a ver algunas cosas, tal vez después.

-¿Y eso?- las chicas se sorprendieron por la respuesta, no comprendían a que se refería el chico.

-Ya les diré después- paso a un lado de ellas, despidiéndose y siendo seguido por Sora, quien fue detenido por las chicas.

-Oye Sora, ¿Qué está pasando?

-No desesperes Naminé, Roxas les contará todo después.

-Está bien, pero dime una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué Cloud, Axel y Riku están aquí?- preguntaba la rubia mientras divisaba el trío a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

-Ah… por precaución.

-¿Precaución?

-Sí, eh… verás- pero no pudo terminar la oración puesto que fue interrumpido por Roxas.

-¡Oye Sora, apresúrate!

-Sí, ya voy- volvió su mirada hacía las chicas- nos vemos luego- dijo antes de ir detrás de su hermano y los otros tres tomaron camino tras de ellos.

"Raro". Pensaron ambas chicas al ver esa escena.

-Esto es molesto- Roxas se encontraba en la oficina del director con su hermano.

-¿El qué?

-Que los tres hayan venido, no era necesario- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos bastante molesto.

-Si bueno, ya sabes cómo es Cloud.

-Sí, ya como sea. Esto ya no será necesario.

-Dime Roxas- el rubio sólo hizo un sonido gutural en señal de que lo escuchaba – ¿estás seguro de esto?

-Siendo sincero… no lo sé- Tal vez no era la opción correcta, vamos que incluso pensaba que era una salida de lo más cobarde, pero era lo mejor.

-Jóvenes Strife, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- el director había entrado a la oficina encontrándose con ambos chicos.

-Director Xenmas- saludó Roxas mientras seguía con la mirada al hombre que se dirigía a su asiento- venimos a tratar un asunto algo delicado.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?, ¿están bien?, escuche que estuviste en el hospital Roxas, ¿lo que quieres tratar tiene que ver con eso?

-En parte.

-Pues bien- decía el mayor mientras colocaba sus manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio

-Ustedes dirán.

-Vera director…

-¿Quién diría que estaríamos los tres aquí?- decía el pelirrojo, mientras se recargaba en la pared, cerca de la entrada del edificio.

-Bueno, todo es debido a que hay un asunto que atender- Cloud mantenía los ojos cerrados. Después de lo que había vivido, decidió que no dejaría sólo a su hermano. Al menos no hasta que arreglase ese pequeño problema.

-En verdad que tienes un modo raro de arreglar las cosas.

-Es el mismo modo que tienen ustedes dos Riku.

El plan era sumamente sencillo, se quedaban detrás de los chicos, puesto que seguramente aún estaban tras de Roxas, y en ese momento saldarían cuentas.

-Ya veo, así que es eso- Xenmas había estado completamente atento el relato del chico y en contadas ocasiones su rostro paso de una expresión de indiferencia a una de sorpresa.

-Sí, esa es la razón por la cual necesito su ayuda.

-Bien joven Roxas, cuente con ella- el mayor se reclino en su asiento, vaya que era algo nuevo en su vida como docente.

-Muchas gracias director, entonces creo que es todo- decía el rubio mientras se ponía de pie seguido por su hermano.

-Sí, así parece.

-Entonces nos vamos, gracias por todo- sin más ambos chicos salieron de la oficina.

-¿Quién diría que viviría algo así?- abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio sacando un folder con una notable cantidad de papeles. Era el expediente académico de Roxas. Hecho una ojeada a las primeras hojas del conjunto- bueno después de todo eres un chico problemático- soltó al aire.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Sora aún estaba un poco inconforme con la decisión de su gemelo, pero no podía hacer nada para que cambiara su opinión.

-Supongo que hay que ir a casa.

Iban caminando por el patio, antes de llegar con el trío que los esperaba fuera del instituto; quería tener un momento a solas.

-Roxas, ¿en verdad estás decidido por esto?

-Tengo mis dudas, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa.

-Bueno, al final de cuentas sólo tú puedes decidir- se quedaron en silencio mientras seguían caminando por el lugar, acercándose cada vez más a la entrada.

-¡Oye chico!- ese grito los detuvo, pero en Roxas hubo una reacción distinta. Su cuerpo se quedó estático al reconocer esa voz. –Ya queríamos verte por aquí.

De pronto esa voz se multiplico volviéndose cinco, todas soltando una risa, distinta pero idéntica a la vez.

Sora dirigió su mirada hacía los chicos, no sabía quiénes eran pero comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Vaya que suerte- dijo uno de ellos ignorando por completo la pregunta del castaño- son dos por uno- termino con una risa un tanto ruidosa mientras quedaba frente al chico.

-Sí que es algo bueno- dijo otro, acercándose a Roxas, quien aún estaba paralizado- esta vez también tu hermano disfrutara de las atenciones.

-Aléjense- Sora tomo el brazo de su gemelo, logrando sacarlo de su trance- Roxas, vámonos- estaban a punto de irse del lugar cuando comenzaban a rodearlos.

-No chico, ustedes no se van. ¿Acaso no nos escuchaste?- decía mientras los cinco se acercaban cada vez más a los gemelos. –Tú disfrutaras también de esto.

-Déjalo en paz- la voz de Roxas había sonado completamente fría e imponente, provocando que los agresores diera un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Ahora te muestras valiente chico?- de nuevo se acercó a Roxas, en verdad que su tono de voz lo había sorprendido, pero no iba a admitirlo.

-No te acerques- levanto su mirada, mostraba coraje, determinación, valor, lo que provoco otro pequeño sobresalto en los chicos.

-Miren nada más, el rubio tiene agallas- tenía que evitar que su presa escapará, sobretodo porque era una que en verdad valía la pena.

Levantó su mano para dirigirla hacía la mejilla del chico, pero algo lo detuvo. El rubio había cambiado, ahora provocaba miedo, se seguía viendo como una persona delicada pero infundía terror.

-¿Quieres probar estas agallas?- la sonrisa que en esos momentos se formó en su rostro sólo le otorgo un aire más macabro, más aterrorizador.

Sora no sabía cómo reaccionar, era la primera vez que veía así a Roxas, en verdad le daba miedo. No sabía qué diablos pasaba.

-Ro-Roxas.

-No te las des de grande chico- no importaba si estaba mal o no, no perdería la oportunidad. Se acercó más al rubio tomando su brazo, como un intento de defensa. -Probaré lo que me da la gana- le dijo al oído. Dio un tipo de seña para que los otros cuatro salieran de su letargo y se acercarán más. Acerco sus labios al cuello de Roxas con intenciones de dejar una marca pero un dolor en su estómago lo detuvo.

-Mira nada más, tus colegas están paralizados por la sorpresa, y tú imposibilitado por un simple golpe- decía mientras a modo de susurro en el oído de su agresor.

Sora se alejó poco a poco del lugar, intentando llamar a Cloud lo cual logró en unos pocos segundos.

-Cloud, ven pronto- fue lo único que escucho Roxas antes de comenzar a soltar golpes a diestra y siniestra. No sentía miedo o temor, simplemente quería saldar cuentas, liberar lo que sentía.

-Sora, ¿qué sucede?- Riku, Axel y Cloud llegaron un poco alterados al oír al castaño llamándolos, pero quedaron estupefactos al ver la escena frente a ellos.

Roxas tomo al chico castaño del cuello de la camisa, tomando en el trayecto un poco de piel del mismo. Hacía caso omiso a los quejidos del otro, dirigió un rodillazo al abdomen provocándole un nuevo dolor. Su puño derecho se impactó en la mejilla del otro, seguido del izquierdo que paro en la nariz. No quería detener sus movimientos, una patada a la cabeza, un golpe a su garganta, un tirón dirigido a su brazo con intenciones mayores a las de sólo lastimarlo. Un puñetazo en el ojo, otro en la boca y así en distintas partes del cuerpo, hasta llegar a un intento fallido de dislocar los hombros.

-¡Roxas detente!- Axel por fin había reaccionado al ver las intenciones del menor, había sido el único en correr a detenerlo. –Es suficiente- lo tenía sujeto de los brazos, sin la más mínima intención de soltarlo.

-¿Qué no eran ustedes los que querían venganza?- escupió con resentimiento. Tenía la camisa manchada de la sangre del chico, sus ojos aún mantenían ese odio dirigido al castaño que yacía en el suelo seminconsciente.

-¿No eran ustedes los que iban a hacer esto?- todo lo sentía fuera de la realidad, como si en verdad no estuviese pasando. Todo era como un sueño.

-Roxas, tú no eres así- el pelirrojo no sabía que pasaba, ese no era Roxas, era alguien más, alguien completamente desconocido y opuesto.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- dirigió su mirada hacía los chicos que habían soltado la pregunta al castaño. -¿Puedes levantarte?- ninguno de los otros cuatro pudo interferir en la pelea; únicamente se limitaron a ver, con temor, la riña de ambos.

-Sera mejor que se vayan- dijo Riku al ver como Axel batallaba por tener sujeto a Roxas. –No podrá sujetarlo por más tiempo.

Los chicos no esperaron una segunda sugerencia y tomaron al herido para poder irse del lugar.

-Suéltame Axel- seguía moviéndole los brazos de un lado a otro intentando romper el agarre.

-Roxas tranquilízate- Cloud se colocó delante del menor, intentando con eso imponerse; más no lograba su cometido con la misma velocidad.

El chico seguía intentando soltarse, pero el pelirrojo lo tomo de una forma más firme mandando a la basura todo indicio de huida.

-Cloud, creo que lo mejor será irnos- Riku seguía con su mirada fija en el rubio, el cual ya estaba resignado a no romper el agarre.

-Creo que sí.

Los cinco decidieron irse del instituto, uno de ellos más a regañadientes que otra cosa, siendo llevado técnicamente de la mano por Axel.

En el trayecto de camino a casa Roxas no dijo nada, se mantuvo callado. Había quedado en medio de Axel y Riku, fue hasta ese momento en que reparo en la herida que había en su labio y en la apariencia desaliñada de los tres chicos.

-¿Estas bien?- estaba preocupado, desde que se había subido al auto el rubio tenía un comportamiento sumamente raro, parecía un poco inquieto.

-Si- decía mientras pasaba constantemente por su labio herido.

-Lograron golpearte los malditos.

-¿Golpearme?- estaban equivocados, él no había recibido ni un solo golpe, al contrario; había repartido muchos.

-Sí, bueno. Al menos llegamos antes de que pasara a mayores.

-Axel, ¿de qué me hablas?- estaba confundido, él había terminado con aquel sujeto, ninguno de los otros cuatro habían interferido en la pelea.

-¿Cómo que de qué Roxas?- Cloud le miraba por el retrovisor –Sora nos habló cuando esos cinco llegaron, si no nos hubiésemos apresurado, quien sabe cómo habrían terminado Sora y tú.

Lo estaban confundiendo, más bien todos estaban equivocados, eso no había pasado.

-¿Roxas?- Riku se había percatado del cambio de color de piel del rubio causado por el relato de Cloud.

-Si… no es nada- decidió seguir entretenido con su herida, era una vil mentira, él sabía lo que había pasado. Más no lo comentaría, se quedaría con ese recuerdo para él.

-Arde- se quejaba el chico al momento en que sintió el alcohol en su herida.

-Entonces deja de quejarte para que termine rápido- decía Cloud mientras retiraba el algodón de la herida.

-Tú también necesitas limpiarte.

-Ya lo sé- Cloud se levantó, tirando el algodón para regresar a un lado de su hermano- y eso te toca a ti.

-¿Por qué a mí?

-Porque Sora esta con Axel y Riku- decía mientras le extendía el algodón.

-Ya, ya… sólo recuerda que no soy tan bueno como tú para esto.

-Sí, sí, sólo hazlo.

Todos se encontraban en la sala, Sora limpiando las heridas de los otros dos chicos, los cuales habían recibido más daño y Roxas ocupado con el mayor.

-Bueno al menos esos tipos ya no se meterán con nadie- dijo Axel mientras el castaño pegaba una bandita en su mejilla.

-Y ustedes tampoco lo harán en un buen tiempo.

-Creo que eso también ya quedo un tanto claro- decía el pelirrojo a modo de burla.

De un momento a otro todos quedaron en silencio, tal vez perdidos en sus pensamientos, tal vez solo queriendo disfrutar un poco del silencio, pero por primera vez en un buen tiempo era un silencio completamente confortable.

-¡¿Cómo que se va?!- tras ese grito Sora instintivamente tomo con fuerza la mano de Riku, quien al sentir el contacto intento calmar al pelirrojo.

-Axel relájate… debiste de haberlo prevenido.

-¿Tú ya lo sabías Riku?- no podía ser el único que no lo supiera, porque eso no tendría ningún sentido.

-…Si Axel, ya lo sabía.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?- él sabía lo que sentía, lo había apoyado, animado, entonces, ¿por qué no le había comentado nada?

-Axel- el castaño aún dudaba de si hablar o no, estaba alterado y lo sabía pero él no podía decirle nada – Roxas no quería que te dijéramos.

-… ¿Qué?- no, seguramente había escuchado mal- pero… ¿por qué?

-Van rumbo al aeropuerto, aún puedes alcanzarlos- sabía que estaba mal el que no le hubiera comentado nada, pero tenía que decírselo, también estaba mal porque había roto la promesa que le hizo a Roxas.

No espero a que le dijeran una segunda vez, tomo las llaves del auto, su cartera y salió con total prisa al aeropuerto.

-¿Crees que logre alcanzarlos?

-Esperemos que sí.- Decía Sora mientras ambos observaban como Axel se iba.

-¿Estás seguro de irte así, sin decirle nada?- Cloud aún intentaba convencer a Roxas de despedirse del pelirrojo.

-Sí, estoy seguro.

-¿Por qué estás tan molesto con él?

-No estoy molesto con él.

-¿Entonces?, ¿Qué sucede?

-Es solo que…- ambos se encontraban sentados, esperando que su vuelo saliera, tenía aún tiempo de sobra para regresar y hablar con el pelirrojo, pero no quería hacerlo.

-Tengo miedo Cloud.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De lo que pueda descubrir- era eso, temía descubrir que Axel en verdad había sido un papel importante en su violación. –Prefiero que todo quede sin saberse.

-Pero ya te dije que no tuvo nada que ver.

-No importa, ya no quiero hablar de eso- decía mientras se hundía más en su asiento abrazándose a sí mismo.

-De todas formas tendrás que tocar el tema Roxas- Cloud tenía la mirada fija hacía el lado contrario del menor.

-¿Por qué?

-¡ROXAS!- no fue necesario que el mayor contestara a la pregunta, el grito del chico llamo su atención.

-Porque Axel está aquí.

El menor no se movió ni dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en su asiento con la mirada en sus rodillas. Cuando escucho que Axel se acercaba fue cuando pudo actuar y se hizo un ovillo en el asiento.

-Axel, que bueno que llegaste.

-Si… Sora… me dijo- decía el pelirrojo intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Bueno, iré por algo de beber- vio perfectamente como Roxas se encogió un poco más cuando termino su frase, sabía que no quería quedarse solo, pero termino ignorándolo.

-¿Podrías quedarte con Roxas?

El chico nuevamente se sobresaltó pero no dejo su posición.

-Claro Cloud, no hay problema- decía mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-Habla con él- le dijo en un susurro antes de irse, tenían que hablar y esa era la última oportunidad del pelirrojo.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, espero a que el mayor se hubiese alejado lo suficiente para hablar con el rubio.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?- decía mientras se sentaba a un lado de Roxas.

-Si- fue un susurro que iba con toda intención de no ser escuchado.

-No me dijiste que te ibas.

-No quería que supieras.

Era una conversación un tanto extraña, bastante tensa y distante pero una conversación al fin y al cabo.

-¿Por qué razón?-

-No lo sé, simplemente no quería- poco a poco se iba relajando, por tanto soltaba lentamente el abrazo a sí mismo.

-Perdóname- soltó de la nada Axel, ya lo había intentado todo, de todas las formas posibles se había disculpado, tal vez con la palabra "perdón" podía lograr algo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que sea que te haya hecho, por la causa por la cual estas molesto conmigo, perdóname.

-¿En verdad no has hecho nada malo Axel?

-Tal vez lo he hecho y no soy consciente de ello, por eso estás enojado conmigo ¿no es así?, porque ni siquiera sé lo que te ha molestado.

Se sentía culpable, a cada palabra que decía Axel la culpa incrementaba.

-No Axel, realmente mi molestia no está justificada- decía mientras se sentaba de una forma más decente en su asiento.

-Roxas- estaba decidido, era su última oportunidad, tenía que aprovecharla, así que decidió comenzar con tomarlo de la mano. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que el rubio se dejó hacer –hay algo que quiero decirte- ¿era el momento perfecto?, no tal vez no lo era, tal vez se estaba apresurando o tal vez no. Ya no sabía qué hacer.

-Pues… dilo- ¿sería lo que esperaba?

-Ah… yo- primero un suspiro para calmarse y poder decir lo que lo atormentaba –yo te…- no, no había terminado la frase porque no hubiese podido, más bien porque el rubio no se lo permitió.

Sus labios se encontraban unidos, tal pareciera que no era el único que guardaba un sentimiento tan fuerte.

-Igual que yo- dijo para acto seguido abrazarse al pelirrojo, siendo correspondido.

Sin duda era la despedida perfecta, Axel había aprovechado su última oportunidad, eso era lo que pensaba Cloud mientras veía la escena pero esa idea abandono su mente cuando vio a una chica pelinegra acercándose a la pareja.

-¡Axel!- ese grito saco de su burbuja a ambos chicos, para dirigir su atención a la joven.

"¿Qué diablos hace ella aquí?" Fue lo que quiso preguntar Roxas pero se abstuvo de hacer, no quería hacer una escena.

-¡¿Xion?!- Axel no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿por qué razón estaba ahí? -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que como creí que a lo mejor el chico no te creería decidí venir a confirmar todo.

-¿Confirmar qué?- el temor comenzó a apoderarse de él, comenzó a pensar lo peor.

-Que él nos contrató.

Pareciese que el tiempo se detuvo después de eso. Axel adopto una expresión de sorpresa y Roxas solamente se limitó a abrir todo lo que pudo sus ojos.

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?- el pelirrojo se levantó del asiento, haciendo a un lado a Roxas, que aún no reaccionaba.

-La verdad solamente Axel- decía Xion levantando los brazos a modo de defensa.

El rubio no quiso escuchar más, llamó su atención la voz en el altavoz que anunciaba que el vuelo hacía Inglaterra saldría en unos momentos. Dejo a ambos en su pelea, tomo sus cosas y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-¡No, espera Roxas!- apenas y pudo reaccionar al ver al menor alejarse. -¿Qué diablos quieres conmigo?- decía al borde de la desesperación a Xion.

-Él tiene que irse Axel, y tú no impedirás eso.

Como pudo logró zafarse del agarre de la pelinegra, Roxas ya se había alejado más no lo suficientemente como para no ser alcanzado.

-Roxas, espera- decía tomando al chico por el brazo. No creas nada de eso… yo.

-Te odio- soltó de pronto el menor dejando impactado al pelirrojo.

-Roxas- lentamente dejo libre el brazo del rubio, esas palabras lo habían desarmado.

–Yo…

-Te odio Axel- no quería verlo, si lo hacía posiblemente actuaría muy impulsivamente –te odio con todo mi ser.

A cada palabra lo destrozaba más y más. Pero no se daría por vencido aún no.

-Roxas, eso es cruel- trataba de ocultar su tristeza con una falsa sonrisa –No mientas por favor.

-Yo no miento Axel, odio las mentiras. Esta mañana aún tenía duda sobre si irme o no, pero ahora lo tengo claro.

-¿El qué?

-Tengo claro que me voy.

El tiempo se detuvo para Axel, sabía que no podía hacer que Roxas cambiara de opinión, pero ahora le decía que había tenido una esperanza -¿por qué te vas?

-Para no verte, para no saber nada de ti, para alejarme. –eso era cruel y él lo sabía pero había sido traicionado, traicionado por la persona que más apreciaba.

El silencio que se formó entre ambos fue roto por el segundo llamado a los pasajeros.

-Adiós Axel.

No esperaba una respuesta o algo por el estilo, simplemente comenzó a caminar.

-Roxas, te quiero- vio como el chico se detuvo sólo por un instante para después seguir su camino.

Maldecía el tiempo y su vida. Siempre tenía que ver el lado pesimista de todo. Siempre estaba rodeado de problemas. No se dijeron nada más.

Roxas por fin se iba a Inglaterra para olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

-Maldito el tiempo y mi vida- soltó Axel.


	8. Vía de emergencia

-¿Es él? – decía un chico rubio.

-Sí, él es Roxas Strife- confirmaba una chica.

-Es bastante solitario, lo peor es que se ve es que muy amable- decía un chico castaño.

Roxas llevaba ya un mes viviendo en Inglaterra y en todo ese tiempo no había hablado con alguien, se aislaba de todos. Únicamente salía del departamento que su hermano le había rentado para ir a la escuela y de regreso, sin hablar con nadie.

-¿Qué dicen?, ¿Vamos a saludarlo?- ofrecía el chico rubio.

-¡Vamos!- se animaron los otros dos.

Roxas se encontraba sentado en una banca del patio del instituto centrando su completa atención en un libro.

-Hola- escucho el saludo más no despego su mirada debido a que pensó que era dirigido a alguien más.

La chica dirigió su mirada a los otros dos al ver que su saludo no fue contestado.

-¿Tú eres Roxas?- pregunto el castaño.

Al escuchar su nombre levanto la mirada.

-¿Eres Roxas?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-…Si- decía un poco confundido.

-Mucho gusto Roxas, soy Hayner- decía mientras extendía la mano- Ellos son Pence y Olette.

-Hola- saludaron ambos chicos a la vez.

-Hola- respondió Roxas a secas. Esa situación era completamente extraña, desde que había llegado distintas personas habían intentado entablar una conversación con él, pero debido a que desde el saludo era un poco cortante nadie había logrado llegar más lejos.

-¿Qué libro estás leyendo?- pregunto Hayner al momento en que tomaba asiento a un lado del rubio, acto que fue imitado por los otros dos.

-… La cara del miedo*- contesto de forma especialmente fría.

-¡Ah!, es para la clase de literatura ¿cierto?- pregunto Olette.

-Si- ¿Qué les sucedía a esos chicos?, por más indiferente que fuera su tono al hablar, no se iban.

-¡Diablos!, nosotros también tenemos que leerlo- decía Hayner mientras golpeaba levemente su frente.

-Sí, lo había olvidado.

Los tres chicos soltaron una leve risa, para después quedar todo en silencio.

-¿Tienes planes para esta tarde Roxas?

-No- sólo quería que se fueran pero no parecían entender su comportamiento un tanto hostil.

-Entonces no se diga más- dijo Hayner mientras se ponía de pie –Ahora los tienes.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- preguntaba Pence ignorando olímpicamente a Roxas.

-Donde sea… ah- el rubio de repente saco su billetera poniendo una cara de decepción. –Pero primero debo de ir por algo de dinero.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que yo también- Pence imito a Hayner sacando su billetera.

-¿Y tú Olette?

-Siempre traigo dinero conmigo.

-Perfecto, entonces Pence y yo iremos, mientras ustedes nos esperan. –Y sin más ambos se fueron del lugar.

-¿Qué diablos?- Roxas por fin podía decir algo y estar seguro de que alguien lo escucharía. -¿Podrías decirme qué acaba de pasar?- decía dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Pues al parecer, acabas de entrar en los planes de esta tarde- decía Olette con una sonrisa.

-Ah… No me malinterpretes, pero no me apetece salir.- Decía mientras cerraba el libro y tomaba sus cosas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?- No se movió de su sitio, ni se inmuto al ver que el chico tomaba sus cosas para irse, simplemente dejo que las palabras salieran.

-Realmente nada.

-¿Quieres decir que iras a tu casa para estar completamente solo?

-Creo que eso no te incumbe- su intención nunca fue ser grosero, pero no encontraba otra forma de responder.

-Tienes razón, no me incumbe, pero tampoco deberías alejarte de todos.

¿Por qué no se iba? Simplemente era cosa de seguir su camino e ignorar las palabras de la chica. Pero ese era el punto, no podía ignorarlas porque tenía razón, se estaba alejando de todos. -Vine aquí para estudiar, no para hacer amigos.

-Pues es una lástima- con esa frase logró que Roxas dirigiera su atención hacía ella –porque acabas de encontrarlos.

Ambos se quedaron callados en silencio nuevamente, Roxas observando fijamente a Olette y ella aun con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Intenta relacionarte con nosotros, si no te sientes cómodo serás libre de irte, además puede que sea bueno para ti. No es bueno centrarse por completo en los estudios.

Tal vez la chica tenía razón, tal vez sería bueno que se distrajera con algo, quien sabe posiblemente le sería de completa ayuda.

No dijo nada simplemente dirigió su mano hacía su bolsillo, para hacer lo mismo que los otros dos habían hecho. –Necesito dinero- dijo seguido de un suspiro.

-¿Vives muy lejos?

-Solo a unas calles de aquí.

-Entonces te esperare- sabía que podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para huir pero intentaría confiar un poco en él.

-Puede que ya no regrese- dijo a modo de advertencia.

-Lo sé- no importaba que, no borraba su sonrisa.

-Y aun así dejaras que vaya solo ¿cierto?

-Te estaré esperando, si me congelo será culpa tuya.

-Bien- no dijo más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar –no tardo- no sabía porque lo hacía, en verdad que desconocía su propia razón, pero era bueno aprovechar las oportunidades.

-Está bien.

Se estaba demorando y lo sabía, pero es que aún dudaba. Ya no había excusa para atrasarse, llevaba una chaqueta lo suficiente abrigadora debido al frío que hacía, llevaba su celular, dinero suficiente, ¿Entonces qué lo detenía? Bien podría quedarse en su casa y tal vez podría quitarse a aquel trío de encima.

"Te estaré esperando".

-Maldición- dijo mientras azotaba la puerta. Sólo lo hacía porque después no quería sentirse culpable.

-¿Creen que regrese?- preguntaba Pence a los otros dos.

-Yo no lo creo- Hayner dirigió su vista al cielo, quería conocer a ese chico, pero con esto no podía hacerlo.

-Él regresará.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura Olette?

-Porque ahí viene- los chicos fijaron su vista en el mismo punto que la chica, era cierto que Roxas había regresado.

-¡Eh Roxas!- Hayner se levantó de un salto al ver de nuevo al rubio.

Ese grito llamo su atención, lo único que hizo fue levantar su brazo a modo de saludo.

-Creímos que nos habías dejado.

-¿Creímos?- decía Olette llegando donde los dos chicos seguido por Pence.

-Bueno, menos Olette.

-Después de todo le dije que regresaría.

-Bien, entonces ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Pence.

-Ahora que lo preguntas, no sé.

-No tienes remedio Hayner.

-… Qué les parece si…- se quedó callado por un momento ¿qué no era él quien no quería hacer nada?

-¿Si qué Roxas?, vamos continua- lo incitaba Hayner.

-Si vamos por algo caliente.

-Buena idea, el frío comienza a sentirse más.

-Entonces vamos, pero ¿a dónde?-Hayner era una persona un tanto hiperactiva, no pensaba bien las cosas.

-Yo conozco un buen lugar- decía Roxas, no podía creer que él estuviera sugiriendo un sitio, técnicamente se contradecía así mismo.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?- los cuatro comenzaron a moverse, siendo Roxas quien los dirigiera hacia el sitio acordado.

"Cuidado", le dijo de pronto una voz a su oído. Muy lentamente dirigió su vista hacía el lugar pero no había nadie. "No confíes tanto en ellos", no se detuvo, quería hacerlo para escuchar todo con atención, pero no lo hizo, simplemente siguió su camino. "Cuidado" dijeron esta vez varias voces, ya lo sabía, debía pensar bien las cosas… siempre debía hacerlo.

-¡Ah! Este lugar es genial Roxas- decía Hayner después de dar un trago a su taza de café.

-La verdad es que sí, no lo conocía-Olette mantenía sus manos alrededor de su taza.

-Además la fachada es muy… artística- decía Pence observando las paredes del lugar, las cuales estaban adornadas con cuadros.

-Por esa razón me agrado- Roxas mantenía su mirada fija en su taza de café. Se sentía raro el ir a ese lugar con compañía, siempre había ido solo.

-Bueno ya que estamos en esto, ¿Por qué no nos conocemos más?

-Buena idea.

-¿Conocernos más?

-Claro, claro Roxas, ya sabes preguntas clásicas como… ¿cómo te llamas? Y cosas así.

-Sí, ¿qué dices?, ¿contestarás nuestras preguntas?- los tres se veían totalmente intrigados, en verdad querían saber de él y esa era una buena oportunidad.

-De acuerdo- ¿qué más daba?, podría ser divertido.

-Entonces comencemos con una de las más sencillas… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Eso es un tanto obvio Hayner- recriminaba Olette –Tiene los mismos que nosotros.

-No importa, tiene que contestar.

Una débil risa salió de sus labios, Olette tenía razón era una pregunta bastante obvia, esa risa llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Lo ves, es obvia por eso se ríe.

-Claro que no, es por tú actitud.

-Roxas, ¿podrías ponerle fin a su pelea?-pedía Pence al rubio.

-Tengo 18- decía Roxas cumpliendo la petición del castaño mientras bebía su café.

-¿Ves?, te lo dije, la misma edad que nosotros.

-Ya, ya, no me reclames y mejor pregunta tú.

-Bien, ¿qué estas estudiando Roxas?

-Música.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Olette muy sorprendida.

-Si.

-¿Y en qué instrumento te especializas?

-En el piano.

-Vaya, que genial- Hayner se sentía sorprendido, nunca había conocido a alguien que estudiará eso, digamos que no era muy amigable con los de esa rama.

-¿Y ustedes?, ¿Qué estudian?- no era justo que solo él respondiera preguntas, él quería hacerlas.

-Yo gastronomía- decía Pence.

-Economía- dijo Olette.

-y yo Ingeniería.

-Vaya.

-Bueno, bueno, es mi turno de preguntar, ¿cuál es tu país natal?-Pence había encontrado en el chico ciertas actitudes características, pero eran muy poco notables, de hecho casi imperceptibles.

-Japón.

-Pero no tienes rasgos asiáticos- dijo Olette por impulso.

-Bueno, eso es porque no soy de sangre asiática, de alguna forma soy inglés.

-Claro después de todo eres un Strife.

"Cuidado", una vez más esa voz lo alerto, esos tres sabían más de él de lo que pensaba. -¿Reconocen mi apellido?

-¡Claro!, ¿Quién no lo haría? El apellido Strife es muy conocido por estos lugares, digamos que están en un concepto de personas importantes- explicaba Pence, para después quedar callado al ver la expresión de Roxas, tal vez había hablado de más.

-Pence- le regaño Olette al ver la expresión del oji-azul.

-Bueno, es útil saber eso- tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una falsa; pero que solo él sabía que era así.

-Bien, ahora voy yo- Hayner quiso continuar con las preguntas dejando de lado el nombre de la familia. -¿Practicas algún deporte?

-Skate.

-Yo igual- no pudo evitar entusiasmarse, en definitiva Roxas le caía cada vez mejor.

-Bueno si sigues con nosotros tendrás con quien competir- dijo la castaña entre risas.

-Eso creo.

-Me toca, mmm ¿Qué será bueno preguntarte Roxas?

-No lo sé, ¿qué quieres saber Olette?

-Ya se, ¿por qué decidiste venir a estudiar a Inglaterra?

"¡Cuidado!", escuchó con más fuerza, ¿por qué Inglaterra? Porque lo habían violado, esa era la verdad, la única razón. Pero no podía decirla, su expresión cambio totalmente a una de indiferencia, de completa sombría. No tenía por qué perturbarse, simplemente tenía que contestar algo más.

-¿Roxas?

-Perdonen, creo que me perdí en mis pensamientos- dijo después de regresar a la realidad –pues me ofrecieron la beca para venir así que simplemente la acepte.

-Ah, ya veo.

-Bien, otra pregunta, creo que no se me ocurre ninguna.

-Tengo otra- decía Olette- ¿Tienes novia Roxas?-sin poder evitarlo Hayner también presto total atención a la respuesta de Roxas, Olette había dado en el clavo con esa pregunta.

"Miente, no has tenido ninguna relación, nunca la tuviste, nunca te gusto nadie"

-No, no tengo novia.

-Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Muchas preguntas más se hicieron, algunas bastante incómodas, otras algo inocentes, pero en ningún instante Roxas dejo de escuchar las advertencias, todas velando por su seguridad.

Después de eso Roxas siempre estaba con ese trío, en verdad que eran divertidos y los siguientes tres meses se le fueron en un simple suspiro, si podía todos los días hablaba con Sora, platicaba horas con él, contándole todo lo que vivía y el otro también le informaba de lo que pasaba.

-Entonces Pence y Hayner terminaron siendo reñidos por Olette-decía Roxas.

-Que escena, en serio que no me la imagino.

-Fue bastante entretenido de hecho.

-Se ve que te la pasas bien Roxas, me alegro mucho por ti.

-Gracias Sora, y ¿a ti como te ha ido?

-¡Mal!, son exámenes y sabes que no se me dan, todos los días termino rompiéndome la cabeza para tratar de resolverlos.

-Sí, siempre han sido tu debilidad.

-Que si no, los odio rotundamente.- Sora hizo un gesto a modo de berrinche provocándole una risa Roxas. Se encontraban hablando por video chat, había llegado a la conclusión de que era más sencillo que escribir o sostener el teléfono.

-¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Riku?

-… Ah- Sora no pudo retener ese suspiro, lo cual era mala señal –complicadas.

-¿Cómo?

-Últimamente ha estado de muy mal humor y cuando nos vemos en lugar de pasárnosla bien; terminamos peleando por cualquier cosa, que si no lo saludé, que si lo vi mal, que si le conteste de forma cortante, cualquier cosa es pretexto para que terminemos mal.

Sora tenía una expresión algo triste, tal vez debido a que pensaba que su relación con Riku pronto terminaría.

-¿Y a qué se debe?

-Está algo estresado, más bien molesto con alguien.

-Pero ese no es motivo para que llegue a desquitarse contigo.

-Pues no pero, tiene que desahogarse con alguien y solo yo puedo soportarlo cuando esta de ese humor.

-Aun así no es excusa, que se desquite con quien lo hace enojar.

-Eso hace, pero no es suficiente.

-¿Y a todo esto, quién provoca su mal humor?

-…- seguía dudando, ¿no le afectaría saberlo?-… es Axel.

-…- no debió de preguntar, escuchar ese nombre le provocó un vacío en su persona.

-¿Qué es lo que le hace a Riku?- no podía verse afectado, tenía que disimular tal como lo había hecho desde el momento en que subió al avión.

-En si no le hace nada, es por la forma en que se comporta- sufría y lo sabía, sabía que Roxas había caído en una depresión desde entonces, a pesar de que decía encontrarse bien, no era cierto. Podía engañar a cualquiera menos a su hermano.

-¿Y cómo se comporta?- no era que quisiera escuchar de él, para nada, lo hacía porque sabía que Sora necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

-Desde que te fuiste, él también cayó en una fuerte depresión, se fue aislando de todos.

-¿También?- pregunto el rubio alzando una ceja.

-Si Roxas, también. Yo sé que tú estás igual, sabes que no puedes engañarme.

Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón, todos le habían creído cuando les dijo que estaba bien, todos menos su gemelo. -Bueno, ¿Y por eso Riku esta tan molesto?- no podía ser sólo por eso, debía de haber algo más.

-No, al principio sólo estaba preocupado, bueno creo que todos. Axel llego a los extremos.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque primero se aislaba de todos, después comenzó a fumar sin parar, eran mínimo cuatro cajetillas diarias hasta que pudimos detenerlo en la segunda y ahora…

-Lo que está haciendo ahora es lo que en verdad molesta a Riku ¿cierto?

-Sí, ahora está teniendo relaciones con cuanta chica puede.

Podría esperarse de todo, incluso que se estuviera drogando pero no eso.

-¿Tiene sexo con distintas chicas?

-Si, al menos cuatro por día- no sabía si debía seguir hablando, pudo ver como la expresión de Roxas cambiaba, lo había puesto peor de lo que ya se encontraba.

"No importa, que haga lo que quiera, como si nos interesara" era lo que decían las voces en su cabeza pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía decepcionado, triste, deprimido.

-Deberías hablar con él Roxas, tal vez le ayude.

-Él puede hacer lo que quiera Sora, ya no es un niño; tiene 23 años.

-Eso lo sé.

-Solo espero que tu problema con Riku se solucione.

-También lo espero.

-Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos Sora.

-Nos vemos.

El castaño apago su computadora, acto después cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

-¿No lograste nada?

Dirigió su mirada hacía el chico que se encontraba en su cama, no le había mentido a Roxas sobre las peleas. De hecho hablar con él del tema había sido para no pelear de nuevo con el peli plateado.

-No, te dije que no lo haría, lo conozco muy bien.

-No le insististe mucho- y ahí iban de nuevo, tampoco era que lo hiciera a propósito, solamente que cualquier cosa lo irritaba, no importaba que, se encontraba muy molesto.

-¿Disculpa? Me parece que no había mucho que insistir, si él no quiere hablarle, simplemente no quiere- faltaba poco, lo sabía. Solo unos segundo y para que el mayor explotara y comenzara a gritarle.

-Tú tampoco quieres que hablen ¿cierto?- comenzaba a aumentar su tono de voz.

-No quiero forzar a mi hermano ¿De acuerdo?

-¡¿Forzarlo?! ¡Por favor, si es por el bien de ambos!

-¡Si claro, para ti es fácil decirlo! – ambos empezaron a alterarse, esto se ponía cada vez peor.

-¡Es fácil, porque creí que como eres mi novio me ayudarías con esto!

-¡Esa no es la responsabilidad que quiero tomar!

-¡Pues tienes que!

-¿Sabes qué? No quiero tomarla ¡Esto termino!

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio, Sora estaba alterado, Riku impactado pero ninguno decía nada y era mejor si ambos se quedaban en silencio, pero no lo hicieron.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Riku con un grito, ya no había marcha atrás.

-¡Bien!- Sora quería detenerse, no quería terminar así -¡Vete!

-¡No necesito que me lo digas!- tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación. -¡Me alegra que se haya terminado, ya no tendré nada que ver contigo! – dijo para finalmente azotar la puerta.

No se esperaba esas palabas, y para él habría sido mejor no haberlas escuchado, justo en el momento en que Riku se fue no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas, eso le había dolido. –Yo no me alegro de esto Riku- soltó sin más mientras se destrozaba sentimentalmente. ¿Por qué todo había terminado de esa manera?

-¡Ah!, ¡Estúpido Axel!- Roxas se encontraba recostado en su cama analizando aun lo que le había contado Sora, ese chico siempre cometía tonterías pero esta vez estaba cruzando la raya más de lo debido. –Eres un idiota- tomo su almohada y con ella se cubrió el rostro, definitivamente su día se había echado a perder. Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que el timbre lo saco de su ensoñación. -Ya voy- dijo con desgana, no quería ver a nadie pero aun así decidió atender la puerta.

-Hola.

-Hola Hayner, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- decía mientras dejaba la puerta abierta para que el chico pasará.

-Quise pasar a saludar, ¿eso es malo?- decía el otro al momento que entraba y cerraba la puerta.

-No, es sólo que no estoy muy animado.

-¿Y eso?

-Nah, cosas sin importancia- decía Roxas mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-Si tú lo dices- imito al otro y de igual forma se sentó en el sillón. -¿No quieres salir?

-La verdad es que no- el silencio comenzó a formarse en la sala, ninguno decía nada, Roxas mantenía sus ojos cerrados, recostado en el sillón y Hayner simplemente lo observaba.

-Vamos Roxas, no seas aburrido. Pence y Olette me llamaron para quedar en el parque, por eso vine por ti. –Tenía que romper el silencio, no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo.- ¿O qué?, ¿Esperaras aquí solo hasta que tus padres lleguen? –Dijo a modo de burla.

-Vivo solo- soltó con total indiferencia, fue un pequeño detalle que no les había dicho a los chicos.

-… no lo sabía.

-Bueno, es algo que no me había molestado en contarles.

-Entonces que… ¿Vienes o no?- pregunto nuevamente Hayner con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No quería ir, de verdad que lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era salir, pero si le decía que no, posiblemente Hayner regresaría con Olette y Pence y armarían un completo desastre en su casa.

-…- soltó un suspiro de derrota –Vale, deja voy por una chaqueta.

-Bien.

Lo había conseguido, había logrado sacar al chico de su hogar.

-Hay veces en que no entiendo el porque te comportas de esa forma. –Decía Hayner mientras caminaba a un lado del rubio.

-¿De qué forma?

-Tan… como decirlo, solitaria.

-No es que lo haga a propósito, supongo que me he acostumbrado a ella –decía sin menor interés, sinceramente prefería estar en casa, dejando que su mente divagara en sus propios pensamientos, buscando las respuestas a varias preguntas que ni siquiera se había planteado.

-Entonces hay que hacer que te desacostumbres.- término su frase con una sonrisa, la cual por desgracia para el chico no obtuvo respuesta. El otro simplemente mantuvo su mirada al frente.

-Si quieres intentarlo, adelante- su tono de voz era sombrío, aunque el mismo sabía que había algo más.

-Sí, creo que… lo intentare.

El resto del camino ambos estuvieron en silencio, uno el cual se volvía cada vez más incómodo.

-Hola chicos- Olette sonrío al ver a ambos rubios llegar, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión en cada uno de sus rostros. -¿Sucede algo?

-Nada- fue la seca respuesta de Hayner, Roxas por su parte no tenía ganas de hablar.

-¿Seguros?- la chica volvió a preguntar, algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo en la tensión que había entre ambos.

-Seguro- volvió a responder el chico, era cierto que ambos estaban tensos pero no podía dejar que eso arruinara su día.

-Bueno, ¿Les parece si vamos por una bebida caliente?- Preguntó Pence intentando dispersar un poco la situación incómoda.

-Vamos- secundo Olette, seguida por el rubio. Roxas aún seguía sin decir palabra.

-Hoy sí que hace frío- los cuatro se encontraban en el mismo café que Roxas les había dicho el primer día, tal pareciera que ese era ahora el lugar más frecuentado por los chicos.

-Como toda esta semana Olette.

-Si eso creo, ¿Tú qué opinas Pence?

-Que es el día más frío de la semana- decía el castaño mientras posaba sus manos en la taza de chocolate caliente.

-Eso si.- Ambos chicos rieron por el comentario del otro, tal pareciese que el ambiente se había relajado un poco.

-¿Y tú Roxas?, ¿Qué piensas?- Hayner aún seguía empecinado en hacer hablar al oji azul, pero hasta el momento todos sus intentos habían sido en vano.

-No lo sé- estaba cansado, quería estar en su casa alejado de todos y la verdad es que no quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos estar rodeado de gente. Dio un último sorbo a su taza y acto seguido se levantó.

-¿Roxas?- los tres se quedaron atentos a los movimientos del chico.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme- metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando una pequeña cantidad de monedas. –Esto cubre lo que he pedido, nos vemos luego- sin decir más salió del lugar ignorando cualquier llamado.

-¡Oye Roxas!- Ya había salido del lugar, se encontraba al otro lado de la calle cuando Hayner lo detuvo de manera brusca jalándolo del brazo. -¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!- El chico estaba molesto, y tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, pero no de reclamarle algo.

-Nada- dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre. –Sólo quiero irme.

-¿Irte?, ¿Y podrías decirme la razón?

-Te lo dije, quería quedarme en casa- comenzaba a molestarse más y más, sólo quería irse, despejarse de forma solitaria y ya.

-Maldita sea, deja de aislarte de todos ¿Quieres?- el tono del chico subía con cada palabra que decía.

-Hayner- su voz sonó fría, llegando a un tono sumamente atemorizante, era el tono que caracterizaba a los Strife. –No te entrometas- ese tono acompañado con una mirada amenazadora sirvió para callar al chico.

-Sólo… sólo quiero ayudarte- dijo titubeante, en serio que esa faceta del rubio daba miedo.

-No lo hagas- iba a retomar su camino pero nuevamente el chico lo detuvo.

-Déjanos ayudarte… por favor- había logrado detener al oji azul con esas palabras, la esperanza creció, pensando en que no se alejaría de ellos.

-Deberías dejarlo perdedor- una voz ajena a ambos llamo su atención.

-¿Seifer?- el de ojos cafés frunció el ceño al ver de quien se trataba.

Roxas simplemente se quedó observando al recién llegado, ya en varias ocasiones había hablado con el castaño pero nunca nada importante, y ahora era raro ver que lo ayudaba.

-Tú no te metas en esto- dijo de forma agresiva Hayner.

-Hey calma, si el chico no quiere hablar contigo, simplemente no quiere –decía mientras tomaba el brazo de Roxas. –Así que déjalo.- Lentamente comenzó a jalar a Roxas a pesar de las protestas del otro.

-¡Roxas!- pero no dijo nada más al ver nuevamente la mirada del mencionado.

-Hablamos mañana- dijo en apenas un susurro, ¿A partir de qué momento Roxas se llevaba bien con Seifer?

-Hayner, ¿Y Roxas?- pregunto Pence al ver al rubio de nuevo junto con ellos.

-Se fue con Seifer.

-¿Con Seifer?- pregunto Olette asombrada, eso no era algo que se escuchara todos los días.

-Sí, con Seifer- con eso dio por terminada cualquier conversación que pudiese surgir.

-Gracias- dijo apenas el chico con la voz algo baja.

-No hay problema- contesto el otro sin soltarlo aún.

-Pero, creo que ya puedes soltarme- Pidió con un tono neutral, por alguna razón se sentía un poco más tranquilo.

-Es verdad- contesto el otro, pero contrario a lo que esperaba Roxas, no lo soltó, si no que afianzo más su agarre- La cuestión es si quiero hacerlo.

¿Desde cuándo Seifer se tomaba tanta confianza con él?, aunque la verdadera pregunta era ¿Desde cuando hablaba con él?

-¿Dónde vives?- pregunto el mayor, sacando a Roxas de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejarme en la puerta de mi casa?- pregunto un tanto burlón el rubio, debía de ser una broma, no había dejado que Hayner lo acompañara ¿Qué le hacía pensar que él sí podría?

-Por supuesto, en cualquier momento llegaran esos tres a hostigarte con sus preguntas, ¿eso es lo que quieres?- no volteaba a verlo, tenía la mirada al frente.

Pensándolo bien, no era lo que quería, no quería soportar a los chicos con sus preguntas incómodas.

-En la calle Knightsbridge- dijo dándose por vencido, tal vez no sería tan mala idea irse con Seifer, después de todo era menos entrometido que los otros tres.

-Bien- Seifer siguió adelante, contrario a todo lo que Roxas dijese, era una situación completamente extraña y le provocaba nervios, él Roxas Strife estaba nervioso y no sabía la razón.

-Bien, hemos llegado a la calle, ahora ¿Cuál es tu casa?

-No. 35- ¿Por qué no le decía que se fuera?, ¿Por qué le permitía seguir el contacto? Algo malo pasaba en su mente y debía descubrir el qué.

-Llegamos- dijo el mayor al ver la casa frente a él- Vaya, es algo grande. ¿Tus padres están en casa?- por primera vez le dirigía la mirada, una que le provoco un pequeño escalofrío, pero no de miedo. No, él era un Strife y nadie los atemorizaba, más bien fue de nervios.

-… Vivo solo- soltó sin ninguna duda en su voz, sorprendiéndose por la acción.

-Ya veo- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al lugar. –Entonces no hay problema si me quedo un rato contigo ¿cierto?

-Creo… que no- "Maldición", decía mentalmente el rubio, se suponía que Seifer y su grupo eran los enemigos de ellos cuatro, que era imposible que se llevasen bien. Por eso no lograba comprender porque hacía lo que hacía, porque estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa, o la razón por la cual le permitía al otro pasar.

-Se nota que vives solo- dijo el mayor al ver el ligero desastre que adornaba la sala.

-Sí, perdona el desastre, pero no acostumbro tener visitas- ¿Qué diablos hacía? Hasta apenas hace unos minutos quería estar completamente solo y ahora se encontraba conviviendo con Seifer.

-No importa, mi habitación está peor- su expresión era seria.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Agua está bien.

Se dirigió a la cocina mientras dejaba en la sala a su invitado. Una ligera punzada invadió su cabeza, escuchaba múltiples gritos, todos advirtiéndole de la misma amenaza, todos diciéndole que se anduviera con cuidado.

-Aquí tienes- decía mientras le dejaba el vaso al otro.

-Gracias.

Ninguno decía nada, Seifer perdió su vista en el techo y Roxas en el antes mencionado.

-Seifer- el otro solo hizo un sonido gutural el cual indicaba que lo escuchaba.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Nada en particular- soltó con simpleza el mayor- No me agrada Hayner y cuando vi que te "molestaba"- recalco esas palabras con comillas- pensé que podía ayudarte y de paso hacer que se enfadará- decía mientras dejaba el vaso vació en la mesa de centro. –Pero, ¿Por qué no te ibas? Saliste de forma muy decidida pero después dudaste.

Al parecer el chico presencio muchas cosas, y sólo espero el mejor momento para aparecer.

-No lo sé, tal vez sus palabras me hicieron pensar un poco.

-¡Oh!, así que sus palabras te hicieron recapacitar las cosas, ¿Significa entonces que contigo funciona más el diálogo que las acciones?- Preguntaba el mayor mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Yo no he dicho eso- no supo porque razón, pero se encontraba arrinconado en el pequeño sofá.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?, ¿Acaso que no te aislaras? ¿Qué dejaras que te ayudasen?- se encontraba ya frente al rubio, acortando con cada palabra la distancia entre ellos, inclinándose más y más sobre él- Cuéntame lo que te sucede- dijo en un leve tono de burla.

Roxas no sabía que pasaba, no sabía porque dejaba que el otro se acercase tanto.

-¿Mis palabras te hicieron pensar Roxas?- Cuando escuchó su nombre una sensación desconocida recorrió su cuerpo. Se encontraba cerca, demasiado para una situación normal.

-¿Qué… es lo que quieres?- sentía el aliento del mayor sobre su rostro.

-Acciones, eso es lo que quiero- le gustaba, se sentía bien de esa forma, se encontraba muy cerca del rostro del chico pero sin quitar cualquier distancia de por medio.

-Eres un chico de muchas palabras para buscar acciones- dijo Roxas con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro al igual que una mirada que retaba al otro. "¿Qué diablos pretendes?", era lo que le gritaban desde su interior. Ni el mismo lo sabía, simplemente quería dejarse llevar. "Nos volverán a dañar". ¿Y qué importaba? Ya había sido dañado, no creía que pudieran hacerle algo peor. "La suerte no siempre estará de tu lado". Reclamos, reclamos y más reclamos, quería sólo por un momento no seguir escuchándolos, quería sólo por un instante dejarse llevar por sus ya olvidadas emociones.

-Creo que tienes razón- sin decir nada junto sus labios con los del chico.

Después de eso Roxas dejo de pensar, por una vez después de cuatro largos meses pudo silenciar a las voces en su cabeza, pudo dejarse llevar por sus locas ideas; que desde hace tiempo se volvieron inexistentes. Ambos se separaron después de un momento para únicamente verse fijamente.

-¿Qué opinas de eso?- pregunto Seifer en tono burlón.

-Que se te dan más las acciones- contestó el menor de forma divertida.

Seifer se separó del chico para volver a sentarse en el lugar que antes ocupaba.

-Naturalmente, el parloteo me cansa de forma rápida- dijo dejando que su cabeza quedará colgando en el sillón y cerrando los ojos, sabía lo que vendría. Lo tenía de cierta forma planeado.

Y tal como predijo, en cuestión de segundos Roxas se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre él.

-Qué bueno que yo no hablo mucho- dijo antes de unir nuevamente sus bocas en lo que sería un beso apasionado.

Podía sentir perfectamente la lengua del rubio jugando con la suya, por momentos pensó que perdería el control pero fueron leves indicios del menor, porque pudo controlarlos y seguir manteniendo el mando.

Se sentía confundido, tal vez un poco esperanzado. Seifer era un chico bastante extraño y más para él, porque de cierta manera nunca se sintió atraído por chicos como él. A decir verdad nunca se sintió atraído por nadie… Aunque tal vez sólo por Axel. "No, él no importa ahora" Se riño mentalmente por ese pensamiento, ahora se trataba de Seifer, de él y de nadie más.

La chaqueta que hasta hace unos minutos llevaba quedo en el suelo al igual que la del mayor. Seifer, en tiempo record cabe recalcar, logro deshacerse de la playera negra que en esos momentos portaba Roxas, dejando su pecho completamente desnudo. Mientras que este desabrochaba la camisa del otro.

-Definitivamente- decía el mayor separándose un poco del chico- Me gustan más las acciones- tenía la respiración un tanto agitada, ese rubio vaya que lo encendía rápido, ahora sabía que había escogido bien.

-Creo… que en eso… ambos estamos de acuerdo- volvió a lanzarse sobre los labios de Seifer, quería más, quería sentir más cosas, quería… Sólo quería olvidar un poco.

Cuando sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos no dudo ni un instante, se lo quitaría a Hayner. Ahora sabía porque estaba detrás de él. Lentamente comenzó a recostarlo sobre el sillón, ambos acariciaban el pecho del otro, querían conocerse, saberse de nadie y de ellos. Roxas ya no escuchaba sólo sentía y se alegraba de ello; pues era lo que quería desde un principio.

-Se… Seifer… es-espera- decía entrecortado debido a los besos que le daba el otro.

-¿Qué pasa?- ¿Acaso estaba de broma? Él comenzaba a prenderse y estaba seguro que Roxas también, entonces porque lo detenía.

-Alguien toco… la puerta- dijo intentando calmar su respiración.

-Déjalo, que piensen que no hay nadie.-Iba a continuar con su tarea, pero ahora los golpes fueron más fuertes.

-Lo siento… tengo que atender o no se irán- dijo con decepción, estaban llegando a un punto en el que sabía tenían que parar pero no de esa forma.

-Bien- contesto el otro de forma cortante- Pero tenemos algo pendiente- quería a ese chico, lo quería para él únicamente y lo obtendría.

Roxas obtuvo un ligero sonrojo cuando escucho lo que Seifer le dijo, no podía llegar a más y lo sabía, aun no superaba bien su problema. Como pudo tomo su playera y se la puso para recibir a aquellos que osaban interrumpirlo. Nuevamente los llamados no se hicieron esperar esta vez con más fuerza, esperando que los oyeran.

-Ya voy, ya voy.-Dijo con desgana.- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- su expresión fue de extrema sorpresa al ver a Hayner, Pence y Olette frente a él.

-¿Acaso creíste que te dejaríamos solo?- pregunto Hayner mientras comenzaba a avanzar para entrar al hogar del rubio.

-De hecho, puesto que es lo que quiero- contesto de forma fría y cortante, en serio que ese chico no entendía.

-Y qué, ¿Acaso crees que el haberte ido con Seifer nos lo iba a impedir?- Algo escondía y lo sabía.

-Simplemente no quiero hablar con ustedes ¿sí?- decía mientras seguía impidiéndoles el paso.

-¡Oh! Vamos Roxas, déjanos pasar. Hace frío aquí fuera- decía Olette mientras apretaba más la chamarra a su cuerpo.

-Si Roxas, no seas cruel- Pence secundo a Olette, en serio que hacía frío afuera y que mejor que entrar a la casa del chico a calentarse un poco.

-Lo ves, todos nos estamos congelando así que ahórrate los problemas y déjanos pasar. –Hayner colocó su mano en la puerta de la casa como advertencia de que no dejaría que se la cerraran en la cara.

-En serio chicos yo…- no pudo terminar la frase porque unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

-Tardas mucho.- Le dijo Seifer al oído. Sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba. Había oído sus voces, por tanto y sabiendo que posiblemente querían entrar, había decidido ayudar a Roxas a echarlos.

-¿Qué diablos hace Seifer aquí?- pregunto Hayner visiblemente molesto, Pence y Olette solamente se limitaron a abrir lo más que pudieron los ojos por la sorpresa. -¿Y de esa forma?

No supo muy bien a que se refería, así que decidió ver a que se refería Hayner y es que Seifer había salido sin su camisa... Al ver esto Roxas palmeó su frente. –Te dije que me esperaras- dijo.

-¿Esperarte?- pregunto Olette, tal vez había escuchado mal.

-Sí, esperarlo- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica- Iba a hacerlo, pero tardas demasiado- aun no soltaba al menor, lo aferraba más y más a él.

-Roxas, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- Hayner estaba furioso, eso era obvio. Pero él tenía la culpa, no tenía por qué estar en su casa.

-Resulta que vine a ver a mi novio perdedor- contesto Seifer con voz seria dirigiéndose a los tres chicos e ignorando al descolocado Roxas- Así que si no les importa tengo un asunto con él- dijo antes de morder levemente la oreja del rubio.

-mmhp…- El rubio rápidamente cubrió su boca para evitar que un ruido así saliera de nuevo, mientras que Seifer comenzaba a cerrar la puerta.

-Roxas, ¿es cierto?- pregunto Hayner impidiendo que la puerta se cerrase por completo.

-… Si- dijo sorprendiéndose en el acto de sus propias palabras- los veo después chicos- dijo para entrar por completo y dejar a los tres visitantes fuera de su hogar.


	9. Problemas y dilemas al por mayor

-¿Tu novio?- pregunto Roxas burlón después de que cerró la puerta.

-¿Acaso te molesta que te llame de esa manera?- Seifer aún no lo soltaba, todavía lo tenía bien afianzado de la cintura.

Roxas estaba por contestar cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta seguido de un grito –probablemente de Olette- llamó su atención.

-¡Hayner espera!- escucho perfectamente a la chica, posiblemente el rubio había salido huyendo después de la información recibida.

-Hayner se molestó- dijo el chico- Tendré que hablar después con él.

-No le tomes importancia- decía Seifer con un toque de molestia en su voz- ahora estás conmigo- dirigió una de sus manos al mentón del rubio, para levantar un poco el rostro. –Céntrate sólo en mí- dijo para continuar con un beso.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, no importaba el tiempo, la situación, Roxas se encontraba tranquilo, relajado y escuchando únicamente sus pensamientos, no los de nadie más, sólo los suyos.

-No me molesta- dijo después de separarse, rompiendo el pequeño hilo de saliva que los unía.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Seifer un poco descolocado.

-No me molesta que me llames de esa manera- decía con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa.

-Entonces- finalmente llegaron al sillón en el que hasta hace un rato estaban. -Te llamaré así de ahora en adelante- término antes de volver a acostar al chico debajo de él.

-Bueno, en ese caso sólo será cuestión de acostumbrarme.

Nuevamente se fundieron en un beso, las manos de Seifer paseaban por su pecho y cintura, las suyas por toda la espalda del mayor. Se sentía bien, le agradaban las caricias debido a que eran lentas, lo suficiente para poder disfrutarlas. Como habría deseado que su primera vez fuera esa, o al menos hubiese pasado de forma parecida y no como en verdad fue. Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió como la mano del mayor comenzaba a bajar su pantalón. "¡Aun no!" gritaron sus voces, era demasiado pronto y lo sabía. Aun no estaba preparado ni física ni mentalmente para ello. Instintivamente llevo una de sus manos al sitio, logrando detener la acción.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el otro al ver su intento fallido.

-Aún no- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-Pero- lo había detenido en un pésimo momento, quería tenerlo por completo y le era casi imposible pensar con claridad.

-Por favor- pedía Roxas mientras se quitaba a Seifer de encima y quedaba sentado frente a él. –Aún no- volvió a repetir esta vez viendo al otro a los ojos. Necesitaba tiempo para llegar a eso, tal vez más o tal vez menos; no lo sabía, sólo estaba seguro que necesitaba tiempo.

No pudo hacer más que soltar un suspiro- bien, esperare entonces.

-Gracias- se lanzó hacía él provocando que de nuevo terminaran acostados sólo que con las posiciones invertidas. –Gracias- dijo de nuevo ates de volver a besar al chico.

Después de todo; tiempo era lo que le iba a sobrar a partir de ahora.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama, con la mirada fija en el techo. Una vez más dirigió su mirada al reloj que estaba a un lado de la cama, el cual marcaba las 3:00 A.M. -Maldición- dijo con voz cansada. Quería dormir un poco, desde que el otro se había ido había estado llorando; no podía evitarlo, en verdad que le dolía haber terminado de esa forma. Sus ojos ahora estaban hinchados y –por muy contradictorio que se escuchase- los sentía tan pesados y cansados que no podía cerrarlos. Dio una vuelta más a la cama esperando que con eso pudiese conciliar el sueño, pero igual que las veces anteriores fue inútil. –Esto es ridículo- dijo mientras se sentaba- no puede ser que algo así me quite el sueño- convencido de que no podía dormir esa noche decidió bajar por algo de beber. -Tal vez algo de leche caliente me ayude. –Procuro bajar sin hacer mucho ruido, no quería despertar a su hermano y echar todo su esfuerzo a la basura. Después se dio cuenta de que en efecto su esfuerzo se había ido a la basura, al ver que la luz de la cocina estaba encendida.

-Así que no soy el único que no puede dormir- decía el mayor al ver a su hermano.

-Cloud, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine por algo caliente.- decía mientras tomaba su taza de café. -¿y tú?

-Vine por leche, pensé que tal vez si tomaba un poco podría dormir.- Esto era malo, no se esperaba verlo, quería creer que no se había dado cuenta de su estado pero sabía que no podía pedir milagros.

-¿Por fin vas a decirme qué te paso?- pregunto el mayor. Sabía perfectamente que algo le había pasado a Sora, puesto que no era normal en él quedarse encerrado en su habitación todo el día.

-No me pasó nada- contestó de manera casi automática, lo que provocó que se abofeteara mentalmente. No tenía por qué haber contestado tan rápido.

-Entonces, ¿por nada has estado encerrado en tu habitación todo el día?- decía mirando fijamente al castaño. –Supongo que también por nada has estado llorando ¿cierto?

-No es algo por lo que preocuparse- nuevamente calló de golpe, estaba diciendo cosas que tenía que guardarse.

Cloud soltó un suspiro. -¿Tuviste problemas con Riku de nuevo?- sabía de las múltiples discusiones que tenían esos dos, aunque el castaño no le dijera nada. Además de que en dos ocasiones había visto como Riku salía del cuarto del chico con cara de pocos amigos para acto seguido salir de la casa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se sorprendió un poco al escucharlo, sabía que no podía mantener oculta la situación del todo, fue sólo que Cloud le pregunto de una forma tan tranquila, como si estuviese acostumbrado a ello.

-¿Creíste que no me enteraría?- pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y quedaba frente al menor. –Sora…- dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba al chico por los hombros. –No has pensado, que tal vez, ¿es mejor que termines con esto?- no es que él estuviera en contra de la relación de su hermano, tampoco significaba que estuviera del todo de acuerdo, solamente le preocupaba los recientes estados del chico. Sólo eso.

Una pequeña risa con un toque de tristeza fue lo que salió del castaño, al parecer su hermano no estaba tan al pendiente como lo pensaba. –Ya lo he hecho.

-¿Cómo?- su expresión fue de completa sorpresa, la cual casi nunca se manifestaba en su rostro.

-Por eso Riku se fue tan molesto, hoy terminé con él- mantenía su cabeza gacha, sabía que aún no estaba bien, que todavía tenía la herida muy fresca, reciente. Pero tal vez era bueno hablarlo, de todas maneras se lo contaría a Roxas, por tanto Cloud también tenía que saberlo.

-Lo siento Sora, no sabía lo que había pasado. –Decía mientras abrazaba a su hermano. El castaño se sorprendió, hace tiempo que Cloud no lo abraza de esa manera, de alguna forma se sintió un poco nostálgico, pero aun así correspondió el gesto.

-Cloud, gracias- decía mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al mayor, sabía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que le agradecía por algo, al menos de forma completamente sincera y tan natural, por eso pudo imaginarse el rostro del mayor. ¿Hace cuánto que había crecido?, ¿Desde cuándo no se sentía tan cercano a Cloud?, no importaba, era bueno regresar a esos tiempos.

-Bueno, venga hay que ir a dormir; que es tarde y tenemos cosas que hacer mañana.

-¿Qué hay que hacer mañana?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

El castaño lo medito por un minuto, hace mucho que no salía con su hermano, y ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor era una buena idea. -Vale- decía con una sonrisa- entonces me voy a dormir. – Sin decir más subió por las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

-Bien, creo que haré lo mismo- dijo Cloud mientras apagaba la luz y salía de la concina.

-¡Idiota!- grito más para sí mismo que para otra persona, estaba molesto y es que él tampoco quería que las cosas pasaran de la forma en que pasaron, lo había arruinado todo y lo sabía, pero es que últimamente no podía controlarse, su carácter era una bomba de tiempo, con mecha muy corta a decir verdad. -¿Y ahora qué?- se preguntó mirando al cielo, posiblemente a esas horas Sora ya estaría durmiendo y que decir de Cloud. –Me ira mal con él- se dijo mientras dejaba caer la cabeza, el rubio no era malo, no sabía porque decían lo contrario (bueno si lo sabía), era sólo que se preocupaba mucho por sus hermanos menores. –De hecho no lo culpo por ello.- siguió caminando, no llevaba dirección fija, su casa ya hace un rato que la había dejado atrás. Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y en su miseria cuando el celular sonó. –Diga.

- _Riku, que bueno que contestas-_ la voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba un poco alterada.

-¿Demyx?, ¿qué pasa?

- _Estoy en casa de Axel._

 _-_ ¿Ahora que hizo ese imbécil?- pregunto al momento en que comenzaba a masajear su sien.

- _Lo mejor será que vengas, no es nada nuevo es solo que la chica es el problema._

-Bien, no estoy muy lejos- dijo con desgana, por culpa del pelirrojo su relación se había ido al diablo. –Aunque él no tiene nada que ver directamente- decidió dejar cualquier pensamiento y apresurarse a llegar al sitio.

-Creo que no debí de haber aceptado- decía mientras apretaba más hacía si la sábana, intentando cubrir más su desnudez.

-A mi parecer es un poco tarde para arrepentirse- contestó mientras se ponía un pantalón y después tomaba un cigarrillo. –Además de que yo no te propuse nada- soltó de forma fría.

-¡Pero te me insinuaste!- contestó sentándose de golpe en la cama, sin soltar aún la sábana, como reacción de defensa. –Yo… yo sólo accedí- dijo en apenas un susurro la chica.

-Bueno no importa- contestó terminando el cigarro y encendiendo uno nuevo -¿Quieres qué te lleve a tu casa, o te vas a quedar aquí?

-¿Hay algún problema con que me quede?- preguntó mientras veía como el chico se dirigía a la ventana.

-Por mí no, pero creo que para ellos si lo hay- contestó el mayor al dirigir su mirada hacía la calle, nuevamente esos dos se encontraban en su casa- Ah… ¿por qué no pueden dejarme en paz?- suspiro cansado ya de la situación. Él hacía lo que quería hacer y punto, no era necesario que se metieran en sus decisiones.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto la chica sin soltar el trozo de tela que ahora se encontraba cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

-No lo sé, lo mejor será que te vistas- cerro las cortinas para poder dirigirse a la puerta principal.

-Demyx, ¿Qué sucede?- Riku no había tardado nada en llegar a la casa de Axel, sobre todo porque no se encontraba muy lejos.

-Axel trajo a otra chica- contesto totalmente serio, el problema no era el chico; a final de cuentas tenía razón, sabía lo que hacía. La cuestión eran las chicas que ahora llevaba a la cama.

-Ese ya no es nuestro problema, sino de él- dijo, estaba cansado, sólo quería llegar a algún lugar, no, más bien quería estar solo.

-Zexion me dijo quién era- el rubio dirigió su mirada a la casa del pelirrojo.

-¿Quién es?

-Kairi.

-Ya voy, ya voy- decía con desgana, sabía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a tocar la puerta como desesperados, era cuestión de que Riku descubriera quien había estado tan sólo hace unos momentos con él.

Los golpes incrementaron su intensidad, demostrando la desesperación del que se encontraba afuera.

-Riku, ¿Crees que podrías tocar de forma un poco más civilizada?- decía Axel mientras masajeaba su sien y abría la puerta. –Haces mucho ruido- se quejó.

-Disculpa si te molesta Axel- el tono sarcástico y cortante fue bastante notable para el chico- Pero me parece que hay alguien contigo.

-Sí, sí, ya no tarda en bajar, ¿gustas esperarla?- decía mientras ingresaba a su hogar y dejaba la puerta abierta; como señal de invitación.

-¿Te divertiste con ella Axel?- Riku estaba molesto, cansado, harto de la situación. Dejaría que el otro hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida, pero si los arrastraba tenía que intervenir.

-Diré que he tenido mejores noches- decía mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo para beber.

-¿Sabes algo?- la pregunta del chico detuvo su andanza hacía la cocina- poco me importa ya lo que hagas con tu vida- Axel se mantuvo quieto, esperando a que terminara de hablar. –Pero no nos arrastres a tu final… ¿de acuerdo?

-Yo no los arrastré Riku, ustedes me siguieron.

-¿Riku?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto al chica bajando de la escalera.

-Vengo por ti.

-No te pedí que lo hicieras.

-No me importa- no quiso escuchar más. Así que tomo a la chica del brazo- nos vamos- y haciendo oídos sordos de las réplicas de Kairi salió del lugar.

 _Un sin corazón, buscando el reino de los corazones,_

 _Un lugar que no existe. Un corazón recluso,_

 _Atrapado, que quiere salir fuera._

Nuevamente se quedó solo, tal vez si había caído muy bajo, nunca creyó enrollarse con Kairi, toda las otras chicas habías sido muy fáciles, por eso las había elegido. Porque no representaban un reto; pero él, sinceramente creyó que la chica tenía un poco más de dignidad.

 _Mis sentimientos que son de ellos no lo sé,_

 _Pensé y pienso en un mañana en un ayer,_

 _No sé si podré ya querer como antes;_

 _Hace tiempo que mi corazón no late._

Simplemente había sido una chica más, una de tantas. Por desgracia eso no importaba, no importaba cuantas fueran, aun se sentía vacío y cada día sentía que se traicionaba a sí mismo.

 _Se muere lentamente aunque no quiera,_

 _Quiero ir a un lugar donde nada me hiera,_

 _Quisiera alejar ya todo el dolor;_

 _Pese a las cargas veo todo de otro color._

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses y aun así las palabras de Roxas seguían brotando en su mente. "Te odio Axel, te odio con todo mi ser".

 _Algo más gris o más oscuro,_

 _Disimular las lágrimas es duro,_

 _Cruda es la realidad que percibimos_

 _Y nos escondemos lejos de la que vivimos._

Una vez más las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, como lo hacían cada día que una chica se iba. Todas las noches, después de que la chica en turno se fuera no podía evitar que las lágrimas brotaran. Esas palabras, por desgracia, lo habían dejado marcado.

 _Mantengo prisionero al sufrimiento,_

 _Miento cuando digo que vivo el momento,_

 _Lo siento por querer abandonar,_

 _Quiero desaparecer irme a otro lugar._

El dolor aumentaba día a día, lo primero que pensó en hacer fue en guardarse el dolor para sí mismo, así no tenía por qué perjudicar a nadie. Pero le fue imposible, Demyx y Riku le obligaron a salir de su leve estado de depresión. Después intento ahogar la sensación con el humo del cigarro, nuevamente sus planes resultaron frustrados.

 _Y sigo arrastrando mis penas y alegrías,_

 _Luz y oscuridad mis guías,_

 _Quizás sigo siendo aquél crio distinto a los otros,_

 _No noto mi corazón porque está roto._

Finalmente cayó en las relaciones sexuales, sin que importara lo mucho que hicieran los demás, había sido el único vicio que no habían logrado quitarle. Estaba obteniendo de nuevo la reputación de un Don Juan de un maldito adicto a las relaciones.

 _Olvide mi pasado pa hacer un futuro,_

 _Un futuro sin ti por duro que fuese,_

 _Quiero ser ese que era antes de morir,_

 _Quiero un lugar en el que no vuelva a sufrir._

El día en que Cloud hablo con él- apenas dos días después de que Roxas se fuera- le había dicho que se encontraba bien, que había dejado las cosas claras con el rubio, como deseaba no haberlo dicho sólo para aparentar. Creyó que después de unos días todo en su cabeza se calmaría, vaya mentira.

 _Y resurgir de mis cenizas,_

 _Estoy muerto por dentro de soportar tantas palizas,_

 _Las caricias se desvanecieron,_

 _Con lágrimas que en este cuento se perdieron._

Seco sus lágrimas con fuerza, tenía que superarlo de una vez por todas, tenía que admitir que Roxas no lo quería. -Ya es suficiente- decidió regresar a su cama, se le habían quitado las ganas de tomar algo. –No puedo continuar así- se decía a si mismo mientras subía las escaleras.

 _Soy un sin sombra, soy un sin corazón,_

 _Sigo en busca de un porqué de una razón de mi existencia_

 _Engañan las apariencias,_

 _En poco tiempo muchas malas experiencias._

El sonido de timbre detuvo su caminata. -¿Quién diablos vendría a esta hora?-sinceramente en ese momento no quería ver a nadie, claro como cualquier persona normal, pero la insistencia de quien fuera que estaba al otro lado de la puerta le obligo a abrir la misma.

 _Demasiadas pa mi gusto,_

 _La vida te da sustos y no es justo,_

 _La oportunidad se agota,_

 _Noto una fuerte presión,_

 _Será lo último que sentirá mi corazón._

-¿Yuffie?

-Hola Axel- saludo la chica- ¿Estas solo?- pregunto mientras entraba a la casa.

-Sí, pero ¿tú que haces aquí?- preguntaba un poco desubicado mientras cerraba la puerta.- ¿Y a estas horas?

-Supuse que estarías solo, así que decidí venir a hacerte compañía.

 _Lejos de todo y todos quiero irme,_

 _Gritar alto y que nadie pueda oírme,_

 _Palabras pa ti vacías que ni hacen eco y se repiten;_

 _Mi corazón sigue hueco._

-¿Compañía?

-Sí, ya sabes. Compañía de este tipo.- dijo antes de besar a Axel, el cual al sentir el contacto respondió automáticamente- porque sé que no te gusta estar solo- dijo una vez que se hubo separado.

 _Ojos abiertos, pero párpados cerrados,_

 _Diste un paso hacía un lugar equivocado,_

 _Quieres arrepentirte y no te atreves_

 _Quiero ver el mundo del revés._

No quería hacerlo, simplemente no quería, sería lo mismo de siempre y el mismo final. Pero no podía pensar claramente, no supo el instante exacto pero ya se encontraba camino a su cuarto junto con Yuffie.

 _No crees en Dios, bajo mis pies_

 _Esta el adiós de un mundo que nunca existió_

 _La oscuridad reina sobre la luz,_

 _Solo esperas el día que te encierren en tu ataúd._

Todo fue más rápido de lo que pensaba, o más bien era que no se percató del paso del tiempo, lo había hecho de nuevo… no sabía cuánto más iba a soportar su situación.

 _Una luz de sentimientos, recuerdos desordenados,_

 _Del olvido no has borrado un ser obsesionado con solo un tesoro_

 _Que no es de bronce,_

 _Ni de planta_

 _Ni de oro._

Cada día seguía clavando el puñal en su herida, perdía un poco más de vista la perspectiva de su propia vida, se perdía a sí mismo o mejor dicho regresaba a la actitud que había olvidado.

 _Un último rayo de luz jamás se extingue,_

 _Te distingues por tu personalidad (finge)_

 _Para hallar la felicidad eterna_

 _En el baúl de los recuerdos que conservas._

-Axel… ¿en qué piensas?- pregunto la chica al ver que no tenía la total atención del pelirrojo.

-Nada- dijo para después capturar sus labios. Después de todo no estaba dejando de ser él, sólo comenzaba a recuperar su antigua personalidad.

-¿Seguro?- volvió a preguntar sin estar del todo convencida.

-Claro que sí- contesto para pasar sus manos a la espalda de la chica y poder desabrochar su sostén.

 _Pese a todo sigo solo y con dudas de avanzar_

 _Mi destino eligió lanzarme_

 _Veo zarpar mi barco con la carga de mi corazón abordo_

 _Y odio ver cómo se va._

Nuevamente la lujuria se hacía presente en él, al parecer ese día se terminaría acostando con cinco chicas, pero que más daba, la persona por la cual había cambiado ya no se encontraba cerca.

 _No tengo pruebas de que existo,_

 _Mi corazón sigue muerto por lo visto,_

 _Escribo por épocas;_

 _Mis letras entienden mi llanto._

-¡Oh Axel!- gritaba Yuffie presa del placer que le provocaba el chico -¡Sigue así!- decía antes de que sus gemidos invadieran la habitación.

"Axel! ¿Cuántas veces deseo escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de él? Un deseo que ya no se cumpliría.

-¡Dios!- grito la chica bajo él- No te detengas.

 _Mis penas en forma de gotas_

 _Y siento que ya no puedo_

 _Poco a poco voy sintiendo como me muero._

Solo se limitaba a hacer lo que la chica le pedía. "Axel", no, ese nombre ya no le pertenecía, ya no podía llevarlo, ya no lo quería…

Había usado su primer nombre como muestra de que había cambiado.

-Vaya tontería- susurro, sin detener sus movimientos.

-¿Qué… dices?- decía entrecortado la chica.

-Nada- contesto en seguida.

 _Estoy en ninguna parte,_

 _Solo con un corazón roto que ya no controlo,_

 _Lo que no mata dicen que hace más fuerte_

 _La suerte no existe,_

 _Vino por mí la muerte._

Ambos se encontraban recostados cubiertos sólo por la sábana, intentando regular sus respiraciones.

-¿Qué es una tontería Axel?- soltó de repente Yuffie.

-¿Qué?

-Hace un rato dijiste "vaya tontería", ¿A qué te referías?

-A nada- contesto de mala gana.

-No te creo, no eres de esas personas que dicen cosas sólo porque sí. ¿Qué te incomoda?

-Nada, ya te dije.

-Por favor Axel, ¿esperas en verdad que te crea?

-No me llames así.

 _Vendo mi alma por un corazón que sirva,_

 _Estoy harto de ver las cosas siempre desde el mismo prisma,_

 _Mi corazón lo consumió el olvido_

 _Por negarme a recordar lo vivido._

-¿Llamarte cómo?- pregunto la chica un poco confundida.

-Axel.

-… Pero si es tu nombre- dijo la chica mientras alzaba más la sábana para cubrirse y se sentaba, para poder ver mejor al pelirrojo.

-No quiero que me llames por él- decía sin inmutarse, aún se encontraba recostado sobre sus brazos, con la vista fija en el techo.

-¿Entonces cómo te digo?, ¿Chico pelirrojo?

-Lea

-¿Lea? ¿Y por qué de esa forma?- no comprendía la forma de actuar de Axel.

-Es mi segundo nombre.- Dijo a secas dándole la espalda a la chica.-Si ya no tienes nada que decir será mejor que te calles, quiero dormir un poco- añadió un poco molesto, no sabía porque simplemente no le cerro la puerta en la cara a Yuffie, hubiera sido más fácil.

 _No tengo alma, soy un incorpóreo_

 _Que plasma sentimientos en folios,_

 _Me convertí en una sombra…_

 _Busco el reino de los corazones pa no estar a solas._

-¿Qué diablos te sucede?- dijo la chica antes de acostarse e intentar dormir un poco, la verdad es que también estaba cansada.

-Lea… creo que seguiré viviendo en el pasado- dijo apenas audible sólo para él. –Sí, tal vez regresar a su pasado no era tan mala idea.

-¡Diablos! Es tarde- Seifer se sobresaltó un poco al ver la hora de su reloj y es que se la estaba pasando tan bien con Roxas que el tiempo paso de forma excesivamente rápida.

-¿En serio?- pregunto el menor levantándose de encima del otro y desemperezándose un poco.

A final de cuentas terminaron acostados en el sillón, Roxas sobre Seifer viendo una película.

-Si… tengo que irme.- Dijo con desgana -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto al ver la expresión que en esos momentos Roxas demostraba.

-No, nada- logró decir antes de que un bostezo se presentará.

Seifer se quedó observándolo fijamente, Roxas estaba tallando sus ojos como un niño pequeño, mientras otro bostezo lo atacaba, se veía bastante tierno.

-Roxas…

-Humm

-¿Vas a hacer algo mañana?

-mmm… tenía planeado salir con los chicos pero no sé qué pase por lo de hoy.

-¿Te parece si el lugar de salir con ellos sales conmigo?- dijo mientras se ponía su chaqueta.

-Sería una buena…- el beso que Seifer le dio en ese momento le impidió terminar la respuesta.

Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro mientras quedaban una vez más recostados, poco a poco sentía como perdía el escaso control y mando que pudo obtener al inicio del beso, ahora sólo disfrutaba de la danza en la cual la lengua de Seifer invitaba a la suya. Tenía que aceptar que sus labios ya le ardían un poco y es que a lo largo del día se habían besado bastante.

-Entonces es una cita para mañana-hablo el mayor una vez se hubo separado –Buenas noches- acompaño con un beso rápido y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Buenas noches- contestó Roxas antes de que el otro saliera.

Una vez se encontró solo, soltó un gran suspiro. –Qué día… quería estar solo y a final de cuentas obtuve una agradable compañía. –Intento poner un poco de orden en la sala antes de irse a acostar.

-¡Hayner, espera!- Olette por fin había alcanzado al chico junto con Pence –Hey, ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto la chica -¿Por qué saliste corriendo de repente?

-¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?- dijo el chico al momento que se soltaba del agarre.

-Claro que lo escuche pero no es una razón para tu actitud.

-Si lo es, ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Nos traiciono.

-¿Traicionarnos? ¿Pero qué dices Hayner?- pregunto Pence al no comprender del todo la acusación.

-Sí, traicionarnos… con Seifer- dijo el chico un poco sombrío.

Los otros dos callaron, ambos sabían la historia de Hayner y Seifer y por esa razón comprendían un poco la reacción y el enfado del rubio, pero tampoco lo excusaba de todo.

-Oye, cálmate un poco- decía Olette en un intento por animarlo. –Roxas no conoce lo que sucedió, tienes que comprenderlo.

-Eso lo sé- decía Hayner al momento en que apretaba los dientes- Pero no puedo evitar estar molesto.

-Hayner…

-Ya no importa, será mejor que me vaya. –Acto seguido se alejó lentamente del dúo- los veo mañana- dijo antes de irse.

Se quedaron viendo cómo se iba, tal vez había sido un golpe más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

-Ah… espero que el día pasé rápido.

-¿Por qué Roxas?- pregunto Olette al escuchar al rubio.

-No, nada en especial Olette, lo decía sólo por decir. –dijo en un intento de salir del apuro. –Oye, ¿Y Hayner?-pregunto al caer en cuenta que no había visto al chico parte de la mañana.

-Pues vino con Pence y conmigo, pero ni idea.

-Ya veo.

-Roxas, ¿Qué sucedió ayer?- Pence prestó total atención a Roxas en cuanto la chica hizo la pregunta, la verdad es que ambos tenían curiosidad.

-Sinceramente… ni yo lo sé- contesto el rubio- justamente iba a hablar de eso con ustedes.

-Comienza entonces- se escuchó una voz detrás de los chicos. Era Hayner quien por fin hacía acto de presencia.

-¡Hayner!- dijeron Pence y Olette al ver al chico.

-¿Dónde te has metido?- pregunto Pence.

-Por ahí, ¿tienen alguna clase?

-No, creo que he terminado todas- contestó la chica.

-Yo tengo una clase dentro de dos horas- dijo Pence.

-Yo tengo una hora libre- contesto Roxas.

-Yo igual, ¿Quieres hablar ahora Roxas o después de que termines tus clases?- pregunto Hayner, la verdad todavía estaba un poco molesto pero aun así tenía que escuchar la explicación del chico.

-… Creo que es mejor ahora- dijo levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse a otro sitio. -¿Les parece si hablamos afuera?

-Como quieras- dijo Hayner para ir detrás de él junto con los otro dos.

Los cuatro se encontraban en el patio del instituto, justamente en el lugar que se había convertido su punto de reunión, donde habían hablado con Roxas por primera vez.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Hayner en espera de la explicación del chico.

-Primero quiero disculparme con ustedes por mi comportamiento de ayer- comenzó a decir Roxas- realmente no me encontraba muy bien mentalmente y al principio quería estar solo…

-A mí no me pareció así- dijo el rubio interrumpiendo al otro en su diálogo.

-Lo sé, por eso dije "al principio"- recalco Roxas- también por eso me fui del café, después sucedió que llegó Seifer y pues… al final termino acompañándome a casa.

-Bueno creo que eso explica un par de cosas- dijo Pence- pero… ¿cómo estuvo lo del novio?

-Sí, se supone que únicamente te acompaño a casa… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntaba Olette.

-Con eso… tal parece que comenzamos a ser pareja desde ayer.- Dijo el rubio balbuceando un poco y obteniendo un ligero sonrojo.

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo Olette al ver la reacción de Roxas había sido un gesto bastante tierno a ojos de la chica.

-Sí, bueno… es algo vergonzoso admitirlo, ¿saben?

-No te preocupes Roxas, por nosotros no hay problema ¿Verdad Olette?

-No, para nada.

-Eso me relaja un poco.- Dijo Roxas, para después dirigir su mirada hacía Hayner, después de la interrupción ya no había dicho nada, eso lo inquietaba un poco. Hayner ¿Tú qué opinas?- preguntó, aún lo veía molesto.

-Tengo que ir a clases- dijo para después levantarse e irse, pero se detuvo- Después de clases te diré que opino.

-Pero…- no pudo decir más, el otro se alejó rápidamente, no quería escuchar más- No puedo después de clases- dijo en un susurro.

-Roxas, ¿Estas bien?- Olette se había percatado de la reacción del chico al escuchar a Hayner.

-Si… creo, pero el problema es…

-Estas ocupado después de clases ¿cierto?- pregunto la chica.

-Si… un poco- dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Roxas, nosotros le diremos a Hayner- dijo Pence intentando calmarlo.

-Pero…

-Quédate tranquilo, después de todo fue muy apresurado lo que dijo.

-¿En serio?

-Si… también Hayner necesita algo de tiempo.

Roxas agradeció a los chicos, de verdad que le servía su apoyo.

Después de haber terminado sus clases, Roxas tomo camino a su casa, había quedado con Seifer de encontrarse ahí. No se preocupó de nada al recordar que Pence y Olette lo dispensarían con Hayner. Justo estaba abriendo la puerta cuando unos brazos lo tomaron por la cintura.

-Hola- dijo Seifer en su oído de forma delicada y tierna.

-Hola- contesto Roxas con una sonrisa- No creí que fueras tan puntual.

-Bueno, si se trata de ti puedes estar seguro de que lo voy a ser- dijo para después morder el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio.

-Entonces yo también tendré que ser puntual. –Dijo dándose la vuelta y quedando frente a Seifer.

-Eso parece- comenzaron un beso apasionado, Roxas se sentía bien y Seifer igual, tanto que ninguno se percató de Hayner.

-Roxas- dijo el recién llegado.

-Hayner- contesto el mencionado separándose rápidamente del mayor- Oye Hayner… -dijo Roxas o al menos intento decir pero sólo pudo ver como el otro salía corriendo.

-¿Otro problema?- pregunto Seifer sin soltar al menor.

-Así parece- contesto sin saber muy bien que hacer, si quedarse con Seifer o ir tras de Hayner.


	10. Culpas que carcomen la mente

-¡Maldita sea!- Roxas aún se debatía sobre qué hacer, su cabeza le decía que tenía que ir tras Hayner. –Seifer, lo siento- dijo mientras se soltaba del ligero abrazo.

-Vas a ir tras él ¿verdad?- contesto el otro junto con un suspiro.

-Lo siento en verdad. ¿Quedamos para más tarde?- pregunto sintiéndose realmente culpable por lo que iba a hacer.

-No lo sé, había quedado con los chicos- decía mientras rascaba su cabeza.

-Ya veo… comprendo- contesto un poco decepcionado.

-Es broma, te veo en un rato. Una sonrisa burlona adorno su rostro.

-¿A las 5:00 está bien?

-Sí, no tengo problema

-Gracias- dijo para después darle un beso en señal de recompensa.

-Anda, ve tras él: antes de que cometa una locura- con algo de desgana deshizo el agarre. No podía hacer más, quería estar con el chico pero comprendía que también si quería estar con él, Roxas tenía que arreglar las cosas con sus amigos para evitarse problemas futuros.

-En serio, muchas gracias- fue detrás de Hayner, no sabía muy bien el porqué de su actitud para con Seifer, si, sabía que no se llevaban muy bien y la mayoría de veces que se veían sólo peleaban, pero había algo más y lo sabía. Además Seifer era un buen chico, las veces que se habían hablado; no encontró razón alguna para "odiarlo" como decía el rubio.

-¡Hayner!- había alcanzado al chico, este se encontraba un poco agitado debido a la carrera repentina que tuvo que dar. -¿Por qué diablos saliste corriendo?

-No estés con él- dijo de pronto el chico.

-¿Qué?- pregunto pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Me refiero a que aún no tendrías que estar con él- intento arreglar Hayner.

-¿Por qué?-quiso saber.

-Porque aún no te he dado mi opinión- dijo con una sonrisa bastante falsa a ojos de Roxas pero no quiso decir nada.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué opinas?- pregunto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Es molesto- contesto de forma rápida.

-Ja, ¿por qué no me sorprende tu respuesta?- decía un poco molesto.

-Espera… es molesto pero creo que puedo soportarlo.

-Ah, muchas gracias. Eso significa que tengo tu aprobación- contesto con sarcasmo.

-Vale, vale. Si todo eso… me porte de forma muy… ¿cómo decirlo?

-Inmadura, estúpida, tonta, infantil, creo que tienes muchas opciones de donde elegir- decía mientras enlistaba las opciones.

-Ya, ya. Si todo eso… tú sabes que no soporto a Seifer.

-Lo sé, aunque quisiera saber el porqué.

-… Dejémoslo sólo en que no lo soporto- dijo dejando al aire cualquier duda de Roxas.

…Bien.

-En fin, supongo que está bien, intentaré soportarlo un poco.

-Bueno, creo que no puedo pedir más

-Y, ¿vas a ir con él?

-No, en un rato- decía mientras veía su reloj- como saliste huyendo quedamos de vernos más tarde.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Dos horas.

-Entonces, ¿te vienes con nosotros?

-Supongo- Dijo no viendo algo mejor que hacer, después de todo tenía dos horas libres, más por obligación que por otra cosa.

-Vamos Sora- llamaba Cloud desde la sala, todavía era temprano, pero quería disfrutar de la mañana.

-Ya estoy listo- decía el castaño mientras bajaba las escaleras- ¿Y a qué se debe la prisa?

-Quiero aprovechar la mañana.

-¿Y eso?

-Normalmente hablas con Roxas a las cinco ¿no?- decía mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

-Sí, pero es hasta en la tarde.

-Por eso quiero aprovechar la mañana- dijo acompañado de una sonrisa, por alguna razón se sentía bastante aliviado, no por el fin de la relación de Sora y Riku, para nada. Era sólo que comenzaba a recordar lo que era ser el hermano mayor. –Vamos te invito a desayunar.

-Bien- contesto el chico mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Era un poco extraño; la verdad, estar conviviendo nuevamente con su hermano de esa forma le provocaba nostalgia, pero a la vez se alegraba de ello.

-Entonces Roxas ha hecho buenos amigos- decía Cloud después de escuchar la plática del menor.

-Sí, al menos por lo que me ha contado así parece- decía mientras tomaba un trozo de pastel.

-Me alegra que haya continuado con su vida.

-Si, después de lo que vivió cualquiera hubiera incluso pensado en terminar su vida.

-Bueno, después de todo es nuestro hermano y un Strife.

-Si… ¿sabes? Aún no me ha comentado nada, pero casi puedo asegurar que se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que nuestro apellido es muy conocido por allá.

-Después de todo fue de Inglaterra de donde salimos.

-Si. Aunque me agrada no ser tan conocido por aquí- decía mientras se perdía observando a la gente del lugar. – No creo poder soportar lo que tú viviste.

-Ni tú ni Roxas, fue una vida un poco complicada- decía mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos. –Fue una buena idea venir aquí, hasta yo llevo una vida más tranquila.- dijo en forma de broma.

-Lo dices porque no tienes que lidiar con Axel y Riku- soltó sin pensar muy bien lo que decía.

-La has tenido difícil con ellos ¿eh?- decía tomando un poco de café.

-Bueno… no en verdad, es sólo que…

-Vamos confía en mí, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Sabía que se había quitado un problema de encima, bueno tal vez dos y por tanto ya no tendría de que preocuparse. Pero aún le preocupaba Axel. -Podría ser…

-Bien, pues… escucho.

-Ya sabes que últimamente he… había tenido problemas con Riku- titubeo un poco, estuvo a punto de hablar en presente pero logró corregirse a tiempo.

-Si.

-Todo se debía a que Riku estaba muy estresado y cansado.

-y ¿Por qué?

Si le contaba sobre Axel tal vez él podría ayudarlo, Cloud era mayor que el pelirrojo; y normalmente era a quien más atención ponía. Tal vez acudir con Cloud debía de haber sido su primera opción. -Por Axel.

-¿Axel?- pregunto sorprendido- ¿Le ha pasado algo?- no era secreto para nadie que el rubio era muy apegado a Axel, tal vez más que con Riku a pesar de que con ambos se llevaba bien.

-Sí y no- dijo Sora intentando encontrar una buena forma para explicar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No te comprendo Sora.

-Ah… desde que Roxas se fue Axel se comporta de forma distinta a lo que estamos acostumbrados.

-…

-Se comporta como… como un adicto al sexo, sé que está deprimido pero definitivamente tiene que encontrar otra forma para sentirse mejor.

-¿Riku intento hablar con él?

-Sí y al parecer todo salió mal.

Cloud soltó un suspiro después de escuchar al menor- Así que regreso a su antiguo comportamiento- dijo con algo de pesadez.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Ya ha estado así antes?- preguntó sorprendido. Definitivamente debió acudir a Cloud primero.

-Hace ocho años, cuando Axel tenía 15, paso por una situación similar, ya no recuerdo que sucedió para que se pusiera de esa forma, pero comenzó a preocuparnos a Riku y a mí. Esa vez fue tanta la depresión que sintió que comenzó con algunos vicios.

-El cigarro- dijo de pronto Sora.

-Sí, fue uno de ellos.

-¿Uno de ellos?

-Sí, también comenzó con el alcohol, las relaciones sexuales y algunas drogas.

-Como esta vez, o bueno casi.

-Así parece. La vez pasada nos costó mucho trabajo sacarlo de ese estado.

-¿Crees poder hablar con él Cloud?

-Supongo que podría intentarlo.

-En serio te lo agradeceré y estoy seguro que Roxas también.

-¿Roxas?- preguntó con una ligera sonrisa- Pero si termino mal con Axel ¿por qué me lo agradecería?

-Porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo sé que también se preocupa por él.

\- En serio que a ti no puede engañarte- decía.

-Después de todo somos gemelos.

-Axel- llamaba una voz cerca de su oído- Perdón Lea- se corrigió de forma rápida- Vamos despierta.

Era inútil seguir fingiendo estar dormido y más aún debido a que lo más probable era que la chica iba a seguir insistiendo.

Con bastante pereza se levantó para quedar sentado en la cama. -¿Qué es lo que quieres Yuffie?- pregunto mientras cubría por unos segundos su rostro.

-Hmm… amaneciste de mal humor- decía la chica mientras terminaba de ponerse la blusa.

-Al grano Yuffie- dijo tajante mientras observaba a la chica.

-Ya, ya. Te desperté porque tengo que irme, me gustaría quedarme contigo pero tengo cosas que hacer- dijo de forma muy sonriente antes de depositar un beso en los labios del chico.

-Yuffie- dijo de forma seria sorprendiendo un poco a la pelinegra.

-Tranquilo, volveré en la noche- decía mientras jugaba un poco con la oreja de Axel.

-No Yuffie, no quiero que vuelvas- soltó de forma directa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la chica un poco confundida.

-Se acabó Yuffie, ya no quiero volver a verte en mi casa.

-¿Estás… estás terminando conmigo Axel?- tal vez estaba confundida, si, había escuchado mal o sólo era que Axel no había pronunciado bien las palabras. En definitiva tenía que ser eso.

-¿Cómo voy a terminar contigo si no tenemos nada?

-¿Qué? No Axel, tú y yo tenemos una relación.

-Ahh, no me llames así- dijo a modo de susurro- Yuffie tú y yo no tenemos nada.

-¡No Axel!, ¡No lo niegues, tú y yo tenemos algo!- casi gritaba intentando controlar la desesperación en la que comenzaba a caer.

-Lamento si te di una idea errónea Yuffie, pero tú y yo nunca comenzamos nada- decía de la forma más tranquila que podía. Ya se temía que algo así pasaría.

-¡Pero hicimos el amor! Y no una vez si no muchas.

-No Yuffie, lo único que tú y yo hicimos fue tener sexo… sólo eso.

El sonido de una fuerte bofetada lleno a habitación.

-¡Vete al diablo!- grito la pelinegra mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y salía de forma estruendosa de la habitación para después azotar la puerta principal.

-Creo que salió mejor de lo que esperaba- se decía mientras tocaba su mejilla derecha la cual ahora adoptaba un color rojizo- Creo que hoy saldré un rato- decía mientras tomaba un cigarrillo. La verdad era que ya se había cansado de todo eso, ya no quería saber nada de chicas o de relaciones sexuales, tal vez por fin se había desahogado por completo. O mejor dicho se había aburrido porque era tedioso, más a la hora en que las chicas se marchaban… era todo un drama.

-Bien- decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al baño.-Una ducha me caerá bien- y dejando su cigarrillo a medio terminar entro a la ducha.

-Agh, mi cabeza- se quejaba mientras llevaba una mano al lugar mencionado, poco a poco intento ubicar el lugar donde se encontraba. -¿Dónde estoy?

-Riku, ya despertaste ¿Quieres desayunar?- le preguntaron desde la cocina.

-Sí, gracias- comenzaba a recordar donde estaba. Después de dejar a Kairi en casa, a pesar de las quejas de la chica, se había ido con Demyx.

-Gracias por dejar que me quedara Zexion- decía entrando a la cocina donde el peli azul se encontraba preparando la comida.

-No hay problema Riku, además ya era tarde.

-Buen…os días- había intentado saludar de forma corrida pero un bostezo se atravesó en su camino.

-Buenos días- contestaron los otros dos.

-Hola- le susurro a Zexion en el oído mientras lo abrazaba por detrás aprovechando que este se encontraba ocupado con la estufa.

-Compórtate Demyx, que hay un invitado- decía Zexion sobresaltado un poco debido al abrazo del rubio.

-Nah, no creo que le importe ¿o sí Riku?- le pregunto al chico sin soltar a su presa.

-Ah… no, creo que no- dijo Riku un poco titubeante.

-¿Lo ves?, no hay problema entonces.

-Demyx… compórtate y ¡por amor de Dios, ponte una playera!-decía mientras se soltaba del agarre y servía los desayunos.

-Sí, sí, ya voy- dijo derrotado, bueno al final de cuentas su preocupación iba hacía otra cosa, después podría seguir jugando.

Después de que los tres terminaron de desayunar salió a flote el verdadero problema.

-¿Tuviste problemas con Kairi, Riku?- el peli azul tenía curiosidad, quería saber que había pasado con la chica. Él había sido testigo de cómo la chica se había aferrado a Axel, insistiéndole incluso que la llevara a su casa, que no se arrepentiría.

-No realmente, solo unos cuantos gritos y una que otra pataleta. Lo normal supongo.

-¿Y con Axel?- pregunto el rubio.

-Está destrozado- dijo sin pensarlo, recordaba lo que le había dicho al pelirrojo. Estaba molesto en ese momento pero aun así pudo percatarse de eso, estaba destrozado emocionalmente, estaba guardando todo su dolor. –Técnicamente se ha convertido en una bomba de tiempo, en cualquier momento va a explotar.

-¿Y…Vas a dejarlo solo?-Demyx recordaba lo que había dicho Riku acerca de que ya no quería saber de sus problemas.

-No puedo hacerlo, si lo dejo solo seguramente cometerá alguna locura.

-¿Otra?

-De hecho Demyx, aún no ha cometido ninguna- termino diciendo antes de ponerse de pie- Tengo que buscar a Cloud- al mencionar el nombre del mayor de los Strife se sentó de golpe, había olvidado por un momento lo que sucedió con Sora el día anterior.

-¿Riku?- peguntaron un poco sobresaltados al ver la reacción del otro- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sólo… llego algo a mi mente.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-Oye y a todo esto, ¿Qué hacías fuera de casa tan tarde?

-Pues…

-Vamos Demyx, eso no te incumbe.

-Pero Zexion, ¿no me digas que no tienes curiosidad también?

-Demyx, no importa la curiosidad que tengas, no te incumbe.

-No, está bien. Después de todo confío en ustedes y no creo que sea mala idea que lo sepan.

-¿Lo ves?, a veces el tener curiosidad es bueno-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Riku, en serio, si no quieres decirlo no lo hagas, no tienes por qué darle gusto.

-Está bien, de todas formas creo que se van a enterar.

-…

-…

Soltó un suspiro, ni siquiera había podido arreglar o ayudar a Axel con sus problemas cuando él ya tenía el propio.

-Ayer tuve una discusión con Sora, de nuevo- dijo al ver la cara de Demyx, cada que discutían él era el primero en enterase, al menos de su parte.

-Ya veo.

-¿Pero todo está bien?- pregunto Zexion, aunque supo cuál era la respuesta al ver la expresión del chico.

-No. Creo que termine con sus paciencia- decía manteniendo fija la mirada en la mesa.

-Riku…

-Terminamos- soltó de forma rápida, no supo cómo lo había dicho simplemente lo dijo. –Lo que lamento es que no terminamos bien- decía Riku sin levantar la vista.

-Oye Riku…- en verdad Demyx se sentía mal, ahora deseaba no haber preguntado nada.

-No importa, tengo que irme. Nuevamente gracias por dejar que me quedara, nos vemos- se levantó de la silla y salió del lugar, no se preocupó por lo que iba a decirle el rubio o el otro chico, simplemente se fue.

-¿Contento?- le pregunto un poco molesto después de ver como el peli plateado se iba.

-En verdad no me esperaba eso- se podía escuchar un toque de culpa en su voz, en verdad que deseaba no haber preguntado nada.

-Incluso creo que duraron bastante- dijo el peli azul- recordando todas las discusiones que tuvieron; que claro tú me contaste, creo que Sora le tuvo paciencia. Al final era justo que explotara.

-Eso creo, pero no lo esperaba. Ojala Riku pueda solucionar eso.

-Esperemos que así sea.

El peli azul se levantó recogiendo los ahora trastos sucios, estaba preocupado por Riku, por Axel, incluso también por Demyx; últimamente no había dormido bien y todo debido a que intentaba encontrarle una solución al problema del pelirrojo. –Esto va de mal en peor- dijo en un susurro que también fue escuchado por el rubio detrás de él.

-Oye tranquilo- decía abrazándolo nuevamente por la espalda y bastante calmado- veremos cómo solucionar esto, tú no te preocupes.

Lo estaba involucrando y era lo que no quería. De hecho no había dicho nada pero no podía ocultar el estrés que comenzaba a sentir al no lograr nada por su amigo.

-Demyx…

-Ahora dejemos eso de lado, hoy es domingo y no tenemos planeado nada- Comenzó a entretenerse con el cuello del otro, bien sabía que era uno de sus puntos débiles. -¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en casa?

-Hm, ¿Te has sentido solo últimamente?- preguntó mientras luchaba porque ningún ruido extraño saliera de su garganta.

-Creo que no soy el único- sonrió satisfecho al ver como Zexion luchaba por no llevarse por la emoción, siempre le había funcionado dar mimos en esa zona de su cuerpo, pero esta vez había reaccionado de forma rápida.

-Digamos… que me… has dejado… olvidado… un poco- dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para ver de frente al rubio y besarlo de forma un poco desesperada.

-Te compensaré- dijo después de separarse un poco- lo prometo- Tomo al chico de la mano para llevarlo a su habitación. Después de todo en la comodidad de una cama era más sencillo.

Fueron trastabillando hasta el cuarto, al parecer el estar tres meses en abstinencia había sido una larga penitencia. Ninguno de los dos quería despegar sus labios del otro, simplemente se habían extrañado.

-Hey, tranquilo- dijo el rubio separándose un poco para abrir la puerta de la habitación -Tenemos todo el día- término para dejar caer al peli azul a la cama y después ponerse encima de él.

-Entonces hay que aprovecharlo ¿no?- tomo a Demyx de la playera para atraerlo y poder besarlo nuevamente.

Ninguno quería perder el tiempo pero tampoco querían que todo terminará de forma rápida, ambos querían disfrutarlo. Demyx comenzó a acariciar su pecho por debajo de la camisa mientras Zexion lentamente levantaba su playera. Todo sin separar sus labios. Nuevamente se estaban conociendo, una vez más se descubrían mutuamente, recorrían el cuerpo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos. En un ataque de desesperación Zexion se deshizo de la playera del rubio y al mismo tiempo su camisa también desapareció.

-Te extrañe- dijo al tiempo que se separaban para tomar un poco de aire.

-Yo igual- su cuerpo nuevamente comenzaba a responder a las caricias, una vez más unió sus labios, quería recordar cada uno de los rincones del rubio- Ahh…- tuvo que separarse del chico al sentir como este acariciaba con sumo cuidado y cariño su muslo, tocando en ello un poco su entrepierna.

-Zexion- ahora se dedicó a besar su cuello, probándolo, lamiéndolo y dejando más de una marca en el mismo, comenzó a bajar por el pecho del chico dejando uno que otro chupetón a su paso, antes de pasar a jugar con sus pezones.

-Ah…- mantenía al chico abrazado mientras este jugueteaba con sus tetillas con su lengua y su mano. –Estás muy cariñoso hoy- dijo al momento en que sintió como cambiaba de pezón.

-Y tú muy desesperado- dijo mirándole a los ojos y dándole un rápido beso para seguir con su trayecto. De una forma delicada y un poco traviesa paso sus manos en la cintura el otro, delineando su cuerpo en el camino, dejando a vista del otro un toque de lujuria mezclado con pasión en sus ojos.

El peli azul comenzó a bajar también sus brazos paseando por toda la espalda de su pareja, se sobresaltó un poco al sentir la lengua del rubio alrededor de su ombligo, de verdad que se estaba tomando su tiempo.

-Quieres acelerar un poco las cosas ¿verdad?- pregunto cuando sintió la mano del otro tocando salvajemente su trasero.

-Solo un poco, no soporto tanta espera.

-Bien- de un solo movimiento se deshizo de los pantalones el chico, masajeando sobre la ropa interior el miembro que comenzaba a despertar.

-Ahh… De-Demyx- con un poco de trabajo ayudo al otro para deshacerse también de su ropa y terminar ambos en las mismas condiciones.

Demyx quería disfrutar de su cuerpo, no tardó mucho en dejar al otro desnudo por completo.

-Aceleremos un poco las cosas entonces- le dijo al oído mientras aún estimulaba al chico.

-Ah… es-espera…ahh…- eran deliciosas esas caricias, ligeras. Lentas y rápidas, delicadas y totalmente encantadoras- ¡Ahh!- al sentir como la boca del rubio ahora atrapaba a esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo, una gran onda de éxtasis recorrió su espalda.

Sonrió para sus adentros, hacer que el chico diera un grito de esa magnitud era algo que había logrado muy pocas veces, pero vaya que esas veces habían sido geniales.

-Ahh… Demyx… yo… yo…- Dirigió sus manos a la cabeza del rubio en un intento de marcarle un ritmo. Realmente ¿cuánto hacía que no estaban así?, era verdad que en esos tres meses no habían estado juntos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo no se habían preocupado sólo por ellos?, hace mucho que no dejaban al mundo de lado sólo para concentrarse en el otro, para volver a complementarse. –Yo…- la voz apenas y podía salir de su garganta, no estuvo muy seguro de si el otro lo escuchó o no, ni siquiera sabía que decir. Estaba pensando de más y lo sabía, estaba ignorando a la parte racional de su cabeza pero no hacía nada para evitarlo. –Yo…- dijo en un tono sumamente bajo y no pudo reprimirlo más… Un sollozo, uno que intento ahogar y a la vez se disipo al momento en que su entrepierna recibió una ligera caricia por la lengua de Demyx.

Arqueó la espalda, había sido algo nuevo, tal vez no, puede que sólo haya sido que se había desacostumbrado, que había olvidado los mimos del rubio. Una caricia más dedicada a la parte interna de sus muslos le puso la piel de gallina, otra más a sus testículos lo pusieron un poco alerta y un poco más de atención a su pene lo llevaron al clímax.

-… ¡Ahh!...- No podía decir nada ¿Por qué surgía ese nudo en su garganta? ¿Por qué se mostraba débil justo ahora? Ya no sabía si las lágrimas en verdad salían de sus ojos o no, estaba con Demyx sólo eso importaba.

Había quedado un poco manchado por la semilla del chico, había calculado mal y no había podido recibirlo todo, tomo una parte de la sábana para limpiar su rostro. Ahora lo recordaba no había hecho la cama, bueno en verdad no importaba "Para lo que hubiera durado tendida" pensó. Su error de cálculo también se debió a que escuchó un sollozo, levantó un momento la vista al escucharlo y se distrajo por completo al ver que en verdad había provenido del peli azul. –Zexion- después de limpiar su cara una vez más diviso al chico, este estaba con los ojos cerrados, sus brazos a los costados completamente estirados y su respiración agitada, tal parecía que estaba bien, tal vez ese ruido lo había imaginado. –Oye, aun no terminamos- dijo cerca del chico dispuesto a besarlo pero los brazos del otro lo apresaron en un abrazo que le hizo perder la fuerza y caer de lleno encima del chico.

-Lo sé- su voz sonaba un poco entrecortada, había intentado calmarse pero necesitaba de él, sólo un abrazo, sólo eso y nada más.

-¿Zexion?- pregunto al ver la reacción del chico y confirmando que por muy poco que se moviera este le aferraba más a él, en un intento por no dejar que se fuera.

-Sólo un momento- no quería que lo viera, estaba intentando controlarse, pero le estaba tomando más tiempo del que esperaba.

-¿Estas bien?- era una pregunta estúpida y lo sabía, más aun por la leve risa que soltó el chico debajo de él, pero lo preguntaba porque Zexion no acostumbraba a actuar de esa forma. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto intentando levantarse una vez más.

-Yo… yo- sintió como el chico hacía un nuevo intento por levantarse, esta vez dejo de poner fuerza en el abrazo para así dejar que se incorporara.

-¿Zexion?- pregunto nuevamente al poder verlo de frente, se sorprendió un poco al sentir como lo dejaba incorporarse y al momento que lo vio no supo describir o descubrir lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su pareja.

Tenía que decirlo, tenía que decirlo de una maldita vez, no tenía nada de malo pero sabía que si lo hacía posiblemente las palabras saldrían de otra forma, una que no iba a ser muy gratificante para ambos. –Yo… te extrañe Demyx- una sonrisa sincera y a la vez cansada se posó en sus labios, no, no era suficiente y lo sabía. Tenía que pensar algo más decir otra cosa o no podría sacar ese sentimiento… Desgraciadamente nada acudió a su cabeza y aunque lo hubiera hecho no habría servido de nada ya que Demyx se encontraba besándolo de una forma que muy pocas veces sentía… con dulzura. Intentaba transmitirle seguridad. Lo único que paso por su mente, aparte de corresponder el beso, fue rodear el cuello del rubio. Tal vez después encontraría otra forma de sacar esa sensación que lo torturaba de forma lenta.

-Yo… te extrañe Demyx- pudo sentir el miedo en su voz y también la desesperación. Cuando vio una vez más sus ojos, los hermosos ojos que más de una vez lo habían capturado, vio la incertidumbre, la duda, la inseguridad. Había pasado mucho tiempo alejado de él lo sabía, era su falta y estaba completamente seguro de ello, pero no quería que él pagará por su culpa, solo él tenía que cargar con el dolor no Zexion.

¿Se veía realmente tan mal? ¿En serio se notaba que titubeaba? Estaba fallando como apoyo, como pareja. Tenía que controlarse y tranquilizar a Demyx, no al revés. Se separaron, sin saber muy bien que sentía el otro, buscando en el rostro del contrario algún indicio de lo que sucedía.

-Te extrañe- Zexion fue el primero en hablar, tomo la mano del otro para entrelazarlas. – Y me siento muy contento al estar otra vez contigo.- Llevo la mano del chico a su boca, hace mucho que no hacía eso, ambos habían acordado en no hacerlo de nuevo debido a que era un poco antihigiénico, pero en ese momento todo lo mando al diablo. Quería volver a sentir su seguridad, acabar con el miedo que comenzaba a invadirlo y terminar con el sentimiento tan asfixiante que aun carecía de nombre.

-¿Esto está bien?- pregunto al ver como ahora sus dedos eran ensalivados. La primera vez que habían estado juntos lo hicieron de esa forma, y la segunda y la tercera. Habían sido muchas veces las que se habían dado así, pero después, no recordaba muy bien el porqué, decidieron utilizar un lubricante.

-Quiero recordarte- dijo terminando su labor y separando un poco al rubio de él.

-¿Recordarme?- no puso fuerza al sentir el ligero empujón por parte del otro.

-Sí, recordarte- un nuevo beso, esta vez bastante rápido antes de darse la vuelva y quedar a cuatro en la cama frente al chico- así que será mejor que te apresures- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, se estaba colocando en bandeja de plata para su pareja, así que tendría que disfrutarlo y darse prisa.

-…Bien- se acomodó entre las pierna del chico, metiendo lentamente un dedo en la entrada de Zexion.

-… ugh- se aferró a la almohada, comenzaba a doler, en verdad que estaba desacostumbrado.

-¿Duele mucho?- le pregunto mientras se acercaba a su oído, besando su hombro y después mordiéndolo un poco.

-Sólo… un poco, pero no importa, continua- Pronto sitio otro dedo que lo invadía, los dos moviéndose lentamente, temiendo dañar algo de su interior. Momentos después se les unió un tercero, este no tuvo tanto problema al entrar y al parecer sentía más confianza porque se movía más que los anteriores. En el poco pero eterno tiempo que "sufrió", por así decirlo, sólo apretaba los dientes y puños, intentaba relajarse pero le costaba un poco de trabajo. También sentía como Demyx lo consentía intentando que olvidara su dolor, mordiéndolo, besándole el cuerpo y dejándole una marca rojiza bastante notable en el hombro, uniéndose a las demás.

-Ya… ya está listo- decía queriendo más, en verdad quería recuperar lo que había perdido, lo necesitaba con urgencia.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto dudando, sabía que estaba siendo muy cuidadoso pero algo andaba mal, no, su relación no era, solamente era que ahora había un gran vacío entre ellos, una distancia que había sido necesaria marcar debido a la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Sólo hazlo Demyx- estaba a punto de perder la fortaleza que había adquirido, su mente quería hacerse pedazos.

Lo mejor era hacerlo en un solo movimiento. Saco sus dedos- Relájate- dijo para intentar calmarlo. Logrando con ello entrar de una sola estocada, sólo sintió como el de debajo suyo se estremeció.

-…- Soltó un suspiro. Le había dolido no iba a mentir, pero no quería decir nada, no sabría si podía hacerlo. No sabía si iba a mantener la firmeza en su voz.

-… ¿Estas…bien?- Se percató de como el chico asintió con la cabeza, intento esperar un momento pero el movimiento del otro le dio a entender que podía moverse. Después de eso no espero más y comenzó a moverse aunque de forma un poco lenta.

-Ahh… Demyx… Ahh- pudo recuperar su fuerza, su cordura por un momento más, uno que aprovecho para hablarle al chico. –Más… rápido. – Sentía las estocadas lentas del rubio, lo agradecía mentalmente pero no estaba en perfectas condiciones para esperar, posiblemente en cualquier momento colapsaría.

Siguió la petición de su pareja, aumentó la velocidad, más estocadas, mas caricias, acortando un poco el tiempo para estar juntos.

-¡Ahh!- un grito lleno de placer por parte de ambos lleno la habitación, el rubio había dado en el punto de mayor éxtasis de Zexion provocando en los dos una sensación demasiado placentera como para ser omitida y para no ser disfrutada.

Sus ojos comenzaban a arder, esa última embestida casi logra que bajara su guardia, pero no podía derrumbarse, él mismo se lo había prohibido, tendría que soportar. –De… nuevo… da en… el mismo sitio- distracción, eso fue lo que paso por su cabeza, distraer al rubio y distraerse él para evitar que lo descubriera.

-Como mandes- dijo en su oído de forma seductora, algo andaba mal, sino lo sabía al menos lo presentía. Por eso intentaba ser lindo, por eso intentaba tratarlo con cuidado, porque presentía que algo el ocultaba, algo malo.

Un gemido tras otro dejando escuchar perfectamente la mezcla de placer y dolor, la fuerza y voluntad, y la lucha por no dejar que se escuchase algo más de lo debido. La sensación de estar con Demyx era gratificante por no decir única, re confortable, comenzaba a recordar lo que sintió la primera vez que estuvieron juntos… una sonrisa cargada de tristeza afloro en sus labios.

Una embestida más fuerte que la anterior, intentaba llegar a lo más profundo, intentaba lograr que Zexion olvidara sus problemas para así también él olvidar los suyos. Disfrutaba de la situación, la estrecha cavidad del otro lo atrapaba de una forma imposible de explicar lo que provocaba que su mente divagara.

-Demyx…. No-no…. Voy a… ¡ahh! Aguantar mucho- logró decir el peli azul, los cuerpos de ambos sudaban, Zexion se encontraba con la cabeza pegada a una almohada, sin bajar la parte trasera de su cuerpo, se le estaba juntando muchas cosas en la cabeza, eso no era nada bueno.

La mano del rubio tomo su miembro, terminarían juntos, comenzó con un movimiento rápido con su mano, arriba, abajo una y otra vez mientras las estocadas seguían en aumento. –Si… yo tampoco. –Dijo con un poco de esfuerzo, no faltaba mucho.

-Es… espera… un… poco- lo dijo de forma lenta, si seguía así explotaría al término de todo. No podía hacerlo, aparecerían más cosas en su cabeza, más de las debidas.

Fingió no escucharlo, estaban a punto de llegar. No se detuvo.

-¡Ahh!- lo había hecho. Zexion se derrumbó en la cama con Demyx encima de él. Ya no importaba cuanto esfuerzo había puesto en esconder lo que sentía, cuando el clímax lo alcanzo su fortaleza se fue en un suspiro. Aunque no quisiera las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin detenerse. Todo estaba bien, si solamente iban a ser lágrimas no habría problema, bien podría ocultarlo, pero su plan no pudo llevarse a cabo; los sollozos comenzaron a surgir junto con leves espasmos. "¡Cálmate!" se gritó mentalmente, no podía dejar que él lo supiera, simplemente no podía.

-¿Por fin te vas a desahogar?- le pregunto de forma dulce mientras salía de dentro del chico y se acomodaba a un lado de él.

Al escuchar la pregunta se sorprendió por completo, eso significaba entonces que Demyx ya lo sabía.

-¿Sabes?, no es bueno guardar un sentimiento de esa magnitud- decía mientras tomaba un mechón de cabello azul. Solo podía ver la nuca del chico. -¿Qué sucede Zexion? ¿Hice algo mal?- el mechón que mantenía entre sus dedos desapareció con rapidez, todo para darle paso al chico que ahora se ocultaba, o al menos su rostro en el pecho de rubio.

-No Demyx… no hiciste…. Nada malo- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?- preguntaba mientras lo apegaba más a su cuerpo abrazándolo.

-Es sólo que…. -¿Qué le sucedía? No lo sabía, ese sentimiento que lo atormentaba aun carecía de nombre, no podía decir que era. Pero por lo menos había logrado calmarse un poco, y los sollozos habían desaparecido.

-Perdón por alejarme tanto- dijo el rubio abrazándolo con más sentimiento y depositando un beso en su cabeza- No lo haré de nuevo.

-No, Demyx- no, no era su culpa, no podía dejar que pensará eso.

-Lo es y lo sabes, lamento el haberte dejado solo, en serio no volverá a pasar. –Con su mano levantó el rostro del chico por el mentón, se sintió extremadamente culpable al ver su cara llena de lágrimas, ¿Cómo era posible que le provocará tanto dolor a quien más quería? Se acercó una vez más a los labios que tanto anhelaba pero se detuvo al estar a unos cuantos centímetros, se sentía culpable y por lo mismo tenía miedo, miedo a que Zexion lo rechazará. Pasó su mirada de sus labios a sus ojos volviendo a notar la desesperación en estos, no podía dudar, quería disipar la inseguridad de su pareja, se acercó probando de nueva cuenta lo que tanto le gustaba, acariciando los labios ajenos acercándolos a los suyos de una forma lenta y pausada, mordiéndolos un poco pero sin causar dolor. Después prosiguió su lengua, lamiéndolos y dejándolos por completo mojados, Zexion abrió la boca dándole el acceso que tanto pedía; sus lenguas se unieron en un baile, la batalla había quedado atrás ahora se saludaban otra vez, ¿Cuántas veces se habían visto ya? No importaba, ahora buscaban completarse con aquello que sólo el otro poseía. Se separaron dejando un pequeño hilillo de saliva como única unión que Demyx rompió.

-Te amo- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, percatándose que la desesperación se había esfumado.

-Yo también- decía con sentimientos contrarios, aun lloraba pero tenía una linda sonrisa.

Se quedaron fundidos en el abrazo mientras retomaban energías, después de todo ese había sido el primero encuentro amoroso de muchos que planeaban tener a lo largo del día.

-No te volveré a dejar solo- fue lo último que dijo Demyx antes de volver a la acción.

Caminaba a paso tranquilo, se supone que iba a buscar a Cloud, por eso tendría que ir con un paso más apresurado pero sabía que aunque llegará a la casa de los Strife no encontraría a nadie. Después de salir de casa de Demyx le mando un mensaje al rubio diciéndole que tenía que hablar. " _Lo siento, estoy con Sora. Hablemos por la tarde."_ Fue lo que recibió como respuesta. ¿Quién lo diría? ambos hermanos saliendo como una familia.

-… Seguramente ya le habrá contado- dijo después de soltar un suspiro.

-¿Contado qué a quién Riku?- pregunto una vocecilla detrás de él.

-¡Naminé!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- no se percató en ningún momento de que alguien se acercaba a él y menos la chica rubia.

-Vine a buscar a Sora pero me alegro de haberte encontrado- decía la chica poniendo las manos atrás de su espalda y sonriendo.

-¿A Sora?- dirigió su mirada a los alrededores, al parecer sus pies lo había llevado a casa del castaño. -¿Qué diablos?- dijo para sí mismo. -¿Y a mí por qué me buscabas?- dejo de lado el hecho de haber llegado a aquel lugar y decidió platicar un rato con la chica.

-Pues quería agradecerte por lo de ayer.

-¿Lo de ayer?

-Si, por llevar a Kairi a casa.

-A eso. Si por nada. ¿Cómo está?

-Molesta, de hecho no quería que te buscará- la chica comenzó a caminar a paso lento, alejándose del sitio, algo que agradeció Riku.

-No sé porque lo imagine- decía poniéndose a un lado de la rubia.

-Dice que arruinaste su noche.

-Ja, ¿en serio?- ya se había alejado lo suficiente de la casa de los hermanos. Ahora no sabía hacía donde se dirigían.

-Riku, ¿Podrías contarme que sucedió? Kairi no ha querido decirme nada.

-Nami, si ella no te ha dicho nada yo no tengo porque decírtelo- dijo de forma un poco seria.

-Lo sé, pero en verdad me preocupa.

-Y también te consume la curiosidad ¿cierto?

-Has acertado- dijo la chica mientras enseñaba la lengua- Tú bien sabes que le costó trabajo aceptar lo tuyo con Sora. –Se encontraban cerca de un parque así que ambos decidieron sentarse en una banca.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero eso que tiene…- fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Lo bueno de ella, creo, es que puede superar de forma rápida las cosas, aunque algunas de ellas le sean un poco complicadas. Pero también se ilusiona mucho con la misma facilidad.

-…- se quedó callado, esperando a que terminara de hablar.

-Después de mucho esfuerzo logró aceptar del todo su relación, incluso los apoyo cuando tenía problemas ¿recuerdas?- pregunto viendo fijamente al mayor.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Cuando Roxas se fue; Kairi vio una oportunidad- dirigió su mirada al frente.

-¿Oportunidad?, Naminé… ¿podrías explicármelo mejor.

-Después de que sucedió lo de ustedes, digamos que logro superarlo encaprichándose en alguien más.

-Y ese alguien más… espera dices que fue con…

-Sí, se encapricho con Axel, por eso quiero saber que paso, hasta qué punto Kairi ha sido capaz de llegar.

-Je… sólo diré que tu hermana no es tan inocente y recatada como tú.

La chica soltó un suspiro, ya se lo imaginaba pero quería creer que se equivocaba. –Entonces si llego a eso. Intentaré que no se ilusione mucho.

-Sería algo bueno, al fin y al cabo ya sabes porque Axel lo hizo.

-¿Sigue igual verdad?

-No…- La chica nuevamente dirigió su atención a Riku, sorprendida por la negativa. –Está peor.

Tenía que hablar con Cloud, tenían que ayudar al pelirrojo como fuera sino tal vez se arrepentirían.

-Ahh… lamento no poder ayudarlo en nada- se excusó la chica agachando la cabeza.

-No importa, de todas formas no escucharía.- Decidió perderse un momento en el cielo. Lo suyo con Sora; sonaba extraño ahora que todo había terminado, si la castaña se enterara ¿Qué haría? ¿Iría de nuevo detrás del chico? Bueno, sea como fuere ya vería que sucedía. Quería verlo, pedirle que lo perdonara y que regresaran, pero bien sabía que lo mandaría muy lejos. Tenía que dejar que ambos se calmarán porque aunque no lo pareciera él también se encontraba un poco alterado.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por qué buscaba a Sora?- pregunto Naminé de forma divertida.

-Supongo que tendrás tus razones- dijo encogiéndose de hombros aun sin quitar su atención del cielo.

-Quería preguntarle por Roxas. No he sabido casi nada de él. –Decía mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

-Nami, ¿te gusta Roxas?- preguntó percatándose del aspecto que comenzaba a adquirir la chica.

-No- contesto de forma rápida- antes sí que me encantaba, pero un poco de tiempo antes de que se fuera me estaba ayudando con un asunto.

-Ya veo.

-Sí, creo que será mejor que me vaya a buscarlo- estaba a punto de levantarse pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

-No está en casa, al parecer salió con Cloud.

-¿En serio?- que ella recordará hacía mucho que ambos chicos no salían en plan de hermanos. –Es extraño.

-Sí, yo pensé lo mismo.

-Bueno de todas maneras, tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos.

-Chicos tengo que irme- decía deteniendo el paso y quedándose detrás de los otros tres.

-¿Acaso te esperan Roxas?- pregunto Pence de forma burlona.

-Sí, me esperan- dijo con una sonrisa, metió las manos a su bolsillo, se notaba que ya estaban en Noviembre, el frío comenzaba a aumentar.

-Bueno, bueno, Roxas ¿Quedamos para mañana?- pregunto la chica, antes de que el rubio se fuera.

-No se Olette, les confirmo mañana temprano ¿Vale?- comenzaba a alejarse de los chicos.

-Vale, pero confirmas- le dijo levantando la voz al ver como la distancia comenzaba a marcarse más.

-¡Si!

Caminaba por las calles, se la estaba pasando bien con los chicos pero quería estar con Seifer.

-Si esto es en los primeros días, no quiero saber cómo voy a estar después.

-Completamente enamorado seguramente- le dijo Seifer topándose con él a la entrada de la calle.

-¿Y tú cómo vas a estar?- le preguntó mientras se abrazaba a él.

-De la misma forma que tú o peor- decía acercando al chico a él.

-Bueno eso ya lo confirmaremos después, ¿Quieres ir a mi casa o dar una vuelta?

-Vayamos por algo caliente, el frío comienza a sentirse- decía estremeciéndose un poco debido al soplo del viento que surgió en el momento.

-Bien, entonces vamos- se tomaron de la mano discretamente, llevando Seifer las dos dentro de su bolsillo. La tarde comenzaba a caer y por lo mismo las bajas temperaturas se hacían más notorias. Tal vez, después de todo y a pesar de las condiciones climáticas, su día terminaría bien.

-¿Quieres que ya nos vayamos a casa?- le preguntó el castaño al ver que era la cuarta vez que su hermano veía el reloj.

-No es tanto de que quiera sino que Riku me ha dejado con curiosidad. –Noto que el semáforo marcaba el verde así que volvió a poner en marcha el auto.

-Podemos ir a casa y preparar algo de comer, después de todo pasan de las dos.

-¿No te sentirás extraño cuando él llegue?- todo era reciente, sabía que Sora era un chico maduro y sabía llevar las situaciones (solo algunas) de forma decente, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse; después de todo era su hermano menor.

-No te preocupes, seguramente subiré a mi cuarto esperando a que Roxas despierte. –Su celular sonó con el tono de mensaje, dándole un suspiro de alivio al terminar de leerlo- o bien podría esperar con Naminé. Al parecer también ira a visitarnos.

-Supongo que a preguntarte sobre Roxas- decía dándole vuelta al volante, sabían muy bien que la chica gustaba del rubio, pero a últimas fechas ya no podían apostar a lo seguro.

-Es lo más probable.

-Entonces preparemos comida para cuatro- ya habían llegado a casa, ambos tenían que apresurarse seguramente en cualquier momento llegarían sus invitados.

-La comida estará lista en unos minutos- anunció el mayor desde la cocina. Sora le había ayudado en la mayoría del tiempo que estuvieron preparando los alimentos; pero resulto que Naminé llego antes de lo esperado.

-Entonces hay que poner la mesa- decía la chica asomándose a la cocina.

-Sí, creo que sería una buena idea- contestó mientras veía como los menores entraban por lo que necesitarían.

La comida transcurrió sin nada fuera de lo habitual, algunos comentarios de la chica, risas de Sora y Cloud con su característica seriedad.

-Bien Nami, ¿Qué quieres saber de Roxas ahora?- soltó el castaño de repente provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica.

-¡Sora!- dijo intentando no levantar tanto la voz- solo quiero saber cómo esta… y contarle algo.

-¿Algo?- el mayor solamente se limitaba a ver la escena y escuchar el diálogo, divertido realmente por la situación. -¿Y qué es ese algo?

-Algo, que no te involucra- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-… Bien- la rubia no le diría nada y lo sabía, mejor era resignarse.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió su plática tan "amena" según Sora, Cloud sabía de quien se trataba así que decidió ser él quien le abriera al nuevo visitante.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Dijo apenas vio al rubio, ya le había hecho esperar bastante y era un asunto que tenía que resolverse de forma rápida.

-Adelante- dijo al ver como el otro técnicamente ya se encontraba en la sala. -¿Sabes? no creo que sea tan urgente- decía colocándose detrás del peli plata, se extrañó un poco al ver que no le contestaba nada pero supo de que se trataba al ver que Sora se encontraba de la misma forma.

-Hola Sora- tenía una expresión de completa indiferencia, le alegraba ver al chico un poco animado pero sólo una parte de él.

-Hola Riku- respondió el saludo también de una forma seria y cortante.

-Riku, ¿de qué querías hablarme?- quería, más bien tenía que interrumpir en la escena un tanto incómoda.

-De algo importante- no despegaba su mirada de la azulada. Lo sabía, estaba molesto.

-Bueno, entonces si quieres vamos a mí…

-No es necesario Cloud, Naminé y yo estaremos en mi habitación- sabía que el mayor iba a proponer su cuarto para que hablaran así que mejor el decidió subir, de todas formas tendrían que hacerlo en un instante u otro.

-Si quieres Sora- los mayores sólo vieron como los otros dos se levantaban y subían las escaleras. Cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, decidieron hablar libremente.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Cloud mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón que antes ocupaban los chicos.

-…- Mantuvo su mirada escaleras arriba un momento, aun no era el momento, pronto podría hablar con Sora, pero todavía tenía que esperar. –Es sobre Axel.

-Sora ya me contó un poco lo que pasa con él. ¿Cómo está?

-Mal, muy mal Cloud, en cualquier momento va a explotar.

-¿Bomba de tiempo?- pregunto el rubio.

-Bomba de tiempo- confirmo el otro.

-¿y?, ¿Qué propones que hagamos?

-¿Hagamos? No Cloud, mejor dicho ¿Qué piensas hacer?- se acomodó mejor en el sillón en el cual se encontraba para después cruzarse de brazos. –Sólo a ti te hará caso.

-¿Y por qué razón quieres pasarme el muerto?- preguntó con un tono de sarcasmo mezclado con algo de ironía, sabía la respuesta pero aun así quería escucharla.

-Hace poco hable con él.

-…

-Paso totalmente de mí, posiblemente a ti te ponga más atención ya que…- no le gustaba admitirlo, aunque era verdad; la razón por la cual Cloud era el más indicado para hablar con el pelirrojo, aunque nunca le había gustado admitirla. –Eres mayor que nosotros.

Lo había dicho, de cierta manea le gustaba escuchar aquello, le daba un tipo de seguridad y casi pareciese que los otros dos le daban el permiso de reñirles al aceptar aquello. –Bueno, creo que es un buen factor, después de todo tampoco le haría caso a alguien que es menor que yo.

-Solo es un año. –Dijo el chico entre dientes.

-Pero sigues siendo menor.

-Bueno al menos intente hablar con él.- Decía molesto. Si, lo sabía, sabía que era el menor de ese grupo junto con Zexion, ambos tenían 22 años, pero por favor Axel luego se comportaba como alguien mucho menor igual que Demyx. El hecho de que el llevarán un año muchas veces no era tan notorio. Con Cloud, bueno con él era otra cosa, le llevaba 5, con él ni como compararse en ese asunto.

-En eso tienes el mérito, pero ¿No crees que sería mejor que ambos habláramos con él?

-No lo creo, intenta hablar con él solo y si no funciona; los dos hablaremos con el problemático- bien, con eso podía dar por terminado un tema… pero faltaba otro.

-Está bien, lo buscaré mañana, entonces podemos dar por solucionado este problema al menos temporalmente.

-Eso creo- ya sabía que había algo más de que hablar.

-Entonces sino te molesta hay otra cosa de la cual quiero hablar contigo.- se acercó un poco más al chico. Recordaba muy bien que le había repetido en muchas ocasiones que cuidara de su hermano, la más reciente fue cuando Roxas estuvo en el hospital. Pero no estaba molesto, por raro que parezca no quería matar a Riku, porque veía que él también sufría al igual que el castaño.

-Ya sé de qué se trata- estiro sus brazos y piernas.

-¿Entonces puedo ahorrarme mi pregunta?

-Si. Regreso a una posición normal, recargo sus brazos en sus piernas y vio directamente al rubio. –Fue mi culpa.

-…- No iba a comentar nada, quería escuchar el relato del chico.

-Creo que me moleste y preocupe en demasía de Axel que; no sé me encontraba muy alterado. Y a final de cuentas parece que Sora perdió la paciencia conmigo. En verdad no lo culpo; de hecho soporto bastante tiempo.

Los dos se quedaron callados, Riku había terminado de hablar y Cloud no tenía nada que decir, solo esperar a que el chico se calmará un poco.

-No puedes tener sólo tú la culpa- dijo esperando con eso que el chico levantará la cabeza, más no sucedió.

-…

-También Sora la tuvo, bien que mal al cumplir cada cosa que le pedías.

-… Lo hacía para que no me molestara- decía aun desde su posición.

-Puede ser pero aun así no era lo mejor.

-Quiero hablar con él- por fin levantaba la cabeza, mirando fijamente hacía las escaleras.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces?

-Aun no puedo, sigue molesto.

-Esperas el momento entonces.

-Si.

-Entonces tendrás que esperar un buen rato- también dirigió su mirada hacías las escaleras.

-No importa- dijo dando por terminada la plática.

-Oye, ¿qué paso abajo?- pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿De qué hablas Nami?- Sora se encontraba encendiendo la computadora, esperaba que ese día tuviera suerte y Roxas estuviera ya despierto, pero se desilusiono de sobremanera al no ver a su gemelo conectado.

-De ese saludo tan frío que se dieron Riku y tú.

-No tiene importancia- intento llevar la conversación por otro lado.

-Ajá y yo te creo ¿no?- dijo la rubia al momento que se cruzaba de brazos. -¿Ahora por qué pelearon?

-No quiero hablar de ello.

-… Bien.

Se quedaron callados en silencio absortos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Roxas no está…?

-No- interrumpió a Naminé- parece que aún sigue dormido.

-¿Qué hora es allá?

-Las 8, aunque ya tendría que despertar no creo que se levante tan tarde.

Y como si esas palabras hubiesen llegado al rubio, de repente se abrió una ventana en la pantalla mostrando a un chico un poco adormilado.

-Hola- dijo Roxas soltando un bostezo.

-Hola flojo, vaya ¿tan buena estuvo la fiesta anoche?- preguntaba Sora con una marcada sonrisa, mientras se hacía a un lado para darle paso a la chica.

-Cállate… no fue tanto la fiesta- contestó mientras un pequeño sonrojo se asomó en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior.

-¿Nueva conquista?- el tono picarón y burlesco que uso el castaño provocó una risa en su gemelo.

-Algo así, ¿podría saberse que haces?- solamente veía como Sora se hacía a un lado poco a poco, como si pareciese que dejase un espacio para alguien más.

-Je, es que hay alguien que quería hablar contigo- tomo una silla y la puso en el espacio vació mientras se sentaba e invitaba a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

-Hola Roxas- saludó la joven mostrando una sonrisa -¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Naminé!- abrió un poco más los ojos al ver a la rubia, hacía un rato que no sabía de ella. –Bien ¿y tú?

-Bueno ya sabes, lidiando con Sora desde que te fuiste, cielos sí que es un triunfo hacerlo trabajar- decía a modo de reproche.

-No es cierto, yo trabajo por mi cuenta- se defendió el castaño.

-Mentira- escuchaba la risa de Roxas, la verdad es que extrañaba a su amigo y le alegraba escucharlo de esa forma –Y bien Roxas, ¿Nos hablaras de la conquista de anoche? Porque en serio que te dejo desecho.

-Si haber cuenta, ¿Qué tan salvaje fue?

-Je, pues… bastante diría yo- no había llegado a nada con Seifer, simplemente habían tomado un poco, pero si se habían descontrolado un poco, quería contarle todo a Sora pero estando Naminé tendría que limitarse un poco.

-Sí, eso se nota.

-¿Qué?

-Tu cuello- señalo la chica su propio cuello dándole a entender al rubio más o menos la ubicación.

El chico paso sus dedos por su cuello, hasta llegar a un punto en el cual sintió una ligera punzada.

-Vaya mordida- el castaño estaba observando fijamente la mordida, se encontraba justamente en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. –En serio ¿qué diablos conseguiste anoche?

-Bueno creo que con un poco de alcohol pasa de todo. –dejo en paz la herida, apenas comenzaba a sentirla pero la verdad era que Seifer si se había emocionado.

–Pero ya, Nami ¿qué tal te va con?… Amm ya sabes. –Esa situación era un secreto entre la chica y él, por lo mismo no se sentía con la libertad de decir el nombre.

-Puedes decirlo, aunque no lo parezca confió en Sora.

-Gracias por tenerme confianza. –Soltó con sarcasmo el castaño.

-Vamos Sora, no te enojes- decía la chica mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo.

-Sí, no seas berrinchudo.

-¡Eso!, di lo que quieras, aprovecha que te encuentras a miles de kilómetros de distancia. –lo amenazó Sora.

Lo único que provoco aquella rabieta del chico fue una carcajada por parte de ambos rubios. Después de recuperar el aliento a causa de tal escena, Roxas volvió a hablar.

-Bueno Nami, ¿Cómo te va Marluxia?

-¿Qué? ¿Marluxia?- gritó el castaño al escuchar el nombre- ¿Es en serio?- le pregunto a Naminé.

-Sí, es en serio- le contesto de forma un poco seria- llevamos saliendo dos meses- dijo mientras sonreía.

-No puedo creerlo- Sora no lograba asimilar tal información, sinceramente no se imaginaba a Marluxia con la chica.

-Oye, es un buen tipo, cuando quiere serlo claro está- decía la chica mientras dirigía su mirada al reloj de la pantalla. -¿Ya es tan tarde?- pregunto al ver la hora.

-Apenas son las 5:00- dijo el castaño al ver la reacción de la rubia, técnicamente aún era temprano.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme,- decía mientras se ponía de pie- estoy fuera de casa desde la mañana, será mejor que regrese. –Decía dirigiéndose a la puerta por lo mismo saliendo del campo de visión de Roxas, pero fue un momento hasta que la chica regreso. -¿Vendrás en las vacaciones de invierno?

-Eh, si… es lo más seguro.

-Entonces hasta las vacaciones nos veremos, cuídate ¿sí?- se despedía la chica. –Y más de la vampira- sonrió antes de irse.

-Lo haré, tú también cuídate- logró decir antes de que la chica desapareciera.

-Nos vemos Sora.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?- preguntó a medio levantarse.

-No, está bien. Además seguramente Riku aun este abajo. –salió sin más dejando a Sora algo descolocado.

-¿Sucedió algo con Riku Sora?- pregunto Roxas al percatarse de que la chica ya no se encontrara en la habitación.

-… Después de que hablara contigo- iba diciendo mientras se colocaba nuevamente en el centro del monitor –Riku y yo discutimos.

-¿Por lo mismo?- preguntaba tomando una expresión más seria.

-En parte- llevo ambas manos a su rostro, ¿Cómo decirle que habían discutido por su culpa? Porque técnicamente fue esa la razón.

-¿Cómo qué en parte?- no comprendía muy bien vale, si no había sido por lo mismo ¿entonces por qué?- Explícate Sora.

-…- soltó un suspiro, intentaría decirlo de la mejor forma. –Cuando estabas hablando de Axel, Riku estaba aquí.

-…- se sorprendió un poco, creyó que el castaño estaba solo, pero no dijo nada.

-Como no accediste a hablar con él, pues se molestó… me dijo que no te había insistido lo suficiente y que no quería ayudarle con Axel.

-Pero…

-Le dije que no podía obligarte- prosiguió sin prestar atención a la réplica del rubio. –Que si no querías simplemente no querías y punto.

-Lo siento Sora… parece que fue mi culpa- decía bajando un poco la cabeza, levantándola nuevamente al momento en que surgió una pregunta. –Pero ¿Todo se puede arreglar no?, es decir solo fue una discusión.

-…- "¡Bien Sora!" se regañó a sí mismo, Roxas comenzaba a sentir culpa, lo había logrado, había hecho lo que no quería lograr. –Roxas… Riku y yo…. Terminamos.

-¿Qué?- abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. Había destrozado un lazo de 2 años. –Debes estar bromeando- comenzaba a alterarse un poco, las cosas no tenían por qué haber pasado así.- pedía golpeando el escritorio con las manos abiertas.

-Riku y yo terminamos Roxas y de la peor forma… Tranquilo- dijo al ver como su gemelo se alteraba un poco. –No fue tu culpa, sólo fue de nosotros dos.

-…- no decía palabra, ¿Qué debía hacer?, la culpa ahora lo carcomía pero también aún seguía latente el miedo de sentirse traicionado por Axel. Por eso se negaba rotundamente a hablar con él… por miedo.

-Deja eso de lado Roxas- decía cambiando su expresión a una de alegría, una que no era del todo sincera. –Mejor cuéntame ¿quién te ataco ayer?- preguntaba mientras señalaba su propio cuello.

-…- Soltó un suspiro antes de hablar, tal vez no era la mejor elección pero ya había decidido. –Parece que desde hace dos días ya tengo una relación. –Sólo faltaba que se animara a decirle a Sora lo que había decidido.

-¿En serio?- La verdad se había sorprendido, no creyó que su hermano fuera capaz de mantener una relación después de lo que vivió.

-¿Y cómo se llama?, venga dime ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Calma, calma te contare todo…

-¿Y bien?- quería que el rubio olvidará lo que acababa de contarle, por eso lo atiborraba (o al menos era su plan) de preguntas.

-Se llama Seifer- comenzó a explicar pero fue interrumpido por Sora.

-Espera, ¿es el chico con él cual siempre pelean?- pregunto al recordar las conversaciones anteriores que habían tenido.

-Sí, el mismo exactamente. Pero sólo tiene problemas con Hayner- aclaró al ver que el castaño iba a preguntarle algo más.

-Entonces; contigo la lleva en paz.

-Pues sí, aunque como adivinaras es algo… brusco.

-Me imagino, nunca me has dicho su edad.

-Tiene 22 años.

-Anda Roxas, te gustan más grandes.

-Creo que no eres quien para reñirme Sora.

-Si, en eso tienes algo de razón… pero ¿cómo sucedió?

-Fue raro… creo. Después de que habláramos me sentí cansado de todo y no quería hacer nada, llegó Hayner y como pudo me saco de la casa.

-No quería que estuvieras solo.

-Eso creo, bueno como yo no estaba de humor y el insistía, me puse de malas, deje a los chicos en el café y me fui.

-Seguramente alguien lo impidió.

-Hayner justamente. Parece que antes de que las cosas se pusieran serias me ayudo a zafarme de Hayner y bueno por una u otra razón termine siendo su novio. En si eso es lo que sucedió a grandes rasgos.

-Supongo que a eso se le llama suerte. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sora- dijo llamando la atención del castaño, era momento de decirle lo que había decidido. –Yo… voy a hablar con Axel. –Sólo esperaba no estarse equivocando.


	11. Pienso y luego ¿quién soy?

. Pienso y luego… ¿Quién soy?

-¿Accedió a hablar con él?- Cloud se encontraba con Sora en la sala. Riku ya hacía un rato que se había ido y el menor había terminado de hablar con su hermano.

-Si- después de despedirse de Roxas, tenía que contarle lo que él consideraba lo más importante. –Creo que sintió un poco de culpa.

-¿Le contaste lo que sucedió con Riku?

-Sí, logre algo que hace mucho quería conseguir… pero…

-No te agrada haberlo hecho de esta forma ¿O me equivoco?- preguntó al ver la expresión que el menor comenzaba a adoptar.

-No, no te equivocas. Me hubiera gustado conseguirlo de otra manera y no por medio de la culpa.

-Bueno Sora, al menos lo lograste.

-Eso creo… ¿A… a qué vino Riku?

-A decirme como se encuentra Axel.

-¿Y qué tal está?

-.. Mal… muy mal.

-¿En serio?

-Eso me temo, pero lo más probable es que si le decimos lo que Roxas acaba de decirte, tal vez se alegre un poco.

-Creo que es mejor que no le digamos nada, además Roxas dijo que hablaría con él hasta las vacaciones de invierno.

-Mejor aún, va a hablar con él en persona. –Decía Cloud emocionado.- Pero, ¿por qué dices que es mejor no contarle nada?

-Porque… dime Cloud, ¿Crees que Axel aun tenga esperanzas de lograr algo con Roxas?

-Creo que lo que más anhela es recuperar su amistad, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que… Roxas ya tiene una relación.

-… ¿Qué?- pregunto un poco sorprendido ¿Había escuchado bien? En verdad que si hermano había logrado un gran avance, ya una relación.

-Es reciente, pero ya está con alguien.

-No me lo esperaba- decía tomando una actitud tranquila, en verdad que su hermano tenía mucha fortaleza, lograba superar los problemas con gran rapidez, incluso más rápido que él.

-Yo tampoco- siempre lo hacía, siempre que Cloud y él se preocupaban por su gemelo; él los sorprendía, les demostraba lo fuerte que era y que no se dejaba vencer por nada.

–Pensabas hablar con Axel de todas formas ¿no es así?

-Si.

-No le digas lo que acabo de decirte… si quieres que se entere deja que yo se lo diga.

-¿Tú?

-Si… Roxas me dijo que si a pesar de que él me dijera que no le dijéramos nada a Axel le diríamos, le dijera yo.

-¿Y por qué razón?

-No sé- decía encogiéndose de hombros- tal vez porque me dijo de qué forma decirle.

-… Bueno voy a hablar con él mañana.

-Supongo que haré lo mismo.

Estaba tentado a decirle lo que el peli plata había comentado, tal vez lograría acelerarle el proceso al chico y Sora olvidaría parte de su enojo para con él… Pero también podía suceder lo contrario.

-¿Y con Riku?, ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con él?

Sora se puso serio cuando escucho el nombre del mayor. Hablar con él, aún no tenía intenciones de hacerlo, estaba molesto, triste, podría decirse que incluso un poco dolido, no aun no era momento para hablar con él. –Cuando sea necesario.- Si, cuando fuera completamente necesario hablar con él hablaría, pero primero tenía que aclarar su mente.

-¿Y cuándo va a ser eso?- pregunto Cloud sabiendo muy bien que el castaño podría tardarse mucho para decidirse.

-No lo sé… cuando sea el momento- Tal vez iba a ser tardado, tal vez no, pero llegaría el momento justo.

"Mírate nada más, cediendo a los sentimientos". Se encontraba recostado en su cama, después de hablar con Sora le había mandado un mensaje a Olette; diciendo que no podría salir. "Te dominaron con la culpa". Había cancelado también con Seifer y le había pedido a Hayner que no se le ocurriera ir por él. Simplemente se sentía confundido y culpable. "¿Cómo pudiste caer con eso? Eres patético." Ahora sólo podía escuchar como su propia persona le reclamaba de su decisión.

"Fue una decisión ridícula. Todo fue planeado." Tal vez no mentía, podría ser que Sora si le había engañado y lo había planeado todo junto con Riku; y él había caído en la trampa. "¡¿Qué diablos paso con tu seguridad?!" Seguridad, ojala la hubiera tenido desde un principio pero no; él sabía perfectamente que solo había tenido miedo. "Das asco como persona, no mereces ser un Strife." Se sentó de golpe dirigiendo una mirada amenazadora y fría a la silueta que se encontraba recargada en la ventana. -Cállate de una maldita vez- dijo de forma sombría, ya se había hartado de las quejas de la sombra, de que las voces que llevaba tiempo escuchando lo hostigaran.

"Ja, ¿sabes? Esa mirada, tan característica de nosotros ya no tiene su efecto." Dijo la sombra cruzándose de brazos. Roxas se puso de pie, él seguía siendo él, aún mantenía su fuerza. –Eso es mentira. –Decía endureciendo más su voz. –Sigo siendo yo, por tanto nada ha cambiado.

"¿Estás seguro de ello?" Preguntaba de forma burlona, ellas mejor que nadie sabían cuánto había cambiado el rubio. Después de todo se encontraban dentro de su cabeza.

-… Claro que lo estoy- había dudado, no tenía por qué haberlo hecho, se supone que estaba seguro de quien era pero demostraba lo contrario. "No lo pareces, te has vuelto débil" Roxas no podía visualizarla, no por la luz que entraba por la ventana, simplemente no podía, cada que la veía solo observaba el color negro. -Deja de molestar, ¿Quién diablos eres?- preguntó un poco cansado por no saber con quién hablaba. "Soy la unión de todas las voces que oías en tu cabeza." Pudo escuchar un leve eco, uno que no había escuchado en todo lo que llevaba de conversación. Más bien uno que apenas en ese instante se había dejado notar. -Eso explica por qué te empeñas en hacerme la vida imposible. –Dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"Lo ves, te has vuelto débil, no te reconoces"

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que me reconozco! – Dijo al momento en que levantaba la cabeza con una expresión desesperada.

"¿En serio?, Entonces… ¿Puedes identificar tu reflejo?" Decía la silueta mientras señalaba el espejo.

Roxas dirigió su mirada al objeto ¿Podría? Tenía que, a final de cuentas seguía siendo él.

-Claro que puedo- contesto dirigiéndose al espejo. –No es algo nuevo- se encontraba frente al objeto, con su mirada fija en la sombra que lo observaba con suma atención.

"Demuéstralo entonces." Le decía incitándolo a que se mirara.

-Lo haré- se sentía con confianza, él no había cambiado en nada, sólo era que había dudado un poco, sólo eso. Pero al momento de observar su reflejo no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse. -¿Qué… diablos?

"Dime donde te encuentras Roxas." Decía la sombra con mofa al ver como el rubio se quedaba estático. Ya sabía lo que el chico encontraría en el reflejo; absolutamente nada.

-… Pero- veía a su persona, sí, eso estaba claro pero no era él simplemente no era Roxas. –Ese…

"Es él tú de ahora, frágil e inútil." Decía completamente serio "En eso te has convertido todo por dejar que el miedo te dominara."

Veía su cuerpo; pero era distinto, se veía frágil, incluso pequeño, como si necesitará protección. Su piel era más blanca de lo que recordaba y sus ojos, sin duda eran lo que más había cambiado. Mostraban el miedo, el terror que hasta ahora guardaba. Todo era mentira y lo sabía, no había superado nada, al contrario cada día que pasaba se hundía más en su propia miseria. –Miedo- dijo en un susurro.

"Es sorprendente el poder de esa palabra." Fue lo último que dijo para después desaparecer como la vez anterior.

-Miedo- volvió a decir en un intento de recordar el significado de la palabra.

"Tienes que vencerlo si quieres ser de nuevo un Strife."

-Un Strife- solo una risa mientras ponía una mano en el espejo. –Creí que aún lo era- decía al recordar como aun había logrado infundirle un poco de miedo a Hayner.

"Pierdes tu esencia a cada segundo" dijeron dentro de él.

-Es gracioso esto… creí que había podido levantarme- alejo su mano del cristal y la llevo a su cuello. –Creo que por eso fue tan sencillo que Seifer me hiciera esto- delineo la herida que resaltaba de su piel.

"Porque eres frágil"

-Creo que si- comenzó a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, realmente no había tomado mucho por eso podía recordar que fue lo que hicieron.

 _FLASH BACK_

-Que mal que el café estuviese tan lleno. –Se quejaba Seifer entrando detrás de Roxas a casa del menor.

-Bueno creo que era algo más que obvio, comienza a hacer mucho frío. –Decía mientras se recargaba en el sillón –Y lo que la mayoría busca es algo caliente.

-Bueno, creo que el frío podemos quitárnoslo de otra forma- decía el mayor mientras se acercaba al chico y lo tomaba de la cintura.

-¿A sí?- preguntaba mientras rodeaba el cuello del otro. -¿A qué forma te refieres?

-A esta- decía para después juntar sus labios. Definitivamente ese rubio tenía algo que le encantaba. Siempre que lo veía quería devorar sus labios, morderlos a más no poder.

-Auch- se quejó Roxas al sentir la mordida por parte de Seifer- Eso dolió- decía separándose del otro.

-Lo siento, es sólo que cada vez que veo tus labios me dan ganas de morderlos- decía mientras pasaba sus dedos por el labio lastimado del chico.

-¿Quién diría que ibas a ser tan salvaje?

-Bueno tú tienes la culpa- decía acercándose más y más al rostro del rubio, dejando que los labios se rozaran.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué razón tengo la culpa?

-Por tener labios tan apetecibles- mientras hablaba iba intercalando besos. –A vista de cualquiera.

-Entonces tú eres un suertudo por tenerlos tan al alcance.

Ninguno quería separarse del otro les agradaba estar juntos, ambos se sentían cómodos. Después de estar así un buen rato Seifer decidió ir por una botella de licor. Los dos se encontraban en el sillón cada uno con su vaso respectivamente ya sin las chaquetas debido al efecto de la bebida.

Seifer dejo el vaso en la mesa de centro para después quitarle el suyo a Roxas.

-¿Por qué me…- nuevamente los besos no se hicieron esperar, mientras el mayor recostaba al chico para quedar encima de él.

-Me gustas- dijo de repente.

-Lo sé.

-Te quiero- decía mientras besaba su mejilla –No me gusta que otros te vean con deseo –decía pasando a su cuello.

-¿Te pones celoso?- era gracioso, no se imaginaba que el chico sufriera de celos, pocas veces se había sentido halagado por un comentario así.

-Me carcomen los celos- paso uno de los brazos del chico por su cuello, dándole a entender que quería que lo abrazará. Cosa que sucedió, el rubio inmediatamente pasó sus brazos, descendiendo por la espalda.

-No tienes por qué sentirlos- decía en un tono sumamente tranquilo. -También me gustas y te quiero.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- colocó su boca en la curvatura del cuello y el hombro, primero besándolo dulcemente intentando despistar así a Roxas para después morderlo con fuerza.

-¡Ah! Seifer… duele- dijo al sentir la mordida, dolía pero el otro no hacía ningún movimiento que le indicara que se alejaría, al contrario se aferraba más. -…duele- se quejaba mientras agarraba con fuerza la camisa del mayor. Si se movía posiblemente le dolería más, por eso opto por dejar que terminará.

-Lo siento- se disculpó cuando hubo acabado, besando la zona que ahora se mostraba roja. –No pude evitarlo- decía mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos.

-Para la otra intenta no ser tan bruto ¿Quieres?- decía mientras pasaba la mano por la herida, no le dolía pero era cuestión de que se relajara y sentiría el dolor.

-Lo siento- volvió a besarlo, pero no importaba había logrado lo que quería, había dejado algo como evidencia de que Roxas ya tenía una pareja.

 _FIN FLASH BACK_

-¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?- se alejó del espejo, no soportaba verse de esa forma tan vulnerable -¿En qué momento fue que necesite protección?- se preguntaba mientras se dirigía a la ventana. -¿Por qué me fui hundiendo en mi derrota?- él así lo consideraba, como una derrota, por no haberlo superado con la facilidad que lo caracterizaba. Ahora que se había percatado en lo que se había convertido se sentía vacío, ridículo… un simple perdedor, hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos de no ser que vio a Hayner acercándose a su casa. -Le dije que no viniera- dijo entre dientes mientras se alejaba de la ventana. Ese chico no entendía, era terco a más no poder y lo único que lograba era sacarlo de sus casillas. Decidió tumbarse una vez más en su cama, si el chico comenzaba a insistir simplemente lo ignoraría, a final de cuentas terminaría cansándose, después de todo nadie puede tener tanta paciencia.

20 minutos, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera aún fuera de su casa después de 20 minutos?

-No me iré hasta que me abras Roxas- había escuchado que le gritaba ¡Demonios! ¿Qué acaso no entendía que quería estar solo? No importaba, no cedería, ya había tomado una decisión y seguiría aferrado a ella, claro que hubiera sido más sencillo de no ser porque el chico comenzó a tocar como desesperado la puerta. Él era una persona paciente, siempre había podido jactarse de eso, pero teniendo en esos momentos un gran problema existencial pues no era tan sencillo mantener la paciencia que decía tener. Se levantó de la cama de mala forma, tomo una chamarra y salió de la habitación. La verdad es que si quería estar solo, pero soportar a Hayner con sus preguntas y sus reclamos no era algo que sonará muy convincente.

Al momento en que abrió la puerta quedo frente a frente con Hayner.

-Sabía que abrirías- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, creyendo falsamente que el chico le dejaría pasar, pero cambio totalmente de opinión al ver como este salía y cerraba la puerta.

-No te confundas, simplemente voy a salir un rato- decía comenzando a caminar, yendo el rubio detrás de él.

-Entonces te acompaño- no iba a dejar que el otro se fuera así nada más, iba a hablar con él quisiera o no.

-No creo que te agrade el lugar, pero como quieras. –decía levantando los hombros y dejándolos caer ¿A dónde iría? Quien sabe, solamente a caminar un rato intentando despejar su mente y buscar una respuesta a la pregunta que lo atormentaba.

-¿Qué te sucede Roxas?-pregunto de repente Hayner. –Has cambiado mucho en tan solo cuatro meses.

-Lo sé- Y vaya que lo sabía… Tal vez no había sido el primero en notarlo pero si era el primero en percatarse de lo mucho que había cambiado. –No creas que no me he percatado de ello. –Desconocía a donde se dirigía, simplemente caminaba por el gusto de.

-Entonces… ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Tal parece que cada día te alejas más de nosotros. –Respuestas, eso era lo que quería. Una maldita respuesta sobre la actitud del chico.

-Tal vez sea debido a que te empeñas tanto en interferir en mi vida por lo que me alejo. –La vista la mantenía fija en el camino, había dado otra vuelta. Por un momento se detuvo para intentar identificar donde se encontraba pero siguió su camino al ver que Hayner intentaba verlo a los ojos.

-Todos estamos algo inquietos contigo Roxas, nos preocupas –Se estaba hartando de seguir al chico así que decidió tomarlo del brazo; forzándolo a detener su camino. –Si podemos ayudarte necesitamos que nos lo digas.

"¿Ayudarme?, ¿Qué podría hacer un inútil como tú?" pensó al momento de escuchar las palabras del rubio, más no dijo nada se quedó callado, temía que si abría la boca posiblemente se arrepentiría.

-Quiero ayudarte Roxas pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si no me dices que te sucede?

-No quiero tu ayuda Hayner- dijo de forma sombría, pero sabía que algo andaba mal, su voz seguía perdiendo intensidad. –No necesito la ayuda de nadie.

Se estaba cansando de esa actitud, hizo que Roxas volteara a verlo, para intentar descubrir que le sucedía. Y lo único que descubrió fue un vació. –La necesitas y lo sabes.

Dio un manotazo logrando que el otro lo soltará. –Lo que necesito no es tu ayuda ¿Comprendes?- decía mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba las manos en puños. –Quisiera que por una maldita vez me dejarás solo ¿Si logras entenderlo verdad?- decía levantando la vista y mostrando un ligero destello de lo que alguna vez fue.

-Roxas… no creo que…

-No te pregunte qué es lo que piensas Hayner, simplemente quiero que te vayas, quiero estar solo y tú sigues empeñado en brindar una ayuda que no te he pedido. –Sus nudillos se ponían cada vez más blancos, la ira que tal vez había olvidado en algún rincón de su mente; crecía más y más. –Te lo he pedido por las buenas y no haces caso. Quiero que te largues. –Dijo mirando al otro a los ojos, mostrando la ira, la confusión, la decepción; todo a la vez.

-… Roxas…

-¡Lárgate!- la presión en sus manos seguía en aumento, ese ligero destello batallaba entre desaparecer o perseverar un poco más y Hayner se percató de ello. Sólo bastó un momento, uno en el cual Roxas cerró los ojos y el otro pudo hacer lo que desde hace tiempo deseaba. De forma rápida y aprovechando la pequeña falta de atención del otro; lo tomo de los hombros y pudo por fin probar los labios que tanto anhelaba.

Roxas abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto y se separó al instante.

-Yo… querías estar solo, así que me voy- no espero a que el chico le dijera algo, simplemente echo a correr.

Se quedó viendo como Hayner se alejaba cada vez más, solamente observando la figura desaparecer y cayendo en cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. La ira lo invadió por completo, estaba harto, harto de tener la imagen de alguien débil. De la misma forma que hizo Hayner, él hecho a correr al lado contrario. -Es suficiente- se decía apretando con fuerza la quijada, presionado lo más que podía los dedos contra las palmas. –Ya estoy harto. Aumentaba la velocidad de su carrera. Se detuvo al percatarse de que llego a un lugar donde no había tanta gente. -Estoy cansado de esto- decía llegando a un árbol y golpeándolo con los puños. –De tener esta imagen- poco le importaba el dolor que aumentaba a cada golpe. Cerró sus ojos; no queriendo ver a nadie, distrajo su mente centrándose sólo en el sonido del puño impactando con la corteza. La rabia lo había invadido por completo.

"Te estás haciendo daño." Escucho que le decían, ¿quién? Poco importaba si venía de dentro de él o no, simplemente quería desahogarse.

Se encontraba vagando por las calles, cuando Roxas le cancelo ya no pudo encontrar nada más que hacer, era tarde para hacer planes con sus amigos; seguramente todos ya se encontraban ocupados. -¿Qué le habrá pasado para cancelar a última hora?- se preguntaba, había querido ir a casa del rubio para comprobar que se encontrara bien, pero decidió no hacerlo porque seguramente el chico quería estar solo. Estaba comenzando a cansarse del ambiente en que se encontraba, donde quiera que mirase veía a parejas por todos lados. –Esto es un poco incómodo- y lo era, porque bien hubiera podido estar igual que todos ellos si Roxas no hubiera mandado el mensaje. Decidió irse a un lugar más tranquilo, al ver que si seguía ahí sólo lograría sacar ideas tontas de su situación; se levantó pesadamente de donde se encontraba y comenzó a caminar.- Sería buena idea ir ahí- se decía mientras ubicaba el lugar al cual se refería. Conforme avanzaba la multitud desaparecía, de un momento a otro se encontró solo, llegando por fin a su destino.

-Hace tiempo que no venía aquí… creo que fue después de lo de Hayner. –se decía a sí mismo, recordando la última vez que estuvo en aquel lugar. Comenzó a vagar buscando un sitio adecuado para quedarse un buen rato. No tenía caso regresar a casa; porque a pesar de que la encontraría sola no estaría con nadie. Seguía caminando, recordando los alrededores, pero se detuvo al ver una silueta conocida. -¿Roxas?

Seguía golpeando el tronco del árbol, sabía que le servía porque de alguna forma podía sentir que el sentimiento disminuía, pero aún no era suficiente.

"¿Cuándo piensas detenerte?"

"Esto es solo una pérdida de tiempo."

No importaba, que más daba que sólo estuviera perdiendo el tiempo, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba.

-Roxas, ¿Qué haces aquí?- escuchó que le preguntaban, pero sólo atinó a cerrar con más fuerza los ojos y seguir golpeando, ignorando por completo al recién llegado. -Roxas…- se interrumpió al ver los nudillos del chico, los cuales ya se encontraban sangrando. –Oye… ¿Estás bien?

-No lo estoy- respondió por inercia, aún no lograba identificar bien de quien se trataba y no estaba concentrado en ello.

-Detente de una vez- le decía intentando tomar sus manos.

-No quiero- seguía aumentando la fuerza en los golpes.

-¡Roxas!- le grito tomándolo de los hombros alejándolo con rudeza del árbol. -¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntaba mientras sostenía con fuerza las muñecas del menor.

-Déjame- exigía intentando soltarse del agarre.

-Roxas, abre los ojos- le pidió en un tono serio, esperando con ello que el chico reaccionara.

-Suéltame- decía de nuevo, aun sin abrir los ojos. En su mente comenzaba a visualizar un rostro, uno que todavía no estaba decidido a ver; junto con esa imagen vino una voz, una que no iba acorde a la imagen. –Suéltame.

-Roxas, vamos abre los ojos- Eso no estaba funcionando y lo sabía, él chico ponía más y más resistencia. –Roxas… por favor- con un poco de esfuerzo bajo las manos del menor; logrando de forma rápida abrazarlo para que se tranquilizará un poco. –Abre los ojos.

Al sentir el contacto su cuerpo se tranquilizó un poco, en un instante regreso a la realidad, recordando que la persona a quien comenzaba a visualizar no se encontraba, que la voz que escuchaba no le pertenecía… Que aún estaba en Inglaterra y no en Japón.

-Abre los ojos- dijo a modo de susurro al ver que Roxas se había calmado un poco y ya no forzaba el agarre.

-¿Seifer?- pregunto al abrir los ojos y ver al chico.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-… Nada… todo está bien.

-¿Quieres que piense que estas heridas en tus nudillos son por nada?- pregunto un poco molesto. –Además hace un momento me dijiste que no estabas bien.

-No, es sólo que…

-No digas nada, ven vayamos a mi casa a curar tus heridas.

-Pero…

-Vamos- dijo llevando al chico a rastras.

-No… yo…- Estaba pasando de nuevo, estaba siendo protegido por Seifer. –Seifer, suéltame.

El mayor se detuvo al escuchar el tono en el cual le dijo eso. -¿Algún problema Roxas?

-¿Por qué tengo que ir a tu casa?, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que tiene que ser protegido?- preguntaba volviendo a lastimar sus palmas.

-Roxas- le preocupaba esa actitud, era cierto que el chico se veía frágil y daba la sensación de necesitar protección pero no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto si desde que lo conoció daba esa impresión.

-No Seifer… yo… no lo entiendo.

Dio un suspiro, el chico estaba sufriendo o si no al menos se mortificaba por algo que no era tan importante. –No hay nada que entender Roxas.

-¡No!, si lo hay.

-Bien; mira, ¿Te parece si vamos a mi casa a curar tus heridas?- le preguntaba tomándolo de los hombros- Queda más cerca que la tuya, por eso fue mi primera opción.

Tomo un poco de aire para después sacarlo a modo de suspiro, tenía que calmarse nuevamente. –Bien- dijo sin muchas ganas, el mayor sólo se limitó a reír un poco.

-¿Arde?- preguntó al ver como el chico alejo su mano por un momento.

-Un poco- dijo para volver a dejar sus heridas al alcance del algodón.

-¿Qué te sucedió Roxas?

-Fue… un ataque de locura… creo- dijo sin pensarlo muy bien, tal vez sólo había sido eso.

-¿Un ataque de locura? Y ¿Qué lo provocó?

No podía decirle que el beso que Hayner le había dado había sido el detonante para su actitud. Aunque en verdad sabía que era a causa de alguien más.

-Últimamente he… estado pensando en alguien- dijo el chico de pronto.

-¿En quién exactamente?- Roxas ya sabía que Seifer se ponía celoso, venga que se lo había dicho el mismo, así que si quería evitar un problema tenía que explicar lo mejor que pudiera las cosas.

-Antes de venir a Londres, tuve una pelea con una persona que apreciaba mucho… todo termino mal y últimamente eso no me deja estar tranquilo.

-Y si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué no hablas con esa persona?

-No lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tal pareciera que ya no había nada que decir o al menos nada que algunos de los dos quisiera hablar.

-¿Ya estas mejor?- le pregunto al terminar de curar sus heridas.

-Creo que si…- aún seguía pensando en la pregunta de Seifer.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó al menor levantándose y yendo a la cocina.

-No… no quiero nada- se quedó viendo como el otro se perdía en la entrada, en ese momento recordó su problema y miles de ideas llegaron a su cabeza.

¡Soluciones! Tal como si la luz llegase a un lugar oscuro; una respuesta llegó a su cabeza. Era posible que su cuerpo ya se hubiese recuperado del problema que le había sucedido pero también era claro que su mente podría perderse más de lo que ya estaba.-Puede que sea una buena idea.

"¡No lo hagas!" Le pedían sus voces, tal vez si lo hacía su vida comenzaría a mejorar o también podría volver a hundirse en la nada de la cual quería salir. "Simplemente empeoraras todo." Seguían diciéndole intentando lograr que desistiera… cosa que no parecía muy posible. -Es una buena idea.

-¿Qué es una buena idea?- preguntó el mayor al entrar a la sala.

-Nada, hablo conmigo… Seifer.

-Hmm- dijo dejando el vaso vació.

-¿Tus padres van a llegar pronto? –preguntó un poco nervioso, jugando con sus manos.

-Se fueron hace dos días y no van a regresar en un mes. –Contestó sentándose a un lado del rubio y pasando un brazo por sus hombros. -¿Por qué la pregunta?

Necesitaba pensar bien en sus palabras puesto que lo que iba decir no era algo muy sencillo, al menos no para él. –Te parece si…

-…

-Si… vamos a tu habitación.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto atónito por la proposición del chico.

-Sí, es en serio- si quería llevar a cabo su "plan", su solución, tenía que darse prisa o la fuerza y valor que había logrado juntar desaparecería.

-Roxas…

-Vamos, anda- se levantó de golpe del sofá y jalo a Seifer impidiéndole continuar con lo que iba a decir. Ya estaba asimilando la situación y simplemente no podía detenerse ahora.

El mayor se dejó guiar por Roxas, en verdad que ese cambio y esa proposición le habían tomado por sorpresa pero no iba a decir que no le había agradado, la verdad es que la esperaba.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Seifer; el menor fue directamente a la cama, sentándose, intentando calmarse ante la situación; tratando de convencerse de que hacía lo correcto y no actuaba impulsivamente.

-¿Es enserio esto Roxas?- Aun no estaba del todo convencido, hace apenas unos días él había dicho que esperara un poco y ahora él tomaba la iniciativa.

-Sí, lo es. Anda, ven- decía golpeando a un lado de él. El mayor dio un suspiro para después dirigirse a la cama. –Entonces si es así…- colocó su mano en la mejilla de Roxas moviéndolo lentamente. Sonrío un poco antes de besar al menor, no fue sorpresa el hecho de que le correspondiera, ni mucho menos que participara en las caricias.

Los nervios no disminuían pero continuo con la acción, abrazo un poco dubitativo el cuello de Seifer, sintiendo como este colocaba una mano en su nuca y la que estaba en su mejilla bajaba a su cuello.

"¡No está bien!" le gritaban, pero él quería seguirse convenciendo de que estaba actuando a su favor.

Con delicadeza fue recostando a Roxas posicionándose al mismo tiempo sobre él. Se separaron por un momento, Seifer busco los ojos del menor pero este los tenía cerrados. –Oye, no tengas miedo, prometo que lo disfrutarás- le dijo al oído provocando que el chico los abriera bruscamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto.

-Que intentes calmarte un poco- le dijo descolocado por la reacción. -¿Estas bien?

-Si… no importa.

-Pero…

-No importa- dijo jalando a Seifer para besarlo de nuevo, estaba exagerando las cosas y tenía que apresurarse si quería que todo saliera bien. Comenzó a levantar la playera del otro, lo que tenía que hacer era no pensar tanto las cosas y solo limitarse a actuar.

El mayor decidió seguir el juego aunque todavía dudaba un poco, la playera de Roxas pronto termino en el suelo junto con la del otro chico, Seifer se detuvo un momento con las caricias, aun besaba al menor pero se separó para acariciar un poco su pecho.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó mientras sus dedos paseaban por el cuello del chico.

-Ya no tanto- sintió las manos bajar lentamente a su pecho, provocando un escalofrío.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó debido al temblor repentino.

-Sólo me dio un poco de frío.

Seifer ya no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y decidió continuar, sólo que esta vez se dirigió al cuello del menor para besarlo de forma delicada.

-… Seifer- dijo en un susurro, por el momento todo iba bien, sentía como las manos del otro paseaban por su pecho y deteniéndose donde comenzaba su pantalón, también sentía como se entretenía con el cuello; provocándole unas pocas cosquillas.

Fue bajando lentamente, tomando como víctima los pezones del rubio, estimulándolos con su mano y su boca e intercalando por momentos.

-Ah… Sei… Seifer….- dijo llevando sus manos a los hombros del chico para interrumpirlo un poco- llévalo… llévalo con calma- pidió viendo al otro a la cara.

-Es lo que intento…- dijo acercándose una vez más a sus labios- pero no puedo- terminó de decir antes de volver a besarlo, tomando ambas manos.

-¿Qué… vas… a… hacer?- pregunto al sentir como sus manos quedaban inmovilizadas por una sola mano del mayor por sobre su cabeza.

-Relájate… confía en mi.- le susurro sin soltarlo. De forma un poco desesperada busco en el buró a un lado de la cama, sacando después de un rato una cinta delgada y suave a primera vista. No dejo que Roxas la viera, decidió distraerlo besándolo de nuevo uniendo más sus muñecas y amarrándolas con algo de trabajo.

-¿Seifer?- preguntó con un toque de miedo en su voz.- ¿Qué es esto?

-Ya te dije, relájate- descendió nuevamente por su pecho para continuar con el trabajo que dejo a medias.

Roxas intentaba relajarse, había visto en Seifer la tranquilidad y confianza que quería transmitirle, pero aun así no lograba calmarse. "¡Cuidado!" Le gritaron sus voces con temor marcado, "¡Volverá a suceder!" las escucho despavoridas, pero intento pensar en que iba a ser bueno, convenciéndose o tratando de hacerlo; de que todo iba a estar bien.

De forma repentina sintió como el mayor comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón, tocando lo más que podía sus caderas.

-Seifer… yo…- comenzaba a dudar y lo sabía, el miedo lo invadía poco a poco y la sensación de gritar empezaba a parecer de lo más normal.

-Tranquilo- le dijo al notar como el cuerpo debajo de él tembló un poco- todo va a estar bien.

Roxas cerró la boca, temía que si la abría sólo saldría un grito de terror, pidió dentro de sí que su cuerpo se controlará, que no demostrara el miedo que sentía. Su pantalón poco a poco dejo libre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que Seifer se acomodaba entre ellas. Las manos del mayor comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos de forma pausada y tranquila, muy cariñosa, quería que Roxas se sintiera bien, que lo disfrutara de la misma manera que él lo hacía.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente con fuerza al sentir como su ropa interior comenzaba a descender por sus caderas, "tranquilo, tranquilo" se repetía una y otra vez pero lo único que lograba era recordar la cara de sus atacantes; cada una de ellas de forma pausada, sus risas, sus voces y sus ataques.

-Roxas, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto bastante preocupado y es que en el momento en que levantó el elástico de los bóxers del chico, este comenzó a temblar de forma descontrolada.

Cuando visualizo el rostro del mayor llevo las manos a su cuello, fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desatado, estaba temblando demasiado… estaba aterrado.

-¿Oye estas bien?- abrazó al chico y como pudo logro sentarlo junto a él, tal vez había hecho algo mal o en verdad había ido muy rápido. No importaba que hubiera pasado, tenía que calmar al chico.- Calma, todo está bien- decía juntando más al menor, sintiendo como este también se aferraba más a él.

-Tranquilo… tranquilo… tranquilo…- escuchó como susurraba de forma repetitiva.

-Roxas…- No sabía que hacer o cómo actuar, no si no sabía que le pasaba al menor.

-Deténganse… suéltenme- seguía susurrando, no podía olvidar los rostros, las sensaciones, en verdad dudaba lograrlo.

-Roxas, calma- lo separó de él para poder verlo a la cara- Mírame, todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo. –Decía tomando su rostro y obligándolo a verlo. Empezó a preocuparle lo que el chico comenzó a murmurar.

Al ver a Seifer a los ojos pudo regresar a la realidad, se obligó a que sus temblores pararan, también a separarse del otro, lo había echado todo a perder. Todo había ido bien pero dejo que el miedo lo invadiera, ahora no sabía lo que iba a decir.

-Seifer… yo.

-¿Qué sucede Roxas?- preguntó llevando una de sus manos al cabello rubio- ¿Qué escondes?

Lo sabía, lo había descubierto escuchando lo último que el chico había susurrado.

-Yo…- quería decirle, en verdad que quería pero comenzaba a sentir un nudo en su garganta. –Yo…- su cuerpo lo iba a traicionar, poco a poco comenzaba a sentir como las emociones se juntaban. Seifer lo notó, noto la duda en su rostro, el miedo que aún lo invadía y supo que lo único que podía hacer era tranquilizarlo lo más que pudiera. Una vez más unió sus labios, no buscaba un fin de lujuria, tampoco de seducción, solamente quería que el chico compartiera su miedo, que se diera cuenta que contaba con él, que lo apoyaría en lo que fuera y eso Roxas se lo agradeció, correspondió el beso con un poco de desesperación pero en verdad que lo necesitaba, necesitaba de un sustento. Se separaron, Roxas un poco más tranquilo y Seifer aun con un rostro serio.

-¿Qué escondes Roxas?, ¿Qué te da miedo?

-Lo siento Seifer, creí que estaba listo…pero, aun no.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-Si quiero… pero no sé si pueda.

-Tomate tu tiempo.

-Esto no es fácil- decía mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba una camisa del piso siendo la del mayor. –Y dudo que algún día lo sea.

Seifer sólo se limitaba a verlo, le hizo un poco de gracia al verlo con su playera puesta ya que le quedaba algo grande, pero no importaba tenía otras cosas de las que preocuparse. –De hecho aún… aún me es difícil olvidarlo- decía recargándose en la pared dirigiendo su mirada al suelo pero quedando frente al mayor. –Tal vez nunca lo logre.

-¿De qué hablas Roxas?- preguntó, quería levantarse e ir a su lado; abrazarlo y evitar que hablara pero tenía que contenerse.

-El día en que me ofrecieron la beca… no la acepte. –se recargo en la pared llevando las manos a su espalda. –La rechace una y otra vez durante casi un mes. – Una leve risa salió de su garganta al recordar todo lo que sucedió. –Mi hermano mayor intento de todo para que yo la aceptara; incluso dijo que me obligaría, bueno no tan en sentido literal pero algo así, fue una temporada complicada. También comencé a tener problemas con…- tomo un poco de aliento- con un buen amigo. Pero por desgracia eso no termino ahí… Un día por las mismas discusiones termine en la azotea del instituto, sin duda fue mi peor error, mi gemelo subió primero a intentar hablar conmigo pero digamos que no le fue como esperaba.

-¿No hablaste con él?- pregunto arrepintiéndose al momento por haber interrumpido al chico. –Lo… lo siento.

-No hay problema- contestó sin cambiar su posición. –Hable con él pero no como esperaba, solo duro un rato y se fue… Pero después llegó el verdadero problema. Antes de venir estuve internado en el hospital… Mira Seifer- decía levantando los ojos y visualizando al mayor- tengo muchas ideas del como reaccionaras y estoy preparado para cualquiera.

-¿Qué dices Roxas?

-Esa vez en la azotea, a mi…- se detuvo un momento, era complicado lo que estaba a punto de decir-…

-Oye- decía levantándose para ir a un lado del menor- si no quieres decirlo, no lo digas.- se encontraba frente a él con las manos sobre sus hombros.

-No, quiero decírtelo… a mi… -intento calmarse primero, después se tomó un momento para arreglar las palabras en su cabeza, tomo un poco de aire, sentía que el que tenía en los pulmones no le alcanzaría para decir algo de tanto peso.- me… me violaron Seifer- dijo dejando sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, esperando en cualquier momento el rechazo del mayor, cualquier palabra o algo, así que cuando por fin lo dijo bajo su cabeza. Pero, las palabras o acciones pensadas no llegaron, sintió como el mayor lo abrazaba tiernamente.

-…- abrió la boca una y otra vez pensando en que decirle pero nada acudía a su mente y es que nunca había pasado por una situación así. – Roxas… yo… no, no sé qué decir.

-No digas nada, no tienes que decir nada- se apegó más a chico, no se atrevía a contestar el abrazo, solo quería sentirlo.

-Pero… ahora entiendo algunas cosas…

-Tampoco tienes que esforzarte.

-No me esfuerzo… sólo que ahora comprendo- apego más al chico.- Aunque tal vez me cueste algo de trabajo… aceptarlo por completo.

-…- No eran las palabras que esperaba, sinceramente esperaba algo peor, pero aun así dolió un poco.

-Eso no significa que no lo logré- dijo de forma rápida al reaccionar por lo que había dicho. –Haré lo mejor que pueda para hacerlo ¿sí?- decía alejándose un poco del chico; tomándolo del mentón para levantar su rostro. -¿Te agrada la idea?- preguntó para besarlo de manera dulce en la frente.

-… Creo que si- un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, era claro que la tarde comenzaba a refrescar. No se había percatado de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

-Oye… ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Si…- contesto intentando formar una sonrisa.

La tarde siguió sin mayor problema, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema, en cambio pasaron juntos el resto del día y parte de la noche.

-Ya es tarde- dijo Seifer al ver su reloj el cual marcaba las 10:00 pm. -¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- le preguntó al chico a su lado el cual tenía abrazado.

-Estaba pensando si… ¿podría quedarme contigo esta noche?- tenía frío y ni loco saldría a la calle a esas horas además de que no quería estar solo, no por miedo sino por precaución, en esos momentos todavía tenía que soportar una tormenta.

-… Claro, no hay problema… entonces.

-¿Qué?- preguntó separándose un poco del mayor.

-¿Quieres ir a la cama? El frío comienza a aumentar.

-Está bien.- contestó con una leve sonrisa.

Esa noche ambos durmieron en la cama, abrazados intentando disipar el poco frío que aún quedaba. La escena se repitió las siguientes semanas; hasta el día en que Roxas tuvo que partir a Japón, el inicio de las vacaciones.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Roxas?- pregunto el rubio a los otros dos.

-Ha de estar en el aeropuerto con Seifer, recuerda que nos comentó que hoy se iba…- la chica se quedó callada por un momento. –últimamente no se ha despegado de él. ¿Tú sabes por qué?, sigue hablándonos- decía llevando su mano a su mentón- pero ya no pasa la tarde con nosotros y tampoco quiere salir.

-Además de que Seifer va por el todo los días terminando sus clases- conto Pence.

-Y… ¿han ido a su casa?- pregunto Hayner algo tímido.

-Sí, yo fui como 3 veces- dijo la chica- pero no estaba…. Ahora que lo pienso; puede ser que se estuviera quedando con Seifer.

-Pero Seifer no vive solo ¿o sí?- pregunto Pence.

-No, pero algo había escuchado que sus padres se fueron y él se quedó solo en casa.

-ya veo, puede ser eso pero ¿qué le habrá pasado?, estoy seguro que no hicimos nada para molestarlo.

-No creo…- los dos se quedaron callados por un momento para después ver directamente al rubio.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- preguntaron al uníso.

-Na… nada, sólo… fue un leve comentario, no creo que se haya enojado por eso, él no es así.

-Pues quien sabe- dijo Olette esperando que Hayner dijera algo más, pero el rubio no dijo nada.


	12. Sorpresas y castigo

Sorpresas y castigo.

-¿Sora?- preguntó al ver al chico fuera de su casa.

-Hola Axel, que bueno que llegas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- hacía ya un rato que no había visto al castaño, más bien a alguno de los Strife y debía admitir que era raro ver al mayor de los gemelos de buenas a primeras en la puerta de su hogar.

-Te estaba esperando- decía haciéndose a un lado para darle paso al pelirrojo y dejar que abriera la puerta.

-Y, ¿A qué se debe ese honor?- preguntaba entrando a su departamento con el otro detrás de él.

-¿Qué no puedo venir a ver a un viejo amigo?

-Ya lo dijiste tú, viejo amigo, pero digamos que nunca me consideraste dentro de esa categoría, al menos no del todo- decía con un ligero toque de burla al tono serio que normalmente tenía en su voz.

-Vale, vale, lo he pillado, solo quiero hablar contigo ¿contento?- decía un tanto divertido.

-Esa respuesta no termina de convencerme, ¿por qué no intentas con otra?

-Axel en enserio.

-Bueno…- dijo dirigiéndose a la sala para sentarse pesadamente en el sillón individual. -Pues; hablemos entonces.

-No sabía que llegabas tan tarde de la universidad- decía tomando asiento a un lado de Axel.

-Bueno, hoy fue un día ajetreado. Normalmente no llego tan tarde.

-Y… ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto un poco nervioso debido a que no sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro con la pregunta.

Axel le dirigió una mirada que no supo descifrar del todo, era une mezcla entre sorpresa y cansancio. -¿También has estado preocupado por mí? Que considerado- ya sabía que no era meramente por capricho que lo iba a ver, estaba mejorando y no era necesario que alguien fuera a verlo todos los días, venga que no había intentado suicidarse o algo por el estilo; solamente había tenido una pequeña temporada de disfrutar del sexo descontrolado con cuanta chica estuviera dispuesta a abrirse de piernas ante él, no era tan malo. Lo pensó por un momento más. De acuerdo si había sido algo tonto pero venga que a todo el mundo le pasa… No mentira, no a todo mundo, pero estaba bien, porque había encontrado una forma no tan mala de desahogarse, claro que le habría funcionado mejor si hubiese pasado algo pero solo se hundió más en su miseria; además agregándole que no fue tan corta como esperaba. Dejo de darle de vueltas al asunto al ver la cara de Sora la cual comenzaba a mostrar preocupación. –Escucha Sora- decía acomodándose de forma un poco más decente se podría decir. –Si lo que te preocupa es que me siga comportando como un idiota; puedes estar tranquilo.

-¿Dejarás de comportante como normalmente lo haces Axel?, Sí que has madurado entonces. –No pudo evitar hacer ese comentario, sentía que el ambiente se volvía poco a poco muy denso así que intento disiparlo con esa pequeña broma.

-Si claro- decía contestando de la misma forma. –Pero en serio; estoy bien.

-Te comportas distinto Axel- decía Sora ahora de forma seria- pero eso no significa que estés bien y lo sabes.

-Bueno tampoco es tan grave como para preocuparse- se levantó del sofá dirigiéndose a la cocina. -¿Quieres algo? Lo siento pero mi cuerpo me está exigiendo agua.

-Agua está bien. –contestó el otro acompañándolo.

-Dime Sora, ¿Cómo esta Riku? Desde que vino por Kairi no he hablado con él, además de que parece que me ha aplicado la ley del hielo, sí que tiene mal carácter.

-… Él… ha estado bien- decía desviando un poco la vista- supongo.

-¿Han tenido problemas?- preguntaba dándole el vaso con agua.

-Gracias, bueno… es normal que no lo sepas si es que no lo has visto.

-¿Saber qué?

-Él y yo terminamos hace dos semanas.

Casi se ahoga cuando escucho eso. -¿Terminaron? Pero… ¿Por qué?- era difícil de creer, esos dos eran de las parejas más estables, algo fuerte debió de haber pasado como para causar tal resultado.

-Hubo complicaciones… eso es todo. Pero dejemos eso de lado Axel, hay otra cosa que tengo que decirte, lo que realmente vine a decirte.

-Y… ¿de qué se trata?

-Ayer… hable con Roxas.

Al escuchar el nombre del chico sintió un leve bajón de ánimo, si, lo admitía. Había dicho que estaba bien pero aún no estaba del todo recuperado -¿Cómo ha estado?- pregunto un poco dubitativo, no estando seguro de si de verdad quería saber lo que había pasado con él. Más bien, no estaba seguro de si poder soportarlo.

-Ha estado bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Sabes?, va a venir a pasar las vacaciones aquí.

-…Eso… es bueno ¿no?- Eso estaba bien, al menos fue lo que pensó Axel, intentar sonar como si realmente estuviera alegre de que vendría, de verdad lo estaba pero tenía sentimientos contradictorios. –Así podrás verlo. –Así era; porque sabía que a él no lo vería, es más estaba casi seguro de que lo evitaría por completo, ni siquiera un leve tropiezo con él en la calle. Sabía que Roxas hablaría y pasaría tiempo con sus hermanos y tal vez con Naminé y Kairi, puede incluso que con Riku y Demyx. Solamente a ellos. Por qué él había sido desplazado, lo había sacado de su vida desde hace cuatro meses.

-No sólo viene a vernos a nosotros Axel, también viene a hablar contigo.

Un silencio ni tan corto ni tan largo se apoderó del lugar mientras que las palabras comenzaban a formar sentido en la cabeza del mayor.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Lo que escuchaste, va a hablar contigo… Axel- decía acercándose un poco al mayor. -Haz lo posible para quedar bien con Roxas, yo sé que al igual que tú; él está sufriendo. Lo sé, ambos lo están. Se lo dije a Roxas y ahora te lo digo a ti, tienes otra oportunidad en puerta, aprovéchala.

-… S-si- estaba sorprendido, se esperaba muchas cosas, pero menos eso, vería a Roxas… podría hablar con él, tal vez con algo de resentimiento por parte del rubio hacía su persona, pero no importaba, de verdad hablaría con él.

-Bien- decía con una ligera sonrisa- Entonces me voy, quede de ver a Naminé y a Kairi; además de que posiblemente pronto tengas otra visita.

-Déjame adivinar, Cloud ¿Cierto?

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Sora. –Sí, tranquilo que sólo viene a verte- decía al ver la mueca que el pelirrojo hizo.

-Aja, seguro. Probablemente venga a reñirme como acostumbra a hacerlo.

-Pues si te comportaras un poco mejor evitarías ese tipo de situaciones. –decía riéndose por lo dicho.

-Bueno, de todas maneras tendré que inventar una buena excusa. Dime Sora- decía dirigiendo su total atención al chico frente a él. - ¿Cómo logras librarte de un regaño de Cloud?- sabía que el castaño en un tiempo atrás los sufría mucho; por eso le pedía algún consejo además de que quería burlarse un poco de él.

-Sólo dile lo que quiere escuchar y todo terminara bien- le dijo pasando por alto el ligero tono de burla que había en su voz.

-Claro, lo dices tan fácil porque tú no eres quien tendrá que escucharlo.

-Tú hazme caso y verás que todo va a salir bien.

-Bien, bien. Lo haré.

-Vale, entonces me voy, nos vemos después- dejo el vaso en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida.

-Nos vemos- No acompaño a Sora a la salida, no lo creyó necesario, espero a que la puerta principal se cerrará; dándole a entender que estaba solo, para poder dejar aflorar la sonrisa en su rostro. –Otra oportunidad…- subió pesadamente las escaleras, quería refrescarse un poco así que fue directamente a la ducha. Lentamente el vapor del agua caliente comenzó a invadir el pequeño baño, mientras que Axel no hacía más que quedarse completamente estático frente al espejo. -¿Me dejarás aprovechar esta oportunidad?- decía al aire. Con tremenda calma comenzó a quitarse la ropa para entrar a la regadera. Cuando sintió las gotas sobre su cuerpo se estremeció un poco para relajarse casi al instante. -¿Oh yo la echaré a perder?- dejo que el agua cayera directamente en su rostro, quería quitarse las malas ideas de la cabeza y gracias al agua eso era algo sencillo, sentía como los malos pensamientos se iban; como su cuerpo dejaba de ser tan pesado. Incluso el cómo las imágenes pasadas que antes lo asustaban o deprimían ahora lo reconfortaban. Sin duda Sora no pudo haberle dado mejor noticia. -Prometo no fallarte esta vez Roxas- estaba feliz como hacía un tiempo que no lo estaba, sólo esperaba y deseaba que esa felicidad no fuera tan efímera.

-¿Le diste la noticia?- pregunto el rubio al ver a su hermano salir del apartamento del pelirrojo.

-Vaya, ¿tanto te urge verlo?- preguntó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-Venga, ¿Se lo dijiste o no?

-Si Cloud, si se lo dije, he de decir que- decía dirigiendo su mirada hacía la puerta. –Le sentó bastante bien.

-Entonces ¿Hay necesidad de que hablé con él?

-No creo que la haya, aunque- desvió su mirada para ver directamente al mayor.- Cree que le reñirás.

-¿Ah?- hizo una mueca un tanto graciosa a ojos de Sora. -¿Por qué cree qué sólo lo visitó por eso?

-¿Será porque cuando vienes sólo es por eso?- pregunto burlón.

-No es verdad- decía soltando un suspiro. –Pero creo que vendré a verlo más tarde.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?

-Tengo que… ver a alguien más.

-No me digas que vas a ver a Zack

-Eh… yo- decía un poco nervioso, algo no tan usual en él.

-Ya, no lo digas, pero deberías llevarlo a la casa, hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Vale- se despidió de su hermano revolviendo sus cabellos para después alejarse. –No llegues tan tarde. – Le gritó al menor antes de seguir su camino.

-Tú tampoco. –Contesto de forma rápida, en esos momentos posiblemente el mayor sería quien tardaría más en llegar a casa que él. –Bueno- dijo dirigiéndose al lado contrario. – Es mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde con las chicas. –Justo terminaba de decir la oración cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. -Bueno.

- _¿Sora? Soy Naminé._

-¿Qué pasa Nami?

- _Llamaba para saber si, si vas a venir con nosotras._

-Claro que voy, de hecho ya estoy en camino.

- _Bien, aunque hay un detalle Sora._

 _-_ ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

- _Lo que pasa es que… no Kairi, espera._

 _-No se lo digas._

 _-Tengo que, no creo que le agrade mucho._

 _-No importa, no lo hagas y punto._

 _-Kairi, devuélveme el teléfono._

Sora sólo podía escuchar la pelea entre ambas chicas esperando a que alguna le dijese algo.

-Eh, chicas- dijo esperando que alguna lo escuchara.

- _Moshi moshi, ¿Sora? Dime ¿No te importa que hayamos invitado a alguien más? ¿o sí?_

 _-¡Kairi!_

 _-Shhh silencio Naminé o no podré escuchar a Sora, ¿Y bien?_

 _-_ Pues creo que no.

- _Ves Naminé, te dije que no se molestaría._

 _-Pero dile quien…_

 _-Oh, perdón comienzo a perder la señal._

 _-Oye no…_

 _-Sora no tardes en llegar ¿vale?_

 _-_ Ah… vale- después de eso sólo escuchó el timbre que indicaba el final de la llamada.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- se preguntaba el chico.

-Kairi, debiste decirle quien venía.

-Vamos si se lo hubiera dicho no habría accedido.

-Tú sabes cómo está la situación entre ellos, no puedes simplemente meterte en sus asuntos.

-Dime Naminé… ¿Tú no quieres que esos dos arreglen sus problemas?

-Claro que quiero, pero es algo en lo que puedas meterte.

-Bueno, digamos que creo que puedo hacer algo, además de que Riku me debe una.- Decía mientras se sentaba a esperar a los chicos.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Axel?- preguntó la rubia sentándose a un lado de ella.

-Justo eso… creo que no fue mi mejor idea.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ya lo sé. Es sólo que… no sé vi una oportunidad, creo, y no quise desaprovecharla. Las dos sabemos muy bien como terminaron Roxas y Axel, y pues Axel no es tan mal partido.

-Tampoco Roxas- agrego la rubia.

-Sí, tampoco Roxas, pero no puedo ir a otro país sólo para intentar algo con él, así que porque no intentarlo con la "llama danzante"

-Aun así, no me estás diciendo nada sobre Sora y Riku.

-Ellos tienen que estar juntos Nami. No me importa su tengo que obligarlos.

La rubia sólo se limitó a ver cómo su hermana se ponía de pie con pose de "Yo arreglare todo". –No tienes remedio- dijo resignada.

-Tú tampoco- decía con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Dime, ¿Me ayudarás?

-… Vale- dijo tras pensárselo un momento. –Uniremos otra vez a esos dos.

-Bien dicho.

-¿Y qué haremos?

-No sé muy bien, podríamos dejarlos solos en algún momento y pues que todo se vaya dando.

-Sólo espero que esto salga bien- decía la rubia, como si ya hubiese visto el desastre de todo su "plan maestro".

-Sí, yo también.

Ambas se quedaron pensando, una completamente convencida de lo que estaban a punto de hacer, la otra un poco dubitativa sobre lo que iba a pasar.

-Hola chicas- Saludó el castaño al ver a las hermanas.

-Hola Sora. –Contestó Kairi.

-Hola. –Naminé saludo con una sonrisa; pero se encontraba pensando en que le diría a Sora si este preguntaba por el otro invitado.

-¿Quién más va a venir?- pregunto el castaño al recordar que había alguien más.

-Ah bueno… es una sorpresa. –contestó la pelirroja antes de que la otra dijera algo.

-Si tú lo dices.

Los tres se quedaron esperando un momento en el sitio platicando cosas sin importancia mientras esperaban.

-¿Entonces Roxas viene en vacaciones?- preguntó Kairi un poco desanimada.

-Si, ¿No es grandioso? Podremos salir todos juntos. –decía la rubia emocionada.

-A Kairi parece no agradarle mucho la idea. –dijo el último chico que apenas llegaba al lugar.

-Tardaste mucho Riku.

-Bueno, tuve un inconveniente.

-En fin, ya que estas aquí podemos irnos.

Cuando Sora escuchó la voz de Riku, se sorprendió un poco pero no iba a dejar que eso arruinara su tarde con las chicas, simplemente no prestaría demasiada atención a su persona, algo que no compartía Riku debido a que él al ver una pequeña oportunidad pensó en aprovecharla.

-Kairi- dijo en un susurro, sólo para que la chica lo escuchara. –No me dijiste que Sora vendría.

-Relájate y deja que las cosas sigan su curso ¿sí?- le contestó para después alcanzar a los otros dos.

Ya llevaban un rato vagando por los alrededores y en ningún momento Sora y Riku se quedaron solos tal como las chicas tenían planeado, todos sus intentos se habían visto frustrados si no era por Sora que se pegaba a alguna de las chicas porque a él también le llamaba la atención lo que estaban viendo o por Riku que nada más se veía que no querían cooperar con las chicas.

-¡Naminé, mira! – Decía Kairi emocionada señalando una de sus tiendas favoritas que para fortuna de ellas era demasiado femenina para los dos chicos.-Tenemos que entrar.

-Sí, vamos.

-Chicos espérenos aquí- dijo al pelirroja mientras jalaba a la chica sin darles oportunidad a los otros dos de decir nada.

-Oye Kairi…- pero no sirvió de nada que Sora intentase decir algo, ya no lo escuchaban.

-¿Ahora te incomoda quedarte a solas conmigo?- pregunto Riku mientras observaba el lugar.

-No es eso.

-Como digas… seguramente van a tardar en salir, vamos a sentarnos. – Más que una petición sonó como una orden y el peli plateado no tenía la paciencia como para esperar a que el castaño reaccionara así que simplemente lo jalo de la dirección que quería.

-Riku, puedo caminar solo ¿sabes?- decía intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Lo sé.- El silencio siguió hasta que ambos se sentaron. -Sora, yo, sé que estas molesto todavía por el cómo sucedieron las cosas… por eso quiero disculparme.

-…

-¿Sora?

-…

-Venga, al menos di algo ¿quieres?- decía el mayor dirigiendo su mirada hacía el castaño. -¿Sora?- preguntó al ver al chico levemente agachado.

-¿Sólo vas a decir eso?- pregunto con un leve cambio de voz.

Riku sonrió ligeramente, el menor era tan simple y eso le gustaba. –No sólo eso, también es muy difícil quitarme la costumbre de ir a verte todas las tardes. –decía mientras tomaba su mano. –Así como es difícil acostumbrarme al silencio que extrañamente hay en mi habitación, después de todo eras tú el que lo rompía con…

-¡Cállate!- dijo Sora mientras tapaba la boca del mayor y el color rojo invadía su cara. –No lo digas.

Se limitó a sonreír, definitivamente Sora era un persona muy simple, era fácil de avergonzar y de hacer reír. Llevó su mano a la cabeza del castaño. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían durado separados? Si mal no recordaba habían sido cerca de dos semanas, no había sido demasiado tiempo, pero para ellos se trataba de una eternidad, después de todo no acostumbraban a pelear todo el tiempo y distanciarse por días.

-Te extraño- decía con esfuerzo debido a que el menor aun no quitaba sus manos.

-Riku idiota. –Decía quitando lentamente sus manos de la boca y dejándolas en el pecho del mayor.

-Lo sé.

-Tardaste mucho, –No veía al otro, tal vez porque no estaba del todo convencido o por simple vergüenza. –en disculparte.

-Eso es debido a que cierto chico; cuando está molesto no deja que nadie se le acerque.

-Aun así te tardaste, tenías que haber insistido mucho más.- Sentía la mano del otro sobre su cabeza y la otra en su espalda.

-Creo que insistí bastante ¿recuerdas las veces que fueron?

-…

-La primera fue cuando ibas a clases y nos encontramos a mitad de camino.

-Pero tú no dijiste nada- se defendió el menor, separándose y volviendo a marcar la distancia.

-¿Quién fue él que al verme simplemente dio la vuelta sin detenerse un momento?

-Pero, pudiste haberme alcanzado.

-Y lo intente, pero justo cuando iba a alcanzarte decidiste echar a correr.

-Bueno, esa vez…

-Y la siguiente, cuando te esperé al término de tus clases y simplemente pasaste de largo acompañado de, extrañamente, Zexion.

-También… pero…

-La siguiente fue cuando decidí ir a tu casa y mandaste a Cloud a decirme que no estabas, eso, he de admitir, fue una buena defensa.- decía recordando ese momento. -¿Quieres que continué o con esas son suficientes? Mira que falta la del café, el centro comercial, el campus.

-No… está bien. –Decía el castaño derrotado.

-Entonces Sora, aprovechando esta oportunidad que tengo… ¿Me perdonarías?- preguntó acercándose una vez más al chico.

-… ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntaba mientras se ponía de pie.

-No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer tú?- decía mientras recargaba sus codos en sus rodillas. –Mi madre está en casa ahora.

-Cloud esta con Zack y… posiblemente llegué tarde- dijo poniéndose un poco rojo.

-Entonces tu casa.- Se levantó quedando detrás de Sora rodeando su cintura. –Tenemos que avisarle a las chicas.

-No te preocupes, ellas entenderán.- Tomó al chico de la mano para llevarlo a su casa, si en definitiva las chicas lo comprenderían.

-Te dije que todo saldría bien- le decía a la rubia.

-Pues costo un poco de trabajo.

-Pero está bien.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo como los chicos se iban, después de todo habían logrado algo bueno en el día.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy distraído. –Decía al sacar por tercera vez al rubio de sus ensoñaciones.

-No es nada.

-Es raro verte así Cloud, así que no me digas que no es nada.

-Si Zack, ya lo sé. Sólo estoy divagando mucho.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntaba el castaño colocando una mano en la cabeza del otro, haciendo notable la diferencia de estaturas.

-No me veas hacía abajo Zack- dijo con molestia apartándose del otro.

-Ya, ya. No te enojes.- Decía sonriendo- ¿Me vas a decir que te preocupa?

-Roxas viene las próximas vacaciones y no sé qué pasará entre él y Axel.

-Deja de preocuparte por eso.

-Lo intento pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que puede ocurrir.

-Oye, estamos a aire libre, en una tarde un poco fría pero entretenida. Trata de disfrutarlo un poco ¿vale?

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-…Cloud hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Hay alguien que te guste?

-¿Qué?- poco a poco el calor comenzó a invadir su rostro. -¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque a mí me gusta alguien y no sé cómo decírselo.

-Pues… díselo y ya- decía un poco cohibido.

-El problema es que tal vez sea rechazado, no lo sé.

-Y ¿Por qué no indagas un poco y averiguas si a esa persona le gusta alguien?

-Sería una buena idea, ¿me dejarías practicar contigo?

-¿Conmigo?

-Si.

-Está bien… creo.

-Entonces Cloud, ¿hay alguien que te guste?- preguntó de nuevo recargándose en un muro cercano.

-¿No tendrías que imaginar que soy quien te gusta?- Preguntó, quedándose frente al otro.

-No es necesario, también es para distraerte un poco.

-En ese caso… Si. Hay alguien que me gusta.

-Vaya el cruel y desalmado Cloud ha encontrado a alguien. –decía a modo de burla.

-¿Desalmado?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Así te consideran, mejor dime- de un movimiento dejo a Cloud recargado en el muro, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. -¿Quién es él o la afortunada que ha llamado tu atención?- Preguntó demasiado cerca del rubio.

-A-Aléjate un poco Zack- decía nervioso, era mucha la cercanía entre ambos.

-No hasta que me digas de quien se trata. –Decía estando cada vez más cerca del otro.

-Porque mejor… no me dices… quien te gusta- su vista viajaba entre los ojos del castaño y sus labios, se estaba poniendo sumamente nervioso.

-Es secreto- contestó alejándose bruscamente del rubio. –Vamos o ¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?- Se fue alejando lentamente deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos del otro. -Date prisa Cloud.

El rubio aún estaba en el muro, todavía colorado. Al ver que el castaño se detuvo decidió alcanzarlo sin saber muy bien qué diablos había pasado.

-¿Estás seguro que Cloud va a tardar en llegar?- preguntaba Riku separándose del menor que en esos momentos se encontraba debajo de él.

-Fue a ver a Zack así que… dedúcelo tú… mismo- logró decir entre besos.

Cuando ambos llegaron a casa de Sora; se dirigieron de forma rápida a la habitación de este, no hubo tiempo de más conversaciones, fueron directo a la cama para besarse una y otra vez.

-Supongo que… tardará en volver- decía besando de forma delicada su cuello.

-Creo que si- decía mientras sentía las manos de Riku bajo su playera. –Esta fría.

-Lo siento, sólo será un momento- decía mientras recorría el pecho del menor pausadamente.

Por momentos levantaba la playera del chico sólo para momentos después bajarla de nuevo por el movimiento producido. Procuraba también besar cada parte del cuerpo y marcarlo de forma bastante notoria.

-No tienes que iniciar directamente con eso- replico al sentir como el mayor se concentraba en dejar una marca en su hombro.

-Tienes razón- dijo dejando su trabajo a medio terminar -, pero quiero hacerlo. –Dijo al momento que comenzaba a despojar a Sora de su prenda y terminaba lo que había iniciado.

Riku seguía jugando en su pecho dejando por fin, después de haber hecho bastantes marcas, su cuello y hombros para comenzar a descender directamente a las tetillas del menor.

-Ahh…- sufrió un leve espasmo al sentir como el mayor comenzaba a estimular uno de sus pezones con la boca y el otro con la mano. –Riku…- llevo sus manos a la cabellera del chico para enredar sus dedos entre los largos cabellos. –Ahh…

Sus gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación; los cuales aumentaban o disminuían según los movimientos del peli plateado, el cual alternaba entre pezón y pezón para darle a ambos la atención que merecían. Con su mano libre comenzó a acariciar el muslo de Sora, intentando que sus arrumacos traspasaran la tela de los pantalones del chico. Cuando logró dejar completamente erectas las tetillas del castaño fue por su siguiente víctima, fue descendiendo por el tórax con un camino de besos, delineando con su otra mano la cadera del otro.

-Riku… ¿Qué planeas?- preguntó entre extrañado y desesperado al sentir como el mayor se entretenía al llegar a su pelvis.

-Cobrarte por todos tus desplantes con intereses. –decía mientras una de sus manos se adentraba en el pantalón de Sora traviesamente. –Así que no creas que esto será rápido.

-…Ahh… Ri-Riku- sentía como su miembro era masajeado de forma bastante lenta bajo sus pantalones al igual que las caricias en sus muslos. El mayor decidió hacer la tarea un poco más sencilla desabrochando el pantalón del castaño; dejándole así más libertad para mover su mano.

-… Maldición- se quejaba al sentir los dedicados pero lentos movimientos del otro, intento llevar sus manos a la del mayor para acelerar el ritmo pero se vio imposibilitado en cuanto Riku sostuvo sus manos sobre su cabeza.

-Ni creas que vas a lograr apresurar las cosas- le dijo al oído a modo de susurro, uno bastante seductor. –Este es tu castigo.

-Podrías… podrías apiadarte un poco de mi ¿sabes?- Le decía con un tono de súplica.

-Sólo un poco- dijo mientras lograba deshacerse de los pantalones de Sora, dejándolo con la ropa interior más debajo de lo normal, cubriendo solamente lo necesario. –Pero aun así no te vas a salvar de esto.- Aun sostenía al menor por las muñecas así que decidió poner un poco más de velocidad a los movimientos que hacía sobre la entrepierna, logrando con ello arrancar más de un gemido de la garganta de Sora.

-Bueno… pero… ahhh, al menos… vas un poco… ah… más… rápido- sentía la presión sobre sus muñecas por tanto no hizo ningún esfuerzo por soltarse o algo parecido. –Y… aun así te empeñas… en retrasar las cosas- reclamo al sentir besos del mayor en sus muslos.

-Así como tú te aseguraste en hacer lo mismo- dejo libre al chico para después con delicadeza innecesaria, desaparecer la única prenda que aún le quedaba.

-Dime Riku- decía mientras ayudaba al mayor a deshacerse de su playera. -¿Ya vas a actuar en serio?

-Si comienzo a actuar en serio- contestó acercándose de nuevo al rostro de Sora-, no podrás sentarte o caminar bien durante un mes. –Dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

-Pero sólo estuviste solo durante dos semanas- replico, una réplica que no pudo ser continuada debido a la arqueada que tuvo repentinamente; causada por el agarre que Riku otorgo a su miembro por demás despiertos.

-Dos semanas muy largas- poco a poco aumento la velocidad de su mano, llegando a la velocidad deseada por el castaño pero siendo disminuida rápidamente- Deja… de… aah- un sonido parecido a un jadeo salió de sus labios, le molestaba que el mayor no llevará un ritmo, pero ¡Demonios! La manera en que lo torturaba era demasiado excitante.

-¿De qué?- preguntó burlón, su plan en si no era hacerlo sufrir demasiado, al menos no por el momento. Sino que le suplicara, le rogara que llegara a otro nivel, y eso le estaba costando trabajo; además de que su hombría también no hace mucho que había despertado y estar aprisionado por la ropa le era un tanto doloroso.

-De… jugar- batallo un poco para poder decir la palabra puesto que el ritmo e intensidad seguían cambiando.

-Y… ¿Qué quieres que haga?- tenía que darse prisa, ya estaba con el pantalón desabrochado y aun así sentía dolor.

-Un…- el color rojo comenzó a adornar su rostro, no sólo por la excitación sino también por la vergüenza de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-¿Un qué?- pregunto de forma pícara e insistente.

\- ¡Maldita sea Riku, un oral! ¿Contento?- gritó en uno de esos pocos ataques de valor que le dan a todo el mundo.

El mayor esbozó una sonrisa triunfal. –Como quieras- dijo antes de engullir por completo la entrepierna de Sora.

-Hah… mmmh…Riku- decía dirigiendo la vista hacía la cabeza plateada, la cual llevaba un ritmo lento y pausado. Dudo un momento en si llevar sus manos a la cabellera del mayor para así poder enredar sus dedos en los mechones, o si dejarlas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Decidió mandar sus dudas al diablo y dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, de forma demasiada rápida comenzó a marcar el ritmo que quería que llevara; moviendo a su gusto la cabeza del otro.

-Ri… Riku- dijo antes de que el otro le provocara una arqueada un poco salvaje y agresiva.

Riku tuvo que acelerar el paso de todo, más al sentir que Sora estaba por llegar sin olvidar también que él no soportaba mucho a causa del dolor.

-Ya… Riku… yo…ahh- estaba al límite y lo peor es que apenas comenzaba. –Sólo… un… ahh- no pudo decir nada coherente a causa de la excitación y de la llegada del clímax.

Se separó; dejando que la semilla del castaño estallase libremente; sin mancharlo demasiado.

Sora estaba agitado y acalorado, dejo uno de sus brazos sobre su vientre y el otro a un lado de su cabeza, mientras cerraba sus ojos por un instante.

-Aun no te relajes- escucho que le decía el mayor. –Estamos comenzando- abrió sus ojos para ver a Riku en las mismas condiciones que él.

-Sólo estaba tomando un poco de aire- contestó logrando controlar un poco su respiración.

-Bien- tomó un poco de la esencia del chico con intenciones de usarla como lubricante, no vio problema en usarla y tampoco creyó que Sora se opusiera. Lentamente comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en la entrada del castaño

-hgg…- se estremeció un poco al sentir la intromisión.

-Sólo fueron dos semanas ¿ya te desacostumbraste?- preguntó con mofa.

-Cállate- dijo entrecortado- No soy el único desesperado- sabía que Riku también estaba sufriendo a causa de la espera.

-En eso…- decía acercándose de nuevo a su rostro. –Te doy la razón- dijo besándolo después.

Aprovecho la distracción de Sora para introducir el segundo dedo y comenzar a abrirlos a modo de tijeras.

-mmph- se quejaba sin separar sus labios, era más doloroso de lo que recordaba. -mmph… Riku- dijo aprovechando el momento que el mayor dejo para tomar aire. –Duele.

-Relájate, estas muy tenso- le decía siguiendo con los movimientos de forma constante. Volvió a besar al chico esperando con ello relajarlo un poco y seguir con su trabajo.

Estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a la incómoda situación cuando sintió al último intruso.

-…Ahh...- ya no sentía dolor pero la sensación no era confortable ni tan agradable. –Y…ya- decía sonando algo desesperado.

-Espera un poco- contesto el mayor.

Cuando creyó que fue suficiente decidió entrar en el menor. –Relájate- le dijo a modo de advertencia mientras tomaba las piernas del castaño y las levantaba a la altura de los hombros.

-¡Sólo hazlo!- le exigió; aunque después se arrepintió un poco al sentir como el peli plateado entro de una sola estocada. –Aahh- no supo distinguir si fue un grito de dolor o de placer, aunque creyó que lo primero al sentir como una lágrima corría por su rostro.

-Tú exigiste que entrara- se defendió el mayor limpiando la gota salada.

-Esta… bien… sólo… no te muevas- le pidió mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión.

-¿No me estabas pidiendo que fuera en serio?- le preguntó de forma socarrona.

-¡Cállate!- nuevamente el color rojo invadió su rostro. –Si… quiero pero espera… hah- soltó el gemido al sentir como el mayor se movió; aunque todavía dolía un poco.

-No puedo esperar mucho, y lo sabes- decía haciendo otro movimiento involuntario, o bueno casi involuntario.

-Hah… ahh- se maldijo así mismo por no reprimir ese gemido porque eso le daba la indicación a Riku de que podía comenzar a moverse.

-Ah… Riku…- ¿Quién iba a decir que Sora se volvería un pervertido? Sólo habían pasado dos semanas sin tener sexo y su cuerpo ya se lo exigía.

-Sora…- se percató que el miembro del menor comenzaba a despertar nuevamente así que intento ayudarlo un poco para que despertara por completo, maniobro para mover al chico y levantar sólo una de sus piernas mientras con sus manos masajeaba su entrepierna.

-Ahh… no Riku… espera- Sintió el primer cambio de posición, eso le dio una mala señal.

Si mal no recordaba Riku aún no se corría, en cambio él ya lo había hecho. –No crees que… ahh- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, pues al sentir la mano del mayor rodear su pene; las palabras se fueron. Se repitió a sí mismo, o al menos lo intento, que todo apenas comenzaba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto el peli plateado.

-Que… ahh

Ambos emitieron el sonido gutural y es que Riku había alcanzado el punto de mayor excitación de Sora.

-Hah… ahh

Las palabras ya no surgieron, ninguno podría haberlas dicho con claridad, su lado coherente había desaparecido.

Riku aumentó la velocidad, Sora sólo disfrutaba de ambas atenciones aunque por momentos ayudaba al otro a no perder el ritmo que la mano llevaba sobre su miembro.

-Ri…Riku- logró decir después de mucho esfuerzo. Quería decirle que no aguantaba más.

-Yo…- Fue todo lo que contesto antes de sentir como explotaba en el interior del castaño.

-Ahh…- soltó cuando sintió la semilla de Riku inundar su interior para momentos después correrse de nueva cuenta.

De forma lenta comenzó a caer sobre el cuerpo bajo él esperando a que su respiración se normalizara al igual que la del menor.

-Bien- dijo todavía acelerado.

-¿Bien qué?- preguntó mientras abrazaba al otro.

-Creo que la primera ronda estuvo bien- decía mordiendo levemente la oreja de Sora.

-¿La primera?-preguntó acompañado de una risita.

-Sí, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije que iba a pasar si comenzaba a actuar en serio?

-Que no podría sentarme o caminar bien durante un mes.

-Exacto, pues bien. Pienso cumplirlo.- Le dijo mientras se separaba de él

-Oye, podrías, no sé ¿reducir la sentencia un poco?- pidió nervioso.

Una sonrisa salió de los labios de Riku antes de besarlo de forma rápida y añadir un "No lo creo". Tomó al castaño de las caderas para invertir posiciones.

-Es tu turno de estar arriba- palabas que muchos que interpretan el papel pasivo en una relación, les hubiera encantado escuchar, pero para Sora significaban otra cosa.

-¿Cuántas veces planeas que lo hagamos Riku?- preguntó sabiendo que la única intención de Riku al ponerlo sobre él era para ver como el chico se auto penetraba.

-Al menos unas seis o ¿es poco para ti?- rodeo la cintura del chico con sus brazos provocando que sus cuerpos se juntaran más y por lo mismo ocasiono un roce entre los miembros de ambos.

-Hah… al contrario… es demasiado ¿no prefieres tenerme atado a la cama?- preguntó con sarcasmo mientras intentaba no moverse demasiado para no provocar otro roce.

-No creas que no lo pensé, fue mi primera idea- contestó moviéndose otro poco logrando arrancar otro gemido por parte de Sora.

-Aah… Riku, espera. Estoy intentando negociar contigo- decía intentando deshacer el abrazo pero provocando más fricción.- aa…ah…- sentía como su entrepierna comenzaba a despertar de nuevo.

-No intentes negociar, no vas a conseguir nada.- contestó mientras llevaba sus manos a los testículos del menor; buscando excitarlo más.

-No… ah Riku… oye- intentaba reclamar por los roces del otro, pero no podía decir mucho.

-Sora, ¿vas a hacerlo ya o quieres que vuelva a tomar el mando?- preguntó socarronamente.

-Bien…. Bien… ya voy- decía poniendo fuerza en sus brazos para quedar sentado sobre Riku. Dirigió su mirada hacía el miembro del mayor para después soltar una pequeña risa. –Aún no has despertado del todo- dijo burlón.

-Pues ayúdame a hacerlo.

El castaño comenzó a descender hasta quedar a la altura de la entrepierna del peli plateado y poder hacer su "tarea".

-So… Sora- dijo cuando sintió como el menor comenzaba a juguetear con su hombría. –Ni pienses en… demorarte mucho- advirtió.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto dejando su labor con la boca pero continuándolo con la mano; ejercía un poco de presión en el glande seguido de un sube y baja.- Puedo desquitarme por lo mucho que me hiciste sufrir. –dijo con tono amenazador.

-Recuerda que aún no terminamos. –le dijo intentando dejar bien en claro la amenaza.-Y que aun te puedo hacer sufrir.

-Lo sé, pero…me arriesgaré un poco- dijo volviendo sus movimientos más lentos, por tanto más tortuosos.

-Ahh… Sora- se retorció antes de levantarse sólo un poco para separar al chico tomándolo por los hombros.- Es suficiente- decía viendo al otro a los ojos, tratando de indicarle que se detuviera.

-Aún puedo hacer más- contestó acompañado de un puchero.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que hagas otra cosa- dijo con deseo mientras volvía a recostarse y veía como Sora volvía a la posición inicial.

-Sí, sí. Ya voy- nuevamente quedó sentado sobre el mayor. –Bien… aquí voy- decía soltando un suspiro mientras comenzaba a colocarse sobre el miembro de Riku.

-Cuando quieras- disfrutaba de la situación, pocas veces había visto lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos, en la relación. Sora no acostumbraba mucho a hacerlo.

Soltó otro suspiro en un intento por tomar valor antes de comenzar a actuar

-ahh…-Descendía poco a poco, no tenía gran práctica en cuanto a esa posición pero creía que lo estaba haciendo bien. Sintió como Riku lo tomaba por la cadera para ayudarlo un poco.

-Tardas mucho- dijo antes de sentar a Sora de una buena vez.

-Hah… ¿por qué eres tan desesperado?- le preguntó tras recuperarse un poco.

-Porque ya espere mucho tiempo, anda- dijo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza. –Muévete.

-Ya sé, ya sé- El castaño poco a poco comenzó con el sube y baja; logrando un poco más de profundidad en las estocadas. –Ahh….hah…- Poco a poco aumentó la velocidad en la cual se movía. –Ahh… Riku- cerró los ojos al sentir la oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo justo en el momento en que una estocada llegó a lo más profundo, por esa razón no pudo ver la expresión de Riku, no pudo percatarse de la esencia de lujuria que comenzaba a invadirlo. La habitación volvió a inundarse de gemidos, repitiendo la historia que hace minutos había pasado, provocando también que el ambiente adoptara el aroma a sexo. Los llamados de ambos hacía el contrario era lo único coherente que se lograba escuchar y las figuras de los dos cambiando de posición eran cubiertas solo por las sombras.

-¡Maldición Riku!, te dije que era demasiado- se quejaba el castaño mientras permanecía recostado boca abajo en la cama cubierto sólo por las sábanas.

Una fuerte risa fue la respuesta del mayor. –Yo te lo advertí, así que no puedes quejarte- se encontraba sentado a un lado del chico.

-No puedo creer que no hayas tenido piedad de mi- decía ocultando su rostro en la almohada. -¡Demonios que fueron seis veces!- gritó haciendo que el volumen de su voz quedará ahogado en la almohada.

-Pero no vas a negar que lo disfrutaste- dijo burlón al saber que aun con todo y el dolor, al menor le había encantado la reconciliación. -¿O sí?

-Cállate- dijo con voz más baja, no quería levantar el rostro y dejar en evidencia el color rojo que lo invadía.

-No te escondas- le decía inclinándose sobre él y comenzando a depositar besos en su espalda. –No me gusta.

-Déjame- contestó con un tono de voz parecido a un berrinche. -¿Ahora qué voy a hacer cuando llegue Cloud?

-Decirle que tú lo provocaste.

-¡Estas bromeando ¿cierto?!- dijo levantando la voz al mismo tiempo que intentaba incorporarse pero quedando a mitad de "camino"- Maldición- se quejó llevando su mano a la espalda baja.

-Ya deja de quejarte- le dijo acercándose un poco más a él- que esto sólo fue el primer día.

-No seas tan cruel- pidió dirigiéndole una mirada de clemencia.

-Tendré que pensármelo- dijo antes de besarlo lo más tranquilamente que pudo. -¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un baño?- preguntó llevando su mano a la zona dolorida del menor.

-En un rato más-dijo recostándose de nuevo. –Riku…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué no has hablado con Axel?- tenía la mirada fija en el rostro del mayor esperando ver una reacción específica.

-Lo he olvidado.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar hablar con alguien?- preguntaba incrédulo.

-Pues así de sencillo- decía levantando los hombros –No sé, no lo he encontrado necesario.

-¿Sabes? No es que él quiera sentirse así o que no quiera superarlo. No es algo tan sencillo.

-Lo sé, lo sé; es sólo que…- se levantó de la cama con la intención de comenzar a vestirse.- no lo puse como prioridad. – Contestó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Yo fui a hablar con él- dijo como si nada.

-Y… ¿cómo lo viste?

-Logré subirle el ánimo con la noticia de Roxas.

-Eso es bueno.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, por el momento no había nada que decir. Al menos no algo que calmará los nervios que sentía cada uno debido al cambio de conversación tan repentino.

-Hablaré con él mañana que lo vea en la universidad- dijo con un suspiro mientras se levantaba de la cama.- ¿Te parece bien?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacía el castaño.

-Si,- contestó recostándose completamente de nuevo- me parece buena idea- decía cerrando sus ojos al sentir el contacto de Riku sobre su cabeza. –Te hace falta hablar con él.

-Pero a quien más falta le hace es a Roxas, ¿cierto?

-Exacto, pero eso se va a resolver en unos pocos días.

-¿Cuántos exactamente?

-Cerca de dos semanas.

-Es poco tiempo. –dijo sentándose al lado del menor jugando aun con sus mechones. -¿Sora?- preguntó al no escuchar ningún comentario del otro. -¿Sora?- sonrió al percatarse que el chico había quedado profundamente dormido.- Creo que fue demasiado para ti.- decía mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la ducha. -Bueno, al menos puedo dejarlo descansar- dijo por último mientras dejaba solo al chico y se preparaba para tomar un largo baño.

-¡Cloud ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?!- gritaba Sora desde la planta baja. Roxas por fin llegaba de Inglaterra y ellos ya estaban retrasados.

-Cálmate Sora; aún tenemos tiempo- se defendía el rubio mientras bajaba tranquilamente.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo con un toque de reproche e inflando un poco sus mejillas. Al ver esto el mayor no pudo hacer más que reír mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto, no podía culpar a Sora de todas maneras. Simplemente quería ver a su hermano y sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ir; después de todo las sesiones del menor con Riku eran bastantes largas y el castaño pagaba gran parte de las consecuencias.


	13. Egoísmo

Egoísmo

-¡Roxas!- Escuchó que lo llamaban pero no lograba encontrar a la persona que lo hacía debido a la aglomeración.

-¡Roxas; por aquí!- veía a su hermano claramente entrando a la zona de espera del aeropuerto pero tal parecía que él no lograba ubicarlo así que levantó los brazos intentando llamar su atención. Por fin pudo distinguir a su hermano, aunque no supo cómo es que tardo en visualizarlo si sólo era cosa de ver su cabello con su peinado tan llamativo. Decidió apresurarse a llegar con su gemelo, seguramente Cloud estaría con él y aunque sonará raro, también quería verlo.

-¡Roxas!- gritó el castaño lanzándose directamente con el otro; tirándolo por poco al piso.

-Hola Sora- contestó correspondiendo el abrazo y logrando mantener el equilibrio. –Hola Cloud- saludó al mayor cuando logró verlo.

-Bienvenido Roxas- dijo mientras tomaba la maleta del menor y se dirigía a la salida.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Roxas?- preguntó el castaño desde el asiento trasero. –Estas últimas semanas no hablaste conmigo. –dijo a modo de reproche.

-Bueno fueron días muy pesados.- dijo en su defensa. Era vedad, como las últimas semanas se las paso en casa de Seifer se olvidó por completo de hablar con su hermano.

-Vamos Sora, que tampoco es culpa de Roxas, al menos no completamente- dijo el mayor al saber que el castaño también había estado ocupado esos últimos días.

-¿A qué te refieres Cloud?- preguntó el chico sin percatarse del rubor que comenzaba a surgir en el rostro de su gemelo.

-Bueno, digamos que Sora ha tenido las tardes un poco ajetreadas- dijo con un toque de burla y soltando al momento una carcajada al ver por el retrovisor a su hermano menor.

-Siento que me he perdido de algo.- dijo Roxas al no comprender del todo la situación.

-Oh, así que Sora no te ha contado; supongo que puede hacerlo ahora.- decía mientras daba vuelta al volante.

-¿Qué sucedió Sora?- preguntaba dirigiendo su vista al asiento trasero, percatándose así del sonrojo del otro. -¿Sora?

-… Riku y yo regresamos hace dos semanas más o menos. –Dijo ocultando un poco su rostro.

-Ya veo.

-Ahora comprenderás a lo que me refiero cuando digo que Sora ha tenido las tardes ocupadas.

Roxas pudo saber a lo que Cloud se refería, conocía el carácter de Riku y seguramente no dejaría a Sora sin castigo. Si, definitivamente las tardes de su hermano estaban llenas de sexo salvaje.

-Pero no has contestado a mi pregunta Roxas- replicó el chico intentando salir de la situación tan embarazosa en la cual se encontraba. -¿Cómo te ha ido? Ya no me has dicho nada de Seifer.

¡Oh sí! El rubio pudo percibir las malas intenciones de su gemelo. Aún no le había comentado nada a Cloud y todavía no quería hacerlo. Vaya que Sora era tramposo. Bueno después de todo él no podía ser el único avergonzado; ¡no! Siempre tenía que meterlo a él en las mismas situaciones.

-¿Quién es Seifer, Roxas?- preguntó el mayor, ya sabía de quien se trataba, Sora ya le había hablado del chico, pero aun así quería escucharlo.

-Es… es….- decía nervioso, esa situación no le gustaba pero soltó un suspiro al ver que habían llegado a casa. Con eso vio una momentánea ruta de escape. –Por fin llegamos.

En el momento en que Cloud apago el motor Roxas bajo a toda prisa del auto para quedarse contemplando su hogar. Había pasado meses lejos de casa y eso; definitivamente afectaba a cualquiera.

-Creo que huyo de tu pregunta- dijo Sora antes de bajar del auto.

-Sólo por ahora- aseguró Cloud.

Cuando Roxas entró por fin al lugar no pudo ocultar la sensación de ansiedad que lo invadió; sensación ocasionada por lo que sabía que le esperaba.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó el mayor abrazándolo por los hombros.

-Sí, un poco.

-Entonces vamos a la cocina a preparar algo, sirve que le cuentas a Sora como has estado y me dices quién es Seifer.

-Y… ¿por qué quieres saber quién es?- preguntó mientras los tres se dirigían a la cocina.

-¿No puedo preocuparme por mi hermano más pequeño?- dijo con un toque de mofa.

-Eso mismo Roxas- decía el castaño- eres nuestro hermano menor, tenemos que cuidarte.

-Sora, eres mayor que yo sólo por cinco minutos. –Dijo dando un leve empujón al chico. –Así que no te des tantos aires.

-Eso no quita que seas el menor de los tres.

-Sí, sí. Como sea.- Dijo separándose de ambos y yéndose a sentar a la mesa de la cocina.

-Seifer es…- comenzaba a ruborizarse- es…- soltó un suspiro. Ya lo había llamado así muchas veces, no entendía porque ahora le costaba tanto trabajo decirlo.

-Díselo ya Roxas- exigía Sora sentándose a un lado del rubio disfrutando de su sufrimiento. –Y tal vez podrías intentar no ruborizarte tanto- le dijo un poco más bajo pero aún lo bastante audible para que el mayor escuchara.

-Ya voy… Seifer es mi novio. –Listo, por fin lo había dicho, aunque le había costado algo de trabajo.

-Así que ya tienes una pareja- dijo Cloud tomando asiento también.

-Sí.

-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó el mayor.

-Casi un mes- sí, ahí estaba; el molesto interrogatorio de hermano mayor sobreprotector.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

Cloud estaba sentado frente a él con los brazos cruzados y la vista fija en su persona, desvió un poco la mirada y vio a Sora con una sonrisa bastante grande en su rostro. "Desgraciado" pensó al ver al castaño burlándose de la situación.

-Tiene 22 años, la misma que Riku.

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo decir nada respecto a la edad- dijo Cloud, dirigiendo su mirada ahora a Sora. –No eres el primero de la familia que esta con alguien mayor que él.

El castaño sólo amplio más su sonrisa al ver que el mayor ahora le veía a él.

-¿Qué estudia?- preguntó siguiendo con el interrogante.

-Ingeniería en sistemas.

-Vaya, conseguiste a alguien que no tiene nada que ver contigo. –Dijo Sora.

-Si… lo mismo pensé cuando me lo dijo.

-Y… ¿te trata bien Roxas?- el tono de su voz cambio completamente, ya no era uno de seriedad mezclado con burla, ahora mostraba verdadera preocupación.- ¿No has tenido que lidiar con alguna situación incómoda?

El menor sonrió ante esta pregunta, podía sentir como el ambiente cambiaba a su alrededor. Sentía como Cloud ahora lo veía con total atención, se percató de como Sora cambiaba radicalmente de posición en cuanto la pregunta termino de ser formulada. Sus hermanos aún estaban preocupados, querían protegerlo y ante este pensamiento no pudo evitar aumentar la sonrisa que había en su rostro. -Sí, han sido dos veces. Pero tranquilos- dijo al ver el cambio de actitud en sus hermanos-, él se ha detenido cuando se lo he pedido, ha logrado contenerse en esas situaciones y me ha prometido que no hará nada hasta que yo esté listo. Así que, no hay porque preocuparse.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Cloud, no convencido del todo.

-Tranquilo Cloud, se cuidarme solo. –Pero justo cuando termino de decir eso se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Bajo un poco la cabeza al percatarse de su error. –Bueno… al menos ahora soy un poco más precavido.-Dijo intentando arreglar el error antes dicho.

-Roxas- susurro el castaño.

-Tienes razón Roxas- dijo Cloud llamando la atención del rubio. –Sabes cuidarte solo- concluyó con una sonrisa. Su intención no era desanimar al menor.

-Gracias- estaba claro, sus hermanos querían protegerlo.

-Bien, hagamos algo para comer. –Soltó Sora marcando la situación a la cual quería entrar ahora.

-Opino lo mismo.

Así los tres dejaron el tema en el olvido intentando no tocarlo en el resto de la tarde y hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-Entonces, ¿Cuánto talento hay en Inglaterra?- preguntó el castaño.

-Bastante- decía Roxas emocionado- Hay un chico que hace maravillas cuando comienza a tocar el violonchelo.

-Entonces si hay competencia. –dijo Cloud.

-Sí, aunque el profesor Valentine dice que mi talento en el piano es de los mejores que hay en el conservatorio. –Dijo con orgullo.

-Supongo que tocarás algo para nosotros mañana.

-¿Mañana? ¿Qué hay mañana?

-Sora invitó a Riku, Demyx, Zexion y Axel a la casa para darte la bienvenida. –Dijo Cloud ignorando por completo la reacción de Roxas al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo.

-Y Cloud invitó a Zack- agregó Sora. Tal pareciera que ninguno reparo en el chico. O más bien no querían notarlo.

-Ya veo. Entonces no tengo opción.- Dijo antes de salir de la cocina- les molestaría si voy a dormir un poco, estoy algo cansado.

-No hay ningún problema Roxas… descansa.- Dijo el mayor de los Strife mientras veía como el chico se perdía escaleras arriba.

-Está nervioso.- Dijo Sora una vez se quedaron solos.

-Bastante.

Cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación; se sintió reconfortado pero a la vez frustrado. Había vuelto a casa con sus hermanos, sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a algo grande.

-Demasiado grande, demasiado complicado- dijo al aire. Recargo su frente en la puerta, sabía que la madera fría le haría bien a su cabeza.- Difícil- dijo dándole ahora la espalda para observar su habitación.

"Y necesario". Ahí estaban de nuevo, ya se preguntaba cuando harían acto de presencia. No lo habían molestado en todo el transcurso del camino, pero bueno, era entendible; no había razón para que aparecieran.

-No es tan necesario.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

"Lo es y lo sabes".

-¿Por qué?- preguntaba cubriendo su rostro con las manos. –No encuentro la razón por la cual sea necesario.

"Para recuperarte". Nuevamente se formaba ante él una figura. Tal vez era él mismo, tal ver era cosa del sueño pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

-¿Y si no lo logro?

"Tomarás otro camino". Le dijo más alto y más cerca. "Sabes que no puedes sacarlo por completo de tu vida".

-Si puedo… ¡Maldita sea, fue lo que hice!- Dijo casi como un grito, un grito que llamó la atención de Sora.

-¿Roxas?- preguntó quedamente mientras se acercaba a la habitación.

"No, no lo hiciste". Le recriminaron.

-¡SI LO HICE!- Gritó, tomando varios mechones de su cabello. Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

"Solamente huiste". La figura estaba agachada frente a él, en espera de que abriera los ojos y lo viera. "Como lo has hecho desde ese momento".

-Cállate- no quería abrir los ojos, temía encontrarse con algún reflejo suyo completamente distorsionado.

-Oye Cloud-llamó Sora desde las escaleras. –Ven a escuchar esto- decía haciéndole señas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó mientras iba con el chico.

-Es Roxas, esta, no sé… Creo que está hablando con alguien.- dijo mientras lo llevaba a la habitación.- Sólo escucha.

El mayor imitó al castaño pegando la oreja a la puerta intentando escuchar al rubio.

-Yo no hui.- Decía.

"¿Entonces puedes asegurar qué eres tú?"

-Soy yo, soy el mismo… No he cambiado- más que respuesta, lo decía intentando convencerse a él mismo.

"Abre los ojos y dímelo. Dime que te has fortalecido, que ya recuperaste tu esencia, que puedes enfrentar tu pasado sin problemas… que ya no me necesitas." Se quedó callado un momento intentando que las palabras dichas causaran la reacción esperada y poder continuar. "Dime que puedes llamarte un Strife con toda seguridad".

Esa última oración causó el efecto deseado, Roxas abrió los ojos sólo para encontrarse con lo que temía, era él pero a la vez no lo era.

"Lo ves, si quieres volver a ser el mismo de antes; tienes que afrontarlo".

-Cállate- dijo en voz baja.

"Cobarde" dijo en modo de burla.

-Cállate- repitió un poco más alto.

"Débil" dijo muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que estallase por fin.

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- gritó, tomando lo primero que estaba a la mano que fue un cubilete de lápices y bolígrafos que termino estampado contra la puerta, provocando que los dos chicos que estaban detrás de ella se sobresaltaran. -¡Déjame solo!

Al escuchar el primer grito; se preocuparon pero cuando el impacto llegó a la puerta, se decidieron a entrar lo más rápido posible.

-¡Déjame solo!- escucharon antes de entrar.

-¡Roxas!- gritaron una vez que estuvieron dentro. El chico se encontraba recostado en la cama hecho un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados repitiendo una y otra vez "déjame solo".

-Roxas ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Cloud tomándolo por los hombros intentando llamar su atención.

-Déjame solo- dijo de forma lastimera.

-Roxas- Sora estaba al otro lado de su hermano. Estaba preocupado pero también asustado. Ahora veía que tan afectado y perdido estaba su gemelo.

Los susurros del menor se dejaron de escuchar poco a poco, su cuerpo se fue relajando para quedar recostado de la forma más tranquila como si no hubiese vivido el anterior ataque de desesperación.

-Oye Roxas- dijo Cloud levantándolo un poco de su actual posición, intentando dejarlo sentado. -¿Estas bien?- pero el chico no contestaba; aún mantenía su rostro tan tranquilo. -¡Roxas!- llamó aumentando el volumen de su voz.

-Cloud- interrumpió el castaño.- Esta dormido- le dijo al darse cuenta que su gemelo no tenía intenciones de abrir los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó aún no tan convencido.

-Si… Lo mejor será que lo dejes dormir y después podrás hablar bien con él- decía manteniendo la mirada en su hermano.

-… Está bien- dejo de intentar despertar al chico para dejarlo recostado nuevamente. –Podrías… ¿Podrías quedarte con él un rato? Sólo para asegurarnos que está bien.

-Si… claro.

Cuando Cloud dejo la habitación, Sora se quedó sentado a un lado de Roxas. Pudo escuchar perfectamente como su hermano hablaba con él mismo y también escucho el impacto contra la puerta, estaba seguro de no haberlo soñado. Pero ahora ahí estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente sin ningún problema o inquietud. "¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Era lo que se preguntaba. Tal vez, en verdad, por esa ocasión, su hermano lo necesitaba, necesitaba volver a equilibrar su vida, sólo que no sabía cómo ayudarlo. –Siempre es él quien me ayuda, no al revés. –se lamentó. Claro que habían vivido situaciones difíciles y él había cuidado del rubio, así como también lo hacían mutuamente pero ahora era distinto. Ahora Roxas necesitaba de toda su ayuda. –Ahora más que nunca se ve como el menor de nosotros.- Dijo de forma muy poco audible, tanto que no supo si de verdad lo dijo o sólo lo pensó.

-¿Sigue dormido?- preguntó el mayor al ver bajar a Sora después de un rato.

-Si, en serio que estaba cansado.- decía llegando a la sala y sentándose en el sillón más grande.

-¿Estás preocupado?

-¿Tú no?

-Tal vez sólo fue un ataque de desesperación. – Decía el mayor intentando convencerse nuevamente.

-¿Crees que deberíamos dejarlo pasar?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al techo.

-No. Hay que preguntarle qué sucedió.

-¿Y si dice que no es nada?

-Quedémonos con la idea de que nos lo va a contar.

-Esperemos.

-¿Entonces Roxas?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me vas a decir porque no hablaste conmigo el jueves y viernes?- preguntaba Sora.

-Pues…- los tres se encontraban en la sala, Cloud; como siempre, estaba callado limitándose solamente a escuchar la conversación y el castaño, bueno se entretenía en bombardear al rubio. –No pude Sora, ya te dije que tuve días ocupados.

-¿Seguro? ¿No habrá sido que estuviste con Seifer?

Al oír la pregunta comenzó el sonrojo en su rostro, picando más la curiosidad de los dos presentes.

-No digas tonterías.

-Vamos, sabes que no puedes mentirme.

Intentó pensar una excusa o una buena mentira para hacerla pasar por su respuesta pero decidió desistir. De todas maneras sus hermanos iban a enterarse tarde o temprano. Y qué mejor que fuera de su propia boca.

-Desde que perdimos contacto- comenzó a contar tomando una posición más cómoda en el sillón. –hubo algunas cosas que se salieron de control causándome algunos problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- preguntó Cloud.

Se tomó un momento para tomar aire y aclarar sus ideas. ¿Cuáles eran sus problemas? Realmente ¿Qué era lo que le molestaba?

-Cloud, cuando comencé mi relación con Seifer hubo una persona que no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, al menos no del todo. Me refiero a Hayner. –se detuvo un momento, la primera parte la había concluido bien, ahora tenía que pensar en lo que iba a decir. -Aún no conozco bien la razón, pero hasta la fecha no está de acuerdo…- se detuvo de golpe, ¿a quién quería engañar? ¡Claro que conocía la razón! Pensando en esto comenzó a reír de forma tranquila.- Eso no es cierto, si conozco la razón.

-¿Y cuál es?- preguntó Sora.

-Le gusto a Hayner.

-Bueno…- comenzó a hablar Sora rompiendo el silencio que surgió después de lo dicho. –Eso no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí?

-Lo tiene cuando no te deja solo por más que lo pides.

-Y ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que hayas tenido los días ocupados?

-Cloud, ¿alguna vez has sentido que te has perdido a ti mismo? No sé, algún día puedes levantarte, verte en el espejo y darte cuenta que el sujeto que estás viendo no eres tú.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres Roxas- contestó el mayor.

-Yo tampoco- Secundo el castaño.

-El día que hable contigo y con Naminé,- decía dirigiéndose a su gemelo- ¿recuerdas la marca qué tenía en el cuello?

-Sí, la recuerdo.

-Ese día Seifer me mordió en el cuello dejándome un moratón. –dijo antes de que Cloud preguntará algo. –Creo que desde ahí comenzaron a atormentarme los problemas realmente.

-¿Qué te sucedió Roxas?

El menor guardo silencio, era muy sencillo lo que le había pasado al igual que algo muy evidente. Soltó un suspiro antes de continuar. –Me destruyeron Cloud… eso fue lo que me paso.

-¿A… a qué te refieres?- preguntó Sora al no entender nada.

-A eso, que me destruyeron. –se detuvo nuevamente. Tenía que decírselos- Después de… ya saben, la… violación- cerró los ojos, vaya que era difícil decirlo. –Digamos que… comencé a experimentar ciertas cosas fuera de lo normal.

-¿Cómo qué?- la conversación se estaba tornando muy extraña. Había comenzado con Seifer y hasta ese momento llevaba bien el hilo de la conversación, pero cuando comenzó con lo del espejo, no supo que esperar. Estaba perdido y por la cara de Sora supo que no era el único.

-Por favor, no quiero que saques conclusiones apresuradas, quiero que escuches todo lo que tengo que decir ¿está bien?

-… Si- dijo un poco dudoso.

-He estado escuchando… advertencias, gritos, susurros de personas que no están.

-Escuchas… ¿escuchas voces?- preguntó Sora sorprendido.

-Sí y no.

-No entiendo.

-Son voces pero… el día del que les estoy comentando- decía mirando a Sora- pude verlo.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Cloud.

-A mí, o al menos eso creo.

-¿Cómo?

-Vi una silueta en mi habitación. Hable con ella Cloud pero no pude distinguirla bien, pero creo que era yo.

-Y… ¿qué te dijo?

-A grandes rasgos- contaba mientras bajaba un poco al cabeza- que ya no era yo, que había cambiado…- comenzó a apretar sus puños. –Que estaba perdido y destrozado.

-Pero sigues siendo el…. –pero el castaño no pudo terminar de hablar.

-No lo soy.- Dijo Roxas tajantemente.- Sólo mírame Sora, no lo soy, no soy el mismo.

-¿En qué cambiaste Roxas?- quiso saber Cloud.

-Soy débil, tengo la imagen de necesitar protección. Tú lo sabes Cloud, no necesitó que me protejan pero desde que llegué a Inglaterra; di esa impresión. De una persona frágil. No, más bien de alguien que necesita protección con urgencia.

-Eso no es…

-Claro que lo es Sora. Es cierto- intento calmarse un poco antes de perder por completo el control. –Fue ese mismo día que me di cuenta de lo de Hayner.

-Entonces… ¿Todo está ligado?

-Si. Ese día después de escuchar todo eso de, bueno, quien creo que soy yo mismo me miré al espejo y vi el cambio. –dirigió su mirada primero a Sora y luego a Cloud, manteniéndola en el último. –Vamos Cloud, obsérvame bien y dime que no lo notas, dime que me equivoco.

El mayor lo miró con atención. Sabía que no podía decirle eso porque era mentira, claro que había notado el cambio, claro que había sido muy notable, pero tuvo la vaga esperanza de que fuera momentáneo. Después de un rato desvió la mirada, dándole la razón al menor.

-Lo sabía.- Echo la cabeza hacía atrás marcando la decepción que sentía pero regreso casi inmediatamente a su posición original al entender que al menos su hermano no lo había engañado. – Bueno, supongo que es algo que superaré tarde o temprano. Regresando al punto principal de esto, al verme en el espejo me sorprendí bastante, fue por eso que cancelé tanto mi cita con Seifer como el encuentro con Hayner, Pence y Olette. Eso, obviamente, no le agrado a Hayner y fue a buscarme.

-Supongo que te insistió bastante- decía Sora.

-De hecho; al pasar un rato y ver que no tenía intención de dejar de tocar la puerta y marcharse, decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire. Para hacerlo corto, reñimos, le dije que se fuera y bueno… me besó. –esto último lo dijo un poco avergonzado. –Fue por eso que el tiempo que quedaba antes de venir otra vez a cada decidí pasarlo con Seifer.

-Entonces ¿por dos semanas estuviste viviendo con él?

-… Si.

-Bueno, eso explica el por qué no hablamos esos días.

-Si.

-Roxas…

-Estás preocupado, lo sé- dijo antes de que el mayor terminase- pero en cuanto esta situación se vuelva peligrosa para mí y los que me rodean, te prometo que haré lo que quieras.

-No es eso Roxas, es…

-Por favor Cloud, creo tener una idea de cómo salir de esto, pero necesito llevarla a cabo, Sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

-Es que esto no puede tomarse a la ligera Roxas, necesitas ver a un experto en ese tema.

-Cloud, te lo pido…. Déjame solucionarlo por mi cuenta, sólo una oportunidad. Si no funciona haré lo que me digas sin rechistar a nada. Por favor.- pedía el menor.

El mayor se quedó pensando un rato, paseaba su mirada de Roxas a Sora y viceversa, quería apoyo del castaño pero parecía que no iba a obtenerla. -¿Qué planeas?

-Recuperar mi vida, tengo que equilibrar todo.

-Así que por eso aceptaste hablar con Axel- dijo su gemelo.

-Bueno, hay que comenzar por el principio.- Con eso planeaba dar por terminada la conversación pero Cloud lo detuvo con una pregunta más.

-¿Qué sucedió ayer en la habitación?- Cuando escuchó la pregunta se maldijo mentalmente, creyó que su hermano no lo había escuchado. Después de todo recapacito, claro que lo había escuchado, después de toda no había sido muy sigiloso.

-Fue un ataque de desesperación. No volverá a pasar, en serio. –Sólo esperaba escucharse muy convincente. No quería alertar a su hermano, más de lo que ya había hecho.

-¿Seguro que sólo fue eso?- pregunto dubitativo.

-Sí, sólo eso.- Intentó encontrar un tema adecuado para salir de la situación y una idea llego a su cabeza. -¿A qué hora van a llegar Riku y los demás?

-A las 7:00- contestó Sora.

-Estaré en mi habitación hasta entonces. –Decía mientras subía las escaleras.

-Oye, ¿puedo acompañarte?- preguntó yendo tras su hermano.

-No le veo problema. –contestó levantando los hombros.

-Bien.

-Pero- ya no pudo decir más, los menores ya se encontraban arriba. –Siempre escapándose.- Los dejo en paz un rato, confiaría en Roxas, después de todo seguía siendo igual de necio.

Cuando llegó a su casa fue directamente a la sala para quedar acostado de manera descuidada.

-Al fin en casa- no se preocupó por dejar su mochila en un lugar más indicado simplemente la dejo caer sin preocuparse más de ella. Había sido un día demasiado pesado, las prácticas últimamente eran más largas y en mayor cantidad, por eso cuando se le presentó la oportunidad de irse temprano no dudo en tomarla. Además de que tenía otro compromiso esa tarde. Con notable pereza se levantó de su tan cómoda posición para deshacerse de su bata la cual ahora se encontraba un poco sucia, y poder dejarla en el sofá.- Todavía tengo tiempo.- exclamó al ver el reloj y darse cuenta de que contaba con dos horas libres. Decidió ir por algo de comer para después tomar un baño. Estaba nervioso, intentó comer algo ligero pero el nudo en su estómago se lo impidió, no podía evitarlo vería a Roxas después de un tiempo. Pensó en hacer un último intento con la comida pero fue inútil. Dándose por vencido se dirigió a la ducha; después de todo el agua le ayudaba a relajarse un poco, aunque sonaba algo irónico siendo que a él no le agradaba mucho este elemento. Cuando estuvo bajo la regadera distintas imágenes del rubio invadieron su mente. –Roxas- dijo en voz muy baja.- ¿Qué has hecho de tu vida Roxas?- una duda que estuvo muy presente en su cabeza por una larga temporada. Soltó una corta carcajada al pensar en otra pregunta. -¿Qué he hecho yo con la mía?, Si, definitivamente esa es una pregunta mejor.

Dejo de cuestionarse y espero a que el tiempo pasara. No dejaba de imaginarse los distintos resultados de la misma situación. Cuando creyó que había sido suficiente el tiempo que estuvo bajo el agua decidió apresurarse, después de todo se dedicó a perder mucho del mismo. -Van a venir a molestar en cualquier momento. –Se dijo mientras intentaba que su cabello ahora húmedo se quedase igual que siempre aunque claro fallando en el intento.

-¡Axel!- Gritaron seguido del sonido del timbre. -¿Estás listo?

Viendo que no podía hacer nada con su cabellera rebelde, decidió dejarla tal y como estaba dándole un cambio radical de apariencia.

-¡Axel!- volvieron a gritar con más impaciencia. –Se hace tarde.

-Ya voy, ya voy. – contestó desganado dirigiéndose a la puerta. –No se desesperen. – decía abriendo la misma, acción de la cual se arrepintió al escuchar a las tres personas de fuera.

-Vaya, te pusiste tus mejores galas. –decía con burla.

-Y cambiaste tu apariencia. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso desconfiabas de tu antigua imagen?

-Bueno, después de todo es normal sentirse nervioso.

-¿Podrían callarse?- decía cerrando los ojos intentando disminuir la molestia que los tres presentes comenzaban a incrementar.

-Hey, calma Axel, sólo bromeamos. –Se defendió Riku levantando las manos frente a él.

-Sí, no es necesario que te enojes tanto. –Decía Demyx ocultándose detrás de Zexion mientras este sólo se limitaba a cruzarse de brazos.

-Te ves bien Axel, me gusta cómo te ves hoy. –Dijo Zexion sonriendo lo más sinceramente posible; aumentando más la sonrisa al sentir los brazos de Demyx rodeando su cintura en un auto reacción de celos al escuchar ese comentario.

-Gracias Zexion, digamos que mi cabello decidió revelarse.- Decía dejándoles espacio para que entraran.

-Y ¿a qué se debe esa rebeldía repentina?- preguntaba el peli plateado entrando detrás del pelirrojo.

-Mucho tiempo debajo de la regadera.

-¿En serio? Tú ¿Un pirómano de primera paso demasiado tiempo debajo del agua?- preguntó Demyx sorprendido por lo que había escuchado.

-Sí, Demyx, pase demasiado tiempo en la ducha. –Contestó mientras se dirigía a su habitación por una chaqueta.

-Bueno, eso no es problema. Te queda bien ese estilo para el día de hoy. –Zexion aún adulaba a Axel lo cual provocaba celos en el rubio, risas en Riku y en el pelirrojo.

-Pienso lo mismo. –Secundo Riku- a Roxas le va a gustar.

-A Roxas- dijo mientras regresaba a la entrada- Si, tal vez le agrade.

-Entonces creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Si.- Se quedó un momento atrás esperando a que los demás salieran. –Espero que la suerte este de mi lado hoy.

-¿Te ha ido bien con Sora, Riku?- Los cuatro se encontraban ya en camino a casa de los Strife, podría decirse que a ellos se aplicaba muy bien el dicho de "cada loco con su tema". Porque mientras Axel y el peli plateado comenzaban una conversación sólo para pasar el poco tiempo que tenían antes de su destino, Zexion y Demyx iban un poco cariñosos.

-Supongo que está volviendo a acostumbrarse.

-O tal vez tú estés exagerando un poco al intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido.- Dijo con burla.

-Sí, también puede que sea eso.

-Puede ser lo más probable.- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Hola Zack- saludó el pelirrojo al recién ingresado. –Creí que te veríamos con Cloud y los demás.

-Bueno tampoco esperaba encontrármelos en el camino pero supongo que está bien, tiene rato que no los veía.

-Sí, de hecho. ¿Cómo te va?

-No tan bien como quisiera pero no me quejo.

-Hey ¿Y cómo va tu conquista?- preguntó Demyx uniéndose a la conversación.

-Sin progresos- contestó Zack desanimado.

-¿Tanto así?- preguntó Zexion- Creí que la tendrías más fácil.

-Sí, también pensé lo mismo.

-De acuerdo- dijo Axel de pronto- Creo que me he perdido de mucho. –exclamó al sentirse por completo excluido del tema.

-No eres el único Axel. – Dijo Riku- también no sé de qué hablan.

-Lo que sucede es que últimamente he estado con Zexion y me ha estado ayudando en una situación algo complicada.

-Su conquista en turno- dijo Zexion.

-¿Conquista?- preguntaron al uníso.

-Sí, conquista. Aunque no pudo elegir a otro objetivo más difícil. –Explicaba Zexion.

-Bueno pero ¿Quién es?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Secreto- contestó Zack.

-Sí, ni siquiera yo lo sé. –Se quejaba Demyx.

-Mucho misterio.

-Sólo porque es una presa un tanto complicada- dijo Zack- Pero sé que valdrá la pena cuando lo logré. Realmente sé que lo hará.

-Entonces contamos con dos compañeros que se esfuerzan por lograr un objetivo parecido. –Dijo Riku divertido golpeando ligeramente el costado de Axel.

-Cállate.

-¿También estas en una lucha Axel?- preguntó Zack rodeándolo por los hombros.

-Algo parecido.

-Te voy a decir un truco- comenzó a decir acercándose a su oído. –El alcohol puede aligerarte un poco las cosas. –Terminó de decir antes de visualizar la casa de los Strife. –Sólo piénsalo.- Dijo separándose del otro. –Yo me apoyaré un poco en el cuando llegué el momento.

-Puede ser- dejo que el resto se alejará para pensar nuevamente en lo que diría y ver si podría llevar a cabo el consejo del mayor.- Sería mi última opción, espero.

-¡Axel!- Llamaron impacientes.

-Ya voy.

Por fin había llegado a casa de los Strife, sabía que era el momento en que todo se complicaría aunque no sólo para él.

-Hola chicos- saludo Cloud cuando abrió la puerta a los recién llegados.

"Es el momento" Se dijo una vez dentro.

-Riku- al ver al peli plateado Sora fue directo a saludarlo con un largo beso dejando a su hermano un poco atrás bajando todavía las escaleras

-Hola- dijo una vez se separaron.

-Creo que les ha ido bien- dijo Zexion al presenciar tal escena.

-Hola Zexion, Demyx, Zack. Es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí. –Dijo el castaño al ver al mayor.

-Sí, bueno, esta vez sí me invitaron.- Dijo dirigiéndose a Cloud.

-Sabes que sólo tú eres el culpable, cada vez que te invitaba, me rechazabas. – Se defendió el rubio.

-Bien, ese es un punto a tu favor.

-Hola chicos- saludó Roxas.

-¡Roxas!- Los recién llegados se acercaron a saludarlo menos Axel, que cuando lo vio se quedó totalmente perdido; no supo cómo reaccionar. Sólo se quedó observando como los demás hablaban con él y se dirigían a la sala, dejándolos solos.

-Hola Roxas- dijo de forma un poco lenta mientras se acercaba al menor.

-Hola Axel. –Se quedó quieto sin ninguna intención de moverse dejando que el otro se acercara. -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, eso creo, al menos dentro de lo que cabe. –Contestó estando todo lo cerca que podía del chico. -¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

-Sobreviviendo creo- decía levantando los hombros. –Bueno, después de algo como eso tu vida ya no es la misma por mucho que lo quieras.

-Sólo puedo imaginármelo.

-Roxas, Axel. ¿Qué esperan? ¿Planean quedarse ahí toda la noche?- llamaron desde la sala.

-Ya vamos- contestó el rubio- anda o no nos dejarán en paz. –decía mientras se alejaba del mayor.

-Si- que más quería el haber sujetado a Roxas por el brazo y abrazarlo en ese instante pero logró detenerse. Todavía no era el momento.

-¡Oh venga!, ¿Vas a decirme que eres el niño bueno?- le preguntaba Demyx.

-Tampoco quise decir eso, simplemente digo que no causo tantos problemas. –Se defendió Roxas.

-Claro y nosotros te creemos ¿no?- Cuestiono Riku.

-No veo porque no me creerían- decía el rubio.

-Porque seguramente ya te has metido en al menos un problema- dijo Sora.

-Bueno; si tuve un problema.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó Cloud- ¿Y cómo fue?

-Si Roxas, ¿qué sucedió para que el menor de los Strife se metiera en problemas?- preguntó Zack.

-Digamos que el profesor Vincent Valentine y yo tuvimos un pequeño enfrentamiento acerca de una composición que estábamos viendo en clase y de un momento a otro la charla se salió un poco de control llegando a… pues a una cuantas dificultades con él y un poco de trabajo extra de mi parte.

-Anda tu primer problema y con un profesor.

-Y esa es la razón por la cual no puedo creerte que seas el niño bueno.

-Demyx ya no molestes.

-Pero Zexion, es divertido, además es mejor que cuando molesto a Sora.

-Gracias a eso me puedo tomar un respiro- dijo Sora a modo de alivio recargándose en Riku.

-Ese es el lado bueno. –Dijo el peli plateado.

-Bueno, dejemos esto- dijo Zack- mejor ¿Por qué no tocas algo Roxas? Sinceramente yo quiero escucharte.

-Sí, igual yo.

-Si Roxas, todos queremos escucharte ¿Verdad Axel?- le pregunto el mayor.

Axel que hasta ese momento no había dicho mucho centro su atención en Zack.

-Sí, también quiero escucharte- dijo con una sonrisa o al menos lo intento.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse al piano que había en la habitación. Sabía que no representaba ningún problema, que era algo que hacía todos los días pero sentía que algo cambiaría esa vez, que estaba abriendo una puerta que aún se aferraba a dejar cerrada, pero que a la vez era necesario abrirla. Comenzó a tocar cada una de las teclas de forma delicada, era una linda tonada, una bella melodía pero a la vez devastadora, sabía que desencadenaría muchas cosas, más de las deseadas. Intentaba mantener la mente en blanco y concentrarse únicamente en cada una de las notas, pero por mucho que quisiera sentía como la ansiedad lo invadía de a poco. Tal vez era debido al lugar, a las personas que lo rodeaban o sólo era que Axel estaba ahí. Después de todo estaba decidido pero temeroso. "Como lo estaría cualquier persona". Escuchó que le decían pero no prestó demasiada atención, probablemente si lo hiciera Cloud lo hubiese notado y más tarde una charla incómoda saldría a la luz.

Todos estaban atentos al menor sin perder ni un solo detalle de lo que pasaba, en especial el pelirrojo, ¿Qué tenía que hacer?, era lo que se preguntaba a cada momento. ¿Tenía que acercarse a hablarle? O ¿Sería mejor esperar a que el rubio se decidiera? Se concentró nuevamente en el chico, sus expresiones, sus movimientos. "¿Qué tenía que hacer?" Lo mejor era esperar a que la noche transcurriera, posiblemente se convertiría en su aliada y podría ponerle las cosas más fáciles.

La música se detuvo logrando que Axel saliera de sus pensamientos. –Tocas muy bien Roxas.

-Es en serio que tienes talento.

-Ahora entiendo el porqué de la beca.

Halagos y más halagos era lo único que escuchaba, pero ninguno le alegro de la manera en que debería, todos significaban poca cosa. Paso de largo, aunque un poco disimulado a todos los que estaban presentes hasta llegar al pelirrojo. Tenía una sonrisa cuando estaba escuchando los comentarios pero cuando quedo de frente al mayor adopto una expresión seria. -¿Qué te pareció?- preguntó.

Se sorprendió un poco al verlo frente a él tan de golpe pero aun así encontró que decir. –Me pareció genial- contestó con una sonrisa. –Tienes mucho talento.

-Supongo que está bien- decía mientras se sentaba a un lado del chico. –O al menos para mí lo está.

-Entonces está bien- dijo después de superar un poco la sorpresa.

Los demás sólo se limitaron a observar la escena; decidiendo en un acuerdo silencioso alejarse un poco de ambos para darles un poco de privacidad.

-Aunque creo que esperabas escuchar algo distinto ¿no?- preguntó. Intentaba entablar una conversación que le diera cabida a algo más serio.

-Tal vez algo un poco más… preparado- dijo dirigiendo su atención al rostro del mayor.

-Sí, creo que debí esforzarme más, pero de verdad. Tocas muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…. Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte ¿sabes?

-Entonces, si son muchas ¿por qué no comienzas?- contestó observando al menor.

-Porque no se con cual comenzar.

Por ese momento sólo estaban centrados en su tema y hubieran seguido así de no haber sido por la interrupción de Demyx.

-Hey chicos, ¿No quieren algo de tomar?- Preguntó llevando un vaso de lo que parecía ser alcohol. –Sólo quedan ustedes dos sin bebida- decía señalando a los demás. -Así que ¿Quieren o no?

-Yo sí quiero- dijo Roxas- Es raro cuando Cloud no hace escándalo porque Sora y yo estemos tomando.

-Bien, ¿y tú Axel?, ¿También quieres?

-Sí, no estaría muy bien dejarlo bebiendo solo. –Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces toma Roxas- decía extendiéndole el vaso que llevaba- tú ven a prepararte el tuyo Axel. –Dijo mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

-Me supuse, ya vuelvo Roxas, aprovecha para pensar bien lo que quieras preguntarme ¿Lo captas?

-Vale.- Contestó mientras los chicos se alejaban.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con él?- le preguntó Demyx mientras tomaba un vaso vació.

-Puedo obtener un buen resultado creo.

-No pensé que llevarías a cabo la sugerencia de Zack tan rápido.

-Bueno, no fui yo precisamente quien se lo ofreció. – Dijo en su defensa.

-Si no lo hacía yo; posiblemente hubieras tardado demasiado.

-Sí, probablemente.

-Opinaría que; cuando toquen un tema delicado se separen de todos, porque ya sabes que Cloud y Zack una vez entonados comienzan con la música a todo volumen.

-Además de que seguramente ni Riku ni tú van a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, ¿me equivoco?

-De hecho, así que tú tampoco deberías desaprovecharla. –Contestó tomado su bebida y dirigiéndose de nuevo con el rubio.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado del menor. -¿Ya sabes que me preguntarás primero?

-La verdad es que no- dijo de forma lenta- Son muchas cosas pero no sé con cual empezar.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas de tus clases?- sugirió dando un sorbo a su bebida. –Tal vez con eso podrías empezar y el resto de temas saldrá después.

-Es una buena idea, pero tú también tendrás que contarme de tus clases.

-Hecho.

El ambiente entre ambos aún era tenso pero la actitud que presentaron daba a entender lo contrario. Aun así eso no presento ningún problema para alguno de los dos, se veía que querían aclarar las cosas y terminar bien esta vez.

-Entonces son complicadas- decía después de escuchar el relato de Roxas.

-Y que lo digas, pero también depende mucho del profesor.

-¿En serio? Entonces ¿Quién es tu profesor más estricto?

-Pues… - tuvo que pensarlo un poco, tenía pocos profesores pero cada uno tenía su carácter. –Creo que es un empate entre el Profesor Valentine y León. –Contestó convencido. –Ambos son muy serios.

-¿La tienes muy complicada con ellos?

-La verdad… no tanto; después de conocerlos bien no es tan difícil entenderlos. ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?

-Fatal- contestó con un quejido. –Las prácticas son más pesadas y largas, es horrible ya casi no tengo tiempo para mí.

-Riku parece llevarlo bien- dijo mientras veía al peli plateado hablando con Sora.

-Sí, no sé cómo lo hace- dijo- Siempre logra terminar todo a tiempo y correctamente.

-Tal vez es por Sora- decía sin dejar de ver a la pareja.

-¿Por Sora?- preguntó no entendiendo muy bien la idea.

-Piénsalo, si termina todo bien y a tiempo; puede verlo el resto del día.

-Viéndolo de esa forma, suena bastante convincente.

-Tal vez eso es lo que necesitas para terminar tu trabajo como se debe.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensar que podré ver a Sora?- preguntaba con burla.

-No me refiero a eso- contestó golpeándolo en el brazo. –Lo que te falta es conseguirte una pareja.

-Puede que sea lo que me falta- dijo un poco desanimado.

-Aunque por lo que me contaron, estabas saliendo mucho. –Bien, ya era momento para que comenzaran a hablar en serio y tenía que empezar con algo no tan relacionado con el tema central.

-Sí, bueno…. Estaba. Digamos que no encontré lo que buscaba.

-¿Y qué es lo que buscas?- preguntó terminándose su segunda bebida.

-Creo que lo sabes muy bien- dijo dejando su vaso vacío también. -¿Quieres otro?- preguntó señalando el vaso de Roxas.

-Si, por favor- contestó dándole el recipiente.

-Bien- dijo mientras se levantaba para ir por otro poco de alcohol.

Tenía razón, él sabía lo que Axel buscaba, se lo había demostrado. –Fue algo tonto preguntar- se recriminó y lo hizo más al pensar que tal vez estaba desviando demasiado la conversación de lo que en un principio quería hablar.

-Bueno Roxas- dijo sacando al menor de sus pensamientos- Te toca hablar de tu vida amorosa ¿no crees?- decía mientras se sentaba y le entregaba al chico el vaso.

-No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? No creo que tenga nada de malo.

-No, puede que si tenga muchas cosas malas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya tienes novio?- le preguntó un poco burlón.

-… Se llama Seifer- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza, ¿culpa? No, no era eso lo que sentía pero si una sensación demasiado incómoda.

-… Vaya- no pudo evitar que un tono de abatimiento se incorporará a su voz.- Y ¿te trata bien?- ahora se sentía completamente desanimado aunque claro era únicamente su culpa, él tuvo que preguntar.

-Sí, bastante bien, estamos juntos desde hace un mes.

-Me alegró mucho por ti Roxas, en serio. –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, no quería bajarle el ánimo también al rubio.

-Gracias.

-¡Zack ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?!- el grito de Cloud les llamo la atención, logrando recordarles que no estaban solos.

-Cloud no seas amargado- se defendió el castaño.

-Demonios Zack, suéltalo- dijo Riku intentando mantener la compostura.

-Pero Riku, sólo míralo. Le queda bien, le da un toque muy tierno.

-Tienes que admitirlo Riku, eso es cierto- dijo Demyx entre risas sin soltar a Zexion al ver que tal vez él también corría peligro.

-Demasiado tierno- confirmo el peli azul.

-Eso no importa- dijo a la pareja- Zack ¿podrías soltarlo de una vez?- le pidió al mayor. –Creo que esa sintiéndose incómodo ¿no Sora?

-La verdad es que si- dijo el menor- Zack, en serio que no es necesario que me abraces tanto, necesito respirar.- Se quejó el chico, Y es que de un momento a otro Zack tenía fuertemente abrazado a Sora debido a la imagen que tuvo al ponerle al chico unas orejas de lo que parecía ser un conejo.

-Cloud, ¿podrías controlarlo un poco?- le pidió el peli plateado al mayor. –No creo que a mí me haga caso.

-Zack, suéltalo de una vez- dijo con un poco de cansancio en la voz.

-Con una condición- dijo el mayor mientras soltaba al menor no sin antes quitarle las orejas.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó sin percatarse que Sora ya era libre.

-Esta- dijo de pronto mientras le colocaba las orejas ahora al rubio. – Si, en definitiva me gusta más como se te ven a ti- soltó mientras abrazaba de manera posesiva a Cloud.

-Oye Zack… ¿Qué rayos? ¡Suéltame!- forcejeaba formando una escena demasiado graciosa para los presentes.

-Esos dos ya están pasados de copas. –Dijo Roxas entre risas al ver la escena.

-Sí, un poco y creo que no fue buena idea haberse metido con Sora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira como Riku lo abraza tan protectoramente. –Decía socarronamente- Bueno aunque creo que haría lo mismo en su lugar.

-¿En serio?- preguntó mirándolo al rostro.

-Si hubieras sido tú, créeme que si- Contestó viendo al chico a la cara.

-… Ya…. Veo- dijo un poco ruborizado.- ¿Sabes? Creo que sería buena idea hablar de… un tema delicado. –dijo bajando cada vez más el tono de voz.

-Pienso lo mismo, pero…- dirigió su mirada al grupo que comenzaba a aumentar con el ruido. –No creo que sea buena idea hablar aquí ¿Te parece si vamos afuera?- Le preguntó mientras tomaba ambos vasos y los dejaba en la orilla del sillón.

-Tengo una mejor idea- dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo escaleras arriba.

-¿Roxas?

-Está bien, no te preocupes- No sabía si era a causa del alcohol o si de verdad comenzaba a recuperar la confianza, pero no le veía problema a lo que iba a hacer, aunque también ya no quiso pensarlo más debido a que sus ideas estaban un poco difusas.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto estando ya frente a la habitación.

-Si, además aquí podremos estar más tranquilos. –Decía mientras entraba al cuarto y jalaba a Axel al interior.

Una vez dentro Roxas fue a sentarse a la cama mientras el pelirrojo lo seguía aún sin saber si era una buena idea.

-Casi no se escucha el ruido- dijo al percatarse de que tal vez si era un buen lugar para hablar.

-Te lo dije- contestó el menor.

Después de eso ninguno dijo nada, sabían de qué tenían que hablar pero lo que no sabían era como comenzar.

-Lo siento Axel- dijo el menor siendo el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó descolocado.

-Por haberme comportado como un idiota contigo, no sé porque quise culparte de todo- cortó de golpe pensando mejor en lo que iba a decir. –Creo que el simple hecho de haber escuchado tu nombre fue algo que no pude soportar.

-No te preocupes Roxas, no importa.-Dijo quitándole importancia a la situación.

-Claro que importa- dijo levantando un poco más la voz- Yo…

-No importa- volvió a decir cortando al menor. –De cierta manera pude comprenderlo, creo que si hubiera estado en la misma situación hubiera actuado igual o peor a como lo hiciste, por eso,- dijo viendo al rubio a los ojos- no importa, comprendo tus razones.

-No suena para nada justo, ¿sabes? Aun si se hubieran cambiado los papeles yo te hubiera odiado.

-¿Y por qué dices que no es justo?- quiso saber.

-Porque tú no me odias.- dijo con culpa.

-Bueno podrías compensarme- dijo como solución.

-¿Compensarte?- preguntó dirigiendo su atención al mayor.

-Sí, de la forma que creas conveniente.- aclaró; la verdad es que en esos momentos quería portarse lo más egoísta posible, pero no sabría si iba a poder con la culpa después.

-…Pero, no sé cómo.

-Ya pensarás en algo, además me debes una.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Los sin corazón.

Cuando escucho el nombre una sensación indescriptible le recorrió el cuerpo, no había querido saber nada de eso tipos pero pareciera que no podía evitarlos del todo.

-¿Qué con ellos?- preguntó intentando que no se notará ningún cambio en su tono de voz.

-Digamos que tuvieron un encuentro con la organización XIII

-¿En serio fuiste tras ellos?- preguntó asombrado.

-No exactamente, resulta que uno de ellos se quiso pasar de listo con Larxene y ya sabes cómo es ella, Marluxia se enteró; llegaron los refuerzos del chico y entonces se pusieron de gallitos provocando a Luxord y a Vexen y se hizo todo un teatro ahí. Al final llegó Xion retando a Larxene, nuevamente logrando que todo se volviera una batalla. Resulto ser una pelea épica para ellos; porque para nosotros fue algo sencillo, -siguió contando mientras se recostaba por completo en la cama- aunque después recibimos un buen regaño por parte de Xenmas. Porque, para él, demoramos mucho para terminar con esos idiotas. –Termino de decir mientras recostaba la cabeza sobre sus brazos.

-Ya entiendo.

-Bueno tampoco es que nos hallamos olvidado de ti, recuerda que tanto Demyx como Zexion pertenecen a la organización y tú eres el número XIII, así que digamos que sólo recibimos un poco más de ayuda.

-Aun así, gracias.

-No me las des. Oye Roxas, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo un poco… personal?

-… Supongo que si- dijo levantando los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

-¿Ya has intimado con tu novio?

Por la expresión de Roxas supo que había preguntado algo de verdad íntimo y de una manera incorrecta.

-¿A qué viene eso?- pregunto titubeante.

-Me causo curiosidad. No tienes que contestarme si no quieres- dijo intentado salir de la situación.

-No, está bien…- soltó un suspiro mientras se quedaba recostado a un lado del mayor. –No he podido.

-Entonces ya lo intentaste- dijo un poco decepcionado.

-Sí,- contestó- pero siempre que lo intento los veo a ellos- dijo- Recuerdo todo y al final no consigo nada.

-Y… ¿has intentado ver a un psicólogo?

-No, pero tengo una teoría, - decía mientras se movía para quedar recostado de lado; observando fijamente al otro. –Sólo necesito encontrar a la persona adecuada.

-¿Tu novio no cumple con esa condición?

-No del todo.

-Y ¿tienes idea de quien podría cumplirla?- preguntó si dejar de ver el techo.

-Sí, pero realmente no sé si funcione.

-Si tienes la idea, lo mejor sería llevarla a cabo ¿no?

-Supongo que sí, Axel- llamó incorporándose un poco, obteniendo la atención del pelirrojo. -¿Alguna vez has pensado en comportarte de la forma más egoísta posible?

-…- se quedó observando al chico por un momento para después soltar un suspiro. –Sí, de hecho- decía dirigiendo su mirada una vez más al techo. –Lo he estado pensando toda la noche.

-… Axel.

-¿Qué…- No termino la oración, ni siquiera sabía bien que era lo que iba a decir, sólo fue consiente de sentí al rubio sobre él sin la más mínima intención de separar sus labios.

Bien, lo había hecho. Pero el comentario del pelirrojo le había convencido de hacerlo, él también quería portarse egoísta, quería conseguir lo que buscaba sin importar nada. Por eso se atrevió a hacerlo, por eso tuvo las agallas, por eso se iba a comportar de la manera en que planeaba hacerlo, solamente por egoísmo.

Por instinto contestó el beso, no iba a dejar ir esa oportunidad por nada del mundo, aunque aún tenía unas pocas dudas; las cuales desaparecieron al sentir a Roxas sobre él. Llevo sus manos alrededor de la cintura del rubio en un intento de acercarlo más.

Estaba actuando sólo en base a sus impulsos por esa razón se negaba a separarse de Axel, sus manos se dirigieron al pecho del otro queriendo sentirlo; al momento que sentía las ajenas paseando por su espalda.

-Axel- dijo al momento en que se separó para tomar aire.

-¿Quieres detenerte?- le preguntó antes de sacar por completo su playera.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó mientras terminaba de desabrochar la camisa- Ambos queremos esto- dijo para volver a pegarse a los labios del pelirrojo.

Sentía como la temperatura de su cuerpo subía rápidamente y lo sintió con más intensidad cuando el menor comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón.

-Oye- le detuvo tomándolo de las muñecas- vas demasiado rápido- continuó dando la vuelta dejando al chico bajo él. –Y no me gusta quedarme atrás.

-Bueno, si tú no te apresuras- decía mientras lo besaba de nueva cuenta para separarse después- lo haré yo. – Terminó al momento que tomaba a Axel de la camisa para acercarlo con fuerza a él.

El fuerte golpe que sintió por el contacto no hizo más que encenderlo más, provocando que llevara sus manos a la cintura del rubio.

Se encontraba tan perdido en las sensaciones que Axel le provocaba que no se dio cuenta del momento en que quedó solamente en ropa interior, además de que poco le importaba porque de vedad que lo estaba disfrutando.

-¿Estas… bien con esto?- le preguntó mientras mordía su cuello.

-Si no lo estuviera, ya nos hubiéramos detenido.

-Roxas, tengo miedo- dijo dejándose caer en el menor, abrazándolo tanto como podía.

-¿De qué?- preguntó maldiciendo al mayor mentalmente por haberse detenido en un momento tan crucial.

-De que puedas irte de nuevo, que vuelvas a odiarme.

-Axel- decía mientras hacía que el nombrado se levantará un poco. –No volverá a pasar- terminó para después besarlo de nuevo.

De verdad quería creerlo pero algo se lo impedía, sabía que todo era a causa del alcohol pero en ese momento no podía quedarse en esas condiciones por mucho que quisiera.

-A… Axel- decía con dificultad, después de lo que el pelirrojo le dijo se terminaron por completo las palabras, el resto de la ropa desapareció y finalmente llegó el momento que Roxas anhelaba y temía.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien- le decía mientras se dirigía a su entrada.

Cuando Roxas sintió al mayor acercarse; el miedo lo invadió. –No Axel… espera.

-Tranquilo- repetía mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del rubio.

El menor tomo aire intentando relajarse. –Bien- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Relájate- seguía diciendo mientras se preparaba.

-Hazlo antes de que me arrepienta- le exigió.

-De acuerdo pero, abre los ojos- le pidió estando aún fuera del chico.

Roxas obedeció y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, en cuanto pudo verlo por completo Axel no espero más y comenzó a entrar en el chico, era algo difícil debido a que se trataba de Roxas, la persona que lo había odiado y ahora lo usaba para superar su problema.

-N-no… yo…- comenzó a temblar, tenía miedo y ya no sabía dónde estaba, nuevamente cerró los ojos, no quería ver nada en absoluto. Por inercia tomo con más fuerza los dedos de Axel.

-Roxas, abre los ojos- pidió dulcemente al menor al sentir el agarre más fuerte.

-N-no- decía intentando no llorar, quería concentrarse y seguir pensando que era Axel quien estaba entre sus piernas, que era Axel quien estaba penetrándolo lentamente en ese momento, que se encontraba con él y con nadie más.

-Abre los ojos- pidió para después besarlo. –Mírame, estoy contigo- decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla del chico. –Por favor.

Con gran dificultad abrió los ojos.- Axel- susurro al ver al pelirrojo.

-Estoy contigo- dijo antes de entrar por completo en Roxas.

-¡Ah!... A-Axel- el terror lo invadió al sentir al pelirrojo por completo dentro de él, su mente comenzaba a jugarle una broma pesada, ya no veía al mayor, no veía a nadie, sólo escuchaba risas. -No… déjame, suéltame- comenzó a rogar mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir descontroladas.

Axel no sabía qué hacer, tenía que calmar a Roxas antes de que comenzará a gritar y provocase que los demás los atraparan en esa situación tan comprometedora. "Venga Axel, puedes con esto" se decía mentalmente para intentar pensar claramente pero la expresión que Roxas tenía en ese momento se lo impedía. También se estaba alterando.

Quería gritar, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero los labios del mayor sobre los suyos lo detuvieron, quiso empujarlo pero el otro dejo caer su cuerpo en el suyo; uniéndose en un abrazo que lo confundió por completo.

No había logrado pensar en otra cosa y la desesperación lo estaba dominando, sólo pudo atinar a besar al chico cuando vio las intenciones del rubio por gritar, cuando sintió que alejaba sus manos de las suyas se decidió a abrazarlo, fue lo único razonable que pudo llegar a su mente. Supo que fue lo correcto al sentir como era correspondido, se separó del menor para tomar aire.

-¿Estás conmigo?- preguntó no estando del todo seguro.

-Esta vez si- contestó el mayor antes de ser atraído nuevamente por el menor a su cuerpo. Se quedaron así por un momento mientras Roxas se tranquilizaba. –Oye…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo moverme?- le dijo al oído.

-Creo que si- contestó con nerviosismo en la voz- pero…

-Tranquilo, seré cuidadoso- le dijo con ternura.

-Gracias.

Tal vez la idea no había sido tan mala- A… Axel- al menos eso era lo que pensaba mientras sentía las embestidas- Ah… hah… mhh

-Rox… Yo…- ¿Qué? ¿Qué iba a decir? De verdad ¿Tenía algo que decirle?

-Ahh… ¿Qué?

-Yo…- Posiblemente olvidaría todo a causa de la gran resaca que le daría los buenos días- Ahh… yo… ya no.

-Si… yo tam… tampoco… Axel…- dejo que las lágrimas que tanto amenazaban por salir desde el inicio rodaran libremente. –Dime… que… es-estas… conmigo- le pedía aferrándose a su espalda, provocándole unos cuantos rasguños. Tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento viera a sus agresores y no al pelirrojo.

-Estoy… estoy contigo- dijo besándolo después- Roxas.

-Ah… mgh… hah… Axel.

-Roxas- El mayor sintió perfectamente la reacción del menor al dar la última estocada, pronto ambos llegarían al orgasmo.

-Ah… sólo… sólo… un poco más Roxas.

-Ya no… ¡ahh!

El rubio estalló entre ambos, mientras que Axel lo hacía dentro de él. Sin tener en un inicio esa intención, dejándose caer en el cuerpo bajo él- Oye…Roxas- decía intentando regular su respiración.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con un bostezo de por medio.

-¿Qué sucederá mañana?- preguntó saliendo de dentro del chico y recostándose a su lado.

-No lo sé- contestó apegándose al mayor para acurrucarse y conciliar el sueño.- No te preocupes… ahora- dijo bajando poco a poco la voz, llegando casi a un susurro.

-¿Seguro?- dirigió su atención a Roxas y lo que vio le provoco una sonrisa, el chico ya estaba completamente dormido. –Descansa- dijo rodeando al rubio con su brazo para atraerlo aún más a él, para después perderse también en un sueño profundo.


	14. Caída de culpabilidad

No era para nada divertido, de verdad que iba a matar a alguien, sí, sería al culpable de ese maldito dolor de cabeza al que mataría. Ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos, además de que estaba bastante cómodo, intento acurrucarse más en busca de volver a conciliar el sueño y mientras más lo hacía, sentía como algo lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Tal pareciese que a causa de la molestia en su cabeza no reparo del todo en esa situación, simplemente se preocupaba por volver a dormir.

-¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?- preguntó al percatarse de la expresión del menor.

-Sí. Déjame dormir un poco más- recriminó.

-Por mí no hay problema pero, ¿qué crees que piense Cloud si nos ve así?- preguntó de manera socarrona.

-¿Cloud?- dijo descolocado. Decidió abrir los ojos para comprobar con quien estaba y vaya que se llevó una sorpresa. -¿Axel?

-Fue una noche divertida Roxas. –Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-… ¿Qué demonios paso?-preguntaba mientras se levantaba y rompía el abrazo.

-Digamos que… tuvimos una charla muy larga- decía dejándose caer sobre la cama para quedar acostado de nuevo.

-Nosotros lo…- intentaba preguntar mientras levantaba un poco la sábana para descubrirse desnudo-… lo…

-¿Lo hicimos? Sí, fuiste bastante insistente.- Decía cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo.

-Pero…- intento levantarse pero el dolor en sus caderas se lo impidió, obligándolo a quedarse en la cama. -¿Cómo?

Axel soltó un suspiro, sabía que iba a tener que explicarle al chico todo lo que sucedió, sin omitir nada. –Tuviste miedo- dijo incorporándose un poco- Bastante miedo.

-Pero… ¿cómo pudo ser Axel? Lo intenté muchas veces pero… No podía llegar al final- decía acomodándose mejor.

-¿Qué es lo que recuerdas Roxas?

-Sólo…- comenzó a hacer memoria; intentando recordar lo más que podía. Múltiples momentos regresaron a su mente comenzando a sonrojarse un poco.

-Entonces recuerdas muchas cosas ¿verdad?- preguntó al ver como el color comenzaba a subir por su rostro. El menor asintió.

El pelirrojo sonrió levemente- y ¿Recuerdas por qué sucedió?

-… No recuerdo gran parte de lo que hablamos.

-Bueno, creo que eso era algo obvio.

-¿Podrías explicarme lo que paso?- preguntó mientras se acercaba al otro.

-Ambos estuvimos influenciados por el alcohol, y por poderosos deseos egoístas. Si, ambos bastante poderosos. Dime Roxas ¿tu plan funcionó?

-No lo sé…- estaba asombrado ¿en verdad lo había logrado? Pero ¿Habría funcionado?

-¿Me odias?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me odias Roxas?- preguntaba mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo de nuevo- ¿Me odias por lo que pasó?

Soltó un suspiro, tal vez había superado su miedo, su problema y todo había sido gracias a Axel, no podía odiarlo. Nunca lo había hecho. –No Axel, no te odio.- Contestó acercándose más al otro permitiéndole que lo tomara de la barbilla.

-¿En serio?- preguntó acercando sus labios hasta el punto de rozarse.

-En serio- contestó.

No espero que el menor dijera algo más; se dedicó a juntar sus labios de una vez para volver a probarlos, no le hizo caso a su conciencia la cual le advertía que Roxas ya tenía pareja, solamente quiso disfrutar el momento.

-Axel- llamó separándose del otro- esto no está bien.- Decía comenzando a marcar distancia entre ambos.

-No importa- contestó buscando continuar con el contacto.

-Si tiene importancia Axel- seguía rehuyendo al pelirrojo.- Recuerda que tengo una pareja y….

-Y quieres que esto se quede en sólo una noche de borrachera ¿me equivoco?- preguntó alejándose del rubio.

-Por favor Axel- llamó tomándolo de las mejillas. –No quiero que tengas ideas de algo que no es- decía viéndolo a los ojos.- No pienso dejar a Seifer tan pronto, tampoco quiero dejarlo… Pero no quiero que te sientas mal por eso.

-No te preocupes Roxas- contestó tomando las manos del chico. –Sé en qué posición me encuentro y sé en lo más lejano que puedo pensar.

-Entonces…

-Tranquilo estaré bien- decía mientras se levantaba.

-Eso es lo que quería oír.

-Bien, entonces ¿Piensas vestirte o te quedarás así todo el día?- preguntaba mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- preguntó mientras quedaba recostado de nuevo.- Todavía es temprano.

-Son las 10 de la mañana, creo que no es tan temprano.- Decía con un toque de burla.

-Claro que lo es- repelo- además de que me duelen mis caderas- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿En serio?- dijo acercándose al rubio.- Y eso que me contuve un poco debido a que estabas asustado.- Decía tomando a Roxas de la mano.

-Eso no quita el hecho de que me duelan, además ¿se puede saber que planeas?

-Quiero molestar a Riku y a Demyx- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Molestarlos? Y ¿Qué te hace pensar que aún están aquí?- le preguntó levantándose con la intención de vestirse.

-Porque anoche pude ver como Riku y Sora subían a la habitación de al lado, y Demyx y Zexion se perdían un rato en otro de los cuartos.

-¿Y por eso crees que todavía están aquí?

-Sí, de hecho estoy muy seguro, anda no me vas a decir que no quieres molestarlos también.-Decía invitando al otro a salir de la habitación.

El menor soltó una débil risa. –Bien, pero después tomamos una ducha, siento los muslos un poco incómodos.

-¿Quieres que la tomemos juntos?- preguntó burlón.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- respondió casi en un grito.

-Shhh- chito el mayor- Todavía no tienen que escucharnos.- decía tomando el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de Sora.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. –contestó en un susurro.

Ambos entraron de manera muy sigilosa a la habitación, acercándose; haciendo el menor ruido posible a la cama en la cual se veían dos bultos. Axel ladeó el rostro para ver al rubio haciéndole una seña para que guardara silencio, el menor, al verlo, sólo asintió.

Sora se encontraba acurrucado en el costado de Riku, con ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor, mientras que este lo abrazaba de manera un poco posesiva; con ambos brazos.

-Mira- le dijo en un tono muy bajo al rubio- eso servirá- decía mientras señalaba un atomizador que estaba encima del escritorio del chico. Roxas asintió para después dirigirse por él.

Cuando ya estuvo con rociador en mano y a un lado de Axel paseó su mirada por el piso del cuarto. No supo muy bien cómo reaccionar al ver toda la ropa que Sora llevaba ayer junto con la de Riku.

-También tuvieron una noche algo divertida. –Le dijo Axel al oído, provocándole un ligero sonrojo. -¿Estás listo?- le preguntó sabiendo que en cuanto el agua tocará ambos cuerpos, los dos tendrían que salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudieran.

Roxas sólo asintió, buscando ya la ruta de escape que utilizarían. Axel comenzó a contar en su mente. "1", apuntó el atomizador de manera que abarcara ambos cuerpos, "2", colocó su dedo en el gatillo de la bomba, de verdad tendrían que salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudieran. "3", por fin disparo.

-¿Qué diablos?- articulo Riku despertándose bruscamente por el agua al igual que Sora.

-¡Ahora corre!- exclamó Axel tomando al menor de la mano y así poder huir ambos de la "escena del crimen".

-¡Axel!- gritó Riku sumamente enojado, intentando levantarse de la cama.

-Esta fría- fue lo único que dijo Sora; desperezándose un poco y volviéndose a acostar.- Riku, cálmate y mejor vuelve a acostarte, anda. –Le pidió más con la intención de salvar al dúo que de volver a dormirse.

Riku soltó un suspiro. –Bien- respondió mientras cerraba la puerta, esta vez con seguro y se volvía a acostar junto al castaño.

-Eso… eso fue divertido- decía Roxas intentando contener su risa.

-Lo sé- el pelirrojo se encontraba igual que el rubio, vaya que había sido una escena de lo más divertida. –Bien- dijo una vez logró recuperar la compostura- Vamos a por el siguiente.

-Vale.

Según Axel, Demyx y Zexion se encontraban en alguna de las habitaciones, así que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlos. Aunque también únicamente había dos opciones, la habitación de Cloud o la de invitados.

-Veamos primero en la de Cloud. –Propuso el pelirrojo.

-No creo que se encuentren ahí, no creo que estuvieran tan borrachos como para quedarse en su habitación.

-Bueno sí, creo que tienes razón.- Dijo desistiendo de la idea y dirigiéndose al dormitorio continúo. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta se dirigió a Roxas.

\- Shh…

-Lo sé.

Al abrir la puerta se quedaron sorprendidos por la escena. Zexion, el chico arisco y serio que todos conocían, estaba recostado encima de Demyx, el cual tenía una boba sonrisa en su cara. Axel estaba que no podía aguantarse la risa ante la situación y Roxas, bueno él estaba que no se la creía. ¿En serio ese era Zexion? Venga que hasta se veía lindo, nada que ver con el maniático de los libros.

-Esto va a ser divertido. –Se dijo Axel en un susurro mientras se acercaba a la pareja con Roxas detrás de él.

-tres, dos, uno- contó pausado y en voz muy baja antes de accionar el atomizador y descargar el agua.

-Pero que…- articuló Demyx dando un pequeño salto en la cama mientras Zexion se levantaba rápidamente de encima del rubio.- ¡Axel!- gritó el peli azul mientras arrojaba una almohada hacía la puerta por donde había visto que los chicos huían. -¿Estas bien Demyx?- preguntó observando al chico que ahora estaba en el piso.

-Sí, sólo me golpee la cabeza. –decía mientras se sentaba. -¿Esos eran Axel y Roxas?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces creo que le fue bien al pirómano- decía levantándose para volver a acomodarse en la cama.

-Aunque es un idiota- dijo Zexion haciéndose a un lado y dejándole espacio a su pareja para acostarse- me alegró por él.

-Igual yo.

-Por Dios- exclamaba Roxas sin contener la risa- de vedad que eso… eso fue- intentaba hablar pero las carcajadas se lo impedían.

-No tuvo comparación – logró decir Axel a mitad de la risa. Y es que al ver como Demyx caía de la cama ninguno pudo aguantar la risa que los invadió, había sido una escena de verdad cómica.

-Creí que… también tiraría a Zexion- decía controlándose un poco más.

-Eso hubiera sido genial. –Contestó el pelirrojo también con un poco más de autocontrol.

-Bien.- Dijo para después tomar aire. – ¿Y ahora qué?

-Busquemos a Cloud.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerle lo mismo que a ellos?- le preguntó no estando del todo seguro.

-¿Y por qué no? Venga, será divertido.

Roxas se detuvo a pensarlo un momento. Admitía que se estaban comportando como un par de chiquillos revoltosos, que lo que estaban haciendo eran simples travesuras, pero se estaban divirtiendo, de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando. Además, si ya era demasiado obvio que Cloud les daría el regaño de su vida al enterarse de cómo habían despertado a los demás, pues que tan siquiera valiera la pena.

-Sí, sería divertido- contestó mientas se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano mayor y abría la puerta- aunque primero hay que encontrarlo.- Dijo abriendo la puerta por completo dejando ver la cama completamente vacía y perfectamente hecha.

-¿Se habrá levantado ya?- preguntó Axel dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Tal vez- contestó yendo detrás del mayor- Vayamos a ver- opinó obligando al otro a bajar las escaleras.

-Nada perdemos.

Nuevamente la sorpresa se apodero de ellos, y es que no era para menos. Se encontraban en la sala; pensando que Cloud se encontraría matando el tiempo en lo que los demás despertaban pero en su lugar encontraron a un Cloud cómodamente dormido sobre Zack. El rubio se encontraba recostado en el pecho del mayor con la parte inferior de su cuerpo en medio de las piernas del otro. Zack abrazaba al rubio de forma tierna y a primera vista un poco delicada.

-¿En serio ese es tu hermano?- preguntó Axel aún con la sorpresa latente.

-No estoy del todo seguro.

-Parece una persona completamente distinta.

-Lo sé.

-Hasta podría pasar por alguien indefenso.- Comentaba sacando su celular

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el menor extrañado.

-Quiero una foto de esto, nunca había visto a Cloud así- decía al momento que tomaba la imagen. –Además, puede que Zack me lo agradezca.

Roxas no comprendió muy bien a que se refería pero no quiso preguntar. –Bien, entonces… ¿Vas a despertarlos?

-¿Estás listo?

-Sí.

-Tendremos que salir corriendo lo más rápido posible.

-Sí, eso lo tengo bien claro.

-Bien, aquí vamos.

Roxas sólo asintió.

-uno… dos… tres- Los dos se quedaron quietos por un momento esperando a que el mayor se despertará, cosa que no sucedió. Sólo pudieron ver como el rubio se movió un poco.

-No se despertó.- dijo Roxas.

-¿Lo intento de nuevo?

-Sí, pero un poco más cerca.

-¿Más cerca?- preguntó un poco nervioso.

-Sí, tal vez así si se despierte.

-Bien… aquí voy.- dijo acercándose cuidadosamente. Tomo aire en un intento de tener valor.- uno, dos, tres.

-¡Maldición!- grito Cloud levantándose de golpe y logrando sacarle el aire a Zack; despertándolo con ello.- ¡Axel! ¡Roxas!- grito al ver al par subir lo más rápido que podían las escaleras. -¡Vuelvan aquí!

-Cloud…- dijo con mucho esfuerzo el chico- podrías… ¿Podrías levantarte?

-¡Zack! Lo siento- se disculpó levantándose del otro. –Me las van a pagar.

-¡Corre!- decía el mayor jalando al rubio del brazo. –Si nos alcanza estamos muertos.

-Eso lo sé.- decía intentando no quedar a mitad del camino.

Por fin ambos pudieron quedarse tranquilos en el momento en que entraron a la habitación del menor.

-Salvados- dijeron al uníso tomando aire y quedando sentados en la cama. Tenían un momento de tranquilidad sabiendo que habían escapado de Cloud, momento que duro muy poco.

-No crean que tienen tanta suerte- habló el mayor entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Maldición- fue lo que articulo Axel al verse encerrado con la persona de la cual estaban huyendo.

-Sí, maldición- dijo Cloud antes de comenzar con lo que de verdad quería iniciar.

-Zack, buenos días- saludó Sora al entrar en la cocina.

-Hola Sora, buenos días ¿Quieres café?

-Si gracias, ¿Y Cloud?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el comedor, igual que Riku.

-Creo que esta con Axel y Roxas.

-Así que también los despertaron. –decía Demyx entrando al comedor junto con Zexion.

-Sí, creo que todos sufrimos lo mismo- contestó Zack.

-Bueno; al menos ya están recibiendo lo que se merecen.

-No seas así Riku- le regañó Sora- Sólo se estaban divirtiendo. Además tú sabes perfectamente que buena falta les hacía.

-Aun así, eso no es excusa- secundo Zexion mientras recibía una taza de café por parte de Zack.

-Vamos Zexion, ya tenemos suficiente con Riku para que este de mal humor. No te le unas, además he de admitir que fue divertida la manera en que nos despertaron.

-¿Aunque hayas terminado en el suelo?- preguntó.

-Aunque haya terminado en el suelo- contestó con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué demonios les sucede?!- escucharon los cinco perfectamente.

-Creo que Cloud de verdad está molesto.- Dijo Sora.

-Eso parece.

-Vamos Cloud, no es para que te molestes de esta forma- decía Axel intentando defenderse.

-¡Actuaron como un par de chiquillos ¿Cómo no quieres que me moleste?!- decía Cloud ya no tanto en un grito pero aún con un tono de voz fuerte.

-Cloud, tampoco es necesario que grites, sólo fue un momento de diversión- dijo Roxas.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la cama del menor viendo fijamente al mayor frente a ellos. Podría decirse que estaban cómodos, o al menos eso era lo que habían intentado al percatarse del largo rato que estarían en esa situación, pero Roxas se movía a cada momento a causa de la situación ocurrida la noche anterior.

-¡Claro! Diversión- dijo sarcástico.- ¿Por qué te mueves tanto Roxas? Estas comenzando a exasperarme- -Decía intentando mantener la calma.

-Lo siento, es sólo que…- dirigió de forma rápida su mirada a Axel- me siento incómodo.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco, intentando controlarse pero por la expresión de Cloud; supuso que si había notado ese ligero cambio en su actitud.

El mayor soltó un suspiro. -¿Por qué no tomas una ducha mientras hablo con Axel?- le preguntó un poco más calmado.

-Pero…

-Tranquilo, prometo que lo encontrarás vivo. –Le dijo Cloud empujándolo al baño.

-De acuerdo.

Los dos vieron como el menor entraba al baño aún un poco dubitativo.

-¿De verdad me va a encontrar vivo?- preguntó Axel una vez el rubio entrará por completo.

-Bueno, depende de lo que contestes.- Decía Cloud sentándose a un lado del pelirrojo.

-Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a tus amenazas Cloud.

-Puede que tenga que adquirir una nueva técnica.

-Puede que si.- se quedaron un momento en silencio. Finalmente el rubio terminó por romperlo. -¿Logró llegar al final?- preguntó un poco nervioso.

-De alguna manera.

-¿Tuviste problemas?

-Tuvo miedo, en algún punto se perdió en sus recuerdos y sólo veía a esos malditos.

-Creo que… es una reacción normal.

-Creo que sí, pero… ¿No le afectara de alguna manera?- preguntó un poco preocupado.

-Es lo más probable; sólo queda verlo de manera positiva o negativa.

-Eso creo.

Cuando Roxas salió de la ducha encontró la habitación sola. Momentos después se reunió con el resto en la cocina para desayunar un poco. Aún seguía pensando en el cómo afectaría su vida el sucedo de la noche, pero no se preocuparía todavía disfrutaría de los días que aún le quedaban de vacaciones, después de todo; tenía altas posibilidades de que sucediera algo interesante.

-No Axel- decía con dificultad- espera un poco- intentaba alejarse del otro.

-Fuiste tú el que vino, así que…- dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del rubio.- No me digas que me detenga. –Terminó con una sonrisa.

-Axel, esto no está bien- se quejaba.

-Por favor Roxas, mañana te vas. Déjame disfrutar por última vez antes de que regreses con tu novio.- le pidió.

Tenía que pensárselo, aunque sabía perfectamente porque en esos momentos se encontraba en el sofá del departamento de Axel arrinconado completamente por el pelirrojo. Debía admitirlo, desde el incidente ocurrido en su habitación sentía la inmensa necesidad de estar con el mayor y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo un poco, porque tal vez, desde ese día, de verdad, su vida había cambiado.

-¿Entonces? Dime que cumplirás mi petición- le dijo al oído mordisqueando un poco su lóbulo.

-Sólo… sólo por hoy- contestó mientras abrazaba al otro- cierra los ojos- le dijo con un suave y bajo tono de voz.

-Como quieras- dijo satisfecho mientras cumplía el deseo del rubio. Ya no tenía dudas y si las tenía ya le era muy sencillo mandarlas al diablo. Se aferró al cuello de Axel mientras se acercaba a su rostro, por un lado quería ir lento, pero por otro ya no podía esperar más. Finalmente junto sus labios en un beso, uno que a pesar de la culpa, disfrutaba bastante. La desesperación se hizo presente en ambos cuerpos y comenzaron a moverse sólo por sus impulsos, las caricias viajaron por todo el cuerpo, las caricias viajaron por todo el cuerpo del contrario, no había razones en sus movimientos sólo deseo.

-Axel, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó separándose del mayor por un momento, para después unir sus labios nuevamente.

-Algo que los dos queríamos- contestó de manera rápida. No quería separarse de la boca del rubio.

-¿Y… después de esto?

-Dejemos que…el tiempo se encargue de eso… ¿De acuerdo?

-De… acuerdo.

La temperatura de ambos comenzó a subir, las caricias dejaron de ser cariñosas y poco a poco sucumbieron al placer. Todos los deseos y sueños que alguna vez tuvieron, salieron a flote aprovecharon la ocasión en que el lado razonable de los chicos se apagó para dar rienda suelta a todas las sensaciones.

-Axel.- llamó rompiendo la burbuja que comenzaba a formarse alrededor de ambos y que pudo haberlos separado del mundo.- Tengo que irme.

-Aún es temprano.

-Eso no importa, tengo que irme- insistió separando al pelirrojo de su persona.

-No quiero que te vayas- le dijo tomando nuevamente sus labios, no dándole oportunidad de separarse.- Quédate un rato más.

-Si me quedo un rato más.- Logró decir- es seguro que me pase algo malo.

-Pero que te gustaría- dijo con picardía.

-Posiblemente, pero…- nuevamente le cerraron la boca y no pudo protestar, la sensación de los labios de Axel sobre los suyos era maravillosa y que decir de lo que le provocaba el sentir la lengua del pelirrojo uniéndose en una danza con la suya. –No es lo correcto.

-¿Importa?

-Sí, sí importa- tal vez fue el tono que uso el otro al decir esa frase, o tal vez fue que por fin razonaba en lo que estaba haciendo. Sea cual fuese el motivo, su mente le decía que tenía que terminar con todo eso. –Importa porque tengo una pareja, una persona que tiene total confianza en mí. Y yo la he traicionado.

-De acuerdo- dijo cediendo a la fuerza que Roxas ejercía. –Lo siento, es sólo que… me deje llevar.- Decía cabizbajo. No sentía culpa por lo que había hecho, pero si lamentaba que ya no podía estar con el chico.

-No te disculpes- decía mientras se levantaba para quedar frente al mayor.- Después de todo- hizo que el otro levantará la cabeza y le diera espacio para poder sentarse en sus piernas. –Fue algo que yo también disfrute- continuó con un beso lento, sabía que sería el último que disfrutarían; porque al día siguiente no iban a poder despedirse de esa manera. Por eso, llevó sus manos al rostro de Axel, por eso dejo que las manos del otro fueran debajo de su camisa, por eso dejo que rodeara su cintura y apegara más sus cuerpos, porque sabía que sería el último encuentro en un largo tiempo. Pero cuando sintió su celular vibrar supo que tenía que estropear el momento, era tiempo de irse.

-¿Por qué ahora?- preguntaba maldiciendo el aparato.

-Porque tengo que irme- decía mientras contestaba el celular. -¿Qué pasa Cloud?

 _-Ya es hora de que regreses, te recuerdo que el vuelo sale a las seis de la mañana_.

-Sí. Lo sé. –Soltó un suspiro, agradecía que su hermano le hubiera dado bastante libertad, pero todavía se encargaba de arruinar los mejores momentos, al aparecer era un don. –Estaré en casa en un rato.

 _-Bien-_ Y con esto colgó.

-Tengo que irme. Decía mientras se levantaba de encima del otro.

-Lo sé.- Se levantó igual que el rubio- Te acompaño a tu casa- decía tomando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No es necesario.

-Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. –Comentaba abriendo la puerta y empujando al chico para que saliera.- No te incómoda ¿o sí?

-No, para nada.

-Entonces, vamos.- Cerró la puerta, después se puso a un lado del rubio para rodearlo por los hombros.

-Gracias.

Una linda pareja sin duda, una pareja que se veía feliz estando juntos, pero era una pareja que no podía ser verdadera. Pero aun así disfrutaron de una despedida digna de una real. Un beso rápido y corto, insuficiente para ambos pero era lo más que podían hacer.

-Cuídate mucho ¿Si Roxas?- pedía el castaño abrazando al rubio- Nosotros iremos las próximas vacaciones.

-De acuerdo Sora, pero ya puedes soltarme. –Decía intentando separase de su gemelo.

-¡No quiero!- se quejaba- ¡Te voy a extrañar!

-Sora, lo verás de nuevo. No es como si se fuera para siempre- decía Cloud separando al chico. –Cuídate Roxas- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. –Y más ahora que nuevamente luces como un Strife, vas a correr muchos peligros- le dijo a modo de susurro.

-Lo sé- y era cierto, anteriormente había podido pasar sin problemas debido a su actitud arisca y solitaria, pero ahora que había logrado recuperar su esencia sabía que resaltaría más. -Tendré cuidado.

-Bien, sé qué lo harás.- Se separó del chico, supuso que el pelirrojo también quería despedirse Así que le dio espacio.

-Disfruté el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

-Igual yo.

-Voy a extrañarte- dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

-Igual yo- no quería esperar a que el mayor se decidiera a acercársele o no, así que decidió ser él quien comenzara el contacto. Se lanzó al cuerpo de Axel, aferrándose a su cintura. Había ocasiones en las que odiaba ser más bajo que el otro pero ahora lo agradecía, le gustaba poder esconder su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo sin necesidad de agacharse. –En serio que voy a extrañarte.

-Yo también Rox- rodeo al menor correspondiendo el abrazo, quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía, no quería dejarlo ir pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

El llamado para los pasajeros les obligó a separarse. –Es tiempo de que me vaya- dijo separándose de Axel y tomando su maleta- Cloud, Sora. Los veo en las próximas vacaciones.- dijo de último mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el avión que abordaría.

Cuando se acomodó en su asiento sintió un cambio en sí mismo, no sabía en qué aspecto, en que parte de su cuerpo o en qué cantidad pero sabía que los chicos en Inglaterra ya no lo verían de la misma forma. –Seifer también notará el cambio.

"Es normal, después de todo el cambio es muy obvio".

-Ya no estás tan asfixiante- decía dirigiendo su mirada a la ventanilla.

"Lograste un avance"

-¿Sólo un avance?

"Sólo un avance".

Se decidió a mirar a aquella existencia que le había provocado tantos dolores de cabeza y por primera vez no la vio con tanta oscuridad, la vio distinta pero tal vez sólo era una ilusión suya.


	15. Una conversación, un error y

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando por fin había llegado a su casa en Londres, estaba cansado, y es que siempre que finalizaba un vuelo se sentía adolorido. Dejo su maleta en la entrada; sin preocuparse realmente por ella y se dirigió al sillón para quedar recostado por completo. Tenía sueño y todavía era demasiado temprano como para hacer algo. Suerte que aún le quedaban unos pocos días de vacaciones para volver a acostumbrarse al horario. Con trabajo se levantó del sofá para dirigirse a su habitación, ya que, si se iba a quedar dormido era mejor hacerlo en la cama.

Hubiera dormido más de no haber sido por el tono de llamada de su celular, de forma perezosa tomó el molesto aparato.

-¿Diga?

- _Hola Roxas, ¿Cuándo llegaste?_

-Seifer, llegué hoy en la mañana- logró decir antes de que se le escapara un bostezo.

- _Entonces, ¿estás en tu casa?_

 _-_ ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?- se sentó en la cama, seguramente volvería a dormirse si se quedaba acostado.

- _Creí que estarías con tus amigos._

 _-_ Ya ves que no, de hecho…- tuvo que cortar la oración debido al bostezo que no pudo reprimir, -Estaba durmiendo.

- _Sí, ya me percate de eso ¿Esta bien si voy a verte?_

 _-_ Supongo que está bien, ¿cuánto tardas en venir?- preguntaba mientras se levanta por completo de la cama.

- _Estoy allá en… ¿30 minutos te parece bien?_

 _-_ Sí, está bien. Así me das tiempo para darme una ducha.

- _Bien, entonces te veo en un rato._

 _-_ De acuerdo. –En cuanto escuchó el tono de final de llamada lanzó el teléfono a la cama para poder estirarse lo más que podía. Ya no se sentía tan cansado pero tampoco le hubiera molestado dormir un poco más.

-En fin, ya tendré tiempo para dormir más tarde. – Decía dirigiéndose a la ducha. Tenía que admitir que la llamada de Seifer le había dejado algo nervioso, no sólo por el hecho de que a lo mejor el chico iba a notar el cambio que había sufrido, sino también por la razón de ese cambio. Tenía un poco de culpa pero había sido necesario, de no ser por eso tal vez no hubiera tenido posibilidad de volver a ser él.

Se llevo su tiempo en la regadera, cuando salió apenas y le dio tiempo de ponerse los pantalones, ya estaban llamando a la puerta. -¡Voy!- gritó arrojando la toalla a alguna parte de la silla que se encontraba en su habitación, tomando su playera y saliendo del cuarto.

-Hola- saludó en cuanto vio al menor- te tomó su tiempo la ducha- decía al ver como el otro terminaba de ponerse la playera.

-Sí, lo sé, se me fueron volando los minutos.- Cuando terminó de vestirse dirigió su mirada al rubio dedicándole una sonrisa. –Hola- contestó al saludo acercándose al mayor.

Seifer soltó una pequeña risa mientras se acercaba a besarlo. –Te extrañe- dijo antes de juntar sus labios en un beso desesperado.

-Yo igual- contestó una vez se separaron. -¿Quieres pasar o planeas que nos quedemos en la entrada todo el día?- preguntó mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Mejor ve por una sudadera o algo para taparte y te invito a desayunar, ¿No has comido nada cierto?

-No, todavía no.

-Entonces no se diga más, aquí te espero- decía para después besar la frente del menor.

-Ok, no tardo.

Se quedó observando como el otro se dirigía a la habitación, notaba algo extraño en él, no sabía cómo describirlo para que fuera exacto a como lo veía, pero se veía diferente.

No lo soportaría por más tiempo, de verdad que intentaba comer sin mayor problema, pero todos esos murmullos comenzaban a crisparle los nervios.

-¿Te incomodan?- le preguntó el mayor al ver como lentamente comenzaba a encogerse en su lugar.

-Un poco, no los había escuchado tan fuertes y en tanta cantidad.- Contestó sin quitar la mirada de su plato. En definitiva esa era la manera perfecta de arruinar un desayuno, hablando sobre uno con intenciones de que no te escuche pero lo suficientemente fuerte y audible para ser escuchado.

-Creo que el hecho de que te fueras, causo un poco de confusión.

-Se me olvido como era, cuando estaba con mis hermanos no pasaba esto.

-bueno, tú lo dijiste ¿no?, cuando estabas allá. Después de todo aquí eres más conocido.

-Eso parece- decía mientras se terminaba la comida.- ¿Podríamos irnos? Esto se está volviendo un poco molesto.

-Claro,- se levantó rodeando al chico por los hombros llevándolo a la entrada- después de todo, ambos hemos terminado.

-Gracias- le dijo una vez estuvieron fuera.- Estoy seguro que antes no había tantas personas murmurando alrededor de nosotros.

-Ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado, después de todo el ser un Strife te vuelve técnicamente un famoso.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pence me dijo algo parecido cuando nos conocimos, sólo que no sé exactamente porque los Strife somos tan conocidos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendido

-Es que, como vivía en Japón y allá somos "normales", no me preocupe mucho por eso y, bueno, Cloud no me ha contado nada.

-Entonces ¿no conoces el pasado de tu familia?

-Sólo lo básico, sé que mi madre era escritora y mi padre un empresario con mucha suerte, pero que sabía lo que hacía, pero no conozco los detalles.- Decía mientras se adentraba a la calle en la cual vivía. -¿Tú conoces algo?

-También lo básico, lo que si tengo en claro es que los Strife son una de las familias más adineradas de por aquí.

-Eso es fantástico, de verdad- decía con sarcasmo mientras abría la puerta de su hogar. –Ahora que sé que todo el mundo aquí sabe eso, tendré que andarme con cuidado- se quejó al momento que entraba.

-Bueno, no eres el único que la tiene difícil. –Contaba siguiendo al menor y entrando también al lugar. –He recibido muchos comentarios tanto buenos como malos acerca de la relación que tengo contigo.

-¿En serio?- preguntaba mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Tal vez no era la mejor conversación para tener después de no haberse visto casi tres semanas, pero de alguna manera era interesante- ¿cómo cuáles?

Imitó al chico sentándose a un lado de él- como que sólo quiero aprovecharme de ti, o que soy un maldito afortunado por tener una relación contigo e incluso amenazas.-Contaba mientras se acercaba al menor.

-¿Amenazas?

-Si, como que,- se apegó lo más que pudo al rubio- que tenga cuidado porque puede que alguien quiera tenerte- contó antes de besarlo.

Correspondió el beso instintivamente dejándose hacer por el mayor. Sintió como el otro comenzaba a abrazarlo intentando pegarlo lo más posible a él.

-Oye, por mucho que nos juntemos no nos vamos a unir más ¿sabes?- le dijo separándose un poco del otro con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero nada pierdo con intentarlo- contestó volviendo a unirse en un beso. Seifer se concentraba en grabar las sensaciones que sentía en ese momento, era una buena ocasión. Estaba a punto de comenzar todo de nuevo en un grado más alto cuando el celular de Roxas comenzó a sonar.

-¿Es en serio?- preguntó separándose de forma un poco brusca.

-S, es en serio- contestaba mientras se ponía de pie en busca del aparato.

-No contestes- dijo al momento que jalaba al menor y lo dejaba sentado entre sus piernas- Déjalo sonar- comenzó a centrarse en el cuello del chico besándolo dulcemente.

-Tengo que contestar, puede ser importante- de mala gana, tenía que admitir, deshizo el agarre buscando el celular- Es Hayner- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al otro.

-Ya se había tardado en marcarte.

-Pienso lo mismo- soltó un suspiro, las cosas con el rubio no habían quedado muy bien que digamos. –Hola Hayner.

- _Roxas, hola, ¿Cómo estás?_

Se escuchaba bastante nervioso, Roxas supuso que antes de llamarle tuvo que armarse de mucho valor. –Bien, gracias…

- _Bien…_

-Supongo, ¿Tú cómo estás?- Veía la expresión del mayor, se veía un poco molesto pero se mantenía callado. Y de verdad que agradecía eso.

- _Bien dentro de lo que cabe, todo ha sido muy aburrido desde que te fuiste, ¿cuándo regresas?_

 _-_ Llegué hoy en la mañana, muy en la mañana- decía con la mirada fija en Seifer y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bastante temprano para mi gusto- contestó mientras recargaba sus brazos en sus piernas, tal parecía que la conversación iba a tardar.

- _¿Y por qué no nos avisaste? Estoy con Pence y Olette, en unos minutos llegamos a tu casa._

 _-_ No creo que sea buena idea.

- _¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿No estarás durmiendo o sí?_

 _-_ No, pero no estoy lo que se dice solo exactamente- comenzó a acercarse al otro para quedar nuevamente sentado entre sus piernas.

- _¿Estas con Seifer cierto?_

Pudo darse cuenta del cambio de voz del chico, al principio era un poco nervioso, después se animó al saber que ya estaba en casa y en cuanto le dijo de Seifer, o lo insinuó, era un tono molesto. –Bueno, después de todo él me llamó primero.- echó la cabeza para atrás con el fin de poder besar al mayor. Acción que el otro interpreto perfectamente.

- _Creí que por ser tus amigos nos dirías primero._

-No fue cuestión de que yo le avisara, simplemente él me llamó y le dije lo mismo que te acabo de decir.

- _Hayner cálmate. No es necesario que te enojes._

 _-Espera Pence… en un momento regreso._

 _-¡Hayner!_

 _-_ ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó a Roxas al escuchar el grito.

-Creo que Hayner acaba de huir de Pence y Olette.

-Está muy acostumbrado a eso ¿verdad?

-Así parece.

- _Roxas._

-Hayner, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

- _Nada, sólo me aleje un poco._

 _-…_

 _-Pence y Olette no están muy lejos, aún los veo desde aquí._

-Entonces ¿todo está bien?

- _Sí, al menos con ellos sí._

 _-_ ¿Eso quiere decir que conmigo no?

- _Oye, de verdad que he hecho lo posible por aceptar la situación, pero no me es posible._

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Tú eres el único que tiene ese problema. A final de cuentas lo que pase conmigo y con Seifer no tiene porqué importarte ¿o sí?

Seifer estaba sorprendido, en ese momento veía a Roxas mucho más seguro y más confiado. Lo veía más orgulloso de sí mismo y podía apostar que no era el único que estaba así, seguramente Hayner estaría con la boca abierta.

-… _el punto es que si me importa._

-Si ese es el caso ¿qué propones?- preguntó un poco molesto, de verdad que su estado de ánimo iba empeorando con cada cosa que escuchaba del otro. –Estoy abierto a sugerencias.

- _Yo… no creo soportar el verte con Seifer._

 _-…_

 _-Así que…_

 _-_ ¿Me vas a obligar a elegir?

-…

-¿Estas consciente de lo que me estás diciendo? No creas que tienes todo solucionado.

- _Roxas, supongo que lograste deducir la razón del porque no acepto tu relación._

-Al menos en parte, porque sé que todavía hay algo más.

- _Pero creo que con… ya sabes, con eso, fui bastante claro._

 _-_ ¿Eso? Ah, ¿te refieres al beso?- En cuanto Seifer escuchó esa palabra se puso más alerta a la conversación.

-¿Qué beso?- preguntó exigiendo una respuesta. -¿De qué hablas Roxas?

-Cálmate Seifer, después te lo digo.

-Dímelo ahora- dijo completamente serio. Tomando la barbilla del menor para obligarlo a verlo.

-Te dije que después- repitió igual de serio mientras volvía a acomodarse para seguir hablando, dejando al otro un poco estupefacto.

A ojos de Seifer ese no era el chico con el que había iniciado la relación, era distinto. Lo noto desde que lo volvió a ver, tenía esa esencia, una de fortaleza, independencia y seguridad, todo lo contrario de lo que era al principio. Ahora lo veía mejor que antes, esa era la mayor característica de la familia del menor. Un Strife.

-Sí, creo que fuiste bastante claro y yo también lo estoy siendo en este momento, pero te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Estas consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?

- _Él o nosotros Roxas, tienes que elegir-_ Estaba nervioso, de verdad esperaba que el chico los eligiera sino estaría cometiendo una verdadera tontería.

-…

- _No te volveremos a molestar, no nos verás por los alrededores si lo eliges a él-_ intentó amenazar.

-…

-¿ _Roxas?_

 _-_ Fue bueno tenerlos como amigos, aunque ya sabía que nuestra amistad no duraría por siempre. Despídeme de Pence y Olette, fue bueno haber estado con ustedes.

- _Espera Roxas…_

 _-_ Adiós, Hayner- sin esperar respuesta del otro o alguna otra queja colgó de manera rápida.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó al ver como el chico se quedaba observando el celular antes de arrojarlo al otro extremo del sillón.

-Hayner me hizo elegir.

-¿Elegir?

-Sí, entre ellos y tú- decía mientras se levantaba para quedar frente al mayor. –Tal parece que por tu culpa me he vuelto un solitario.- Contó antes de besarlo de forma rápida.

-Y dime ¿de verdad crees que Hayner respete tu decisión?- preguntó poniéndose también de pie.

-Tendrá que hacerlo, y más si me llega a ver contigo- decía mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a la cocina, pero no pudo llegar puesto que el otro le detuvo. -¿Qué sucede?

-Explícame que fue eso del beso- pidió un poco más tranquilo pero todavía con algo de seriedad.

Se le quedo viendo por un momento antes de suspirar. –No quería decirte nada porque seguramente te molestarías con Hayner y conmigo.

-¿Él te beso?- preguntó molesto.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos, así podré explicarte mejor las cosas- decía mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo llevaba nuevamente a la sala. –Escucha, fue una situación por demás inocente, no es necesario que te molestes ni actúes de una forma impulsiva, sé que no eres así ¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, sí, lo prometo. Entonces ¿qué sucedió?

-¿Recuerdas el día que me encontraste golpeando el árbol?

-Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Ese día quería quedarme en casa para meditar algunas cosas y cancelé con todos los que tenía planes. Como ya habrás supuesto a Hayner no le agrado eso y vino por mí. Por cuestiones que sinceramente no recuerdo terminamos cerca del lugar donde me encontraste.

-¿Y ahí sucedió?

-Sí, le pedí que se fuera, que me dejase solo y que no necesitaba su ayuda, cosa que no le importo. Aprovechó un momento de distracción mío y bueno, él me besó.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías contado antes?

-Porque no sabía cómo iban a terminar las cosas con Hayner. –Se quedó observando al mayor un rato, al ver que el otro no tenía intenciones de hablar decidió ser él quien rompiera el silencio.- Estas molesto- dijo en modo de afirmación.

-No voy a negártelo- contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba mejor en el sillón.

-Dijiste que no te molestarías.

-Lo sé, pero de verdad me molesta.

-Oye, eso ya paso y no hay nada que puedas hacer- vio como el otro estaba por reprocharle algo así que le impidió hablar- o al menos no hay nada que quiera que hagas.

-Bien puedo ir a buscarlo y lo sabes.

-No lo hagas.

-Pero…- estaba por levantarse de nuevo pero Roxas no le dio oportunidad, colocándose frente a él.

-Seifer, no quiero que tengas problemas. –Dijo de manera tajante.

-… ¿qué fue lo que te pasó en Japón?- preguntó mientras abrazaba al menor y ocultaba su rostro en el abdomen del mismo.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- colocó sus manos en los hombros del otro, no creía que pasaría pero si, lo había extrañado.

-Desde que te vi te note extraño, diferente. Y cuando estabas hablando con Hayner pude notarlo mejor. Ahora luces más como ellos.

-¿Ellos?

-Luces más como un Strife.

Tenía que admitirlo, le había alegrado escuchar eso, él también había sentido un cambio pero no creía que hubiera sido tan notorio. -¿No te agrada?- preguntó un poco nervioso.

-No.

-¿Por qué?- le había sorprendido esa respuesta porque entonces, posiblemente eso significaría que su relación con el mayor no llegaría a más.

-Porque- jaló más al chico hacía él- ya no me necesitaras como antes. Ya no tendré que protegerte.

El rubio soltó una pequeña risa, ¿desde cuándo Seifer era tan tierno en ese sentido?- No tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó levantando un poco el rostro.

-Definitivamente, ahora podré defenderme solo, pero aun así necesito de alguien que me ayude a evitar los problemas, anteriormente tenía muchas dificultades por eso.

-…

-¿Seguirás cuidando de mí, Seifer?- le preguntó obligándolo a verlo.

-… de acuerdo- decía levantándose y besándolo de nuevo.

-¿Hoy te quedas a dormir?- preguntó una vez se separaron.

-No le veo problema.

-Bien.

¿Ahora qué haría? No sabía qué diablos decirle a os chicos, por una de sus estupideces Roxas ya no les hablaría. Y todo por sus niñerías. -¡Demonios!- maldecía mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaban los otros dos. Por supuesto que había intentado comunicarse de nuevo con el chico pero no había logrado nada, simplemente esperaba hasta que el buzón de voz se hiciera presente.

-Hayner, ¿qué sucedió con Roxas?

-Él…. Está cansado por el viaje.

-Bueno, ya iremos a verlo mañana ¿les parece?- preguntó la chica.

-Sí, me parece perfecto- secundo Pence.

-¿Pero qué te dijo? Seguramente eso no fue lo único de lo que estuvieron hablando.

-Si bueno… creo que… no es muy buena idea que vayamos a verlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Digamos que… la conversación se salió un poco de control.- Decía bastante nervioso.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- preguntó la chica comenzando a preocuparse.

-…

-Hayner, ¿qué hiciste ahora?

-… Fue sobre su relación con Seifer.

-¡¿De nuevo?!- preguntó molesta.

-¿Por qué todavía no lo superas? Hace tres años que tu relación con él termino, nos habías dicho que ya no te importaba- reclamó Pence.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero… no es él quien me importa sino Roxas.

-Venga ya. Sea cual sea la cuestión sólo provocas problemas. Dime como la has liado esta vez.- Exigió Olette.

-De alguna manera llegamos al punto en que le obligaba a elegir.

-¿Elegir?- preguntó extrañada. -¿Exactamente entre quienes?

-… entre Seifer y nosotros.

-¡Acaso eres idiota!- gritó la chica, de verdad que estaba molesta, había soportado todos los reclamos que Hayner le hacía a Roxas porque de cierta manera no le afectaban, pero ahora era distinto. -¡No puedes obligarlo a eso! ¿Acaso recuerdas que de alguna manera lo obligamos a estar con nosotros?

-Lo había olvidado- decía sintiéndose culpable.

-Supongo que fue obvio lo que eligió.

-Creí que por ser sus amigos nos elegiría.

-Bien, ya nada gano con enfadarme ¿y en que quedo esto?

-…que no iba a saber nada de nosotros.

-¡Perfecto! En verdad que es perfecto- decía con sarcasmo dándose la vuelta con intenciones de irse. –Iré mañana a ver a Roxas, sea que me escuche o no, pero sin importar el resultado tienes que arreglar esto Hayner, tú nos metiste en esto así que más vale que lo soluciones.- y sin más se fue dejando a los dos chicos un poco sorprendidos.

-Estás metido en un gran problema- dijo Pence.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-Tal parece que no, puesto que normalmente terminas metido en uno.

-… creo que sí.

-… Seifer… ¿qué te sucede?- preguntó separando al mayor- te siento un poco desesperado.

-Bueno, estuviste fuera un rato- decía mientras volvía a acercarse- No podrías esperar otra cosa.

Se encontraban recostados en la cama con el mayor encima de Roxas, no habían aumentado el nivel, sólo se besaban apasionadamente.

-A decir verdad no me molesta pero…- decía levantándose y dirigiéndose a la ventana- estoy algo… no sé, ansioso, no si Hayner de verdad venga.

-No va a venir- le decía abrazándolo por la cintura y apegándolo a su cuerpo- Porque sabe que esta vez es distinto.

-Entonces no tiene caso que siga así.

-No, no lo tiene- se moría por quitarle la playera al menor en esos momentos, por besar su cuello y espalda. Por intentar nuevamente algo que anteriormente había terminado en fracaso.

-No tienes que llamar mi atención de esa forma- dijo burlón al sentir como el mayor comenzaba a "despertar".

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado- pero tú tienes parte de la culpa.

-Bien, entonces- se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al otro- asumiré mi responsabilidad- decía mientras se quedaba hincado.

-¿Roxas?- llamó extrañado al ver los movimientos del rubio- ¿qué planeas?

-Seifer, has sido bueno conmigo en muchos sentidos- decía comenzando a desabrocharle el pantalón- creo que, si no puedo darte lo que de verdad quieres, puedo darte algo parecido.- dijo intentando dejar el miembro del mayor expuesto.

-Oye, no es necesario que lo hagas- sentía como el chico batallaba por lograr su cometido, a pesar de las insistencias de él por no permitirlo.

-Quiero hacerlo, así que no te hagas del rogar. – Por fin pudo lograr su objetivo y comenzó a estimular al mayor con las manos. –Mejor disfrútalo- dijo antes de introducir el miembro a su boca. Sabía que tenía que compensar al otro de alguna manera y en ese momento y dada la situación no se le ocurrió mejor forma.

-… hg… Roxas- sintió como sus piernas flaquearon, no supo en qué momento se acercó tanto a la cama pero agradeció haberlo hecho, porque de no haber sido así posiblemente hubiera quedado sentado en el suelo en lugar del colchón.

El rubio seguía en su asunto, sintió cuando Seifer quedó sentado y es que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados.

-mmg…- no podía evitarlo, el menor aumentaba el ritmo a su gusto, tal pareciese que quería torturarlo un poco.

Le complacía escuchar así al otro, era un sonido agradable. Pero desgraciadamente no era suficiente para excitarlo, lo intentaba pero todo era en vano.

-ahh… Roxas- disfrutaba de la atención, tenía que aceptarlo y realmente no podía pedir más-… no… ahh… Roxas…- sentir la lengua del otro más juguetona con su miembro que al inicio desato una sensación poderosa en su cuerpo.

No hablaba, no abría los ojos… no pensaba, sentía que si lo hacía iba a defraudar a Seifer. Creía que el mayor se sentiría mal al ver que no podía lograr que él se excitara, sentía que podría traicionarlo.

-Roxas… yo… espe…espera… deberías…. Ahh… sepa-separarte- lo sentía, sabía que no había durado tanto como anteriormente lo hacía, pero es que había estado sin nada de actividad durante al menos dos años, posiblemente tres; no recordaba. Pero eso era razón suficiente para justificarse. –En serio… ahhh- "demasiado tarde" fue eso lo que pensó, fue demasiado tarde para que el menor se separará y aunque así lo hizo, parte de la esencia del otro le mancho lo suficiente el rostro. -… lo siento- decía intentando quitar un poco del rastro de su semilla con sus manos.

-No fue tu culpa- se levantó para dirigirse al baño y limpiarse un poco la cara, dejando detrás al mayor quien se acomodaba la ropa y se recostaba por completo en la cama.

-He de decir que esto de verdad me tomó por sorpresa.

-Ese era el punto- decía recostándose a un lado del otro.

-Conseguiste lo que querías- ladeó el rostro para besar al menor.

-Eso me alegra.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-No sé, ¿qué hora es?

-Casi las cuatro.

-No entiendo porque mi día pasa demasiado rápido cuando estoy contigo.

-Porque me quieres y disfrutas estando conmigo- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Será por eso.

Una comida, un rato juntos, una cena ligera, un momento cariñoso y de conversación agradable; para que finalmente en el instante en que el reloj marcó las 10 Roxas no pudiera aguantar más y se quedase dormido. Siendo imitado después por Seifer.

Sintió la luz sobre su rostro, más no abrió los ojos. Simplemente tomó la almohada y la colocó sobre su cara.

-Cierra las cortinas- escuchó que le pedían a su lado.

-Se supone que están cerradas- su voz se escuchó ahogada debido a que todavía tenía la almohada sobre él.

-Entonces eso significa que tenemos que levantarnos- decía mientras comenzaba a levantarse, pero quedándose sentado en el colchón. –Anda, levántate ya.

-No quiero, déjame dormir un rato más- se quejó negándose a quitar la almohada de su rostro a pesar de los intentos del mayor.

-Venga Roxas, que ya son las 11:00 si duermes más no te va a rendir el día.

Al escuchar la hora que era retiro la almohada y quedo sentado igual que el mayor pero mostrando bastante pereza. –Quería dormir un poco más.- Se estiro intentando desperezarse para después levantarse por completo.- De verdad que estoy un poco adolorido- se quejaba mientras se masajeaba los hombros.

-Creí que iba a costarme más trabajo lograr que te levantarás.- le decía mientras rodeaba su cintura. No era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero haberlo tenido lejos le hacía desearlo más, tenerlo cerca el mayor tiempo posible y poder disfrutar del contacto de ambos cuerpos que sólo se cubrían por los boxers.

-Bueno seguramente Sora está esperando que aparezca mágicamente en su pantalla.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Si, a veces puede ser un poco desesperado.

-Entonces te dejaré para que- se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo- tengas un poco de privacidad.

-¿No quieres conocerlo?- preguntó, sin separarse del mayor.

-Sí, pero primero quisiera tomar un baño ¿me dejarías usar tu ducha?

-No tienes que preguntar.

-Báñate conmigo- pidió girando al menor para verlo a la cara- anda.

-Aunque suena bastante tentadora la oferta, tengo que rechazarla. No creo poder soportar más quejas de las que ya acumule con mi hermano. – se excusó, pero al ver la expresión del otro, tuvo que pensar algo más. –Pero ya será mañana, porque ahora es tu turno de quedarte conmigo- dijo besándolo.

-Bien, pero mañana no te librarás.

-De acuerdo.

Se separaron, el mayor dirigiéndose al baño y Roxas buscando un pantalón entre toda su ropa.

-Bien- al ponerse el pantalón se dirigió a la computadora, ya podía imaginarse a Sora esperando a que se conectara- Voy a tener que soportar sus quejas y gritos- ya estaba preparado para la reacción que tuviese su hermano, fuese cual fuese, pero no se esperaba eso. En cuanto pudo establecer conexión con su gemelo y obtuvo una imagen clara de la habitación del castaño, se sorprendió de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sora caía en ese momento en la cama con Riku encima de él, unido en un beso profundo.

-…

-Riku… espera… Roxas se puede conectar… en cualquier… momento- aprovechaba los momentos en que el otro se separaba para poder hablar.

-Ya es tarde, no creo que aparezca hoy- estaba por quitarle la playera al menor cuando un comentario lo detuvo.

-Lamento arruinarte la diversión Riku, pero sólo se me hizo tarde- sabía que habría podido interrumpir en el momento que los vio caer, pero quería esperar un poco más- ¿podrías dejar a mi hermano por un momento?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro con apariencia inocente.

-¡Roxas!- llamó Sora mientras se ponía de pie y apartaba al mayor.

-¿No pudiste esperar un poco más?- preguntó el peli plateado quedando sentado en la cama.

-¿Qué? ¿Y ver todo lo que iban a hacer? No sé qué tipo de persona seas, pero te aseguro que yo no soy así.

-Bueno, bien pudiste haberte ido ¿no crees?

-¿Y dejar que mi hermano se quedase en manos de un devorador? No lo creo.

-Bueno ustedes dos, ni estando tan lejos dejan de pelear- se entrometió Sora, eso ya era bastante común, que ambos se pelearan.- ¿A qué hora llegaste Roxas?

-Cerca de las seis de la mañana, lo primero que hice fue dormir un poco.

-¿Y?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo te dieron la bienvenida?

-Me invitaron a desayunar.

-¿Sólo eso?

-¿Qué más querías?- preguntó un tanto burlón.

-¡Hay por dios!- decía Riku echando la cabeza para atrás- Esperaba que tu novio te diera una mejor bienvenida.

-Se la hubiera dado si me lo hubiera permitido- decía Seifer desde atrás recién salido de la ducha y con sólo una toalla en la cintura.

-Tardaste menos de lo que esperaba- dijo con tranquilidad al sentir las manos del mayor en sus hombros.

-Bueno, no iba a perderme la gran oportunidad de conocer a tu hermano, ¿eres Sora cierto?- preguntó con una sonrisa al castaño.

-… si- le había sorprendido el mayor, y más por el cómo había aparecido.

-Vaya, Roxas me había dicho que eran gemelos, pero aun así…

-Sí, esa reacción suele pasar muy a menudo.- contestó el castaño ya recuperado de la impresión- Por fin conozco al famoso Seifer, y… vaya forma de conocerte.

-No son mis mejores galas pero, algo es algo- por un momento se quedó observando a Sora- ¿técnicamente, así te verías de castaño?- preguntó dirigiendo su atención a Roxas- Te verías bien, pero te prefiero de rubio- dijo antes de besarlo.

-Se ven bien juntos- decía.

-Gracias Sora, y ¿tú estás soltero a pesar de tener ese lindo rostro?... hgh- lo tomo por sorpresa y no pudo reprimir el quejido al sentir el codazo que el menor le propinaba en el estómago.

-Je, no, no lo estoy. Lamento acabar con tus esperanzas de esta forma- contestó burlón.

-Oh, ni modo. Entonces sólo tendré a Roxas- abrazó con fuerza al menor- y ¿cómo se llama tu pareja?

-Me llamó Riku.- Había aguantado un rato sólo para ver hasta donde llegaba la conversación, pero al ver que técnicamente coqueteaban con su chico, pues decidió hacer acto de presencia- gusto en conocerte Seifer.

-Riku, también he escuchado mucho sobre ti.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Bien, te dejo Roxas. Iré a vestirme y a preparar el desayuno ¿está bien?- preguntó dándole un beso rápido.

-De acuerdo, entonces pronto estaré abajo.

-Bien- dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la pantalla- que bien que ya los conocí, espero algún día verlos en persona, sólo les pido un favor.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Riku.

-No me lo roben demasiado tiempo ¿vale?- dijo con una sonrisa- bien, me voy.

-Si anda, vístete o te enfermarás.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sé.

-Se ve que es una buena persona- dijo Sora llamando la atención del rubio.

-Lo es.

-Excepto por el hecho de estar coqueteando con Sora. Creo que es buena persona.

-No te enojes Riku, sabes que sólo pienso en ti- le decía besándolo para calmarlo.

-Sí, sí- se levantó y volvió a dirigirse a la cama para acostarse- Ya no me meteré ahora.

Sora soltó un suspiro, mientras dejaba de mirar al mayor y centraba una vez más la atención en su hermano.- Se ha molestado un poco.

-Típico de él.

-Ya lo conoces.

-Pues sí.

-Oye… ¿y con Hayner qué tal te fue?

-… hizo algo que no me esperaba.

-¿Qué?

-Digamos que, justo ahora, soy un completo aislado.

-¿Cómo?

-Me obligo a elegir entre Seifer y ellos tres.

-… Y… escogiste a Seifer.

-Me molesto lo que dijo y la situación en la que me puso. Creo que actué por impulso.

-Claro y yo me lo creo. Tú no eres de los que actúan por impulso.

-No, no soy de los que actúan así. Creo que más que nada necesitaba alejarme de ellos. Ahora sólo estoy esperando a que venga y me dé un gran sermón o intente convencerme de cambiar de opinión.

-Y, ¿estás preparado para enfrentarlo?

-Bueno, no voy a estar solo por un tiempo.

-¿Te quedarás con Seifer otra vez?

-No, ahora él se quedará conmigo.

-¡Sora!- llamó Riku desde la cama en un tono de quejido. Comenzaba a desesperarse por la larga espera que el castaño le estaba dando.

-Ya voy, lo siento Roxas pero tengo a alguien muy insistente esperando.

-No importa, seguramente pronto comenzaran a llamarme a mí también.

-Suerte con tu problema.

-Gracias.

-¡Sora!

-Ya voy. Nos vemos Roxas- y dicho esto apago el computador, terminando por completo la conexión.

-Nos vemos- se levantó de la silla para tomar una playera, no planeaba andarse por la casa con el torso desnudo y menos con Seifer estando como estaba. Estaba seguro que tal vez se sentiría un poco presionado pero ahora que se sentía más seguro, creía que de verdad podría darle al mayor lo que quería.- Todavía tengo tiempo para cumplirlo.

Fue algo raro ver a Seifer demasiado concentrado preparando el desayuno, pero el verlo así le animó de una forma que no logró comprender del todo. Lo que quedó de la mañana paso sin mayor problema. Se encontraban planeando lo que harían el resto del día, desde comprar la comida para el resto de la semana; hasta ir a la casa del mayor por algo de ropa. Estaban a punto de salir cuando sonó el timbre.

-Tardaron un poco en venir.

-De hecho yo creí que ya no vendrían.

-¿Estas bien con todo esto?

-Sí, ni que fuera tan complicado- decidido se dirigió a la puerta, tomo un poco de aire y la abrió de forma lenta.

-¡Roxas!- cuando la puerta estuvo abierta por completo pudo ver con mejor claridad al chico y no tardo en abalanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo con fuera.- Que bueno que has vuelto.

-Hola Olette, Pence- saludó soltándose un poco del abrazo- No esperaba verlos aquí, al menos no a ustedes dos solos.

-Bueno, digamos que nosotros venimos por nuestra cuenta.

-Roxas, Hayner nos contó lo sucedido y, bueno- se detuvo y miró a la chica en un intento por saber que decir- nosotros no estamos de acuerdo con el resultado de la conversación.

-Eso lo sé Pence, también sé que ustedes no tienen por qué pagar las consecuencias, pero quisiera pedirles un favor.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó con demasiada curiosidad la chica.

-Quisiera que… lo que resta de vacaciones, lo cuál sería semana y media si no me equivoco, no me frecuentaran, ninguno de los tres.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntaron sorprendidos, eso era algo que no se esperaban.

-Tengo que arreglar algunas cosas de mi vida que seguramente comenzaran a cambiar.

-Oye, pero, esto no…

-Tranquilos, no significa que ya no quiera tener contacto con ustedes, pero estoy seguro que muchas cosas van a cambiar y bueno, por el momento tengo la compañía suficiente- decía mientas Seifer tomaba eso como señal para levantarse del bracero del sillón y acercarse a él- ¿verdad?- le sonreía mientras el mayor lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Claro que sí. Chicos- dirigió su atención a los dos que se encontraban aún en la puerta- perdón pero, ya habíamos planeado lo que haríamos. Así que si no les molesta tenemos que irnos.

-…

-Perdonen chicos- ambos salieron del lugar dejando detrás a la pareja- Los veré cuando comiencen las clases- dijo antes de seguir su camino.

-Lo note raro-dijo la chica, una vez la pareja se alejó.

-Sí… un poco.

-¿Será eso lo que tenga que cambiar?

-Posiblemente.

-¿Esta bien dejarlos así?

-Lo está, además no era mentira lo de que muchas cosas van a cambiar.

-¿Van a ser causadas por tu nueva actitud?

-Tal vez- contestó viendo al rostro del mayor con una sonrisa- pero tú te vas a quedar conmigo ¿cierto?

-Claro, no creas que te librarás tan fácil de mí.- No le importo que estuvieran a mitad de la calle, o si había alguien observando, tomo al menor por la cintura y lo jalo a su cuerpo de forma u poco brusca pero lo más cerca que se pudiera; para tener los labios ajenos al alcance y probarlos una vez más. Fue un beso largo y apasionado, posiblemente se volverían más comunes en ese corto período de tiempo. Se separaron por decisión de Roxas, tenían cosas que hacer.

-Tenemos cosas que hacer, podremos continuar en casa.

-Vale- Todo pintaba bien para ese día, pero sólo era por ese momento, porque tal vez no todo serían tan tranquilo.

-Ese es Roxas Strife ¿cierto?

-Sí, fue el tipo que se escapó de Xion y los "sin corazón".

-Bueno, no podría esperarse más. Todos ellos son una panda de inútiles.

-Por esa razón acudió a nosotros.

-Pero ¿no era un miembro de la organización XIII?

-No, si lo fuera sería más conocido por eso que por su apellido.

-Esto será divertido- se quedaron observando como la pareja avanzaba. Habían recibido una llamada de Xion, sobre un problema con uno de los chicos de la familia Strife, problema que no había podido resolver con los sin corazón.

-Él es con una de las personas con las que más he querido jugar.

Sólo eran cinco personas, cinco personas que podrían provocar un gran cambio en la vida de cualquiera. Siempre y cuando ese cualquiera no estuviera preparado para afrontar los problemas.

-Entonces ¿no molestaran en un tiempo?- preguntaba entrando al lugar cargando con bastantes bolsas.

-No, al menos no ellos dos. Hayner es una historia aparte.

-Creo que eso lo comprendo.

-Pero ya dejemos eso de lado. Ya me estoy aburriendo de ese tema.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Preparemos algo de comer ¿te parece?

-Yo lo haré, mientras podrías acomodar tu ropa.

-Está bien, pero en cuanto termine vendré a ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?

-Si.

¿Una nueva vida? Claro que lo sería, iba a comenzar con una nueva actitud, una con la cual había llegado a Londres. Sólo que sabía que no sería tan sencillo, todo tiene consecuencias y sabía que serían complicadas. Pero todo sería distinto porque ahora estaba preparado para lo peor.

-hnh… espera… nhn… ah… no tan… hah… rápido- los jadeos no dejaban de salir de su garganta. Intentaba controlarse pero las sensaciones eran demasiadas, no sólo atacaba sus pezones, sino que también su miembro era torturado.

Se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del mayor provocando que los cuerpos se juntaran más

-hhgh…. ¿qué… ahhh…- pronto sintió como comenzaba a invadir su entrada, preparándolo un poco para que no sufriera en el momento crítico del encuentro.

-Relájate- le susurró al oído. Sentía sus manos viajar por todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo, intentando grabarse cada detalle de su fisonomía. –Quédate tranquilo.

Lo necesitaba, levantó sus piernas para enredarlas en la cintura el otro, indicándole que ya no podía esperar más. –No te apresures- le dijo, besándolo después con una delicadeza que no había sentido, deslizándose de manera lenta por su cuello y pecho. Saboreando cada parte de esa tez que había recobrado su color natural, levemente tostado.

-Llegará a su tiempo- se acercó a los labios ajenos, mordiendo el inferior y jalándolo un poco- No tienes que apresurar las cosas sin necesidad.

-Por favor… ya…- le pedía intentando buscar un acercamiento más profundo, cosa que le estaba costando mucho trabajo conseguir. –De verdad que no aguanto.

-Tienes que aprender a esperar- decía retirando los dedos y cediendo al abrazo que el rubio había forzado. –Pero por esta vez lo dejaré pasar- dijo antes de comenzar a entrar en el menor.

-Ha… nhg….- se sentía diferente, extraño. No dolía, pero podía sentir el placer.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si- pero en realidad no sabía, no se sentía satisfecho. –Muévete.

-De acuerdo.

Comenzaron los movimientos, las estocadas, los gemidos, los rasguños y chupetones, sólo en el cuerpo del menor, o al menos la mayoría. Porque él también se encargaba de causar todo el daño posible en la espalda del otro, se aseguraba de provocar los rasguños con la mayor profundidad posible. Pero no lograba llegar al clímax, no lograba sentirse satisfecho.

-Estas aprendiendo a esperar- le dijo de forma delicada mientras lo levantaba provocando que ambos quedaran sentados y dándole mayor posibilidad de profundidad. –Eso es bueno y trae sus beneficios- terminó de decir antes de dejar caer al chico y lograr una estocada mayor.

-¡Ahh!... hgh… eso fue…

-¿Placentero? Sé que te gusta- volvió a besarlo, esta vez por más tiempo con más pasión. –Hey, mírame- le pidió.

-Lo… ahh… intento pero… ghn… nhn… no puedo- mantenía los ojos cerrados, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía de quien se trataba, estaba seguro de que era Seifer, al menos al principio, pero sólo podía basarse en la poca lógica que le quedaba.

-Mírame- volvieron a pedirle muy cerca de sus labios- quiero que me mires.

Abrió los ojos pero no podía visualizar a nadie, intento tocarlo pero se alejaba cada vez más o simplemente impedía el contacto- ¿Quién?

-¿Quién quieres que sea Roxas?- Una vez más los labios se juntaron- ¿A quién esperas ver?- Se movió de forma brusca provocando otra embestida- ¿A quién?

Se despertó un poco exaltado, de forma lenta se sentó en la cama intentando no despertar a Seifer. –De nuevo- se pasó la mano por el rostro buscando aclarar las ideas que comenzaban a agobiarlo.- Es la tercera noche- respiro profundamente con intención de calmar su ritmo cardiaco, cada ver era peor, era tan sólo la tercera noche y su cuerpo no sólo clamaba por algo de acción sino que se la pedía a gritos, estaba completamente desesperado.- Maldición- al levantar las cobijas lo vio de nuevo, igual que las noches anteriores, estaba por demás excitado, tenía que escabullirse, nuevamente, al baño a satisfacerse él mismo o tomar una ducha fría. –De verdad que esto no puede empeorar- Sabía que no era buena idea tentar a su suerte pero pensó que no era muy importante, después de todo; la mala suerte había estado con él casi todo el día.

Con sumo sigilo se levantó y se dirigió al baño, no podía dejar que Seifer lo viera así porque seguramente se ofrecería a ayudarlo y era algo que todavía no quería. De por sí el mayor ya se encontraba un poco molesto debido a las tantas negativas que le dio en tan sólo un par de días, pero tenía sus razones para negarse, puesto que con apenas el más leve roce del cuerpo del mayor con el suyo lo alteraba de sobremanera.

Había llegado ya a la puerta del baño cuando escucho que el mayor le hablaba.

-¿Roxas?- llamó adormilado.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Sí, sólo tengo que ir al baño- evitaba a toda costa darse la vuelta, no quería que el otro le viera así. –No sucede nada- pero tal vez aunque hiciera hasta lo imposible por ocultarlo, no lo lograría.

-¿Seguro? Suenas un poco nervioso- decía mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al menor.

-Sí, estoy bien- la erección comenzaba a dolerle y le costaba un poco de trabajo moverse, intento entrar de forma rápida al baño, pero cuando reacciono los brazos de Seifer ya se encontraban en su cintura.

-No, no lo estas- dijo en un tono casi burlón- Parece que necesitas un poco de atención- bajo las manos lentamente hasta llegar al miembro del menor, pero sin tocarlo.

-Justo iba a arreglar… eso.

-¿Sabes?- preguntaba mientras comenzaba a besar a Roxas en el cuello- No tienes que encargarte tú solo- se dedicó a tocar con demasiada delicadeza la parte despierta del chico- Déjame ayudarte.

-No… Seifer… no lo… ahhh- y con eso lo supo, si se hubiera mantenido callado, si hubiera mantenido el control un poco más tal vez lo hubiera logrado, pero en el momento en que ese gemido salió de su garganta supo que había perdido.

-¿No qué?- comenzó a acariciar el pecho del otro, suerte que ambos dormían sólo con la ropa interior, eso hacía más fácil el provocarlo. –Sí parece que lo estas disfrutando.

-No… es… ghg… así- pero de nada le servía negarlo, su cuerpo respondía por él, aceptaba con gusto las atenciones del mayor y pedía más. Pronto sus piernas abandonaron sus fuerzas y flaquearon por un momento- hgh… Seifer… nhn.

-Ven, así no me es tan sencillo- con suma facilidad llevo a menor de regreso a la cama, logrando acomodarlo de la manera en que él creía más conveniente. Dejándolo sentado en medio de sus piernas. – Así es mejor.

-¿Qué… planeas?- estaba jadeando un poco, ya no ponía resistencia alguna, solamente se dejaba hacer, pero también la excitación en su cuerpo le impedía que se quedara tranquilo. -¿Por qué… te detienes?- preguntó un poco desesperado.

-Perdona, tenía que acomodarme primero- de improviso colocó nuevamente sus manos sobre el miembro del más chico- pero ya está listo.

-hnh… ahhh…Sei-ahhh- se sentía en la gloria, poco a poco sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser difusos. Era distinto cuando alguien más lo hacía y se sentía diferente, jodidamente genial. Quería que continuara, que no se detuviera y que avanzara a otro nivel. Que dejará a un lado la ropa interior y lo sintiera por completo, sin nada de por medio. Quería mover sus manos pero las constantes caricias del otro sobre él; le obligaba a mantenerlas a los lados sin ninguna posibilidad de movimiento, solamente la opción de aferrarse a las sábanas lo más que pudiera- Oye… esto… ahhh… se está volviendo… nhn… demasiado…. Demasiado tortuoso- echó de manera un poco lenta la cabeza hacía atrás recostándola sobre el hombro de Seifer.

-Lo sé- dijo besándolo- es para cobrarme las tantas negativas que me diste, así que tendrás que soportarlo- decía masajeando aún el miembro erecto del rubio por sobre la ropa interior.

-Por… por favor…- pedía, se sentía bien pero necesitaba más.

-Dime Roxas- decía mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de los boxers del menor-, ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar esta noche?- dejo la ropa interior a la altura de medio muslo, para después cubrir con una sola mano el pene de Roxas.

-Ahh… yo… ngh… no lo sé- cerró los ojos al momento del contacto, vaya que era una sensación maravillosa, sentía su ritmo acelerarse de golpe, los gemidos ya salían por si solos de su garganta- será… hasta… donde tenga qu-que llegar- seguía recargado en el pecho de Seifer, por esa razón logró sentirlo, tal vez había tentado mucho a su suerte y sabía que iba a pagarlo.

-Entonces- movía su mano de arriba abajo provocando que la dificultosa respiración del menor se hiciera más entrecortada- hagamos que esta noche sea larga.

-h…nnh…Seifer…

-Roxas… no creí que fueras tan sumiso- decía mientras mordía suavemente su oreja- como un gatito completamente indefenso.

-Cállate…- reclamó intentando sonar lo más rudo posible, fallando por obvias razones, su voz en ese momento sonaba sumamente débil.-hah… esto no sucede… tan a menudo.

-Si me dejas… yo haré que ocurra muy seguido.

-…hgh…- lo sabía, en esos momentos se veía completamente indefenso, después de todo estaba a completa merced del mayor- No soy… el único emocionado- sonrió un poco al sentir como Seifer también estaba despierto.

-No, no eres el único.

-Ahh….- el pre-semen comenzaba a salir, de un momento a otro sería toda su semilla- Seifer…

-Relájate- aumentó el ritmo, ésta vez utilizando ambas manos, lograría que el rubio se viniera pero lo haría de una forma que anhelara por más.

-Ah… hah…- lo sentía, su cuerpo le avisaba, estaba a pocos momentos de experimentarlo- Ahh…- algo parecido a un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Había pasado, había llegado-…- intentaba controlarse, recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, le molestaba su ropa interior a medio quitar así que se deshizo por completo de ella. Se fijó en su pecho, ¿cómo había sido que quedara manchado por su semen?

-¿Te agradó?- le preguntó a modo de susurro, le costaba mantener el control, él también necesitaba de atención y el dolor no hacía más que recordárselo.

-Sí, pero….- intento tranquilizarse primero para poder hablar lo más claro posible- no estoy satisfecho.

Eso sonó tan provocativo para Seifer que si no hubiese sido por el poco autocontrol que aún tenía justo en ese momento, hubiera hecho suyo al menor. –Ese, era el plan- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Seifer… por favor- pedía- tócame- necesitaba sentir los arrumacos del mayor, su cuerpo aún no se satisfacía, todavía no quería detenerse.

-Con gusto- comenzó a besar su mejilla, probar sus labios, descender a su cuello, sus hombros, su clavícula, acariciar sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura, parte de su trasero, todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

¿Hasta qué punto la excitación podía controlar y nublar su mente? No lo sabía y la verdad es que no le interesaba, en ese momento no había pizca de razón en sus ideas, sintió los labios de nuevo sobre los suyos y con eso dio inicio a su pérdida total de autocontrol y cordura. No esperó a que el mayor profundizara el beso, él dio el primer paso, se apodero por completo de la boca del otro y la recorrió lo mejor que pudo.

-¿Roxas?- cuando se separaron; de verdad que estaba sorprendido, el rubio había reaccionado de una manera que no había imaginado.

-Es tu culpa- se levantó un poco de donde estaba sentado, primero con la intención de limpiarse el pecho, para después dejar a Seifer recostado.

-¿Estás bien?- le agradaba verlo así, decidido y salvaje, ya no era un gatito, se había vuelto un felino de verdad peligroso.

-Lo estoy- decía mientras se colocaba encima del otro. Con gran velocidad se deshizo de la ropa del otro para quedar ambos en las mismas condiciones- ¿y tú?

-Desde luego.

Sabía lo que hacía, le hubiera gustado alargar el momento un poco más, pero estaba comenzando a sentir la desesperación. Llevo sus dedos a su boca, él único pensamiento coherente que pasaba por su mente era pagarle a Seifer el tiempo que lo tuvo esperando, aunque con cada cosa que hacía esa única idea razonable se perdía entre la lujuria y excitación que se incrementaba en su mente. Cuando sus dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente ensalivados los dirigió a su entrada, era una salida de emergencia, porque seguramente aunque en esos momentos Seifer disfrutará de la vista, no dejaría que la siguiente noche fuese igual. En ese momento la sensatez logró hacerse un espacio dentro de sus pensamientos sexosos, ¿habría una siguiente noche? Es más ¿terminaría bien esa misma? La duda hizo que se detuviera por un segundo, hizo que la razón luchara contra el deseo por un momento ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía? Estaba volviendo a pensar de forma un poco más clara, pero la necesidad por el sexo se hizo mayor al sentir de nuevo los labios ajenos en los suyos. Y una vez más mando todo al diablo. Siguió con sus movimientos, siguió preparándose para lo que venía sin dejar que el otro hiciese algo. ¿Dudas? Ya no sabía lo que era eso. Con sumo cuidado retiro sus dedos y tomo el miembro del mayor.

-¿Listo?- preguntó antes de auto penetrarse.

-Desde hace un buen rato.

Fue algo lento, pero tenía que tener cuidado, la última vez que tuvo algo dentro de sí fue en el incidente con Axel y nada más. Sabía que no dolería igual que la primera vez pero aun así sentiría una molestia. Cuando sintió que la punta entraba simplemente no pudo describir lo que sintió pero eso lo impulso a continuar con la penetración.

-Roxas… dentro es….

-mgh…ah…- comenzaba a costarle trabajo que el miembro del mayor entrara, no porque fuera de un tamaño descomunal sino que comenzaba a sentir un poco de dolor, situación que Seifer entendió de inmediato.

-Déjame, ahora me toca a mí- le decía mientras intercambiaba las posiciones y dejaba al menor bajo él. –Tú ya hiciste demasiado- lo beso una vez más antes de entrar por completo.

-¡Ahh!...- Lo tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que entrara tan de improviso.

-¿Estás bien?

-S...Si… sólo espera…

Se acomodó mejor entre las piernas de Roxas, levantándolas un poco, dejándole así mejor movilidad, había esperado mucho ese momento y ahora no sabía cómo hacer para que durara.

-Roxas…- estaba por preguntar pero el movimiento de caderas del mencionado le indico que podía moverse. –Bien- dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba con el movimiento.

-hgh…-comenzaba a descontrolarse de nuevo. Rodeo la cintura del mayor con las piernas, quería sentirlo más cerca, buscaba un contacto más cercano, y el otro entendió. Se acercó un poco más al rubio. Cuando lo tuvo cerca lo rodeo con los brazos, su intención era clara, dejar la mayor cantidad de marcas posibles en la espalda de Seifer.

-Roxas…

-hah…- No podía decir nada coherente, estaba en algún sitio de su mente que sólo se centraba en el placer. –Ahh- sí, el mayor ya había encontrado el sitio, había logrado que todo en Roxas despertará- Seifer…

¿Detenerse? Ya no podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, él también estaba perdiendo la poca razón que le quedaba, la lujuria comenzaba a nublar su visión. –Roxas- aumentó la velocidad, su cuerpo ya reaccionaba por sí solo. Únicamente los gemidos de ambos inundaban la habitación, era lo único que les impulsaba a seguir. Un beso que ambos buscaban con desesperación, caricias que subían y bajaban la intensidad, y una entrega total de cada uno por el contrario.

-¡Seifer!- llamó en un alto tono de voz, creía que tal vez sentiría algo "rompiéndose", como las clásicas historias medio románticas, pero fue completamente lo contrario. Sitió como caía en la nada, en un rincón profundo de su mente. Como si se estuviera perdiendo por un momento para después caer duramente a la realidad. En ese momento se encontraba unido a Seifer, estaba teniendo relaciones. Algo que creyó no pasaría en un buen tiempo, pero también era causa de que algo cambiara, sintió una puerta abriéndose y por un momento, sólo un segundo, dudo en si de verdad quería eso, por alguna razón comenzaba a invadirlo el miedo. Aunque cuando recapacito, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, el cambio estaba hecho. –Ahh…hah…

-Ro…Roxas- sintió cuando el menor se vino de nuevo, su voz lo excitó aún más y que decir de la reacción involuntaria del otro al apretarlo más. No tardó mucho en acompañar al más chico dejando su semilla dentro de él.

-Ahh- sentir como la esencia del mayor lo llenaba fue diferente, fue agradable- Seifer.

-Roxas- sintió los brazos flaquear pero intentó aguantar un poco más, no quería caer de lleno sobre el otro, además de que posiblemente se haría un desastre al momento en que se juntaran sus vientres, los cuales estaban completamente manchados.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó al ver como el mayor se forzaba a no caer.

-Sí, ¿tú lo estás?- Hizo el intento por salir dentro de Roxas, pero nuevamente sintió como sus fuerzas le abandonaban, aun así logro mantenerse de pie.

-Sí, venga déjate caer, se ve que estás cansado- decía mientras lo abrazaba- No me molesta.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, anda- le decía con una sonrisa-, sólo hazlo.

-De acuerdo- de forma lenta y bastante cuidadosa se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Roxas, quien al ver el esfuerzo que hacía el mayor por no lastimarlo no pudo hacer más que reír. De verdad que Seifer lo cuidaba demasiado.

-Primero intenta controlar tu respiración, todavía estas muy agitado.

-Es gracioso que seas tú quien me lo diga- decía burlón recargado en su pecho. –También sigues agitado.

-Si bueno, todavía estoy trabajando en ello.

Ambos se soltaron a reír, era un momento raro para ambos pero a la vez único. Seifer se levantó un poco con intención de besar de nuevo al chico, un beso cansado pero cargado de sentimientos.

-Creo que ya descanse lo suficiente- se incorporó de forma lenta y comenzó a salir de dentro del rubio.

-Te recuperaste… rápido.

-Bueno, sólo era un momento.- En cuanto se sintió fuera se recostó a un lado del menor, acomodándose de manera que pudiera abrazar al chico- Definitivamente tú estás lleno de sorpresas.

-Eso dicen.

La noche se dio por terminada, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella, en la mañana ya hablarían mejor sobre lo sucedido, claro si es que tenían alguna intención de hacerlo.

El resto de la noche fue normal, su cuerpo se mantuvo tranquilo, se encontraba satisfecho y no tuvo nada que le interrumpiera el sueño, al menos no de la misma manera. Cuando el cielo comenzaba a clarear, él comenzó a despertar, eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y aun así se decidió a levantarse. Dirigió su mirada al mayor el cual seguía por completo dormido. En cuanto se puso de pie una sensación un poco incómoda se apodero de él. Los estragos de lo sucedido en la madrugada se hacían notorios, lo mejor era limpiarlos antes de cometer un desastre en la habitación.

Se dirigió al baño, una ducha tan en la mañana le caería bien, posiblemente le ayudaría a relajar un poco los hombros y el cuello, apenas llegó a Inglaterra comenzó a sentir demasiada presión, aunque claro era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse. No se llevó mucho tiempo con el baño y tal pareciera que de vedad le había funcionado, en cuanto salió a la habitación se encontró con que Seifer apenas comenzaba a despertarse.

-Buenos días- saludó con una sonrisa al recién despierto.

-Buenos días- contestó mientras se sentaba en la cama- ¿a qué hora despertaste?

-Como a las ocho- se fue acercando a la cama para quedarse sentado en la orilla.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-Te veías bastante tranquilo y no quise hacerlo.

-Pero ya te has adelantado y tomaste un baño- dijo a modo de reproche.

-Bueno, no pude esperar mucho debido a que "algo" comenzó a descender por mis piernas.

-Ah… eso, ammm lo siento.

-No importa- decía acercándose para besarlo, después de todo era una buena forma de comenzar el día- Oye, ¿por qué no tomas un baño mientras preparo el desayuno?

-De acuerdo.

Sí, un día normal, bastante normal para haberse acostado con Seifer apenas unas horas atrás, pero no se quejaba, todo iba bien.

-¿Y bien? ¿Hoy a dónde quieres ir?- preguntó el mayor entrando a la sala.

-No sé… ¿Qué tal si hoy salimos sin rumbo fijo?- Técnicamente era su cuarto día juntos, pero siempre buscaban salir por las tardes, aunque fuese sólo a dar la vuelta, posiblemente en una forma por acostumbrarse a lo que provocaría su nuevo aire.

-Me parece buena idea. Se alejó del menor para dirigirse a la habitación, el día prometía ser normal y un poco fresco así que mejor ir preparados con una sudadera.

La misma rutina por media semana, era tranquila y no se quejaba pero la cuestión era cuanto iba a durar así. En cuanto salieron de la casa se dejaron llevar por el camino, no importaba simplemente caminarían y nada más.

Llevaban gran parte del día caminando por todos lados hasta que decidieron detenerse en un parque bastante solitario.

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso Hayner no ha ido a verte.- Comentaba mientras ambos se sentaban bajo un árbol.

-Supongo que no sabe que decir.

-Puede ser eso.

Todo transcurría sin problemas pero la ilusión comenzó a romperse.

-Hey rubio- escuchó que le llamaban- Tu eres Roxas Strife ¿cierto?

De momento se vieron rodeados por cinco chicos lo que provocó que ambos se pusieran alerta y se levantarán de golpe.

-Hey te he hecho una pregunta.

-¿Quién quiere saberlo?- preguntó de manera seria y algo brusca.

-¿A la defensiva tan pronto?

-¿Qué diablos quieren aquí?- Seifer se colocó delante de Roxas en un intento por protegerlo.

-Seifer, el problema es con tu noviecito no contigo- le dijo quien parecía ser el sujeto al mando. –Además no sabía que necesitara protección.

-No la necesito- contestó haciendo a un lado al mayor- Si, yo soy Roxas Strife, podría saberse ¿quién diablos son ustedes?

-Digamos que aquí somos conocidos como los incorpóreos.

Ya había escuchado ese nombre antes, los sin corazón y los incorpóreos eran de alguna manera socios, ambos en contra de la organización XIII, pero anteriormente ninguno se había animado a atacar a alguien de la organización.

-¿Qué quieren de mí los incorpóreos?- se alejó un poco del mayor, seguramente en cualquier momento intentaría protegerlo de nuevo y digamos que contra ellos no lo necesitaba mucho.

-Parece que le diste algunos problemas a una amiga nuestra- era molesto tener que girar la cabeza a todos lados puesto que tal pareciera se turnaban para hablar.- Tal vez la conozcas, se llama Xion.

De nuevo ese nombre, de nuevo esa chica le provocaba problemas, -Si, la conozco, ya tuve un encuentro con ella y los sin corazón.

-Oye, oye- dijo uno de los chicos un tanto enfadado. –No te atrevas a compararnos con esos inútiles.

-Perdona pero no estaba comparándolos- decía de manera tranquila.

-Hey, no queremos problemas- Seifer intentaba evitar cualquier problema pero no lo lograba.

-Seifer, te lo dije ¿no? El problema es con él.

-¿Qué quieren entonces?- Roxas dio un paso hacia adelante quedando demasiado cerca del que se encontraba en medio.

-Oye Roxas…- estaba por tocarle el hombro para obligarle a voltear y que ambos se fueran. La verdad es que no tenía miedo de una pelea, era sólo que ellos eran cinco y él estaba sólo con Roxas, todavía si estuviera con Vivi o Rai sería más sencillo pero ahora lo veía un poco complicado. Pero no pudo lograr el contacto, se lo impidieron.

-No interrumpas la conversación Seifer, puede ser divertido.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un poco, Roxas?- dijo remarcando de forma lenta el nombre del menor.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?- ¿Miedo? No, no lo tenía. Después de todo sólo se trataba de un incorpóreo y él, bueno, él era el número XIII de la organización y tal pareciera que ese era un dato no muy conocido.

-¿Qué, crees tener lo suficiente para hablar de manera tan arrogante?- le preguntó el otro con burla, de verdad que le había molestado el cómo había hecho la pregunta.

-Claro que lo tengo ¿tú estás seguro de tenerlo?- hizo a un lado al agresor, buscando un lugar un poco más amplio. –Acepto tu invitación, dime ¿con qué jugaremos?

Era un reto, Seifer ya se había dado por vencido pero aun así se mantuvo alerta por si necesitaba entrometerse en algún momento y Roxas, bueno sólo se mantuvo en el lugar esperando a que el otro se acercara.

-Tú- llamó al que estaba a su lado derecho- Dale una de tus navajas al chico.

¿Navajas? No pudo ser mejor, él estaba acostumbrado a pelear con ellas, al verdad es que con cualquier tipo de arma blanca, era bastante diestro con eso.

-Oye, oye ¿No crees que estas llevando las cosas demasiado lejos?- preguntó un poco preocupado. Las cosas podían ponerse algo complicadas.

-Tranquilo Seifer, voy a estar bien- le decía bastante tranquilo, demasiado a ojos del mayor.

-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo- decía mientras le tendía el arma y se colocaba frente a él.

-La confianza es algo bueno ¿no?- sostuvo la navaja, era ligera y pequeña, casi no las usaba de ese tipo pero se acostumbró rápido.

-Veamos si te dura lo suficiente.

No tenía que verse la pelea desde el inicio para ver quién era el que llevaba las de ganar, Roxas demostraba lo bien que lo hacía en peleas callejeras y más si estás tenían involucradas armas de ese tipo. Seifer no supo cómo ni exactamente en qué momento, pero se alegró al ver como Roxas tumbaba al otro y colocaba la cuchilla en el cuello.

-Creo que puedo seguir manteniendo mi confianza ¿no es así?- preguntó haciendo más presión con el pequeño objeto.

-¿Y tú eres un Strife?- Sabía que estaba en problemas, el punto era que no entendía porque. Se suponía que el chico que estaba frente a él no tendría por qué saber cómo manejar un arma, entonces ¿qué diablos pasaba?

-Lo soy, y el menor de ellos. Aunque he de decir que tu proposición de juego me sorprendió.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso creías que por tu apellido eras intocable?- Era curioso como a pesar de su posición se atrevía a usar la mofa.

-¿Mi apellido? Eso no tienen nada que ver, más bien fue por el hecho de que, los incorpóreos, hasta la fecha, no han ganado ninguna pelea contra alguien de la organización.

-¡No mientas!- gritó uno de los chicos que se quedaron como espectadores. – ¡Tú no eres de la organización! ¡Ningún Strife lo es!

-En eso te equivocas- sintió como él que estaba debajo de él hacía el intento por moverse lo que provocó que hiciera más presión en su cuello.- Todos nosotros pertenecemos a algún grupo y somos los mejores en cada uno.

-Pero- llamó el chico que estaba bajo él- en la organización sólo hay 12 miembros y tú no eres uno de ellos.

-Había 12 miembros hace dos años, yo soy el treceavo- Cuando termino la oración separo el objeto de manera lenta mientras comenzaba a levantarse. -Supongo que con esto podemos dar por terminada la pelea, después de todo estás perdiendo mucha sangre a causa de esos cortes.- decía señalando un corte profundo en el costado del chico. – Además ya sabes el resultado. – Arrojó el arma a su dueño- Aunque admito que me la pusieron un poco difícil, no estoy acostumbrado a usar sólo una, me acomodo más con dos.

-¡Espera, espera! Eso era sólo un rumor, los únicos que utilizan dos o más armas son el número ocho, la número once, el número seis y él número diez.

-Bromeas ¿cierto? Realmente son pocos los miembros de la organización que utilizan una sola arma, pero en fin ahora puedes agregar al número trece.- decía mientras se acercaba a Seifer- Ah y por cierto, díganle a su amiga que no importa cuánto tiempo haya sido la número catorce, aún no está a la altura de cualquiera de nosotros. –Por fin la recordaba, sabía que la había visto y que la conocía, pero también no puedes tener muy presente a una chica que sólo estuvo dos semanas en el grupo. -¿Nos vamos?- le preguntó al mayor tomándolo de la mano.

-…cl-claro- estaba sorprendido tanto por lo que vio como por lo que escuchó, pero eso lo aclararía en cuanto estuvieran a solas con el menor así que sólo se concentró en seguirlo.

-Esto no ha terminado- llamó mientras se levantaba- Me cobraré esta, así que ándate con cuidado.

-Por supuesto- se giró para contestarle- pero para la próxima habrá otros de la organización. –Después de eso ignoro todo lo que le dijera aquel sujeto, poco le importaba, pero había salido algo bueno de ese encuentro, había recordado quién demonios era Xion y sabía que sola… bueno, no era una gran amenaza.

-¿Me podrías explicar que fue lo que paso allá?- le preguntó una vez estuvieron en el hogar del rubio. –Porque intento comprenderlo pero en serio que no lo consigo.

-Seifer, primero que nada tranquilízate ¿quieres?- le dijo intentando relajarlo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si acabo de ver que mi novio es un experto en peleas con armas blancas?- contestó exaltado. Vale que si sabía que estaba bastante alterado, pero sólo un poco. Eso debía de entenderlo el menor.

-Sí, de acuerdo, lo sé. Voy a contarte todo pero relájate.- seguía intentando pero al ver que el otro seguía con la misma desesperación comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Al cuarto, cuando te hayas calmado un poco; hablamos.- No llegó ni bien al cuarto cuando Seifer ya estaba con él.

-Vale, lo siento. Pero también comprende, es un cambio muy brusco.

Roxas soltó un suspiro.-Lo sé y por eso mismo sé que mereces una explicación.- De cualquier forma entró en la habitación con el mayor tras él, claro que sabía que era un cambio brusco, lo sabía desde el principio. Ahora sólo era cosa de ver si Seifer podría aceptarlo.

-Pues venga, ¿de qué fue todo eso?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Es complicado.

-¿En serio?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Sí, sí. Sólo déjame pensar por donde comenzar.- se sentó en la parte inferior de la cama, sí que era difícil, tenía que pensar bien en sus palabras. –La primera vez que llegué a Londres, era un chico frágil que necesitaba protección de manera urgente ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Te conté la razón de ese cambio, pero antes de ese incidente mi actitud, mi comportamiento era distinto, era exactamente como es ahora.

-Entonces, ¿podría decirse que eres igual a como eras antes?

-Exactamente.

-Pero ¿cómo explica eso lo que acaba de pasar?

-Antes de que todo eso pasara, me entere de que un amigo era parte de un grupo.

-¿Con el que tenías el problema?

-Sí, me entere que era parte de la Organización XIII y bueno, decidí unirme. La organización es un poco problemática, hay de todo tipo de personas… bastante raros a decir verdad. El punto es que por lo mismo todo el tiempo hay conflictos o retos a los cuales enfrentarnos, por eso tuve que aprender a defenderme.- Hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro. –Aunque no me fue útil cuando en verdad lo necesite.

-Roxas.

-No importa, la cuestión es que, como esos chicos dijeron, no todos en la organización usan dos o más armas, la mayoría pero no todos. Yo me encuentro dentro de esa mayoría, normalmente uso dos armas siempre y cuando estas tengan hojas afiladas no me fallan.

-…bueno, creo que eso explica un poco lo que acaba de suceder.- dijo ya resignado.- Dime, ¿hay algo más que necesite saber?

-Mi hermano mayor está en un grupo llamado Deepground y Sora en los keyblade masters.- contestó con burla.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- reclamó dándole un leve empujón.

-Creo que no, aunque puede que se me escapen algunas cosas.

-Tendré que pensar en una forma para evitar que se te escapen entonces.

-Es lo más probable.

Uno recostado por completo en el colchón, el otro encima de él, dejando que el tiempo pasara sin tregua ni gloria, ambos estando lo bastante ocupados como para percatarse de los ruidos del exterior, dejando olvidado el hecho de que tal vez alguien llegará a verlos o intentara llamarlos. Fue así que los golpes en la puerta no fueron escuchados, que el número de llamadas perdidas aumentó en el celular de Roxas y de Seifer, que todos esos sonidos se fueron apagando por los gemidos de ellos mismos. Pero también fue con eso que el rubio comenzó a notarlo; el mayor aún le atraía y le quería pero podía sentir como el deseo por el acto era un poco más grande que el deseo por la persona, pero no importaba, posiblemente sólo fuera algo momentáneo. Tenía que disfrutar ese encuentro porque nunca se repetiría, era, técnicamente, una reconciliación de una pequeña discusión. Aunque nunca pasó por su cabeza la idea de que tal vez era la primera señal de algo grande, porque tal pareciese que Roxas había olvidado el hecho de que había abierto una puerta que le obligaría a cambiar sus decisiones.


	16. Luna Diurna

. Luna Diurna

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Eso de verdad era molesto. No contaba con mucho tiempo libre que digamos y él se atrevía a pararse frente a él por casi 10 minutos sin decirle nada. –Hayner, no tengo todo el día- dijo comenzando a desesperarse.

El chico soltó un suspiro, ya había pensado en todo lo que iba a decir, pero era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo. – Lo sé, sólo…

-Mira, piensa bien lo que vas a decir y después nos vemos- decía ya comenzando a alejarse.

-¡No!, espera- de verdad que le estaba costando mucho el poner las palabras en su boca.- Yo… lo siento, de verdad.

Se quedó frente al chico mientras cruzaba los brazos, no podía ser sólo eso, o al menos él no esperaba sólo eso.

-Sé que me comporte como un idiota, de nuevo. Pero es que…

-¿Tuviste una relación con Seifer?- preguntó interrumpiéndolo de golpe.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si tuviste una relación con Seifer?

-…- no supo que contestar, de verdad que le había tomado por sorpresa-ah… yo…

-Lo supuse- dijo en un tono resignado mientras relajaba los brazos.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Sabes? Si me lo hubieses dicho desde el principio, creo que podría haberte comprendido mejor.

-Pero…

-Mira, no voy a negar que me molesto lo que sucedió y el cómo te comportaste.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Pero, todo eso ya quedo en el pasado. Creo que ambos tuvimos un poco de tiempo para pensar las cosas.

-¿Quieres decir qué…?

-Olvidémonos de esto ¿te parece?- le extendió la mano, le pareció la mejor forma de solucionar las cosas.

-… me parece bien- se sentía aliviado, había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Pero- le dijo antes de lograr algún tipo de contacto-, quiero que quede en claro que esta es la última situación de este tipo que soporto y dejo pasar.

Soltó una débil risa, claro, había sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad. –De acuerdo.

Las cosas se habían solucionado, tanto con Hayner como con Seifer, las clases habían comenzado y en su vida todo iba bien. Se corría el rumor de que Roxas Strife había regresado y que era el miembro número XIII de la organización XIII. Simplemente era una nueva persona, pero obviamente había cambios. Aún tenía esa sensación de deseo al acto más que a la persona pero esperaba que se pasara con el tiempo.

-Estás muy feliz hoy- comentó al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-¿De verdad? No me siento diferente a otros días- contestó sin detenerse. Acababan de salir de la universidad, agradeciendo que fueran pocas las horas de ese día, y ahora ambos se dirigían a encontrarse con Riku y Zexion.

-Entonces has estado muy feliz estos días. – decía bastante aliviado al ver al otro así, hace mucho que no se veía tan relajado y tranquilo.

-Supongo, sólo sé que me siento bien.- Ya había pasado una semana de que Roxas se había ido pero el bueno humor en Axel perduraba, tal vez debido a la reconciliación que tuvo con el rubio, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Estaba feliz y era lo único relevante.

-De verdad que me alegro por eso.- le dijo mientras le rodeaba los hombros. – Más vale que no vuelvas a cometer otra tontería parecida.- Le advirtió.

-Tranquilo Demyx, prometo hacer lo posible, pero promete que no me seguirán que luego me culpan a mí de todos los problemas.- decía mientras se soltaba del agarre.

-Es que tú tienes la culpa de todos los problemas.

-Sí, sí. Como digas. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya no tienes problemas con Zexion?

-No, de hecho estamos en un buen momento para ambos, bastante bueno.

-Eso se nota.

-¿Qué?- preguntó a modo de reproche. –No solo tú puedes estar contento.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo estoy marcando lo obvio. –Se quedaron callados por un momento. Quería preguntar sobre algo en específico y estaba seguro que el rubio también quería hablar sobre ello pero el problema era el cómo abordar el tema. - ¿Has sabido algo de Zack y su… nueva conquista?

-Escuché algo… mejor dicho, vi algo.

-Sí, yo también lo vi, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Fue con Cloud?

-Si.

-Entonces si lo viste.

El pelirrojo no pudo disimular su asombro, venga ya lo veía venir, esos dos terminarían juntos fuese como fuese pero no esperaba que así fuera su primer encuentro.

-Es extraño cuando te enteras que fue Cloud- continuó Demyx.

-Sí, después de todo creo que él era quien más se comportaba en ese aspecto.

-¿No cómo los gemelos?- preguntó el rubio con burla, ya sabía cómo era Sora en ese aspecto y Roxas, bueno, posiblemente fuese un poco más salvaje que el castaño.

-Bueno, sí. No como ellos- Iba a agregar algo más pero por fin visualizo a los menores.

-¿Tienen mucho esperando?- preguntó el rubio mientras se acercaba al menor para besarlo a modo de saludo.

-No mucho, cerca de cinco minutos- contestó después de recibir los labios del otro.

-¿Y?, ¿Quién, más va a venir?- preguntaba mientras abrazaba al peli plateado por los hombros.

-Creo que Zack y Cloud también se nos van a unir.

Los cuatro comenzaron a moverse, la noche comenzaba a caer y era día de fiesta, por eso es que habían decidido salir todos juntos a un buen bar que falta les hacía.

-¿Y Sora?

-Naminé y Kairi no quisieron soltarlo para que viniera.

-Bueno, entonces nosotros dos venimos de solteros esta noche.

-Axel, tú estás soltero.- Dijo de manera seria.

-En eso tiene razón- secundo Zexion.

-Detalles, detalles. Ahora que si no quieres pasar por soltero bien puedes fingir ser mi pareja por hoy.- Decía muy cerca de su oído aún sin soltarlo.

-Paso- contestó de forma tajante, no tenía ninguna intención de seguirle el juego al pelirrojo, eso sería sin duda algo muy equivocado.

-Que cruel- desistió de intentar que el menor le siguiera el juego, sabía que cuando se ponía así era difícil convencerlo.

-Ya lo conoces- le decía Demyx intentando consolarlo- Pero verás que al final de la noche terminará cediendo. –Y claro que lo haría, porque intentaría intervenir. A ese peli plateado le hacía falta un poco de diversión y quien mejor que Axel para conseguir ese objetivo.

-Dejando de lado el intento fallido de Axel, ¿saben algo acerca de Zack y Cloud?- preguntó todavía con el mayor abrazándolo por los hombros.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que eres el que está más cerca de Zack- preguntaba el rubio a Zexion.

-Todavía no son pareja.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Demyx y Axel al uníso. Riku sólo se quedó callado, también tenía curiosidad pero no era tan ruidoso como los mayores.

-Pero venga que parecía que ya estaban juntos, bueno al menos eso es lo que puedes deducir luego de ver como casi se tragaban mutuamente y como Cloud se quedaba encima de él de una forma muy…

-Sexosa- completo Demyx.

-Exacto.

-Bueno, digamos que justo ahora se encuentran en una faceta de amigos con derechos.

-Estamos hablando de Cloud, ¿cierto?- pregunto Riku.

-Si.

-Es que hablar de Cloud con un amigo con derechos es… no sé, raro.

-Creo que un poco- todos congeniaron con ese comentario, normalmente el mayor de los Strife accedía sólo a relaciones estables, no buscando algo serio pero si un poco formal, más que un juego. De cualquier manera no se tocó de nuevo el tema, al menos no en ese momento puesto que los susodichos no tardaron en unirse al grupo, y sería algo muy incómodo seguir hablando de ello, más por el hecho de que todos se percataron que iban tomados de la mano.

-¡Venga Riku, una más!- apoyaba esperando a que el chico terminará con su trago.

-Ya no puedo más- dijo dejando el tarro vacío.- Aquí termino con el alcohol.

-¿Entonces, te das por vencido?- preguntó el pelirrojo dejando también el tarro sobre la mesa.

-Tómalo como quieras Axel, pero ya no pienso tomar más.- Se recostó un momento en la mesa intentando que el mareo se pasará un poco. Al principio parecía una buena idea pero ahora, intentando pensar más fríamente, no le veía nada de bueno. Pero claro, una competencia por ver quien toma más entre Axel y él, ¿en qué momento creyó que sería divertido? Le estaba costando pensar de manera clara, sólo fue consciente cuando Axel hizo de nuevo un comentario.

-Eso significa que has perdido la apuesta.- Dijo con mofa, de verdad que le encantaba molestar al menor, además de que era su manera de vengarse de todos los malos ratos y regaños que le hizo pasar.

-¿Qué apuesta?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, claro que la recordaba, quien perdiera quedaría a disposición del ganador por dos semanas.

-La que tú propusiste, entonces ¿te das por vencido?- preguntó de nuevo, por supuesto que no se daría por vencido tan fácil, no si su orgullo estaba en juego y eso él lo sabía. Mientras esperaba a que el otro contestara dirigió su mirada al resto. Demyx y Zexion se encontraban bastante acaramelados, dándose beso tras beso, Zack y Cloud, bueno ellos eran lo contrario, mientras que la otra pareja demostraba algo de cariño, ellos mostraban demasiada pasión, sus besos eran salvajes y rudos, con intención de dejar sin oxígeno al contrario. ¿Cómo era posible que esos dos todavía no fueran pareja? No importaba como fuese, los cuatro sólo se separaban un momento para ver como ambos se terminaban otro tarro de cerveza.

-Me niego- escuchó que decían, dirigió su mirada al menor y como pudo aguanto la risa, ya no iba a durar mucho, pronto podría tomarse por un completo borracho.

-¿Seguro?- Él todavía aguantaba, era lo bueno de salir muy seguido de fiesta, a diferencia de Riku. Pero también no tenía mucho de donde presumir, mientras el otro ya comenzaba a arrastrar la lengua, él comenzaba a sentir el tan famoso mareo.

-Completamente seguro- intentó decirle del todo convencido aunque con su aspecto era un poco complicado.

-Bien, entonces vamos a por la siguiente.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco rondas hicieron falta para que Riku se perdiera por completo, aún estaba decidido a seguir tomando pero ya no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos y Axel, bueno, él también comenzaba a perderse por los efectos del alcohol, cosa contraria de los otros cuatro que sólo sufrían de un simple mareo, bueno menos Zack puesto que él sería quien manejaría hasta casa de Axel, debido a que ésta era la más cercana.

-¿Chicos, están bien?- les preguntó Demyx al notal el deplorable estado de ambos.

-Creo que si- contestó el pelirrojo recostando su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerrando los ojos.

Riku sólo levanto la mano de la mesa, como señal de que todavía podía responder, pero siguió recostado. No podía levantar la cabeza sin sentir un fuerte mareo.

-Sería mejor que nos fuéramos Zack- propuso Zexion al ver la situación.

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor, esos dos ya no aguantaran mucho.

-Hey, todavía pudo tomar otra cerveza- dijo Axel de golpe; comenzando a ponerse necio.

-Vámonos, no quiero soportar a un par de borrachos.- Decía Cloud mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba para levantar a Riku.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Zack lo siguió para ayudarle con el menor mientras que Demyx y Zexion se encargaban de Axel.

-¿Y quién gano?- preguntó el pelirrojo en medio de sus desvaríos.

-Ninguno, los dos están igual.

-Debe haber un ganador.

Cuando llegaron al auto vieron el primer problema al que tendrían que enfrentarse, el vehículo era para cinco personas y ellos eran seis.

-¿Cloud, no traes tu auto?- preguntó Zexion.

-No, me confié al saber que Zack traería el suyo.

-¿Cómo nos acomodamos entonces?- Demyx estaba intentando pensar en cómo irse cuando Axel habló.

-Que Demyx y Zexion se vayan atrás conmigo y que Riku vaya encima de alguno de nosotros.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó el rubio.

-Aunque parece que no- decía mientras comenzaba a alejarse de ambos "soportes" para quedarse bien por su propio pie-, todavía se lo que vivo, bueno, a medias.

-Entonces vamos a acomodarnos así.- Decía Zack mientras se acercaba para abrirles la puerta trasera.

Era divertido, de verdad que era una escena cómica, ver a Axel con la cabeza echada hacía atrás con Riku sentado en sus piernas y utilizándolo como almohada, era algo que no pasaba todos los días. Ambos seguían hablando cosas sin importancia siendo ignorados por los otros cuatro. Ninguno quería lidiar con los comentarios sin sentido de los dos borrachos.

Para bajar del auto fue todo un lío, debido a que no podían abrir la puerta del lado donde se encontraban el pelirrojo y el menor, puesto que si lo hacían ambos terminarían en el suelo.

Con algo de trabajo lograron llevar dentro a los chicos, Axel todavía diciendo que podía moverse por su cuenta y Riku, bueno, él de lo más tranquilo. Era curioso como el alcohol podía controlar y modificar a ambos chicos.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Zack una vez estuvo dentro de la casa, llevando a Axel.

-Lo mejor sería que se acostarán.- Propuso Zexion.

-¿Y en donde los dejamos?- Preguntó Cloud.

-Podemos quedarnos en mi habitación- logró decir el pelirrojo con algo de esfuerzo.

-Cloud y tú pueden tomar el otro cuarto y Demyx y Zexion el sofá-cama.

-Así que ya lo tenías planeado.- Exclamo el rubio mientras ayudaba al castaño a llevarlo a la habitación.

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo un poco elevado-¿por quién me tomas? ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que todavía se lo que vivo?

-Sí, si- contestó cansado. Sabía que era difícil poner al pelirrojo completamente borracho, pero con la cantidad de alcohol suficiente se ponía demasiado necio. –Bien, entonces tú te quedas aquí con Riku- dijo Demyx mientras ambos chicos quedaban recostados en la cama matrimonial del mayor.

-Claro- contestó cerrando los ojos esperando a que los otros dos se fueran.

-Bien, supongo que nosotros también deberíamos dormir un poco.- comentó Zack.

-Supongo que sí.

-¡No ensucien nada vale! Pueden hacer lo que quieran pero no ensucien nada.- les dijo antes de que salieran por completo de la habitación.

-Sí, lo intentaremos- fue lo último que pudo escuchar de los chicos antes de que cerrasen por completo la puerta.

Dirigió su mirada al chico que ya hacía a su lado completamente dormido, cuando menos se dio cuenta él había seguido su ejemplo.

Alguien lo besaba de una manera demasiado pasional, sentía como las manos corrían por todo su cuerpo, no le importó de quien eran sólo importaba que esas caricias lo estaban incitando a entrar en el juego de lleno. Así que no espero más, demostraría que él también era bueno en ese juego y que no estaba dispuesto a perder. Caricias, mordidas, acercamientos peligrosos, rasguños, algunos golpes, todo era muy salvaje, algo que él no practicaba mucho. Hasta que llego esa sensación que no pudo describir al principio, pero después de un momento supo de qué se trataba.

-Ni lo creas, yo no interpreto ese rol.- dijo mientras tomaba control de la situación.

Después de eso perdió el sentido en todo al igual que la noción de lo que vivía. El cansancio fue más fuerte e insoportable debido a los efectos del alcohol que comenzaba a pasar factura.

Iniciaba un nuevo día y con ello los dolores en todo el cuerpo, aún se sentía cansado pero sin importarle abrió lentamente los ojos. Los rayos de luz le lastimaron la vista provocando que los cerrara nuevamente, ¿por qué demonios nadie había cerrado las cortinas? Hizo un nuevo intento, esta vez un poco más cuidadoso al saber que la luz del día lo esperaba. Comenzó a intentar recordar en donde se encontraba y como había acabado ahí. Pero la posición en la cual se encontraba no era la más adecuada para inspeccionar el lugar. Después de todo el estar recostado boca abajo no te daba un gran campo visual. Intentó incorporarse con gran lentitud debido a las terribles punzadas que sentía en la cabeza, cuando logró quedar sentado dio una lenta repasada al lugar con la mirada. Ahora recordaba donde se encontraba, esa era la habitación de Axel, ¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Lo más seguro era que habían bebido mucho, lo último que podía recordar y saber a ciencia cierta que había pasado era que los habían sacado a él y al pelirrojo del bar, lo demás eran cosas vagas, algunas muy concretas pero no podía saber si eran verdad o sólo lo había soñado. Se estiro intentando desperezarse y conseguir la energía suficiente para levantarse cuando por fin se percató de que no llevaba la camisa. Comenzó a inspeccionarse con un poco de ansiedad ¿Qué había pasado? Había marcas de mordidas en su abdomen y algunos puntos rojizos, eso, sinceramente comenzaba a preocuparlo y a asustarlo. Levantó las cobijas esperando encontrar algo que lo tranquilizara pero lo único que logró fue sumirse un poco más en la desesperación.

¡¿Por qué demonios estaba desnudo?!

-hgh… maldito sol- fue hasta ese momento en que se percató del chico, no lo había notado. –Riku, ¿llevas mucho tiempo despierto?- le preguntaba de lo más tranquilo ¿qué él no se daba cuenta de la situación?- ¿Qué sucede?- Tal vez era debido a su silencio o posiblemente a la expresión que en ese momento tenía en su rostro- hey, ¿estás bien?- Pero era demasiado obvio que no se enteraba de nada.

-Axel…- tenía que ser cuidadoso con lo que iba a preguntar- ¿estas desnudo?

-¿Cómo dices?- no comprendía el porqué de la pregunta ¿qué se suponía que debía contestar?- Riku, creí que estabas feliz con Sora- dijo con mofa.

-No es una broma, dime ¿estas vestido o no?- Necesitaba una respuesta sólo para saber si podía relajarse o no.

-Claro que lo estoy, ¿por qué no habría de….- levantó las cobijas y lo que vio lo sorprendió- estarlo?

-¿Lo estas o no lo estás?- Ya se había percatado de las marcas en el cuerpo del mayor, pero aún había esperanza, no todo estaba perdido.

-N-no- dijo con mucha dificultad, ¿qué demonios había sucedido?- Dime que todas esas,- decía señalando las marcas en el cuerpo del otro- te las hizo Sora.

Riku sólo negó levemente con la cabeza. Podría preguntarle lo mismo al pelirrojo, él también estaba lleno de marcas y estaba completamente seguro que no eran las que Roxas había dejado.- ¡Maldición!- se quejó mientras se ponía de pie pudiendo darse cuenta en ese momento del leve dolor en sus caderas y de la extraña sensación que había en sus piernas. De forma instintiva se recargo en la mesa de noche. -¿Qué diablos?- sí, lo había sentido, esa sensación era fácil de describir, era la prueba irrefutable de que algo había pasado.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos qué lugar ocupo cada uno- se había quedado contemplando como el peli plateado se levantaba, no era que estuviera observando en si su cuerpo desnudo, era sólo que quería aclarar esa duda que comenzaba a atormentarlo al comprender del todo la situación.

-…n…- no pudo decir nada, sentía como su orgullo se iba al suelo ¿cómo era posible que él hubiera interpretado el papel pasivo?

-Anda, ya vístete- dijo burlón mientras se ponía de pie, lástima que su sonrisa no pudo estar presente en su rostro por mucho tiempo, él también había sentido un ligero dolor en las caderas. –No puede ser.

Riku dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, al verlo sintió como su orgullo se recuperaba un poco.

-Parece que no fui el único que ocupo ese lugar.- Un poco más relajado se puso la ropa interior, debía admitir que al principio se había preocupado, de acuerdo; seguía preocupado, pero bueno. El hecho de saber que él no había sido el único pasivo lo había tranquilizado sólo un poco. –Anda, ya vístete- le dijo con toda intención de burlarse.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, se quedó completamente callado mientras se vestía al igual que el peli plateado. Estaban sumidos en ese tenso silencio al menos hasta que Axel abrió la boca.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? No creas que ahora iré contigo a sincerarme y a decirte que en verdad no quiero a Sora o algo así.- Le dijo un poco molesto.

-No me refiero a eso- contestó mientras se acercaba al menor- al final de cuentas cediste y fuiste MI novio por una noche.- Decía con una sonrisa típica de él.

-¡Cállate!- dijo un poco avergonzado- No fue exactamente porque yo quisiera- se defendió.

-¡oh! Eso lo sé, pero de una u otra manera terminaste en una situación, que bueno, no querías.

Mofa, burla, viéndolo de cualquier forma era lo mismo, se estaba riendo de su desgracia.- Supongo que lo disfrutaste ¿verdad? Dime Axel, ¿qué tal te sentó ser el pasivo?- Pero él no sería la única víctima, también podría ridiculizar al mayor.

-Pues creo que no me fue tan mal como a ti, se ve que te agrado bastante.

-¡Ja! No te lo tengas tan creído- no veía como terminar eso, los dos estaban picando la dignidad y hombría del otro y esa era, sinceramente, una pelea que no tenía final.

-¿Tan creído? Por favor, seguramente lo disfrutaste, casi puedo imaginarte intentando controlar tus gemidos.

-Hey, que en todo caso no sería solo yo, tú también pasaste por lo mismo.

-No tienes pruebas de eso.

-Tú tampoco.

-Vale- dijo intentando relajarse, ya comenzaban a elevar los tonos de voz- vale, tranquilicémonos. Lo que tenemos que hacer es…

-No contarle a nadie de esto- dijo de golpe cortando al otro de forma brusca.

-Por supuesto que no, no pensaba hacerlo- contestó un poco ofendido.

-Pues más te vale.

-Bien, entonces dejemos esto por la paz y punto.

-Me parece bien.

Se quedaron en silencio, intentando calmarse, esa situación no era tan problemática, tampoco era que fuera de lo más tranquilizadora pero no tenía que buscar alguna solución, lo que había pasado había pasado y no había más. No era un problema por tanto no había solución. –De acuerdo.- A pesar de plantearse la idea de que no había problema alguno no podía tranquilizarse. –Maldición- Y como supuso, Riku tampoco podía encontrar la manera de bajar los ánimos. Estaba inquieto, se paseaba de un lado a otro como si estuviera dándose valor para salir de la habitación.

-Riku, estoy intentando calmarme así que ¿podrías quedarte quieto?

-Perdona pero también intentó calmarme.

-Escucha- decía mientras lo tomaba por los hombros.- No hemos hecho nada malo.

-¿Eso crees?- reclamó- Axel, puede que para ti no sea nada malo porque no tienes pareja estable, pero en cambio yo estoy con Sora y lo que acaba de pasar es algo que no he hecho ni siquiera con él.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- Tenía que admitir que le había dolido lo dicho por Riku, él tenía bien presente que no tenía pareja, al menos no la que quería y no era necesario que se lo recordaran. –Mira- dijo mientras intentaba regresar a la poca calma que había conseguido- piénsalo, ambos estábamos muy tomados y no podíamos reaccionar de otra manera, no es excusa, lo sé- añadió al ver que el otro iba a volver a reclamar.- Pero puede ayudarte a tranquilizarte. Lo que puedes hacer para intentar calmar la culpa que posiblemente sientas es ir con Sora y estar con él, de la forma que quieras, pero estar con él.

-…

-Si quieres contarle lo que paso hazlo de manera clara, para evitar problemas futuros. Pero primero tienes que perdonarte a ti mismo por este desliz, porque fue eso, un simple desliz que le puede pasar a cualquiera.

-Podría funcionar- estaba sorprendido, el pelirrojo había hablado de una manera bastante seria y centrada. Fue en ese momento, específicamente con esa situación que pudo notar lo grande que era la diferencia de un solo año.

-¿Ya estas más tranquilo entonces?- preguntó mientras lo soltaba.

-Un poco, sí.

-Bueno, entonces si ya quedo esto solucionado, podríamos bajar a desayunar e ir por algo para este maldito dolor de cabeza. – Decía mientras salía de la habitación, tal vez había logrado calmar a Riku, pero él no se encontraba mejor, pero al menos podría aguantar hasta estar solo. El comentario de Riku le había molestado pero en ese momento no lo mencionaría. Claro que esa situación era mala, también lo era para él. De acuerdo, admitía que no tenía pareja, pero al menos ya no era un maldito probador de camas. Admitía que a Riku le tenía envidia, que no daría él por estar con Roxas, pero las cosas eran como era y no había más.

Al llegar a la cocina no prestó atención a si ya había alguien o no, simplemente fue directo a preparar algo de comer.

-¿Nadie más ha despertado?- preguntó el peli plateado al entrar a la cocina.

-Parece que no, ¿quieres?- decía enseñándole un par de aspirinas.

Gracias.

-Pues tal parece que los otros cuatro la pasaron bien anoche, por eso todavía no despiertan.

-Ah… entiendo- no pudo evitar ponerse un poco rojo, tenía la urgente necesidad de ver a Sora, Axel tenía razón, la culpa comenzaba a hacerse presente.- Oye, me siento un tanto cansado, gracias por dejar que pasará la noche en tu casa, pero creo que sería mejor que me fuera.- decía un poco cohibido.

-Quieres ver a Sora.

-… Si.

-Está bien- le estaba dando la espalda, no porque se sintiera incómodo al hablarle, tal vez un poco pero no era algo que no pudiera controlar, sino que estaba buscando algo para poder desayunar.- Ya les diré a los otros que tenías que irte.

-Gracias- No se fijó si había olvidado algo o no, simplemente salió del lugar, tenía que llegar pronto con el castaño.

Sentía molestia, hace un buen rato que los otros se había ido, Demyx disculpándose de las posibles manchas que pudieron haber quedado en las cobijas que tomaron prestadas, mientras Zexión procuraba no mostrar el gran sonrojo que posiblemente estaba apareciendo en su rostro.

-De verdad que lo siento, intente ser muy cuidadoso con eso, ¡incluso use condón!, pero puede que algo haya quedado. Pero intente dejar lo más limpio posible, ¿verdad Zexion?- preguntó al chico a su lado que se negaba a levantar la cabeza y a pronunciar palabra. Tenía que admitir que eso había sido bastante divertido, más porque era la primera vez que veía al peli azul sin saber que decir.

Con Zack y Cloud no hubo tanto problema, sólo un comentario de Zack de "He dejado todo limpio" cuando el rubio ya no estaba cerca. Ahora se encontraba solo, mirándose en el espejo, viendo todas las marcas de mordidas que habían quedado en su cuerpo. Si algo tenía que admitir era que Riku era demasiado salvaje, había procurado dejar rastros muy notorios de lo que había hecho, y algunas de las mordidas ya se encontraban un poco moradas, pero por otro lado él también se había encargado de provocarle problemas al menor, seguramente eso provocaría una pelea con Sora o un tiempo de abstinencia en el peli plateado, pero se lo merecía. A veces tenía que darle un poco de diversión a su vida. No pudo continuar con sus pensamientos debido a una muy ligera sensación, llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose extraño pero seguía sin darle importancia, pensaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que desapareciera… Que equivocado estaba. Axel seguía empeñado en vivir en su nuevo mundo, pensaba que todo lo que sentía sólo era por el momento, cuestión de nada, algo que se iría de un día para otro, pero aún no se daba cuenta o no quería aceptarlo, pero eso que comenzaba a sentir no era otra cosa más que soledad. Y no era el único que comenzaba a sentirla.

Roxas se sentía apático, lo único que quería era quedarse en casa recostado en la cama sin nada que hacer, pero el continuo ruido que producía su estómago le obligo a levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Se encontraba sólo, Seifer ya había regresado a su casa, sus padres había vuelto y aunque se sintió con la intención de comentarle la opción de comentarle que vivieran juntos y que sólo regresara por sus cosas y a avisarle a sus padres, desistió. Eso sólo había sido un impulso, porque justo en ese momento que se encontraba con la cabeza tranquila no sabía si estaba preparado para dar ese gran paso. Ni siquiera sabía si era él o era su otro yo. Era una cuestión complicada. Dejo los platos sucios en el lavabo, ya los lavaría después, subió a su habitación.

Se sentía como león enjaulado, pero no quería salir, así que regreso a la cama, no se acomodó ni nada, solamente se dejó caer. Cerró los ojos en un intento por pensar en hacer algo o no cuando sintió una gran pesadez en todo su cuerpo. Caía a gran velocidad, sólo podía distinguir unas cuantas luces que se alejaban rápidamente, sentía como el aire, provocado por el descenso, le congelaba el cuerpo. Levantó los brazos intentando agarrar algo que le ayudará a detener la caída, pero nada salía en su ayuda, sólo bajaba más y más, sin embargo no se sentía tan mal, simplemente se relajaba, sentía que no había más porque preocuparse. Y entonces todo termino, de un momento a otro se encontraba recostado en lo que parecía ser el final de aquel lugar; no sabía dónde se encontraba o si estaba dormido o despierto, sólo se puso de pie y vio a su alrededor, no había ninguna luz, no podía distinguir nada.

"Cambiaste"

Ellas de nuevo, desde su regreso no las había escuchado, tampoco era como que lo tuviera muy preocupado esa cuestión. –Tal vez un poco.

"¿Cambiaste?"

Ahora era una pregunta ¿Lo había hecho?

-No, de alguna manera sigo siendo yo.

"¿Dejaste de ser tú?"

Esa era una buena pregunta, había sufrido cambios drásticos en su comportamiento pero siempre había sido él. –No, siempre fui yo.

"¿Qué sucedió contigo?"

¿Ese había sido su objetivo desde el principio? Bien, si veía el lado bueno, había aprendido una gran lección en cuanto a la vida, pero no era necesario que ellas estuvieran toda la vida sobre él. –No lo sé.

"Mentira". Claro que era mentira, sabía lo que había pasado, ellas lo sabían, a veces sentía que todo el maldito mundo sabía del incidente.

-Ya sé que lo es- dijo un poco molesto- pero tú sabes, o saben lo que sucedió.

"Enfréntalo."

No tenía por qué hacerlo, no quería hacerlo, no encontraba la razón para hacerlo.

-No quiero.- seguía dirigiendo su mirada a los alrededores, no veía nada pero parecía que el sonido estaba en todos lados.

"Hazlo." Exigieron. "¿Qué fue lo que paso contigo?"

Soltó un suspiro, sentía las palabras acumulándose en su garganta pero también sentía como algo les impedía el paso.

"¡Dilo!"

Cerró ambas manos en un puño intentando darse ánimos.-Me… me obligaron a cambiar- dijo en apenas un susurro, sentía como el más mínimo sonido que salió de su garganta le raspaba con gran intensidad.

"¿Cómo?"

-…- abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, no podía decirlo.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Gritaron "¡Dilo ¿por qué comenzó?!"

-Por… por esa maldita propuesta.

"¿Cuál?"

-La opción del intercambio, la oportunidad de venir aquí.

"¿Eso que provoco?"

-Peleas, una tras otra.- dolía, decir eso dolía demasiado.

"¿Qué más?"

No podía hacerlo, le lastimaba demasiado, comenzó a temblar, no supo si de miedo o de ira, posiblemente de frustración. Pero fuera cual fuese la situación, no quería decirlo.- Ya lo saben.

"Dilo." Se escuchó con más fuerza "¡Hazlo!"

-¡NO QUIERO!-Gritó por fin, no quería hacerlo. -¡NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME A DECIRLO!-Se estaba exaltando, estaba cerrándose a todo sonido de alrededor.- ¡NO SON NADIE PARA OBLIGARME!

"Si tú no enfrentas tus problemas, entonces ¿quién lo hará?"

Y entonces se calló. Eso era cierto, si él no lidiaba con sus conflictos nadie más lo haría, sólo él conocía con lo que tenía que lidiar, a lo que debía enfrentarse. Se calmó, pudo tranquilizarse.

"¿Qué más paso?" Volvieron a preguntar pero esta vez con mucha más calma.

Tomo aire, si no lo hacía en ese momento no podría después.- Me violaron y fue por eso que… cambie.

"¿Te perdiste?"

-Me destruyeron.- Cerró los ojos- estuve perdido un tiempo, desconfiando de todos.

"Cerrándote en ti mismo."

Movió su cabeza a modo de afirmación mientras abría los ojos- Por un momento me di por vencido, pensé que no podría salir de mi abismo.

"¿Y lo lograste?"

-Sí- contestó completamente convenido- Recuperé quien era, regrese a mi fuerza, a mi antiguo yo.

"Pero todavía no ha terminado."

-No, todavía no- Era cierto que había recorrido gran parte del camino pero todavía no terminaba, le faltaba muy poco para poder poner su vida en orden, sabiendo claro que nunca volvería a ser la misma.

"Al final serás como ella." Escuchó que decían y por fin pudo distinguirlo, se acercaba a él lentamente pero conforme se acercaba podía verlo mejor "brillando con todo su esplendor en pleno día." Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a frente lo vio con total claridad, era él mismo. "Y lo sabes."

-¿Ser como quién?- preguntó intentando salir de la impresión.- ¿De qué hablas?

"Serás como ella, porque lograrás juntar la fuerza necesaria para salir de tu prisión."

-¿Cómo quién?- seguía preguntando un poco desesperado.

"Como ella, un gran ejemplo, como la luna."

-¿La luna?- Estaba descolocado, ¿qué tenía que ver la luna en todo eso?

"Una luna diurna."

Después de eso todo desapareció, ya no pudo verse a sí mismo, sólo sintió como volvía a caer, hasta quedar de nuevo en una superficie rígida. Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en el piso de su habitación. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? No sabía, con un poco de dificultad logró sentarse, estaba sudando. Se acomodó de manera que quedara recargado en el colchón, ¿Qué había sido eso? Si, había descubierto algo pero ahora tenía una duda mayor.

Seguía dándole vueltas a esa situación; intentando encontrar una explicación coherente pero el sonido del celular lo saco de toda posible hipótesis. Con pesadez se puso de pie, sabía que no era urgente debido al tono, posiblemente se tratara de un mensaje de Seifer o de los chicos, estaba equivocado. Cuando leyó el nombre del remitente abrió mucho los ojos. Algo malo tenía que estar pasando para que Xenmas lo contactara. Al terminar de leer el mensaje no supo cómo reaccionar, sólo atino a retroceder y quedarse sentado en la cama. Eso no era más que una declaración de guerra.

 _"Los sin corazón y los incorpóreos se han unido contra la organización, tienden emboscada a cualquier miembro de la organización, no deben de estar solos en el exterior._

 _Primer herido: Zexion_

 _Organización estamos, nuevamente, dentro de una guerra de bandas._

 _Xenmas_

Cuando termino de leer el mensaje salió lo más rápido posible de su casa, tenía que llegar con Demyx cuanto antes, mientras corría hacía la casa del rubio intentaba marcarle, necesitaba saber dónde se encontraba.

-¡Axel!- Gritaron.

Al escuchar su nombre se detuvo de golpe, dirigiendo su atención al lugar de donde provenía el grito. -¡Saix!

-¿Dónde está Demyx?- preguntó cuándo se acercó al pelirrojo, también se mostraba acelerado, muestra de que había corrido.

-No lo sé, estoy intentando contactarlo pero no contesta. Ahora me dirigía a su casa- bajo la velocidad pero seguía moviéndose aún con el celular llamando a Demyx.

-Esto de verdad es increíble.- Decía el peli azul.

-¿Te refieres al repentino ataque?

-¿A qué más si no? Los sin corazón y los incorpóreos juntos, vaya broma. ¿Y atacar a Zexion? Eso es caer bajo.

-Ya le había dicho que tenía que aprender a manejar un arma mejor, mira que…- pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Demyx del otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Axel?_

-Demyx, ¿dónde estás? ¿Qué sucedió?

- _Estamos en el hospital Villa Crepúsculo, no… no puedo contarte que paso porque no tengo idea-_ Sonaba alterado, pero se notaba que intentaba mantener la calma.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. ¿Quién está contigo?

- _Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus, Vexen y Xigbar._

 _-_ Bien, llegaremos en unos 10 minutos, Saix está conmigo. Oye, esto no se va a quedar así.

- _Lo sé, sólo, tengas cuidado camino hacia acá._

 _-_ Sí, no te preocupes por nosotros.- Dijo antes de colgar.- Están en Villa Crepúsculo.

-¿Están? ¿Cuántos están con él?

-Cinco, Marluxia, Larxene, Lexaeus, Vexen y Xigbar.

-Al menos no está solo.

-Vaya situación.

Apresuraron el paso, tenían que llegar cuanto antes al hospital, ahora les era peligroso estar solos, nunca pensaron estar en esa situación. Pensó en Roxas, a él también lo habían atacado estando solo, entonces todo ese plan ya llevaba tiempo armándose. Querían terminar con la organización uno por uno. Pero no les sería tan fácil, todos y cada uno de los 13 miembros tenían su fuerza, sus armas y su determinación.

-¿Sabes cuántos son?- le preguntó a Saix.

-¿Los sin corazón y los incorpóreos?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, si sabían la cifra de enemigos les sería más fácil armar una estrategia.

-Xenmas tiene esos datos, me llamó después de mandar el mensaje diciendo que nos pondría al tanto.

-¿Tiene planeado recurrir a los Key blade masters?

-No lo creo. Este problema está alcanzando otros niveles- seguía caminando a toda prisa, ya comenzaban a visualizar el lugar. –Han atacado a dos integrantes de la organización, se están metiendo en algo que no podrán parar después.

Llegaron al lugar sin detenerse, localizando desde el inicio al rubio en la entrada del hospital.

-¡Demyx!- lo llamó, obteniendo la atención de los seis presentes.- ¿Cómo está?

-Mal, muy mal- se le veía desesperado, pálido. Axel pudo comprenderlo, él había pasado por lo mismo, entendía a Demyx en ese sentido.- No sé qué demonios paso- se adelantó a decir a los recién llegados. –Sólo me llamaron pero no me han dicho nada.

-Demyx, tranquilízate- decía el pelirrojo acercándose.- ¿Qué les han dicho hasta ahora? - Preguntó a Lexaeus.

-Que esta fuera de peligro, pero se encuentra delicado, parece que fue muy grave el encuentro.

-Primero Roxas y ahora Zexion- comentó Marluxia molesto.

-Deben calmarse un poco. -Comentó Vexen- Hay que pensar lo que vamos a hacer.

-Es simple lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Larxene de forma brusca- ir por todos esos malditos insectos y exterminarlos.

-Eso sería genial Larxene, pero tenemos que hablarlo los trece.- Decía Saix.

-Once- comentó Axel- Zexion no creo que pueda salir de aquí en unos días y Roxas está en el extranjero.

-Sea cual sea la situación, tenemos que reunirnos los más posibles- termino de decir antes de que comenzara a sonar su celular- Parece que no soy el único que piensa de la misma manera.

-Déjame adivinar, es Xenmas ¿cierto?- dijo Demyx.

-Si- sin comentar nada más se retiró un poco para contestar tranquilamente.

-¿No te han dicho nada más?- preguntó Axel mientras observaba a Saix retirarse.

-Parece que alguien vio el ataque y por eso no fue tan grave, o al menos no lo dejo en grave peligro… pero…

-Lo sé- le cortó- sientes un tipo de frustración ¿o me equivoco?

-Sí, eso siento.

-Te comprendo perfectamente.- Dirigió su mirada a una enfermera que en ese momento salía de la habitación del herido.- Disculpe,- llamó acercándose a la chica- ¿podría decirme como se encuentra? Somos sus amigos.- Añadió al ver que la mujer le observaba un poco recelosa.

-Está fuera de peligro, pero tiene bastantes golpes por todo el cuerpo. Por indicaciones del médico tendrá que reposar por lo menos tres semanas antes de hacer alguna actividad.

-¿Habría alguna manera de que saliera hoy?- preguntaba el peli azul regresando tras terminar la llamada.

-Tendría que hablarlo con el médico.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse.

-¡¿Pero qué dices Saix?! No podemos llevárnoslo todavía- reclamo el rubio.- ¿No escuchaste que tiene que guardar reposo?

-Lo escuche perfectamente pero Xenmas quiere que se quede en el castillo del olvido.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Por qué nadie puede quedarse solo, Zexion estará en la sala del sueño. Los incorpóreos y sin corazón no son tan idiotas como para entrar en el castillo.

-En eso tienes razón- comentó Vexen, para nadie era un secreto que nadie se acercaba al castillo además de que poco a poco se había vuelto el hogar de algunos de los integrantes, imponía mucho.- Creo que si sería la mejor opción.

-Yo me encargaré de hablar con el médico.- Comentó Lexaeus mientras tomaba dirección hacía la recepción para pedir informes sobre Zexion y quien lo atendía.

-Demyx- Axel se acercó al chico, se había quedado callado, Marluxia, Larxene y Vexen discutían con Saix sobre lo que tenían que hacer ahora.- Será mejor que lo movamos, todos corremos peligro y no puedes quedarte solo con él.

\- Creo que logró usar su Lexicon- dijo casi en un susurro.- Eso podría ayudarnos para saber que hicieron.

-Sí, podría ayudarnos- Zexion podría ser el miembro de la organización más pacifista pero también de los más peligrosos, debido a que con su Lexicon era capaz de distinguir las debilidades y fortalezas de los enemigos. Por eso, en cuestiones de conflictos, él siempre se quedaba atrás.

-Sería mejor que nos fuéramos Axel- dijo Saix- Lexaeus se quedara con Demyx, cuanto más rápido lleguemos al castillo, mejor.

-Pero…

-Estaremos bien Axel, estaremos pronto con ustedes, sólo tengan cuidado.

Medito un poco, no quería dejarlo solo, tenía que admitirlo, se sentía realmente en peligro.

-Larxene vendrá con nosotros, Vexen y Marluxia se quedaran también aquí.

-¿Nos llevaremos a Larxene?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Quién mejor que la "ninfa salvaje"? Sabes que ellos le temen, posiblemente más que a cualquier otro.- Decía Saix.

-No sólo ellos, sabemos que puede llegar a ser demasiado bruta.- dijo Demyx en un intento por sonar gracioso.

-Sí, eso lo sabemos.

Los tres salieron. Tenían que llegar pronto para pensar en qué diablos hacer, además de que tenía que contactar a Roxas como fuera. Ningún miembro tenía que estar solo y Roxas era el único que lo estaba.

-¡Riku!- en cuanto abrió la puerta se lanzó hacía el chico a abrazarlo, habían pasado tres días sin verse, no entendió porque, el mayor sólo le aviso que no lo verían pero sin explicación alguna.

-Hola- rodeaba al menor por la cintura, como lo extraño, maldecía a Axel, tuvo que evitar al castaño por tres días hasta que las marcas desaparecieron.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, fue un leve resfriado, ya estoy bien.- De verdad que había caído muy bajo, tener que mentirle a Sora para salir de esa situación.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, muy seguro.- Entró en el lugar, dirigiéndose con el menor a la sala, no había mucho de qué hablar, sólo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Oye Riku.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No has escuchado nada acerca de la organización?

Pensó por un momento, no había escuchado nada acerca de un movimiento extraño del grupo.- No realmente, ¿por qué?

-Roxas me preguntó ayer, parecía preocupado pero no quiso decirme la razón.

-No creo que sea nada grave.

-Posiblemente sólo sea curiosidad- dijo, dejando de lado ese tema y centrándose en el chico que estaba a su lado. Tal vez sólo era que estaba intranquilo por no haber sabido nada de nadie.

-Tenemos un gran problema- decía Xenmas dentro de la sala de tronos del castillo. Todos los miembros de la organización ya se encontraban en el lugar, a excepción de Zexion que estaba en la sala del sueño.

Todos se quedaron callados, sabían que el mayor todavía no terminaba de hablar y ninguno quería interrumpirlo debido a la situación tan delicada que estaban viviendo.- Es la primera vez que los sin corazón y los incorpóreos se unen en nuestra contra- continuó- logrando lo que nunca había pasado, ya han atacado al número 6 y anteriormente al número 13.- Volvió a guardar silencio, necesitaba una estrategia y lo sabía, él mejor que nadie, era el número 1 de la organización, por tanto el líder.

-¿Cuántos enemigos son?- Preguntó Xigbar.

-Según los datos del Lexicon- contestaba Saix que se encontraba a un lado de Xenmas- Aproximadamente 30 enemigos.

-¿De dónde salieron tantos de ellos?- preguntó sorprendido Xaldin.

-Tal parece que se cansaron de perder contra nosotros- comentó Luxord bastante tranquilo.- Por eso comenzaron a reclutar a más personas.

-La cuestión es ¿qué vamos a hacer?- Vexen estaba un poco alterado, aunque parecía lo contrario, todos en esa habitación se encontraban nerviosos.

-No les pagaremos con la misma moneda- se apresuró a decir Xenmas al pensar lo que propondrían cualquiera de esos atarantados.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?- Preguntó Marluxia.

-¡Tienen que pagar por lo que hicieron!- Grito Larxene.

-Y lo harán, pero no atacaremos a los integrantes del grupo… aún.- Dirigió su mirada a Axel, él sería perfecto para lo que planeaba.- Número 8- llamó, obteniendo la atención de todos. Es tiempo de que le hagas honor a tu seudónimo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Veremos de lo que es capaz "La ráfaga de llamas danzantes."

Eso provoco que Axel también sonriera, ya sabía lo que planeaban y él estaba dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo.- Necesito la dirección del lugar.

-Zexion la consiguió, después te daré la ubicación- continuó el peli azul.

-No les pagaremos con la misma moneda- continuó Xenmas.- Pero les quitaremos los lugares en los cuales se sientan cómodos y seguros. Como primer paso. Después de eso cada miembro de la organización se encargara de un grupo de ellos.

-¿Y cuándo comenzaremos con eso?- Preguntó Luxord.

-Cuando todos estén informados del plan, número 9, supongo que podrás poner al tanto al número 6.

-Claro- contestó Demyx- Yo me encargo de eso.

-Y en cuanto al número 13…

-Yo me encargaré de ponerlo al tanto- dijo Axel, ya tenía pensado hablar con Roxas de cualquier manera.

-Entonces este tema ya se da por terminado.- Decía el número 1.

-¿Acudiremos a los Key blade masters?- preguntó Xaldin. Nunca habían pedido ayuda a algún otro grupo, ni siquiera a los Deepground, pero en los key blade masters se encontraba el hermano de Roxas y tal vez por ello sería mejor involucrarlos.

-Nadie debe de enterarse de nuestra situación.- Dijo Xenmas de manera tajante.- Esto sólo nos involucra a nosotros.

Se quedaron callados, se sentían aliviados. Aunque algunos mantuvieran amistades con chicos de otros grupos, como los KBM y los Deepground, no les agradaba la idea de deber un favor o de depender de alguien más.

-Entonces, Axel prepárate para tu trabajo. Terminando eso podremos comenzar a movernos.

Nadie dijo nada más, uno a uno comenzaron a salir de la sala. Todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, los sin corazón e incorpóreos se estaban organizando, ellos también. Sus enemigos pasaban desapercibidos, no sabían quiénes eran porque se mezclaban con la gente. Ellos no, en tiempos de problemas tenían una vestimenta específica, querían y les gustaba hacerse notar, todos iban vestidos de negro, guantes, botas y gabardina larga. De alguna manera también se volvía una advertencia, una señal de que en ese momento tenían que andarse con cuidado, porque estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera posible para ganar la batalla.

No era necesario que esperara a que oscureciera un poco, no tenía ninguna intención de ocultarse, además de que con la capucha de la gabardina no podrían identificarlo. Se acercó con mucha cautela, el hecho de no haber esperado al anochecer, no quería decir que se presentara así como si nada. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca pudo distinguir a los agresores de Roxas, no se sorprendió. Era bastante obvio que los vería ahí, después de todo ellos eran integrantes originales de ese grupo.

Tomo un poco de aire, lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era algo tan simple, pero ellos les habían obligado a actuar de esa manera. Sujeto firmemente sus chakrams, era hora de que entrará en acción. Tenía puesta la capucha, la única forma de reconocerlo sería por el ataque y vaya que lo harían. De un momento a otro se encontraba frente al lugar con varios miembros de la banda observándolo sorprendidos.

-¡La organización!- gritaron, comenzando a acercarse al desconocido del grupo enemigo.

No espero más, esa era la señal. Sin titubear lanzó el primer chakram, el cual iba dejando un rastro de llamas. Sin duda él era el mejor para ese trabajo, nadie más podía controlar el fuego de esa forma. Al ver que el intruso se había animado a atacar se detuvieron. Conocían ese ataque, conocían al encapuchado, en definitiva no era algo bueno.

-¡Es Axel!- gritaron al momento que comenzaban a correr, tenían que detenerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Demasiado tarde- dijo muy bajo al ver que su objetivo se había cumplido. Los idiotas se habían centrado más en taclearlo que en detener el ataque en su lugar de reunión. Cuando el segundo chakram regreso a su mano emprendió la retirada. Todo había sido demasiado sencillo, en cuestión de minutos su escondite quedaría reducido a cenizas. No había duda, sus enemigos todavía se encontraban muy por debajo de ellos. Aminoro el paso cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo seguían. Había cumplido su misión sin ningún problema, sólo tenía que regresar al castillo para dar el aviso y después iría con Sora, Necesitaba hablar con Roxas urgentemente.

Se sentía nervioso, Sora le había dicho que todo se encontraba tranquilo, que nada había pasado con la organización, pero no había logrado nada. Ese mensaje seguía poniéndolo nervioso, inquieto. Y es que Xenmas no mandaba algo así, sólo porque sí. De todas maneras se comunicaría con cualquiera de la organización para aclarar la situación. Pero tendría que esperar a mañana, eran cerca de las diez de la noche en Japón, así que no había mucho por hacer.

Seguía como león enjaulado, apenas el día anterior había recibido el comunicado, ¿cómo se encontraría Zexion? ¿Ya habría otra víctima? No, posiblemente no, ya se habría enterado. Necesitaba distraerse, pero no podía salir. No podía estar solo, él era el único de la organización que estaba ahí y sólo conocía de la existencia de algunos incorpóreos. Desconocía si había sin corazón por los alrededores pero no podía correr ese riesgo.

Llamaron a su puerta lo que provocó que diera un salto, estaba demasiado nervioso, tenía que calmarse un poco. Se dirigió a la ventana para ver quién iba a buscarlo, se relajó un poco al ver que se trataba de Seifer, en ese momento no estaba para estar con alguien pero tampoco para estar solo. Así que se forzó a bajar y abrir la puerta.

-Hola- lo saludó acompañado de un beso rápido.

-Hola.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó mientras entraba al lugar.

-Sí, ¿por qué preguntas?- Pregunta tonta, lo sabía. Pero en ese momento ¿qué más podría decir?

-Te ves nervioso- contestó tomándolo de las manos- ¿Todo está bien?

Nada estaba bien, absolutamente nada. Todo estaba por desmoronarse, por quebrarse, por perderse.- Si, todo está bien. –Pero al menos aún podía mentir un poco.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, completamente seguro- necesitaba distraerse, dejar que su mente se perdiera en algo, así que se abalanzó sobre el mayor atrapando sus labios de forma muy rápida. Seifer apenas logró reaccionar, el rubio lo había tomado por sorpresa pero pudo seguirle el paso.

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió, mantener su boca y mente callados por la lengua y labios del mayor. Pero no podía pasar a más, aunque se encontrara ocupado no podía silenciar del todo sus ideas. Todo lo sentía forzado, él se sentía demasiado tieso en todos los sentidos. Pero no podía decirle nada a Seifer, ya se había imaginado a Xenmas diciendo que nadie debía enterarse de eso.

-¿En serio estas bien?- preguntó mientras caía en el sillón llevándoselo con él.

-Si, en serio.

-Algo anda mal, ¿qué te preocupa?- Intentó acomodarse de manera que ambos quedaran sentados y poder hablar mejor.

-No es nada, en serio

-Roxas, puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes.- Decía tomándolo de las manos, buscando transmitirle la seguridad para hablar.

-Lo sé, pero no pasa nada.- Se estaba desesperando, ¿por qué Seifer no quería entender que no quería hablar de ello?

Se molestó, no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, soltó las manos del menor y se levantó.- De acuerdo, si no quieres contarme nada, está bien. Sólo creí que tal vez podrás tenerme más confianza.- Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-Seifer, no es eso.- le dijo al momento que lo detenía del brazo.

-Entonces, ¿qué es?- preguntó encarándolo.

-Yo… no puedo decirte.

-Bien- no dijo más y no espero a que el dijera algo, sólo se soltó del agarre y salió del lugar, dejando a Roxas bastante sorprendido. De nuevo estaba solo.

No podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, estaba preocupado por la organización, molesto con Seifer, no tenía por qué haber reaccionado de esa manera, simplemente tenía que comprender; si no podía entenderlo no era su problema. Así estuvo dando de vueltas en la cama hasta altas horas de la noche, provocando que a las once de la mañana se fuera levantando. Tardó más en ver la hora en el reloj que en levantarse. Tenía que hablar con Sora.

-¡Sora!- se había apresurado a llegar a casa del castaño, no estaba preocupado porque seguramente los sin corazón y los incorpóreos estarían muy ocupados intentando restaurar su guarida.

-Hola Axel- se extrañó al tener al pelirrojo en su puerta, si iba seguido a su casa, pero sólo cuando estaba Roxas, mientras tanto era raro que se pasara por ahí. -¿Cómo estás?- preguntó mientras abría la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

-Bien, gracias. Sólo vengo de rápido- dijo quedándose todavía en la entrada.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Sí, si no tienes que preocuparte.

-¿Algo anda mal en la organización?

Se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta, el asunto no era demasiado grande todavía como para que los demás lo notaran. Y había cuidado no ir con la vestimenta característica de la organización.- No, todo está bien, tranquilo.

-Está bien entonces, lo que pasa es que Roxas me preguntó si había escuchado algo.

Aprovecho esa oportunidad para hablar de lo que de verdad quería.- Hablando de Roxas; dime ¿Tiene algún número de teléfono fijo para contactarlo?, Verás es que quiero hablar con él- añadió al ver la expresión del menor.

-No, no tiene ningún número. Pero puedes contactarlo por internet, así es como hablo con él.

-Supongo que estará bien, ¿cómo a qué hora hablas con él normalmente?

-Como a las cinco.

-A las cinco, perfecto.- dijo a modo de que se lo aprendiera. Dirigió su mirada a su reloj, eran las seis menos diez. Tendría más oportunidad de hablar con él.- Muchas gracias Sora.

-Sí, de nada- no estuvo muy seguro si lo había escuchado o no porque en cuanto se despidió dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó cuándo ya hubo cerrado.

-Axel.

-¿Axel?

-Sí, parece que quería hablar con Roxas, se veía un poco ansioso.

-También lo he notado raro, desde ayer.- decía Riku- De hecho a él y a Demyx.

-Tal vez la organización los tenga así.

-Puede ser, de todas maneras iré a verlos mañana para saber si están bien.

Llegó lo más rápido posible a su casa, quería hablar rápido con Roxas, así que en cuanto entró fue directamente a la computadora. Vio el nombre del rubio y se emocionó, sería la primera vez que hablarían desde que se fue, pero se decepciono al ver que no se encontraba conectado. Espero diez minutos, veinte, media hora y nada. Estaba por desistir en su intento y probar suerte el día de mañana cuando a las siete y diez la fortuna le sonrió. No espero más, necesitaba verlo. -¡Roxas!

Apenas estaba encendiendo la computadora, posiblemente Sora ya habría encontrado algo acerca de la organización. Estaba a punto de comenzar la conversación con su hermano cuando una ventana distinta se abrió.

-¡Roxas!

-¿Axel?- estaba sorprendido, eso era obvio. Él esperaba a su gemelo, no al pelirrojo.

-Por fin, necesito hablar contigo.

En ese momento reacciono, posiblemente no fuera su hermano, pero era mejor.- Si, yo también necesito hablar contigo.

-Supongo que recibiste el comunicado de Xenmas.

-Sí, ¿cómo se encuentra Zexion?

-Está fuera de peligro, pero tardará unos días en recuperarse.- Decía calmado, el simple hecho de ver a Roxas le relajaba.- Tiene tres costillas rotas al igual que la nariz, recibió muchos golpes lo que le ocasiono una contusión en la cabeza.

No lo podía creer, Zexion, todos lo sabían, él era pacifista.- ¿Cuántos lo atacaron?- sentía ira, maldecía a todos y cada uno de los sin corazón e incorpóreos.

-Aproximadamente 10 personas. Toda la información que tenemos es gracias al Lexicon, tal parece que no importo que lo golpearan hasta dejarlo medio muerto, pudo recabar muchos datos.

-"El conspirador velado" hizo su trabajo.

-Así parece.

-¿Y que prosigue ahora?

-No podemos decir nada a nadie, órdenes de "El superior".

-Sí, eso lo supuse.

-Los enemigos son aproximadamente 30 personas, en este lado del mundo, allá desconocemos cuantos son.

-Me he encontrado con cinco, pero no creo que sean sólo ellos.

-¿Te los encontraste solo?- preguntó con cierto asombro en la voz.- Sabes que ahora no es muy adecuado que salgas solo, ¿cierto?- reprochó.

-Lo sé, pero me encontraron ellos antes de que me enterara del ataque.

-Roxas, debes de andarte con cuidado más ahora que hay una declaración de guerra.

-Lo tengo bien presente.- Contestó un poco molesto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te molestes.

Estaba por volver a contestarle cuando Sora apareció en su pantalla.

-Hola Roxas.- saludó el castaño.

-Sora, hola…. Ahora no es un buen momento.

-Sí, lo supuse. Estas hablando con Axel ¿no?- preguntó con una sonrisa.- Bueno, no importa, sólo quería decirte que no he escuchado nada de la organización, aunque seguramente podrás preguntarle a tu pelirrojo.- Iba a continuar hablando pero el grito de Riku pidiéndole que se apresurara le cortó al idea.- Tengo que irme Roxas. –Y sin más, así como apareció se fue.

-Creo que Sora acaba de sacar muchas conclusiones- le dijo al rubio.

-Creo que si.- Se quedó callado un momento- ¿cómo atacaron?- preguntó- porque estoy seguro que después de lo de Zexion no se quedaron de brazos cruzados.

-En eso tienes razón. Digamos que tuve una misión importante.

-¿De qué te encargaste?

-Posiblemente su guarida quedo reducida a cenizas.- dijo sonriente.

-Tienes un grave problema con el fuego, sabes.

-Lo sé, pero es de gran ayuda.

-Supongo que sí.

-Ahora parece que nos centraremos en atacar a cualquiera que se nos ponga en frente, pronto comenzará el ataque directo.

-Intentaré encontrar una manera para regresar lo más rápido posible.

-Ni lo intentes- dijo tajante- Zexion y tú han sido los únicos atacados, ya no es necesario que se inmiscuyan en esto.

-¿Bromeas cierto?- preguntó molesto- Soy el número trece, por tanto me tengo que entrometer. Porque quieras o no soy parte de la organización.

-Roxas, tienes que comprender esto, eres el menor junto con Zexion, no podemos dejar que los ataquen de nuevo.

-No me importa- dijo ya bastante enojado- iré y punto. Si la organización no me apoya en esto, si Luxord no quiere intervenir, tendré que ser yo quien vaya directo con Xehanort.

-Por favor Roxas…

-No Axel, ya tuve que cumplir las órdenes de Cloud y venir aquí. Así que digas lo que digas iré.- Dijo dando por zanjada la conversación.

Después de la charla que tuvo con Axel, intentó por todos los medios hablar con el directo Xehanort, pero hasta la fecha no había logrado encontrar oportunidad. Habían pasado dos semanas. Faltaba poco para que Febrero se terminara y necesitaba la aprobación para salir de clases antes de que se acabara el mes, posiblemente necesitaría la última semana de Marzo y las dos de Abril, pero no estaba del todo seguro. ¿Podrían terminar el conflicto en menos de un mes?

Pero los continuos intentos fallidos de encontrase con el director no eran lo único que lo atormentaba, también las constantes peleas con Seifer aportaban a su mal humor, el mayor no quería entender que no podría contarle nada, las órdenes de "el superior" eran ley y no había razón para romperlas.

Ese día no era la excepción, nuevamente se encontraban discutiendo.

-¡Tienes que entenderlo!- No recordaba en qué momento se habían puesto a gritar o en que instante los dos quedaron frente a frente, sólo sabía que una vez más discutirían y sería algo fuerte.- ¡La cuestión no es si te tengo confianza o no, no puedo decirte nada!

-¿Pero por qué? ¡Eres tú el que no entiende, se supone que somos pareja!

Se estaba desesperando, ¿en qué maldito instante habían pasado de los momentos lindos y divertidos a eso?

-Te tengo confianza, pero no puedo decirte nada de esto.

-¡Vaya confianza que me tienes entonces!

-Escúchame bien Seifer, si esto es para lo único que viniste será mejor que te vayas- dijo señalando la puerta.

-No Roxas, esta vez escúchame tú a mí. Fui paciente, en todos los sentidos- comenzó a decir- espere a que arreglaras las cosas con Hayner, no te apresure cuando quería que intimáramos, te espere, fui paciente para esperar a que tú hablaras de ello, te comprendí e intente acoplarme a la situación, te entendí cuando sufriste este cambio y he estado contigo sin esperar realmente ninguna retribución, así que no puedes salirme con esto.

No se esperaba eso, ¡le estaba reclamando!, se había guardado todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y ahora se los echaba en cara. Lo había tomado por sorpresa y posiblemente lo reflejaba en su cara porque pudo notar como la expresión en el rostro de Seifer se relajó.- ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?- preguntó cuándo noto que el mayor se calmaba.

-Si- seguía alterado, pero estaba poniendo esfuerzo por mantener la calma, si continuaba hablando probablemente diría algo de lo que se arrepentiría en un futuro.

-¿Ya no confías en mí?- preguntó lo más tranquilamente posible. Necesitaba dejar en claro ese punto. Si ya no había razón alguna para seguir con eso dependía de la respuesta del otro.

-Eres tú el que no confía en mí.

-No pregunte eso, ¿confías en mí o no?

-… no lo sé.

Eso fue más que suficiente, eso le aclaro toda la situación. No culpaba al otro porque estaba en todo su derecho de desconfiar, él ya lo había traicionado pero eso Seifer todavía no lo sabía y no quería decírselo.

-Estoy buscando la oportunidad de irme antes de las vacaciones de Abril, posiblemente una semana antes.- Decía sin mirar al otro, tenía que continuar o después no podría.- La organización tiene un problema y como el miembro número trece es mí deber estar con ellos.

-Pero…

-No puedo decirte más, no te diré nada más.- Soltó un suspiro, estaba a punto de hacer algo que tuvo que hacer desde su regreso.- No veo razón alguna para seguir con esto si no confías en mí y no te culpo, -se apresuró a decir al ver que el mayor iba a interrumpirlo- yo me sentiría de la misma forma. Pero situaciones como esta se repetirán muchas veces por el hecho de que el número uno de la organización no nos permite divulgar información. Y, si no puedes llevarlas de manera tranquila esto fracasara tarde o temprano.

Se quedaron callados sintiendo como el ambiente se iba haciendo cada vez más pesado. Ninguno sabía cómo actuar después de eso, hasta que Seifer se animó a hablar.

-¿De verdad será muy complicado?- preguntó, esperando a que el menor le diese un poco de esperanza, cosa que no sucedió.

-Sí, demasiado complicado.

-¿Y… ahora qué?

-Creo que lo mejor sería que fueras a tu casa, no sé a… distraerte.- Había sido difícil, tanto el decirlo como escuchar que las palabras salían de su boca. Pero no había tenido opción, sabía que a veces el tiempo podría ser un gran enemigo.

-Es complicado ¿sabes?- dijo aún sin moverse.

-Lo sé, se lo complicado que puede llegar a ser.

-Me va a costar trabajo adaptarme.

-…- Sabía lo que el mayor intentaba, quería alargar ese momento lo más posible.- Seifer, no hagas esto más complicado.

Se quedó callado un momento para después hablar.- De acuerdo… ¿ahora irás corriendo con Hayner?- le costó trabajo hacer esa pregunta, pero de verdad que quería decirla. Necesitaba saber si lo estaba cambiando y si esa era la situación quería saber si era por Hayner.

-…no, él no tienen nada que ver.- Dijo serio- de verdad. Es sólo esta situación.

-Ya veo, entonces… creo que me voy- El tiempo fue más lento para ambos, para Seifer todo se perdió, de repente se encontró en la nada, como si fuese un sueño, no veía nada. Para Roxas, fue un momento sumamente complicado.

-¿Qué está pasando Axel?- Ya eran dos semanas y todavía no conseguía información sobre Demyx y Zexion e incluso el pelirrojo estaba demasiado aislado.- Incluso Naminé está preocupada, Marluxia también actúa extraño.

-no puedo decirte nada Riku- sabía que no podía decirle que no pasaba nada porque era demasiado obvio que algo estaba pasando.- Pero todos estamos bien.

-Si todos están bien, ¿dónde están Demyx y Zexion? He estado intentando encontrarlos y nunca están en casa.

-Se encuentran bien, tranquilo. Todo está bien.- Quería cerrar la puerta, tener al menor justo fuera de su casa no era bueno, la organización todavía no había podido hacer su ataque debido a que después de la misión de Axel, los incorpóreos y sin corazón había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Pero eso no significaba que no los estuvieran observando.

-Están en guerra ¿cierto?- preguntó evitando por todos los medios que el otro cerrara la puerta.- Por eso todos ustedes visten la gabardina ¿verdad?

-Riku, de verdad que estoy ocupado, así que perdóname pero tengo que irme.

-No Axel, espera…- pero de nada sirvió, el mayor ya había cerrado la puerta.- ¡Maldición!

La misma historia de siempre, no obtenía ningún dato nuevo. ¿Es que acaso todos los de la organización eran unos idiotas? Si tenían problemas ¿por qué demonios no les pedían ayuda? Ellos sabían perfectamente que los Key blade masters estarían dispuestos a ayudarlos. –Ustedes y su estúpido orgullo- seguía maldiciendo mientras se dirigía a casa de Sora. El castaño también estaba preocupado al igual que Cloud, tal parecía que desde la desaparición del rubio y su pareja, Roxas también había comenzado a comportarse de forma extraña ya no hablaba con su hermano por video, sólo se comunicaban por medio de correos.

Ya sabía lo que le esperaba en cuanto llegará a casa de los Strife, las preguntas interminables del castaño y la actitud de policía de Cloud. Pero al llegar a la casa y encontrarse en la sala se sorprendió de la quietud y tranquilidad que había.

-¿Lograste averiguar algo?- le preguntó el mayor.

-Muy poco, tal parece que tienen un gran problema. Todos visten con la gabardina.

-Entonces si hay un conflicto.- decía Cloud meditando la información.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Roxas, Sora?- preguntó.

-Que él viene las próximas vacaciones, tal vez venga un poco antes.

-La situación debe ser grave.- Comentó Riku.

-Así parece, ¿Zexion y Demyx siguen sin aparecer?

-Sí, pero Axel no se ve preocupado.

-Tal vez…- Comenzó a repasar la poca información que tenía de la organización, los Deepground habían logrado recopilar demasiada información sobre otros grupos, pero la organización XIII era la única que les daba problemas, eran muy recelosos con su información y pocas veces se les veía en movimiento. Todos los datos que tenían eran pocos y la mayoría estaban basados en rumores. –Pudiera ser que ambos se encuentren en el castillo del olvido.- No estaba del todo seguro pero habían escuchado una vez que el castillo tenía habitaciones para cada uno de los integrantes. Pero por más que quería comprobar ese rumor, Roxas no había apoyado, ni que decir de Axel.

-¿En el castillo?- preguntó el castaño extrañado.

-Una vez escuché que tenían dormitorios, pero no he podido comprobarlo.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?

-Primero que nada Sora tenemos que esperar si Roxas logra venir antes o no, y si mis suposiciones son correctas, tendré que pedirle ayuda a Valentine.

-¿Valentine?, ¿no es el profesor de Roxas?- preguntó Sora al recordar una conversación con su gemelo.

-Exactamente y también es parte de los Deepground.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Riku.

-De verdad, él me ha estado dando información sobre Roxas,- se detuvo un momento intentando recordar lo poco que le había dado Vincent- pero tal parece que nuestro querido hermanito ha aprendido muchas manías de la organización.

-Eso significa que no te ha mandado muchos datos.- comentó el peli plateado.

-Exacto. De cualquier manera intentare hacerle las cosas fáciles a Roxas.

-¿En serio?- preguntó el castaño.

-Aunque no lo apruebe, él vendrá. Se ha vuelto un cabeza dura.- Al terminar la oración sonrió un poco, si, su hermano menor volvía a ser esa persona terca y problemática y eso, de alguna manera, le ponía feliz.- Justo como antes.

-¡Maldición!- estaba vagando por el campus, había tenido otro intento fallido, por alguna razón no lograba que Xehanort lo viera. Tal parecía que necesitaba ser llevado por un profesor para que pudiera verlo. –Yo que no quería involucrar a nadie.- Ahora se encontraba pensando a quien recurrir, su tiempo se acababa.

-Joven Strife, ¿necesita algo?- llamó cuando el chico paso a su lado sin notarlo.

-Profesor Valentine- se sorprendió ante el llamado, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató del hombre.

-¿Necesita algo?

Se quedó callado al no saber qué contestar, claro que necesitaba algo pero no sabía si pedírselo a él exactamente.- No señor.

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja.

-…- Lo sabía, era obvio que el mayor sabía su situación, el cómo lo supo no tuvo la más mínima idea, pero lo sabía-… verá…

-¿Tiene que ver con el directo Xehanort?

-… si.

-Tu hermano me comento algo, parece que quieres regresar.

-…si… ¿mi hermano?

-Cloud.

-Profesor Valentine, ¿usted pertenece a Deepground?

Vincent se quedó callado por un momento, sabía que esa pregunta no necesitaba de una respuesta directa, ya era bastante obvia.- Vamos, tal vez puedas hablar con el director.- decía mientras se alejaba del árbol en el cual se encontraba recargado.

-Supongo que puedo tomar eso como un si- dijo mientras seguía al mayor. Tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco cohibido, de alguna manera Cloud aún seguía cuidándolo.

-Dime Roxas- decía llamando la atención del chico.- ¿Qué está pasando en la organización?- El chico se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta, ¿le habría dicho Cloud? O puede que él lo hubiera descubierto.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Tú bien sabes que nosotros obtenemos información suficiente de cada uno de los grupos existentes.

-Si.

-Pero la organización es la única que no nos ha facilitado esa información.

-Profesor, eso debería de tratarlo con el superior.

-Lo hemos hecho, pero no está dispuesto a ceder.

-Entonces no creo que necesite más negativas.

-El punto es,- decía mientras se detenía provocando lo mismo en el rubio- que se ha notado mucho movimiento de su parte y necesitamos saber que sucede.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó observando fijamente a Valentine.

-Porque los incorpóreos y sin corazón han desaparecido, justo en el momento en que ustedes se hicieron más notorios.

Soltó un suspiro, lo mismo había pasado con su hermano, pero si Xenmas ya había dado una negativa, él no podía hacer lo contrario.- Profesor, con todo respeto, esto es algo que sólo involucra a la organización y a nadie más.- Espero que con eso fuera suficiente para dar por terminada la conversación. Ya sabía que los enemigos habían desaparecido, parecía que el ataque de Axel había sido demasiado para ellos.

-De acuerdo- contestó el mayor, ya sabía que no iba a poder sacarle nada al chico, pero quería intentarlo. De alguna forma le molestaba basarse sólo en rumores cuando se trataba de ese grupo. Continuaron caminando después de ello sin hablar de algo más, llegando por fin a su destino. Por fin el rubio tenía una oportunidad para obtener lo que buscaba.

-Esa es la situación director.

-Ya veo.

No le había contado la verdadera causa del porque su necesidad por retirarse antes de clases, pero le había dado una buena razón. Su familia pasaba por una situación delicada que requería a todos los integrantes, no era del todo verdad pero tampoco del todo mentira.- ¿No hay ninguna dificultad en mi petición entonces?

-No hay ningún problema joven Strife. Puede usted disponer del tiempo que me solicita. No se preocupe por las clases, sus faltas estarán justificadas.

-Muchas gracias director y perdón por molestarlo.

-No hay problema. Espero que su situación se solucione pronto.

-Gracias, espero lo mismo.

Cuando salió de la oficina pensó que Vincent ya no se encontraría, que había desistido de su intención por obtener algo de información, pero al ver al mayor de brazos cruzados y recargado en la pared supo que no sería tan fácil.

-¿Todo fue bien?

-Sí, gracias por la ayuda profesor.

-¿No vas a contarme nada?- preguntó mientras seguía al chico.

-No.

-Sería una buena forma de pagarme el favor.

-Profesor, si Xenmas se ha negado a brindarle tal información, es obvio que el resto del grupo se negara a la petición.

-¿Y si fuese tu hermano el que necesita la información?

-Sería lo mismo, ya le he negado tal cosa a Cloud. Ahora si me disculpa profesor, hay algunas cosas que debo atender.

Al menos por el momento se había librado de él, pero era posible que estuviera sobre su persona por el tiempo que se quedara ahí.

-Roxas va a llegar antes- dijo de repente Sora al mayor.- Parece que logró el permiso por parte del director.- termino de decir antes de percatarse de la presencia de Axel.

-¿Entonces Axel?- preguntaba dirigiéndose nuevamente al chico.- ¿Por qué razón mi hermano menor planea llegar antes?

-No lo sé Cloud, tal vez los extrañé demasiado- contestó quitado de la pena, lo que provocó la molestia del rubio.

-Seguirás sin decirme nada por lo que veo.- decía después de un suspiro. –Si no vas a decirme lo que quiero, ¿podrías explicarme la razón de tan ferviente determinación?

-Deberías de conocerla.

-Puede que si la conozca, pero necesito que alguien la confirme.

-Conoces la regla.

-Xenmas no se opuso a que investigáramos esa cuestión.

-Supongo entonces que no hay problema en decirlo.

Por un momento se sintió satisfecho, tal vez por fin había logrado obtener un dato sólido.

-Podrías preguntárselo a Roxas cuando regrese.- dijo mientras se levantaba sorprendiendo al mayor.- Claro está, si Xenmas está de acuerdo.

-Todavía no puedes irte- contestó poniéndose de pie para evitar el paso.

-Cloud lo lamento. Pero tengo que irme, por lo que me has contado sabes mucho así que puedes sacar suposiciones acertadas.

-¿Por qué se niegan a contar la situación?

-Ustedes también tienen secretos Cloud, tal vez al igual que nosotros. Es por eso que no mencionamos nada, nosotros no sabemos de ustedes y ustedes no saben de nosotros. Es un trato justo.- Hizo a un lado al más bajo y se dirigió a la salida de la casa. Tenía que decirle a Xenmas que Roxas regresaría antes de lo planeado.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó el castaño cuando el otro hubo salido por completo del lugar.

-Tendremos que esperar a que Roxas llegué.

-¿Y si tampoco quiere contarnos nada?

-Esperemos que si quiera.

-Es obvio que están en guerra.

-Lo es.

-Cloud,- llamó esperando a que el mayor le viera- ¿has visto a alguien de los sin corazón?

-No, y eso me preocupa.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-Porque temo que la organización haya hecho algo estúpido.

A pesar de tener sobre él a Vincent Valentine, Hayner, Pence y Olette, el tiempo se pasó rápido. Hasta los últimos días siguió rechazando las invitaciones de los chicos por salir. El hecho de que los enemigos desaparecieran en Japón no quería decir que había pasado lo mismo en Londres y no quería arriesgarse. Para lo único que acepto la compañía fue el día que tuvo que ir al aeropuerto, Hayner, Pence y Olette estaban felices, porque aunque fuera el último día, el rubio había aceptado a salir con ellos o en su defecto a que lo acompañarán. También en ese lapso de tiempo no había hablado con Seifer, lo había saludado pero no habían mantenido conversación. Tal vez seguía afectado por la relación, pero fuera cual fuese la razón; Hayner estaba feliz con esa situación. Se le veía de mejor humor, más tranquilo y mucho más bromista.

-¿Por qué te vas antes de tiempo Roxas?- le preguntó la chica mientras esperaban a que el avión saliera.

-Surgió un problema con la familia y es necesario que todos estemos en el mismo lugar.

Esa había sido su razón, ya la tenía preparada porque sabía que en cualquier momento alguien le preguntaría el porqué de su situación.

-¿Es algo delicado?- preguntó Pence.

-No, tranquilo. Sólo es algo complejo.- Se levantó un momento y se estiró, sabía que dentro de poco tendría que quedarse sentado un largo rato así que mejor aprovechar ese momento.

-¿Qué es eso Roxas?- preguntó Hayner mientras el otro bajaba los brazos.

-¿Qué es qué?

-Esto- se acercó al rubio- ¿puedo?- preguntó antes de tomar la playera de Roxas, el otro sólo asintió con la cabeza, dejando con eso que Hayner le levantará un poco la ropa dejando expuesto parte de su abdomen.- ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste?

Pence y Olette también estaban sorprendidos, no sabían que a Roxas le gustaban esas cosas. El punto era que el rubio también estaba sorprendido, lo había olvidado, ya no recordaba que ese tatuaje se encontraba en su cuerpo. Posiblemente Seifer no lo notó, porque no le había dicho nada al respecto.

-Cerca de dos años, tiempo más tiempo menos.

-¿Y por qué un número trece?- le preguntó la chica.

-Tengo cierta simpatía por ese número.- El número trece, cada miembro de la organización tenía un número, correspondiente a su lugar en la organización. No sabía en qué parte del cuerpo lo tenía cada uno. Sólo de Axel, él lo tenía en el hombro.

-Y ¿hay alguna razón en especial por el que te lo hayas echo?

Se había visto en la obligación de hacérselo, era una muestra de que pertenecía a la organización, además de que era un tipo de contrato que les obligaba a mantener todo lo relacionado con el grupo en secreto.- Ninguna en especial.

El pequeño momento de silencio que hubo entre los cuatro se vio interrumpido por el llamado que invadió el lugar, era hora de irse.

-Bueno- decía mientras tomaba su chaqueta.- Creo que tengo que irme.

-Te vamos a extrañar Roxas- se despedía la chica mientras lo abrazaba.

-Que todo se solucione pronto.- Dijo Pence.

-Cuídate.

-Gracias chicos, los veré pronto.- Habiéndose despedido se fue, no era mucho tiempo con el que contaba, así que esperaba lograr muchos avances.


	17. Nosotros somos la organización

Cuando llegó a Japón no espero encontrar a nadie esperándolo. Sora estaría en clases todavía y Cloud trabajando, había sido una buena idea dormir un poco, en ese momento era medio día. Se acomodó la mochila al hombro, su primera opción había sido la de ir a casa pero no había mucho que hacer en ese instante, además de que quería ponerse al tanto de todo. Así que, cambiando de forma brusca la dirección, decidió dirigirse al castillo del olvido. Era tiempo de encontrarse con su exdirector, nadie mejor para decirle lo que quería oír.

Cuando llegó al lugar se sorprendió de encontrarlo en perfecta calma, no se veía nada de movimiento. Tal vez todos se encontraran ocupados o al menos llegó a esa conclusión al ver que la sala de tronos se encontraba vacía igual que la sala del sueño. Pensó que Zexion se encontraría ahí, pero no había tenido suerte al encontrarlo. Por un momento estuvo tentado a ir a la habitación del peli azul, tal vez ahí lo encontraría, pero desistió de la idea al sentir un bostezo salir de su boca, lo mejor sería que el fuese a su propio dormitorio a descansar un poco, ya después buscaría a alguien de la organización. Suerte que el castillo contaba con una habitación para cada integrante, ese había sido un gran detalle del no. 1.

Se apresuró a llegar al castillo, sabía que el rubio llegaría por esos días, pero no sabía exactamente cuándo, pero eso no era por lo único que estaba corriendo en ese momento, Xenmas había ideado un plan con ayuda de Zexion para comenzar el ataque contra los sin corazón e incorpóreos. Parecía que ya era tiempo de moverse. Llegó al lugar, fue directo a su dormitorio, arrojó la mochila nada más abrir la puerta y salió rumbo a la sala de tronos. Al entrar en la sala se dio cuenta que faltaban tres personas: Xenmas; Saix y Zexion. Posiblemente estarían afinando detalles del plan. No tardó en tomar su lugar, sabía que los tres restantes no tardarían en aparecer. Dio un vistazo rápido alrededor de la sala, era raro verlos a todos de negro o al menos así lo pensó debido a la falta de costumbre de verse en esas situaciones.

-¿Estamos todos?- Preguntó Xenmas al momento que entraba a la sala.

-Parece que si- Contestó Saix.

-Bien, como se pueden dar cuenta,- comenzó a decir dando por iniciada la reunión- el número seis se ha integrado nuevamente. Por tanto podemos comenzar con el plan.

-Puesto que somos sólo 12 personas,- decía Zexion empezando a explicar la situación- los grupos se verán un poco alterados por el hecho de que se me ha asignado el trabajar desde el castillo.

-Somos 13 personas- decían desde la entrada, se había quedado dormido pero le había dado el tiempo suficiente de vestirse y poder reunirse con todos al inicio de la reunión. -Lamento llegar tarde superior, pero el tiempo ha pasado demasiado rápido.

Se sorprendió, no sólo por el hecho de que alguien interrumpiera en el lugar tan de golpe, sino que ese alguien era Roxas.

-Número trece, vaya sorpresa. Creí que no se integraría con nosotros hasta pasados unos días.

-Intenté acelerar esos días.- Podía ver la expresión de sorpresa de los demás presentes, parecía que nadie se esperaba el verlo tan pronto.

-Es bastante satisfactorio el hecho de que lo haya logrado.- Se detuvo para dirigir su atención al menor.- Número seis, puede continuar.- Dando a entender con eso que el rubio podía ocupar su lugar.

El menor comprendió la indicación y en completo silencio se dirigió a su asiento, ya tendría tiempo para hablar con Xenmas, por ahora sólo tendría que ocuparse del momento.

-Bien, viendo que el número 13 se acaba de integrar, los equipos no tendrán modificación alguna.- Continuó- se les dividirá en seis grupos. Cada uno asignado a un sector en específico.

-Los sectores yo los voy a designar- continuo Saix, una vez el otro termino su explicación -, se les dará una vez los equipos ya estén definidos.

-Pero para lograr eso y llegar a ese punto a todos se les asignara una misión.- Comenzó a decir el mayor.- Es necesario encontrar a un sin corazón o un incorpóreo. Desde el ataque del número ocho- decía al momento que dirigía una mirada al chico-, han desaparecido.

-¿Y el número seis sería capaz de reconocer a alguno?- Preguntaba Xigbar, buscando con eso una manera más sencilla para cumplir la misión.

-He intentado recordar sus rostros, pero por desgracia no me es posible.- Contestó Zexion un poco lastimero.

-Tal vez…- escucharon de pronto, todos los presentes dirigieron su atención al menor de la organización-, tal vez yo sea capaz de reconocerlos.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Vexen sorprendido. Todos en el castillo habían escuchado acerca del ataque realizado en contra del chico, pero pensaban que el número trece estaría lo suficientemente asustado como para hablar de ello.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo Roxas?- Le preguntó Axel que estaba más cerca de él.

-Si, además es necesario encontrar a alguno.

-Entonces, es posible que con eso nos sea más sencillo poner el plan en marcha. De todas maneras,- continuó diciendo después de un momento de silencio- todos deben intentar capturar a alguno, para ello tendrán que hacerles pensar que van solos.- Explicaba Xenmas.

-¿Solos?- preguntó Larxene

-Así es, todos llevarán sus armas, ya no hay motivo para no usarlas, pero deberán tratar de mantenerlas ocultas puesto que si las llegase a ver cualquiera de los enemigos les verán solos y desarmados.

-Supongo que seguiremos usando la gabardina.- Dijo Luxord.

-Sí, procuren cuidar su identidad, tal vez no los ataquen con todo, pero si desconocen a quien están por rodear, serán un poco más cuidadosos y ustedes tendrán más posibilidades de responder.

Se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que alguien preguntara algo por si no había entendido, pero nadie dijo nada.

-Bien, entonces los equipos quedarán de la siguiente manera- comenzó a decir Zexion.

\- Xigbar y Luxord, Vexen y Lexaeus, Xaldin y Demyx, Saix y Xenmas, Marluxia y Larxene y Axel y Roxas.

Cuando el peli azul termino todos asintieron, no había objeción alguna con las parejas.

-Los sectores serán divididos con cada pareja, el número dos y diez irán a las puertas, el número cuatro y cinco irán a Ciudad de paso, el número tres y nueve a Bastión Hueco, el número uno y siete se quedaran en el Mundo Inexistente, el número once y doce a la Torre del reloj y el número ocho y trece irán a Villa Crepúsculo.- Termino de decir Saix.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿podemos dar por terminada la reunión?- preguntó Demyx, necesitaba regresar con Zexion, a pesar de haberse recuperado se cansaba demasiado rápido, aún necesitaba reposo.

-Sí, sólo un último dato- dijo Xenmas- por esta ocasión necesitamos que todos se queden en el castillo, la misión comenzará mañana y es sólo por cuestiones de precaución.- Se escucharon murmullos pero no parecía que ninguno fuse de negación.- Entonces, viendo que no hay objeción por ninguno de ustedes, pueden retirarse.

Cuando todos comenzaron a moverse, Axel espero un poco, quería hablar con Roxas, así que esperaría a que el lugar quedará vació, puesto que el menor tampoco se movía.

-Roxas, ¿podrías venir conmigo? Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar.- Llamó el mayor.

-Sí, también quiero hablar contigo, director- dijo con burla, eran pocas las veces en que se dirigía a Xenmas por su nombre, debido a la costumbre de dirigirse a él como director.

Xenmas mostró una sonrisa.- Supongo que te ha ido bien en Londres.

-Sí, pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Quiero ponerte al corriente de todo, pero parece que alguien más quiere hablar contigo.- Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al pelirrojo.

Roxas también se percató del otro –Axel- llamó mientras se acercaba al chico- ¿Te parece si me esperas en mi habitación? No creo tardarme mucho con Xenmas, pero puede que me equivoque.

Soltó un suspiro, ya se imaginaba que eso pasaría.- Claro, sólo no tardes mucho.

-De acuerdo.

Sabía que no sería algo tan tardado se había encargado de poner al corriente al menor lo mejor posible, aunque tal vez se le pudieron haber escapado algunos detalles. De cualquier manera esperaba no tener que estar ahí solo por mucho tiempo, aunque el estar recostado en la cama del menor era cómodo, no le era muy agradable. Sin saber a ciencia cierta si había esperado mucho tiempo o no, se alegró al escuchar como la puerta se abría.

-Tardaste- le dijo una vez el chico estuvo dentro.

-No mucho realmente.

-¿Ya conoces toda la situación?- preguntaba mientras quedaba sentado en la cama.

-No me he perdido de mucho, tal parece que hiciste bien tu trabajo.

-Naturalmente- quedó sentado a un lado del pelirrojo. No sabía que decir, aunque no había algo que quisiera decir.

-¿En serio crees poder reconocerlos?- preguntó de repente el mayor.

-Si- vaya que era capaz de hacerlo.- No voy a mentirte. Puede que me suceda algo en cuanto los vea, puede que no, pero… no voy a caer sólo con eso.

Se quedó observando al rubio, era diferente pero a la vez no, le resultaba complicado el definir exactamente que era esa sensación.- ¿También tú te quedarás?

-Esas fueron las órdenes de Xenmas.

-¿Qué pasará con Cloud?

-Le dije que llegaba mañana, pensé que algo así podría pasar.- De nuevo se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Tuviste problemas con tu novio?- preguntó Axel de pronto, se moría por hacer esa pregunta, pero no había encontrado el momento para hacerla.

-…Si- dijo en voz baja- comencé a tener muchos problemas con él desde que recibí el mensaje de Xenmas.

-Entonces… supongo que tuviste una pelea con él antes de venir.

-Terminamos.

Se alegró al escuchar eso, no podía negarlo, pero no sabía cómo estaba el menor, tal vez le había afectado mucho, tal vez no.

-Creo que fue lo mejor- continuó el rubio.- Se estaba poniendo muy pesado en el hecho de querer saber que me pasaba.- Guardó silencio un momento para después continuar. -Además de que no me sentía bien estando con él, después de todo le fui infiel contigo.- terminó de decir.

-¿Una disculpa sería aceptada?- preguntó con un poco de mofa.

-No le veo caso, después de todo yo también tuve la culpa.

Un nuevo silencio entre ambos, tenían que pensar que decirse, porque debido a la situación no les era muy fácil encontrar algo de qué hablar.

-¿Ha llegado el momento incomodo?- pregunto el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba en la cama.

-Eso parece- se levantó para poder quitarse la gabardina, quería dormir un poco, aunque muy en el fondo esperaba no dormir tanto.

-¿Y, qué haremos para evitar esta situación?- preguntaba mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-No lo sé- sentía como su cuerpo se acercaba más al del otro, tal parecía que iba a hacer algo más que dormir esa noche.- ¿Qué se te ocurre?

-Tal vez, algo como esto- de forma delicada le dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y después recostarlo en la cama, con él encima.- ¿Qué opinas?

-Que puede ser una buena forma.- Llevó sus brazos hacia el cuello del mayor, rodeándolo de una manera lenta y firme.- Después de todo, no hay nada que perder.

Sus labios se juntaron, comenzando un beso tierno. El pelirrojo se separó un momento, necesitaba quitarse la gabardina, le era algo molesta.

-Espera- le dijo al rubio al ver que no tenía intención de soltarlo, -me podré mover mejor si me la quito- de un movimiento rápido se deshizo de la prenda.

-¿No crees que a Xenmas le moleste esto?- le preguntó antes de volver a besarlo.

-Te puedo asegurar, -le dijo burlón- que él ha de estar haciendo lo mismo con Saix.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó un poco sorprendido, cosa que se fue en unos pocos segundos, había algo más que quería hacer en vez de preocuparse o sorprenderse de esos dos.

-Sí, están juntos desde hace un tiempo- comenzó a besar su cuello de manera brusca, pasando a las mordidas. No tenía ninguna intención de ser dulce o gentil con el menor.

-A-Axel- se quejó, no tenía inconveniente en llevar las cosas de la manera que el pelirrojo proponía, pero tampoco podía ir tan deprisa, no es que tuviera tanta experiencia en eso como el mayor.- Cálmate un poco.

-No puedo y sé que tú tampoco puedes- comenzó a recorrer las piernas de Roxas, subiendo a su cintura y comenzando a levantar la playera. Al diablo la decencia y paciencia.

El rubio se dejó hacer, cuando sintió su playera más arriba de su tronco deshizo el agarre en el cuello y permitió que le quitará la prenda. No había razón alguna para negarle el control al mayor. Pero también contribuyo despojando a Axel de su playera.

-¿Quieres ir más lento?- le preguntó al oído provocando que se estremeciera, vaya que el menor comenzaba a ponerse sensible.

-N-no.

Después de eso sólo se concentraron en mantener sus labios juntos, ya habría tiempo de recurrir a las palabras. Aunque abrió mucho los ojos al sentir la mano del chico en su entrepierna, después sólo ahogo una risa, Roxas también llevaba prisa. Decidió hacer lo mismo y no fue sorpresa el sentir al menor bastante excitado.

Se separaron, tomaron grandes cantidades de aire y se quedaron en silencio, observándose hasta que, como desesperados, comenzaron a desabrochar el pantalón del contrario. No había tiempo de nada, sólo de desvestir al otro. Pronto ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Roxas con la respiración un poco agitada debido a la sensación de placer que comenzaba a invadirlo y Axel completamente capturado por el cuerpo bajo él.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo espere por esto?- preguntó al momento que lo tomaba de la cintura obligándolo a sentarse.

-Seguramente tanto o más que yo.- Lo atrajo más hacía sí. Los cuerpos se juntaron lo más posible, ese pequeño lapso de no obtener más contacto era de gran tortura.

-Puede que más- y lo beso, fue salvaje, no quería sólo sentir sus labios, quería probarlos, así que los mordió, no fue suave, fue de manera lujuriosa y más al momento en que lo jalo. Eso le encantaba. En cambio, Roxas llevó sus manos a la cabellera roja, enterrar sus dedos en esa maraña de cabello le agradaba, era algo que le gustaba sentir.

-Roxas- le llamó cuando se hubo separado, ya no sabía cómo actuar, podía penetrar en ese momento al chico pero las dudas lo invadieron, ¿sería lo correcto?

-Axel- se alejó un poco, pudo sentir el titubeo del pelirrojo y eso no era bueno, era más que obvio que ambos se querían, los miembros de ambos lo demostraban, no les había costado nada de trabajo "despertar".- ¿quieres hacerlo?

-¡Claro que quiero!, pero…

-Entonces hazlo,- volvió a recostarse, llevándose consigo al otro, dejándole el espacio suficiente entre sus piernas.- O de verdad que seré yo quien tome la iniciativa.

Sonrió, también él estaba desesperado.- Dolerá un poco- advirtió, no hubo preparación alguna, sólo la sofocante necesidad de unirse.

-No importa- lo sabía, sabía que dolería, pero sería capaz de soportarlo o al menos eso esperaba.

-Entonces voy a hacerlo.- Fue rápido y doloroso pero ya estaba hecho. Incluso para él lo fue. Sabía que habían ido demasiado rápido pero no había marcha atrás.

Se aferró a las cobijas con gran fuerza, fue peor de lo que había pensado pero era soportable. Se quedó quieto un momento, el hecho de que llevará prisa no significaba que fuera imprudente.

-¿Fue doloroso?- le preguntó mientras seguía haciendo una mueca.

-Bastante.

-Tú culpa.

-De ambos.- Aguardaron un momento; en lo que ambos se relajaban.

-Roxas- llamó- quiero moverme.

-Ya lo sé- recrimino, él también quería que se moviera, pero tenía que calmar un poco el resultado de su descuido.

-Lo siento- se disculpó antes de besarlo.- Pero no puedo esperar más.- Y con eso comenzó.

-No, Axel- dolía, de verdad que dolía, pero no iba a gritar, recordó de pronto la sensación que lo invadió cuando estuvo en la azotea de la escuela, si los comparaba, el dolor que tenía en ese momento no era nada. Así que se decidió a morderse el labio hasta que la incomodidad desapareciera.

-Lo siento,- se volvió a disculpar- pronto te vas a acostumbrar- decía siguiendo con el movimiento, él también estaba un poco incómodo pero ya no podía detenerse.

-Si… eso espero.

Tardó un poco, pero al final logró acostumbrarse dejando por fin tranquilo su cuerpo. Era diferente, demasiado al de la última vez, podía escuchar los gemidos del rubio, sentirlo a un nivel diferente, besarlo con toda la pasión posible sin necesidad de reprimirse. No había culpa ni nada de por medio y Roxas estaba consciente de eso, porque se aferraba al mayor tanto como podía. Se entregaban mutuamente, sin ninguna barrera que derribar.

-A-Axel… hgh- buscaba sus labios tanto como le fuera posible, había sido mucho el tiempo que estuvieron separados y no era exactamente el lapso de las vacaciones de invierno a las de Mayo.

Del pelirrojo sólo se escuchaba su respiración, no quería decir nada, sentía que si lo hacía podría romper la atmósfera, el encanto.

El menor lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, era lo único que podía visualizar claramente, sólo el rostro del otro, sus ojos verdes más que nada. ¿Qué había pasado? No sabía, no le importaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se preguntaba eso, en lo único que tenía que centrarse era en Axel, en él y en nada más.

Se estaban perdiendo entre sonidos y roces, sólo ellos dos, sólo existían ellos dos, se olvidaron de los sin corazón, los incorpóreos, la organización, deepground, key blade masters, de todo y de todos. Nada podía regresarlos al mundo. A ese mundo tan ajeno.

-Axel- llamaron desde el otro lado de la puerta. Lograron sacarlos de golpe de su fantasía.- Hey, ¿estás ahí?- preguntaron mientras golpeaban a la puerta.

-Maldición- escucho que articulo el otro, él también había pensado lo mismo- ¿qué quieres?- preguntó sin moverse de encima de Roxas.

-¿Axel? ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Roxas?

-Demyx, al punto. ¿Qué quieres?- no podía moverse, no quería moverse. Suerte que la puerta de la habitación estaba con seguro.

-¿Está Roxas contigo?- escuchó como el chico hacía un intento por abrir la puerta, pero fallando en su cometido.- ¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó con burla, ya se imaginaba lo que esos dos estarían haciendo.

-Lo mismo que estabas haciendo con Zexion.- contestó, ya sabía que la vida sexual de Demyx se había detenido, pero en cuanto el peli azul se recuperó no fue capaz de aguantar más, aunque no podía hacerlo tanto como antes, todavía no se recuperaba del todo.

-Buena respuesta- contestó derrotado.- En fin, Xenmas me mando a avisar a todos que no hagan nada imprudente, no podemos prescindir de ningún miembro.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo tendré presente.- contestó un poco desesperado.

-Procura que Roxas pueda moverse mañana, sería un problema si tuviese alguna molestia al caminar.- dijo para después soltarse a reír y alejarse del lugar. Estaba seguro que con ese comentario había provocado un sonrojo en el menor. Tenía razón.

-¡Muérete!- gritó esperando a que el otro lo escuchará. Chisto un poco y dirigió su mirada a Roxas que en ese momento tenía todo el rostro del color rojo.- Oye, ¿estás bien?- colocó una mano en su mejilla logrando que el rubio volviese a dirigir su atención a su rostro.

-Si- contestó en voz baja. Maldito Demyx, lo mataría a la primera oportunidad.

-¿Podemos continuar?- le preguntó al oído. El menor asintió. Con eso lo tomo de la cintura para invertir posiciones.- Supongo que es cansado estar en la misma posición- decía sonriendo.

-Un poco.- comenzó a moverse, iba a costarle un poco retomar la atmósfera pero lo intentaría.

-A-Axel- ya era la tercera ronda, la verdad era que comenzaba a sentir el cansancio, pero también necesitaba de eso para sentirse satisfecho.

No era el único, el pelirrojo también se sentía cansado, pero sus deseos por no desaprovechar esa oportunidad eran más fuertes.

-Creo que… tendríamos…. Que detenernos… aquí- comentaba mientras sostenía las caderas de Roxas en alto.

-¿De verdad… lo crees?- logró decir, claro que debían detenerse ahí, eso era más que obvio, no por el hecho de despertar a alguien, seguramente seguirían despiertos. Más por el hecho de que corrían el riesgo de que Xenmas les recriminara su acción. Porque técnicamente estaban cometiendo una imprudencia.

-Sólo… un poco más…- dijo entrecortado, sólo ese encuentro nada más.

El tono del celular lo despertó, no recordaba en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero por el cómo se encontraba; supo que al menos había terminado lo que había hecho. Apago el molesto aparato antes de que despertará también a su acompañante. De verdad que había tenido una noche muy movida. Se levantó con sumo cuidado para no despertar al rubio. En serio que a veces podía ser muy insaciable.

Tenía intenciones de levantarse de la cama pero decidió quedarse observando al mayor de los Strife. Podría decirse que ya estaban juntos, pero no habían dicho nada, no lo veían necesario. Debía admitir que le había costado trabajo convencer a Cloud, puesto que se negaba a mantener una relación estable. No se creía muy competente, después de todo fue cuando seguía lidiando con el problema de Roxas. Pero fue gracias a eso que pudo dar el primer paso.

 _Flash back_

Se había percatado de cómo iban pasando las cosas entre Roxas y Axel, así que no había forma de que Cloud interviniera, esa era la mejor oportunidad que tendría. Así que decidió recurrir a Sora, molestándolo un poco. Y tal como pensó, todo salió como lo había planeado.

El rubio había aparecido para defender a su hermano o al menos intentar que dejará de molestarlo y con eso dio el primer paso, tenía al otro cerca.

-Zack, deja de molestar- le dijo molesto intentando quitarse las molestas orejas.

-Pero si te quedan muy bien.

-Lo digo en serio.- reclamó intentando soltarse.- deja de molestar y compórtate.

-Lo haré con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que te quedes a tomar conmigo.- Ese era el segundo paso, iba a hacer lo posible para que se quedara con él, no lo perdería de vista.

Lo pensó un momento, ¿qué estaría perdiendo si aceptaba? Sabía que Zack planeaba algo, lo intuía, pero no lograba dar con la idea.- Vale.- Fuese cual fuese su intención dudaba mucho que desistiera en lograrlo.

-Hecho.- Después de ello sólo se encargó de entorpecer un poco la razón del rubio, no fue complicado. Una cosa llevó a la otra, pero él sólo esperaba que ese encanto durara hasta el día siguiente en el que Cloud recuperará su razón, grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al día siguiente el otro le despidió con un apasionante beso, dejándolo desarmado por completo.

-Hay que ponernos de acuerdo para beber sólo los dos.

 _Fin flash back._

Con eso comprobó uno de los rumores que tanto rondaban alrededor de esa familia. Los Strife estaban llenos de sorpresas. Sonrió un poco, Cloud comenzaba a despertar.

-Hola- saludó en cuanto vio sus ojos abiertos.

-Hola- estaba boca abajo, todavía un poco adormilado.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó acercándose a sus labios, para besarlo de manera dulce.

-Bastante, tu cama es muy cómoda.- contestó después del beso.

-También puede ser que te gusta dormir conmigo.

-También eso- se acomodó de forma que pudiera abrazarse de la cintura del otro.- Tiene mucho que ver.

Zack sólo pudo reír ante la acción del rubio, provocando confusión en el otro.

-Lo siento, es sólo que nunca pensé verte de esta manera.

-¿Cómo?- peguntaba sin soltarlo.

-De esta forma tan tierna.- Decía mientras tomaba entre sus manos varios mechones de Cloud.

-Bueno, todos tenemos distintas facetas.

-Sí, ya lo estoy comprobando.- Después de todo era el mayor de los Strife de quien se hablaba, así que si los gemelos siempre sorprendían a las personas, ni qué decir del hermano mayor.- ¿Estuvo bien haber dejado a Sora solo en casa?

-Hasta crees que se quedó solo.- Le decía mientras se acercaba más al cuerpo del pelinegro.- Seguramente Riku está con él.

-Y eres más flexible con esos dos.

-Siempre he sido flexible, sólo que no hay que demostrar tanta libertad.

-¿Eres igual con Roxas?- preguntó al momento que lo rodeaba por la espalda.

-Tengo que serlo, después de todo hay que ser equitativo.

-¿Y cuándo llega?

-Dijo que hoy, pero llego desde ayer.

-… ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Vincent.

Eso lo explicaba todo, sabía que el rubio había mantenido contacto con el pelinegro desde el momento en que Roxas se fuera.- ¿Y por qué dijo que iba a llegar hoy?

-Seguramente porque iba a quedarse en el Castillo del olvido.

-Así que de verdad está pasando algo con la organización.

-Sí, creo que los sin corazón y los incorpóreos se unieron en su contra, pero no sé porque.

-Después de todo es de la Organización XIII de la que hablamos, ya sabes que guardan muchos secretos.

-Que si no- comenzó a alejarse del contrario con intenciones de levantarse.

-Pero no dejaré en paz a Roxas hasta que logré obtener algo de información.

-Me lo imagine. Bueno, dejemos eso de lado, vamos a desayunar algo.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Me niego!- dijo con voz firme, no iba a aceptar esa idea por muy buena que fuese.

-No importa que te niegues, ese es el plan y lo vamos a llevar a cabo sea que estés de acuerdo o no.- Le dijo decidido. Eso se estaba volviendo un problema.

-Pero Roxas, yo puedo ser mejor señuelo. Después de todo fui yo el que destrozo su base.

-Axel, ya hablamos de esto, soy el único en la organización que tiene una estatura baja. También Zexion pero él está en el castillo- se apresuró a decir antes de que el pelirrojo le reclamara algo.- Por tanto sabrán de quien se trata y querrán atacarme.

-Pero aun así…

-Venga Axel, tú estarás cerca si algo sale mal, así que deja de poner excusas.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación, ya se encontraban en Villa Crepúsculo y tenían que ver la manera de obtener a un enemigo.- De acuerdo- dijo derrotado- pero sigo sin estar de acuerdo.

-Lo sé, pero recuerda que traigo mis llaves espadas.

-¿Las dos?

-Las dos.

Al menos eso logró tranquilizarlo, pero el menor tenía razón. No podía poner excusas, necesitaban llevar a cabo el plan.- Entonces creo que tendremos que ponernos en acción.- le dijo mientras se adentrada más a Villa Crepúsculo.

-Así es.

En algún punto se separaron, manteniendo la distancia. Necesitaba verse que Roxas estaba solo, para ello Axel tenía que quedarse oculto. Sentía que todo iba a salir mal, estaba preocupado pero al final sólo eran sensaciones vagas.

-No puedo crees que hayan sido tan idiotas- comentaba mientras seguía arrastrando a los dos chicos inconscientes.

-Me hubiera gustado atrapar a algún incorpóreo.

-Parece que son más cuidadosos, pero ¿estás seguro que son sin corazón?

-Completamente seguro.

Habían pasado cerca de 10 minutos en los cuales Roxas vagaba solo; cuando aparecieron tres chicos. Habían tardado más en aparecer que en lo que fueron derrotados. Claro, dejando a uno completamente libre para que corriera la voz.

-¿Quién iba a decir que la tendríamos tan fácil?- continuó el pelirrojo.

-Eso me preocupa un poco- admitió- Siento que fue muy fácil a propósito.

-¿Crees que estén planeando algo más?

-Eso creo. Tal vez quieran encontrar la manera de llegar al castillo.

-Podría ser- se quedaron analizando esa posibilidad. Tal vez si fuese una trampa o todo conllevara algo más planeado.- podrías plantearle esa posibilidad a Xenmas, aunque puede que ya lo haya pensado.

-Tal vez.

Roxas también iba arrastrando a un chico, ambos lo hacían sin mucho cuidado, poco les importaba como llegarán las víctimas al castillo. Y una vez vislumbraron el Castillo del olvido se alegraron de no tener que cargar más con esos bultos. Cuando entraron se dirigieron directamente a la sala de tronos, sorprendiéndose al ver que no eran los únicos que habían corrido con suerte.

-Así que es cierto. Estos gusanos están por todos lados.- Comentó Larxene mientras señalaba a los otros cinco chicos que estaban en el centro de la sala.

Roxas se percató de uno en especial que presentaba algunas quemaduras y parte de la ropa un poco chamuscada. Seguramente había sido víctima de la ira de la "Ninfa salvaje"- Larxene, ¿no crees qué se te paso un poco la mano?- le preguntó un poco temeroso.

-Fue a ese imbécil al que se le paso la mano- contestó molesta mientras propinaba una patada al susodicho.

-El muy idiota intentó manosearla- dijo Marluxia al ver la confusión en el rostro de los chicos.- Por eso no se midió con la carga de electricidad.

Decidieron no preguntar más y dejar a los chicos que aún llevaban arrastrando junto al resto. Podía sentirse un aire de inquietud, tal parecía que la idea de Roxas también había llegado a la mente de varios.

-Parece que tuvieron suerte- escucharon que decían desde la puerta. Xenmas por fin aparecía.

-Demasiada a mi parecer.- Contestó Luxord. Era verdad, incuso podía verse la preocupación en el rostro del número 1.

-Todo esto fue demasiado sencillo Xenmas- dijo Xaldin.

-Lo sé.- Esa respuesta sólo provoco sorpresa en el resto de los chicos.- Tal parece que el plan principal era infiltrarse en el castillo. Pero no logramos dar con la razón. De cualquier manera,- dirigió su mirada a los siete chicos que estaban atados y en el centro de la sala,- les sacaremos la mayor información posible.

-Entonces es aquí donde entro yo.- Decía Vexen mientras se acercaba a las víctimas.

-Te acompaño- los presentes dirigieron su atención a la chica, era raro que se ofreciera para ese tipo de trabajos.- Si lo que queremos es sacarles información no creo que los métodos de Vexen sean necesarios.

-Sigues molesta con ese niño.- dijo el peli rosa.

-También eso.

Con eso Roxas se sintió realmente afortunado de tener a Larxene de su lado.

-Entonces se los encargamos a ustedes dos.- Concluyó Saix.

-Y cuando tengamos la información, ¿qué hacemos con ellos?- preguntó el rubio mientras le hacía una seña a Lexaeus para que lo ayudase a bajarlos a su laboratorio.

-Los dejaremos en la sala del sueño.- Dijo Xenmas- si lo que planean es un ataque desde dentro no les daremos la oportunidad.- pudo percatarse del desacuerdo de los presentes.- Al menor será por un momento. Procuren dejarlos inconscientes para poder sacarlos de aquí sin que sepan nuestra ubicación exacta.- En cuanto termino de hablar todos se quedaron en silencio. Observando como Vexen y Lexaeus sufrían para llevar todos los cuerpos mientras que Larxene iba delante. Todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer, en cuanto obtuvieran la información irían a sus respectivos objetivos.

-Roxas- llamó Xenmas- posiblemente quieras ir a casa pero…

-Hablare con Cloud- le corto de golpe- sé que ahora es más seguro que me quede aquí que con ellos, sólo tengo que ir por un poco de ropa y a hablar con él.

-En ese caso será mejor que alguien vaya contigo.

-Yo voy con él- dijo de repente el pelirrojo.

-Igual yo- secundo Demyx.

-No- negó el mayor, sorprendiendo a los chicos- estoy seguro que tu hermano querrá saber la razón de tu petición, así que yo iré contigo.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir el rubio.

-Así que le brindaremos algo de información- continuó, haciendo caso omiso al menor.- Lo mejor será ir de una vez- Y sin decir nada más tomo al chico y lo llevó fuera. Sabía que comenzaría las excusas así que entre más rápido mejor.

-Es extraño ir contigo- le dijo ya que iban de camino.

-Lo sé, no es tan común ir a tu casa con tu exdirector- le dijo con burla.- ¿Qué información le dirás a Cloud?

-Sólo la necesaria, le aclararemos unos cuantos rumores.

-Sabes que no tenías venir- decía mientras daba la vuelta, ya se encontraban en su calle.

-A veces es bueno salir de vez en cuando, además aunque no lo parezca, haces falta en la organización. Así que quería pasar tiempo contigo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Claro! ¿Quién más podría causar tantos problemas?- decía burlón.

-No soy tan problemático.- Contestó haciendo un mohín.

-Tu expediente no decía lo mismo.

-Bueno, mi director era muy exagerado con algunas cosas.

-Pequeño mocoso- dijo sonriendo- ¿sabes? La primera vez que apareciste en mi oficina me sorprendí. Realmente eras lo contrario de Sora.

-Sigo siendo lo contrario de Sora, pero si recuerdo esa ocasión. He de decirte que fuiste muy estricto.- Dijo a modo de reproche.- Mira que mandarme una suspensión de dos días.

-¿Muy estricto? Todavía sigo pensando que fui demasiado blando contigo, después de todo no sólo insultaste un profesor sino que le gritaste y creaste un conflicto con el salón.

-Se lo merecía.

-Sé que Sephiroth no es de tu agrado, pero debes de admitir que lo que hiciste esa vez estuvo mal.- Dijo recalcando lo último como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

-Sí, sí. Todavía recuerdo el castigo de Cloud- comentó inconscientemente, dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más.

-Así que Cloud te castigo, bueno, era de esperarse.- Decía con mofa- ¿Y qué te hizo?

-Me mantuvo ocupado esos días- decía con un ligero sonrojo- no me dio ni un momento de descanso. Se excedió al mantenerme de esa manera por una semana. De la escuela directo a casa.

El mayor soltó una carcajada, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Al percatarse de la mirada de sorpresa del chico intentó calmarse.- Lo siento, pero es que es con ese tipo de situaciones que uno puede darse cuenta de que todavía eres un niño.

-Eso no es verdad- se quejó mientras cruzaba los brazos en una clara muestra de molestia. - Ya no soy un niño.

-Pero tampoco eres un adulto- decía mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio.

-Puede ser difícil a veces pero para nosotros o al menos para la mayoría,- decía recordando a cierto par- todavía eres un niño. Y sé que eso apesta pero es tu cruel realidad. Eres el menor de nosotros.

-Ya lo sé.- Contestó relajando los brazos. Tal parecía que tenía que aprender a vivir con eso, tanto en su casa como en la organización. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su hogar escuchando un poco de ruido.- Parece que hoy hay mucho movimiento.

-Entonces hay que apresurar este asunto.- Decía acercándose a la puerta para golpearla. Se percató de como Roxas sólo suspiro, lo tomo como una advertencia de que tal vez la situación se hiciera algo larga.

-¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo?- preguntaba Cloud dirigiéndose al peliblanco.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo gratis.- Le contestó calmado.- Te estoy ofreciendo información a cambio.

-Eso no importa Xenmas, estamos hablando de mi hermano menor.

-Y también del número XIII de la organización.- Se hizo el silencio por un momento. Sora, Roxas, Riku y Zack sólo observaban la situación, el menor ya sabía que sería complicado y no quería inmiscuirse aún en la discusión.- Escucha Cloud, creo que te has podido da cuenta de que la organización está sufriendo de algunos problemas, lo que te estoy pidiendo no tiene otro fin más que proteger a Roxas. Además, el chico ya es mayor como para decidir lo que quiere hacer.- termino de decir observando al mayor Strife. Sabía que había dado en el clavo, gracias a eso no encontraría tantas negativas.

Cloud dirigió su mirada al menor quien sólo se quedó en silencio. Era cierto, su hermano ya no era un niño ni mucho menos, pero le costaba trabajo. Por fin lo había recuperado y ya estaba metido en problemas. Suspiro, sabía que dijera lo que dijera Roxas actuaría como creyera conveniente y eso sería, lo más probable, ir al castillo con la organización.- Quiero mucha información como pago.

Xenmas sonrió, no había costado tanto trabajo, estaba por comenzar a hablar cuando el otro lo interrumpió.- Y también quiero que Riku, Zack y Sora escuchen esa información.

Tenía que admitir que eso no lo había planeado, lo había tomado por sorpresa. Pero aun así accedió.- Está bien.

-Entonces, comienza a hablar. ¿Qué es la organización?

-Solamente un grupo de trece personas sin nada que hacer que buscan algo de diversión.

-¿Cómo fue que comenzó?

-Una idea vaga supongo, la cual se fue haciendo más sólida conforme conseguíamos a más personas.

-¿Qué se necesita para entrar a la organización?- Sabía que había mejores preguntas, pero era de las básicas que quería despejar rumores, después intentaría profundizar más.

-No puedes entrar a la organización sólo con quererlo.- Contestó tajante- Nosotros te buscamos, necesitamos a personas con ciertas habilidades, si no las tienes simplemente no puedes entrar. Como ves, en ese sentido no somos como ustedes.

-En ningún sentido son como nosotros.- Se defendió por inercia el rubio.

-Te equivocas Cloud, somos más parecidos de lo que crees.- Contestó con arrogancia mientras esperaba la siguiente pregunta del rubio.

-… ¿Qué habilidades necesitas?

Dirigió una mirada rápida a Roxas, no podía decirle eso a Cloud, al menos no todavía,- No puedo decírtelo.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó sorprendido- Me prometiste información.

-Y no te la estoy negando, pero hay ciertas cosas que no puedo darme el lujo de revelar y mucho menos a Deepground y a los keyblade masters. ¿Por qué no lo intentas con otra pregunta?

-Esté no fue el trato Xenmas.

-Debes comprender Cloud, porque al igual que ustedes, nosotros tenemos secretos.

-Muchos secretos diría yo.

-Exactamente.

Soltó un suspiro, ya sabía que no sacaría tanta información como quería de ese par, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.- ¿Dónde queda el castillo del olvido?

-Oh, así que conoces de su existencia.

-Todo el mundo sabe que existe, pero nadie ha podido confirmarlo.

-Eso es porque existe y no existe.- Y así era debido a que se encontraba en el mundo inexistente. – Por eso mismo nadie puede encontrarlo, sólo los que pertenecen a la organización.

-Supongo que no me dirás dónde está, ¿cierto?

-Justamente.- Contestó con una sonrisa.

-… ¿En qué andan metidos ahora?

Su sonrisa se forzó un poco más, no quería demostrar que era algo grande y un poco peligroso.-Una riña entre bandas, sólo es por el territorio, algo de lo que ustedes no sufren.

-Si se aliaran a Deepground no tendrían esos problemas.- Dijo de repente Zack.

-Si nos aliáramos a Deepground dejaríamos de hacer muchas cosas que nos agradan- dijo Roxas en respuesta, no iba a dejar sólo a Xenmas con esos dos.

-Roxas, no los limitaríamos en nada.- Se defendió el hermano mayor.

-Tendríamos que revelarnos, dejaríamos de ser un grupo que existe y no existe a la vez, igual que nuestro castillo. ¿Acaso eso no es limitar Cloud? Sabes perfectamente que dejaríamos de ser todo un enigma para ustedes y los civiles- Completo Xenmas.

Se quedó callado, sabía que era cierto, los obligarían a eso, porque todos debían de saber quiénes vivían con ellos. Pero con eso comprobó que la organización trabajaba en las sombras, nadie se enteraba de que hacían, porque ellos estaban involucrados en los bajos mundos.- Xenmas…

-Piensa bien lo que vas a preguntar Cloud, porque será tu última pregunta- lo interrumpió, sabía que estaban entrando a un terreno peligroso y tenían que salir de la situación como fuera.

-De acuerdo… Xenmas… ¿han asesinado a alguien?- Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la pregunta no la esperaban. Tal vez Zack era el único que lo había previsto porque el rubio ya le había comentado antes de esa inquietud, pero Sora y Riku se vieron totalmente desubicados por la pregunta, no podía ser posible que la organización hubiese llegado a ese extremo. Xenmas mostró una expresión seria, demasiado para el gusto de algunos, Roxas sólo observaba al número 1 para ver cómo reaccionaría, ¿lo diría?

-Buena pregunta Cloud… ¿de verdad quieres saberlo?- podía decirlo, no era algo que se mantuviera oculto, pero podía dejar mal parado al menor. Aunque era posible que no. -Piénsalo bien, ¿quieres saberlo? ¿Aceptarás sin problemas cualquiera que sea la naturaleza que exista en la organización? Puede que si hayamos llegado a eso, puede que no, todo en nosotros es posible, hasta lo imposible o lo impensable. Así que ahora te lo peguntó yo, ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Lo observo por un momento, tal vez había hablado de más, tal vez no. Pero había salido de la situación. Se puso de pie.- Supongo que con esa información es más que suficiente, ¿no lo crees Roxas?- preguntó al menor.

-Supongo que si- el chico se levantó con intenciones de tomar la mochila que ya había preparado, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

-Quiero saberlo.- dijo poniéndose de pie.- Quiero saber hasta qué punto ha llegado la organización.

Roxas iba a reclamar pero el mayor se adelantó.- ¿Tus manos están limpias Cloud?- Dio media vuelta y camino hacía la puerta dejando al rubio mayor en la sala completamente callado, con Roxas yendo detrás de él. – Aunque puedo darte un dato más.

-Xenmas, es más que suficiente- le detuvo el menor.

-Está bien Roxas, seguramente te has preguntado muchas veces la razón por la cual todos los miembros de la organización son tan fieles a lo que digo.

Cloud sólo se quedó callado, esperando una respuesta a esa gran interrogante-¿Por qué?

-Xenmas…

-Es debido a un contrato que se hizo al entrar.

-¿Un contrato?

-Un contrato hecho en la piel- terminó sonriendo- es tiempo de irnos Roxas.- Decía mientras salían del lugar.

-¿Dijo en la piel?- preguntó Sora en cuanto los otros dos se habían ido.

-Si- confirmo Riku.

-Maldito Xenmas- soltó el rubio mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón más cercano.- Así que es por eso.

-¿A qué te refieres Cloud?

-A que seguramente la organización usa el mismo método que nosotros Zack.

-¿A qué método te refieres?- preguntó el más joven.

-Verás Sora, en Deepground somos pocas las personas que tenemos acceso a cierta información, pero no podemos divulgarla.- Explicaba Zack.

-Y hay una forma muy sencilla para lograrlo.- completo el rubio.

-¿Cuál es?

-Algo muy sencillo Riku.- Dijo el castaño mayor- un tatuaje.

-De verdad, muchas gracias por decir lo último.- Decía con sarcasmo al mayor.

-No es tan malo que lo dijera.

-¿Eso crees? Posiblemente cuando regrese; tenga a Cloud encima de mí queriendo saber dónde tengo el tatuaje.

-No lo creo,- contestó tranquilo el mayor- ellos usan un método muy similar.

El chico sólo se quedó callado observando al más grande, tal parecía que Xenmas conocía más de Deepground que ellos de la organización.- ¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué Deepground es muy parecido a nosotros?

Xenmas se quedó callado un momento mientras seguían caminando, tal parecía que el hermano mayor escondía muchas cosas.- Es verdad- dijo después de un rato, no sería él quien lo dijese pero tal vez podría despejar esa duda del menor.

-¿En qué exactamente?

-En cuestiones a las cuales no debes darle importancia ahora. Lo mejor será que te prepares,- comentó mientras entraban al castillo.- dependiendo de la información que hayan obtenido de los sin corazón comenzáremos a movernos.

-De acuerdo- no quiso indagar más porque sabía que no obtendría nada, lo mejor era ir a su habitación y darse un baño, ya después se preocuparía por otras cosas. Ni bien entró cuando ya tenía a un par de atolondrados abrazándolo con demasiada fuerza.

-¡Por fin regresaste!

-¡Tardaste demasiado!

-Axel… Demyx… necesito respirar…- decía con dificultad mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo.

-Pero Roxas…

-Nos dejaste abandonados.

-Par de… ¡Suéltenme de una vez!- alzo la voz logrando que el dúo lo dejara por fin.- ¿Se puede saber que les pasa?- preguntó molesto.

-Fue tu culpa- dijeron a la vez.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, decidiste irte con Xenmas.- reclamó el rubio.

-En lugar de irte con nosotros.- completo el pelirrojo.

Roxas sólo pudo suspirar mientras llegaba a su cama para dejar la mochila y sentarse en la orilla. –Fue Xenmas quien decidió ir, además sabían que iba a regresar.

-Pero aun así- iba a comenzar con un puchero pero el menor se lo impidió.

-Basta Demyx, bueno ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- preguntaba mientras los mayores se sentaban a cada lado, dejándolo en medio.- ¿Por qué se comportan tan raros?

-Porque te extrañamos, ¿no es obvio?- decía el pelirrojo mientras le rodeaba los hombros.

-Pero si sabían que…

-No nos referimos a eso Roxy,- le cortó Demyx- en general te extrañamos, es difícil lidiar con la idea y el hecho de que estás al otro lado del mundo.- contaba mientras hacía lo mismo que Axel.

-Debes comprendernos, no es tan divertido el sólo hacer tonterías nosotros dos solos.

-Pero si ustedes se bastan y se sobran ¿no?- preguntó con burla.

-Pero no es tan divertido, menos cuando Axel se pone en su etapa de deprimido.

-O mujeriego- completó Roxas.

-Bien, bien, ya sé que no soy tan divertido pero también, cuando Demyx se pone en su papel de "padre" responsable es muy pesado.

-¿"Padre responsable"?- preguntó el menor sin comprender muy bien lo que hablaban.

-Parece que ambos tenemos nuestras etapas- se defendió el rubio- si Roxas, tuve que comportarme así debido a que si no lo hacía Axel pudo haber cometido una tontería.

-Tal vez si- hablo el pelirrojo- ¿Acaso tú no nos extrañas Roxas?

-Para nada- respondió de manera rápida- estar allá es muy tranquilo y así me agrada.

-Oh, ¿estás seguro de eso?- le preguntó Axel de manera seductora al oído.

-¿No extrañas tenernos cerca?- preguntó Demyx de manera sensual jugando con alguno de los mechones del menor.

-No realmente- contestó algo nervioso.

-Venga Roxas, sabes que es mentira- volvió a decir esta vez mordiendo de manera juguetona el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Y eso no nos lo puedes ocultar.

-No es…- comenzaba a replicar, sabía lo que esos dos estaban planeando y no iba a ser muy divertido para él. Estaba por levantarse pero Axel se lo impidió.

-No vas a escapar tan fácil Roxy.- le dijo mientras el pelirrojo le obligaba a recostarse.

-Anda- exclamó sorprendido- sí que te has vuelto más fuerte- decía al forcejear más con el menor para dejarlo quieto.- Pero no es suficiente Roxas.- le dijo con burla, pero ya sea porque se confió demasiado o sólo fue suerte, el menor pudo ponerse de pie.

-¡Ya estense quietos ustedes dos!- decía con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro, mientras se quedaba observando a los otros dos que se quedaron recostados en la cama.

-Pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo Roxas- dijo Demyx burlón.

-Hace mucho que no estábamos así- siguió Axel.

-Divirtiendo un carajo,- dijo alzando la voz- tienen que aprender a comportarse.- Necesitaba calmarse, esos dos siempre lograban agitarlo más de lo debido- Iré a darme un baño SOLO- remarco al ver como los otros dos iban a decir algo.- ¿Creen poder comportarse?- preguntaba mientras se quitaba la gabardina y se dirigía al baño.

-Podemos comportarnos si estamos contigo- le dijo el rubio.

-Sólo compórtense- dijo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Los mayores sólo pudieron reír, en cuanto la puerta se cerró ambos se levantaron con claras intenciones de ir al baño con el menor, pero como si el chico les hubiese leído la mente no tardó mucho en escucharse como le ponía seguro a la puerta.- Ni se les ocurra.

-Eres un aguafiestas Roxy.

-Tienes que aprender a divertirte.

-Sé divertirme, pero con ustedes tengo que tomar muchas preocupaciones.

-Ya no es tan inocente- decía el pelirrojo dejándose caer en la cama.

-Creo que nos conoce muy bien.

-Así parece.

-¿Y te divertiste anoche?

-Hubiera sido más divertido si no hubieses aparecido.

-Todo lo hice para evitar que dejaras imposibilitado a Roxas.

-No te preocupes Demyx, te devolveré el favor.

-Ni se te ocurra.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que Zexion apareció en la habitación.

-Así que aquí estabas- decía dirigiéndose del rubio- hola Axel.

-Hola Zexion, ¿cómo estás?

-Sigo vivo y en pie más que nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Demyx ha sido muy salvaje?

-N-no me refiero a eso- contestó comenzando a sonrojarse.

-Hey Axel, que tú eres igual.- se defendió el rubio- Zexion, casi te puedo asegurar que si no es porque vengo a recordarles lo que dijo Xenmas, Roxas no hubiera podido estar de pie.

-Eso era completamente innecesario que lo comentaras- decía al momento que salía del baño.

-Roxas.

-No es necesario que ventiles nuestra vida sexual Demyx. Hola Zexion, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó mientras se acercaba al peli azul.

-Bien, creo que lo llevo bien, oye que tal si hablamos un rato, estoy seguro que este par te ha molestado bastante y no te caería mal un rato de tranquilidad.

-De hecho me caería bastante bien.

-Pero Roxas…- se quejó Axel.

-Íbamos a divertirnos juntos.

-Tal vez después, claro si Zexion te da permiso Demyx. -Eso había sido un golpe bajo y lo sabía pero ya no quiso esperar a que le contestarán, así que salió lo más rápido posible de su habitación.

-Y nos dejaron.

-Nos dejaron- dijeron derrotados, después le harían pagar a ambos cada uno a su manera claro.

-Esto es malo, muy malo.- se quejaba mientras se paseaba de un lado para otro.- ¿seguro que fueron siete?

-Completamente seguro.

-¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que le diré? No puedo ir simplemente y decirle que siete de los sin corazón han sido capturados.

-¿Siete de los sin corazón?- escuchó que preguntaban detrás de él, eso sólo le provoco más nerviosismo, todavía no planeaba la forma de decirle la noticia y ella ya se había enterado- ¿De qué hablas?

-Xion… esto es, no lo teníamos contemplado- comenzó a explicar.

-No creíamos que pasaría- comentó el chico que había dado la noticia la primera vez.

-Escúchame bien DN, eres el encargado de los incorpóreos y los sin corazón, así que dime, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó dirigiendo su mirada al más alto, sabía que sólo él conocía de lo que era capaz, para el resto, incluso para el otro chico que estaba ahí ella sólo era una mocosa.

-Parece ser que… la organización ha contraatacado, siete de los sin corazón fueron capturados y no sabemos a dónde se los han llevado.- Se quedó callado un momento.

\- Lo más seguro es que se los hayan llevado al castillo.

-Entonces podemos darlos por perdidos.- dijo el chico que aún se encontraba ahí- ¿No es así DN?

-Tenemos que ir por ellos,- dijo Xion- posiblemente podemos encontrarlos dentro de un par de horas.

-¿De verdad crees que los dejen ir?- preguntó el más alto- quiero decir, posiblemente ya sepan la ubicación del castillo, no creo que la organización sea tan tonta como para dejarlos ir.

-Justamente por eso, ellos no son tontos, así que lo más probable es que cuando encuentres a tus sin corazón estarán tan aterrados que no podrán pronunciar palabra, mucho menos recordar la ubicación del castillo del olvido, por algo se llama así.- Sin decir más se fue, dejando a los otros dos callados.

-¿Por qué seguimos haciéndole caso DN?- preguntó el chico mientras veía a la pelinegra desaparecer del lugar.- ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

-Ella fue la número XIV de la organización.

-¿La número XIV? Entonces, ¿no puede llevarnos al castillo?

-No sabe dónde está.-Se quedó callado un momento- Nunca lo supo, la organización la buscó y ella acepto como si nada, pero ellos no son como nosotros, ellos siempre ponen a sus integrantes nuevos a prueba durante un mes, ella sólo duro dos semanas y media. Tal parece que abrió a boca de más o se inmiscuyo en donde no debía.

-Pero, creí que la organización no dejaba que nadie se fuera así como así.

-Y no lo hace, parece que es Axel el que se encarga de los traidores, sólo que con Xion fue diferente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque quien fue tras ella fue el número trece.

-¿El Strife?

-Así es, por eso les tiene rencor a todos los de la organización, porque no la tomaron en serio.

-Pero, si ella está aquí, quiere decir que gano.

-No, ella fue derrotada por la organización, el punto es que el Strife no encontró sentido deshacerse de ella. Al parecer a la organización le resultaba lo mismo si ella quedaba viva o muerta.

-… Entonces lo que no soporto fue la humillación.

-Así es, además nosotros también queríamos deshacernos de ellos.

-¿De verdad?

La cuestión era que a la organización poco le importaba la existencia de ambos grupos, ellos no eran los que buscaban pelea, pero si por una u otra razón los provocaban; era obvio que las consecuencias no eran agradables.

-¿Y qué planeas hacer ahora Roxas?

-Supongo que dejaré todo eso de lado y me enfocaré por el momento en esta situación.

Se encontraban en la habitación de Zexion, tal vez los dos no se frecuentaran mucho pero no llevaba tan mala relación.

-Deja de lado la situación con los sin corazón y los incorpóreos, ¿le darás una oportunidad a Axel?

-No me la ha pedido.

-¿Y si te la pide?

Soltó un suspiro, no había pensado en ello porque realmente no había que pensar.

\- Supongo que se la daré.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad, no podría decirle que no después de lo que hemos hecho.

-Así que estás actuando igual que Cloud.

-Por lo que me contaste, creo que sí.

Siguieron hablando nimiedades hasta que Demyx entró en la habitación.

-Zexion eres malo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Calma, calma. Ya sé que estás muy entretenido platicando con Roxas y todo pero Xenmas nos ha mandado a llamar, tal parece lograron sacar mucha información de los chicos. – En cuanto el rubio termino de hablar, los dos menores salieron de forma apresurada de la habitación con el otro detrás de ellos. Tal parecía que por fin iban a movilizarse.

Tardaron un momento en llegar todos a la sala de tronos debido a que algunos estaban ocupados en otras cosas, pero el peliblanco no tardó en aparecer junto con Saix.

-Ya están todos aquí- dijo confirmando la presencia de los trece integrantes.

-¿Dónde están los sin corazón?- preguntó Saix.

-En la sala del sueño- respondió Vexen- después del interrogatorio no lograron mantener la conciencia mucho tiempo.

-Son demasiado débiles.- Soltó Larxene.

-Déjame adivinar, no midió fuerzas- decía por lo bajo Axel a Vexen.

-Para nada.

-Tal parece que logramos conseguir suficiente información sobre nuestros enemigos- comenzó a decir Xenmas- ninguno de ellos ha sufrido una lesión o algo por el estilo, el único golpe que logro acertarse fue el de la destrucción de su guarida.- Todos continuaron en silencio, todavía no se decía lo que ellos esperaban.- Aun así, no planean dejarnos tan pronto, todavía estamos en su punto de mira- continuó el líder- parece que por el momento están ubicados en distintos puntos. En la Ciudad del Paso se encuentra un grupo pequeño, en Bastión Hueco hay otro grupo, realmente sin importancia. Y finalmente el que más el que más nos importa es el que está ubicado en Villa Crepúsculo. Justo ahí se encuentra la persona detrás de todo este enfrentamiento.

-Sin rodeos Xenmas, ¿quién unió a los incorpóreos y a los sin corazón en nuestra contra?- preguntó molesto Xaldin.

-Xion.

Roxas se sorprendió, de nuevo ella. Ahora de verdad que lamentaba y se culpaba el no haber cumplido su misión en su momento.

-¿Xion?, ¿Esa mocosa?- preguntó Xigbar.

-Maldita rata, no debimos mostrarle compasión- dijo Larxene.

Uno a uno se fueron escuchando los comentarios de los miembros de la organización a excepción de Roxas, Axel, Demyx y Zexion.

-¡Silencio!- grito Saix al ver que no había mucha disposición del resto por callarse.- No importa de quien se trate, hay que demostrarles el enorme error que ha cometido al enfrentarse a nosotros.

-Justo eso- dijo Xenmas- ahora que conocemos su ubicación podremos atacar, nos dividiremos en grupos de cuatro, para ir a cada uno de los puntos. Zexion se quedará aquí como punto neutro para mantenernos al tanto de la situación de los demás.

-De acuerdo- aceptó el chico.

-Bien- contestó al ver la disposición del menor- Xaldin, Xigbar, Vexen y Lexaeus se dirigirán a Cuidad del paso.

Los nombrados sólo asintieron.

-Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene y Demyx irán a Bastión Hueco. Y por último, Saix, Axel, Roxas y yo nos dirigiremos a Villa Crepúsculo.- Se quedó observando un rato a los chicos antes de continuar- según nos dijeron, en cada punto se encuentran diez de ellos, así que supongo no serán gran problema para cuatro de nosotros.- Hubo un asentamiento por parte de todos.

-En cuanto hayan terminado con los enemigos en cada punto, regresaremos al castillo, este es el punto de reunión. Daremos un lapso de dos horas que iniciará cuando el primer grupo llegué aquí. Zexion tú serás el encargado de verificar ese tiempo.- Se fijó como el nombrado asentía y continuó.- Si ese tiempo termina y hay algún grupo que no haya llegado acudiremos a su auxilio, siendo el Bastión Hueco o Ciudad del Paso los primeros en registrarse en dado caso que falten dos grupos. Villa Crepúsculo debe ser el último en verificarse.- Se quedó callado un momento pero ninguno dijo nada así que continuó.- Partiremos en veinte minutos, así que tomen ese tiempo para prepararse y una cosa más. Todos saben la razón por la cual fueron reclutados en la organización. Todos poseemos la facilidad de mantener la sangre fría cuando la situación lo requiere y nuestro instinto de supervivencia es demasiado salvaje como para siempre mantenerlo dormido.

-Xenmas, ¿estás diciendo que tenemos carta libre para hacer eso?- preguntó Marluxia.

-Esta no es una guerra de territorios es de exterminación, así que demuestren esa habilidad que los hizo dignos de estar aquí.- Observo a cada uno de los miembros, unos se mantenían callados, otros mostraban una ligera sonrisa, fijo su atención en Roxas, le preocupaba un poco, pero bien sabía que él era uno de los mejores y tenía menos piedad que su gemelo- que no quede nadie con vida.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que se escuchará un estruendoso "Si" y todos los miembros se retiraran.

Estaba un poco consternado por eso, era cierto que no sería la primera vez que lo hacía, todos en la organización tenían habilidades asesinas y tenían que comprobarlas y dominarlas cuando se cumplía su primer mes en la organización. Pero no las llevaba a cabo tan a menudo, pero Xenmas tenía razón, esta no era una guerra de territorios era más bien una guerra para saber quién poseía más supervivencia.

-¿Estás bien con esto?- le preguntó Axel mientras se dirigían a su habitación.

-Si, después de todo no es la primera vez.

-Roxas, es sólo la tercera, está bien que estés nervioso.

-Sí, sí, sé que no me puedo comparar con la persona que se encarga de eliminar a los traidores.- Dijo a modo de burla.

-Mocoso, te falta mucho para que puedas hablarme así- contestó rodeándole los hombros.- Así que cuida tus palabras.

-Un mocoso que te pone fácilmente.- Dijo seductor.

-Pero sigues siendo un mocoso.

-Hay que ponerse serios Axel, después tendremos tiempo para jugar.

-Entonces, ¿habrá un después?- preguntó al oído.

-Claro que habrá un después.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Roxas dejaron las risas e insinuaciones de lado, ese no era el momento.- Te veré en un rato- dijo mientras entraba a su habitación. Ahora sólo debía preocuparse de tener sus armas listas y poner su seudónimo "Llave del destino" bien en alto.

-Bien, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- todos se encontraban en la entrada del castillo, ya divididos en sus respectivos grupos.- A cada grupo le toca llevar uno de los sin corazón,- explicaba a los otros que tenían una clara muestra de confusión al ver a sus siete prisioneros aún inconscientes frente a ellos.- esto es para dejar en claro el mensaje al resto.

-Pero quedan cuatro de ellos.- Decía Luxord.

-Eso es porque, como nosotros iremos a Villa Crepúsculo los llevaremos con nosotros.- Guardo silencio, no esperaba encontrarse en esa situación una vez más, creía que ya no habría otro idiota como para que alguien se atreviera. Soltó un suspiro y prosiguió.- Cuando hayan terminado con ellos procuren no dejar muestras de quienes fueron los culpables y en dado caso de que alguno escape; procuren que no abra la boca, no importa que no lo maten, sólo déjenlo lo bastante traumado como para que no le queden ganas de hablar. Y… tengan cuidado.- No importaba que se tratan de un grupo de asesinos profesionales, tampoco el hecho de que diera la imagen de líder desgraciado, aunque no lo pareciera se preocupaba por sus chicos.- Entonces, nos vamos.- Y así cada grupo se fue mientras que Zexion entraba al castillo, a la habitación desde donde mantendría contacto con el resto.

-Estamos listos- dijo en el radio logrando que todos lo escucharan. Iba a ser complicado seguirlos a todos, pero haría lo posible.

Seguían avanzando faltaba poco para llegar a Villa Crepúsculo y ninguno había dicho nada hasta ese momento, sólo seguían caminando pensando tal vez en cuál sería su mejor estrategia.

-No se muevan- dijo de pronto Xenmas.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Axel.

-Hay que esconderse- dijo mientras jalaba sin ninguna delicadeza al chico todavía inconsciente, siendo seguido por los otros tres.

-¿Qué pasa Xenmas?- se atrevió a preguntar Saix.

-Nos están buscando- comenzó a explicar mientras se adentraba más en las sombras del lugar.- Y no son exactamente los sin corazón o los incorpóreos.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el rubio.

-Deepground y los keyblade.

Eso fue un golpe directo para el menor, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Sus propios hermanos?

-Zexion- escuchó que decía el mayor- tal parece que tenemos invitados no deseados, comunícales a todos que se cuiden de Deepground y los keyblade, todo esto tiene que hacerse con sigilo, no podemos dejar que nadie nos vea.- Supuso que el otro sólo había asentido. ¿Ahora qué hacía?

-Hay que movernos de manera sigilosa, no podemos dejar que nadie nos vea.

Los otros tres sólo asintieron. Aunque se detuvieron casi al instante.- Xenmas.

-Déjenlos atados.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Axel.

-Dejen a los sin corazón atados.- De manera rápida volvió a hablarle a Zexion por el radio.- Zexion, dile al resto que si se encuentran con estos obstáculos; dejen a los sin corazón donde se encuentran, así se entretendrán con ellos y nos perderán el paso.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- le preguntó cuándo termino de hablar.

-Completamente seguro, tenemos a unos muy buenos perros detrás de nosotros.

-De acuerdo.

De manera rápida los cuatro dejaron a los chicos atados entre sí, lo suficientemente cerca como para que fuesen vistos por los sujetos.

-¿Entonces podemos continuar?- preguntó Saix.

-Sí, no tardarán en encontrarlos, además así no llevaremos peso muerto.

Siguieron su camino, no habían avanzado mucho cuando escucharon el grito de ayuda, en verdad no habían tardado mucho en encontrarlos. Hicieron caso omiso de eso y siguieron el camino en silencio, ahora más por necesidad que por gusto. Faltaba poco y la luz del día estaba por acabarse, se habían llevado demasiado tiempo en conseguir la información.

Roxas comenzaba a ponerse nervioso pero intentaba controlarse, tenían que conseguirlo, era su deber. Xion había ingresado a la organización por saber manejar la llave espada al igual que él, pero en cuanto la pusieron a prueba; la organización se percató que no les sería de utilidad, ella podía ser cruel y provocar un gran dolor, pero no tenía control sobre sí misma cuando entraba en ese estado, perdía la noción de todo, era demasiado impulsiva y eso podía provocarle problemas a la organización. Ella no sería capaz de quitar una vida de la misma manera que él si podía. Sacudió su cabeza de manera sutil, pronto aclararía las cosas con ella, le haría pagar por lo que hizo.- Tranquilo- escuchó que le decía Axel, sólo verlo lo calmo un poco.- todo irá bien- le decía al momento que colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. Sólo asintió, eso lo sabía.

-Silencio- dijo el peliblanco- ahí están.

Por fin habían llegado a su objetivo, eran cerca de siete personas las que se veían a primera vista.

-¿No los notas muy calmados?- le preguntó en un susurro el peli azul.

-Están muy confiados, shh…- los mandó a esconderse, parecía que había visto un movimiento clave en sus enemigos- parece que se enteraron que ya encontraron al resto.

Estaban preparados para atacar, sólo necesitaban encontrar el momento. Justo estaban por iniciar cuando la chica hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Cuántos fueron encontrados?- le preguntó al que estaba dando la noticia.

-Parece que los siete, tenías razón Xion, se desharían de ellos en cualquier momento.

-Bien- se quedó meditando un momento la reciente información- todos tienen que estar preparados, no tardarán en atacarnos, posiblemente sea mañana cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos.- termino de decir antes de entrar de nuevo.

-Esa chiquilla cree conoceros bien- dijo Xenmas con burla.

-Para estar sólo dos semanas no aprendió mucho- secundó Saix.

-Un total fracaso- continuó observando el lugar.- Axel, tendrás que encargarte de que el camino quede totalmente obstruido, no dejaremos que nadie escape. Saix y yo atacaremos en cuanto comiences con eso, y Roxas- decía mientras observaba al menor- cuida la espalda de Axel.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, entonces es hora de comenzar.

Fueron sigilosos hasta el último momento, procurando no llamar tanto la atención porque una vez las llamas se hicieran presentes tenían que actuar sin pausa. Las dos parejas se dieron un beso rápido, tal vez en señal de buena suerte o para calmar un poco los nervios, tomaron la mayor cantidad de aire posible y con eso dio comenzó.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- preguntó un chico de golpe al ver como las llamas aparecieron de la nada.

-¡Demonios!- gritó otro.

-¡La organización!- se dio la alarma. Era tiempo de actuar.

Saix, Xenmas y Roxas se hicieron presentes al momento. Los tres parecían estar en completa calma, por fin salía a lucir esa característica suya.

-¡Maldición, no se queden parados, ataquen!- gritaron- ¡Protejan a Xion!- La batalla dio inicio. Saix y Xenmas comenzaron a defenderse, podía escucharse el impacto de las espadas aéreas del peliblanco y el tan característico ruido procedente de la claymore del otro. Roxas se dirigió donde Axel, no tardarían en intentar atacarlo.

En cuanto llegó con el pelirrojo sujeto con más fuerza a prometida y recuerdos lejanos, cerró los ojos y tomo aire. Debía tener la mente en blanco, olvidarse de todo lo racional. Se percató de que el otro había terminado su tarea y se acercaba presuroso.- Hora de divertirnos- sólo se limitó a asentir. Había que actuar.

Eso no era una batalla, era una masacre. Les habían mentido, en ese lugar no sólo había diez personas, eran más. -¡Deténganlos!- escuchó que gritaron, vio cómo se acercaban tres chicos a él, bien armados. Levantó a prometida, parecía que la dificultad aumentaba. En cuanto el primero se acercó entró en el juego recuerdos lejanos quien fue la encargada de atravesarlo, un golpe certero y efectivo. "Uno menos" pensó. Llegó el segundo, prometida rajo su garganta, "aburrido". El tercero se detuvo, se veía asustado, "huye". Pensó al verlo, no había que acabar con todos, él terminaría con aquellos tan estúpidos que se atrevieran a retarlo.- Huye y no digas nada- le dijo serio mientras lo señalaba con prometida. El chico completamente temeroso asintió de manera efusiva, dejo caer sus armas y salió corriendo. Sabía que los otros tres no le dirían nada porque ellos habían hecho lo mismo. Aun así los gritos apagados por la claymore y los cuerpos aniquilados por sus propias armas seguían escuchándose con intensidad.

Ninguno dudo, Xenmas usaba sus armas sin compasión, Saix blandía a claymore sin piedad, Axel calcinaba a varios con sus chakrams sin muestra de corazón, y él, él cortaba y destazaba con prometida y recuerdos lejanos sin perdón. Ellos eran la organización XIII, ellos eran la tan temible organización XIII. Después de un rato se detuvieron, no había más enemigos que atacar. Habían terminado con toda la carne de cañón.

-¡¿Por qué no sales Xion?!- grito Xenmas mientras se acercaba a la entrada- ¡hemos terminado con tus peones, con tus sin corazón!- Observo en silencio los cadáveres que aún quedaban reconocibles, eres quince, contó también los que ya se encontraban calcinados, eran seis. Veintiún personas, vaya masacre. -¿Por qué no mandas a tus incorpóreos?- continuó el mayor- ¡O mejor aún!, ¿por qué no sales? Ahórrate la sangre de tu gente y da la cara. Tú querías enfrentarnos, pues bien. ¡Aquí estamos!- Dirigió su mirada a Xenmas, no lucía ningún rasguño, incluso su gabardina estaba intacta, ni un corte ni nada. Ni siquiera manchas de sangre. La ventaja de usar espadas aéreas, Saix lucía igual que el mayor a excepción que él si llevaba un poco de sangre ajena en la ropa, igual que él. Por último divisó a Axel. Estaba sentado como si intentará ahorrar energías, cuando se percató que lo observaba giro el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa. Aún le sorprendía el hecho de que le sonriese así después de asesinar a alguien.

-¡No somos igual que los sin corazón!- gritaron en la entrada- ¡Hasta aquí llegaron!

Dieciocho personas, bien armadas y mejores en la defensa salieron de golpe dirigiéndose a cada uno de la organización. Sin ninguna intención de rendirse Xenmas, Saix y Axel esperaron pacientes hasta que se acercaron lo suficiente para atacar. Roxas sólo pudo sentir pena, no tenían por qué pelear, ellos no representaban nada y lo sabían. Cuatro chicos se acercaron a él, dos de ellos temblando.

-¿De verdad quieren hacer esto?- preguntó antes de atacar. Los cuatro se detuvieron- Sólo váyanse.- Dos le obedecieron, soltaron sus armas y se hicieron a un lado, los otros les vieron en forma de reproche y atacaron al rubio.

No sé percato de cuando estuvo tan cerca o de en qué momento se vio obligado a saltar por donde él se encontraba sólo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Axel cuando este había sido golpeado y herido por una de las dagas de los adversarios. -¡Axel!- grave error, el mayor se mantuvo en pie trastabillando un poco, se había descuidado.

Los incorpóreos sólo rieron, continuarían con el ataque, también se habían sorprendido pero no importaba eso, habían herido a uno. Con rapidez se fueron contra el pelirrojo, otro grave error, se olvidaron de Roxas, se olvidaron de sus armas y de su salvajismo. Prometida atravesó por la espalda, recuerdos lejanos corto la garganta. Estaba molesto.

-Perdona, me metí en tu camino- se disculpó. Al menos había terminado con sus enemigos.

-Olvídate de eso, ¿estás bien?- preguntó mientras se acercaba.

-Sí, tranquilízate. No terminarán conmigo sólo con esto, ¿lo captas?

Lo observó detenidamente, la herida era profunda eso se veía claramente, se preocupó y Axel pudo notarlo- Hey enano, no es tiempo para preocuparse, todavía no hemos terminado- decía mientras colocaba una mano en su cabeza alborotándole el cabello.- Esa fue la segunda ronda.

Llegaban más y más ¿de dónde diablos habían salido tantos de ellos? Eso comenzaba a hartarlo y lo dio a notar.-De acuerdo, me cansé- dijo provocando que los otros tres lo vieran con atención. Habían terminado con otra tanda, pero comenzaban a mostrar cansancio- La siguiente ronda déjenmela a mí.

-Olvídalo Axel, estás herido- dijo Saix.

-Esto no es nada, puedo con más- decía pero sabía que ya había perdido demasiada sangre, o corría peligro todavía pero si el riesgo de perder la conciencia.

-No lo creo Axel, ya has hecho tu parte del trabajo, déjanos el resto a nosotros.- decía el peli blanco. No quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a hartarse.

Iba a replicar algo más pero el último grupo por fin salía. Lo supieron por el hecho de ver a Xion.

-¿No crees que ya fue suficiente la sangre derramada?- preguntó Xenmas.

-Ellos no eran nada.- dijo completamente seria.- Ellos son en los que confió.- En cuanto termino de hablar un grupo bastante grande se hizo presente.- Termínenlos.

No pudieron actuar, ninguno lo vio venir, en cuanto el grupo avanzó Axel se colocó frente a los otros tres. –Yo me encargo- no estaban de acuerdo, iban a replica pero era tarde, Axel ya había actuado. Las llamas se hicieron presentes en gran cantidad y así como sus enemigos aparecieron, desaparecieron siendo carbonizados.

-¿Qué demonios?- preguntaron los restante sorprendidos.

-¡Axel!- el menor se acercó al pelirrojo el cual estaba arrodillado, había usado demasiada energía.- ¡Hey, ¿estás bien?!

-Sí, sólo un poco mareado.

-¡Idiota!- le dijo Saix mientras se acercaba.

-Maldición- escucharon que decía la chica- De acuerdo, me han demostrado que son capaces- la chica comenzó a moverse pero fue detenida por los chicos que estaban a su lado.

-Déjanoslos a nosotros Xion.

Escuchar eso le molesto, ya tenía suficiente de todo, se levantó molesto, Saix seguía con Axel y Xenmas sólo observaba desde atrás.- Te reto Xion.- dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes.- Quiere destruir la organización, te daré la oportunidad de hacerlo desde dentro. Te reto, tú y yo, quien quede vivo se queda con el nombre de "Llave del destino", se queda con el número XIII de la organización.- Escuchó como Axel iba a reclamar y como era detenido por el peli azul.

-Déjalo, es su decisión- decía Saix.

-Pero…

-Él sabe lo que hace- secundo Xenmas.

-¿Aceptas o no?- preguntó a la chica frente a él, esa era la única forma de librarse de ella, ella era su responsabilidad, su trabajo incompleto.

Analizó la situación, tenía todas las de ganar, el rubio se mostraba cansado, no daría mucha pelea mientras que ella estaba con sus energías al 100%, sonrió- Aquí y ahora, acepto- tomo su llave espada y se fue en contra del menor, Roxas a penas y pudo reaccionar.

-¡Xion!- los dos chicos iban a intervenir pero las espadas de Xenmas los detuvieron.

-Si ustedes interfieren, nosotros haremos lo mismo.- Con eso se quedaron quietos, esa era la pelea del menor y no intervendrían.

Estaban igualados, cuando Xion atacaba Roxas se defendía y viceversa, el menor comenzaba a cansarse, la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo a gran velocidad.

"Estás perdido" las escuchó, ese no era el momento, ya sabía que llevaba las de perder. "Grandísimo torpe", eso ya lo sabía, "Vas a morir por tu imprudencia". Lo sabía. "Tú y tus estúpidos impulsos".- Lo sé- dijo molesto, comenzaba a desesperarse, ese no era el momento para que lo molestaran.

La chica lo escuchó, pero hizo caso omiso de ello, no podía distraerse, estaba por terminar al chico, hizo un movimiento rápido, el otro ni lo vio venir, le había atravesado el costado derecho, de forma rápida alejo su espada. Por fin lo había herido.

-¡Roxas!- gritó el pelirrojo, estaba por levantarse pero se lo impidieron.

-Es su pelea- dijo Xenmas.

"Perderás" le dijeron alteradas al sentir el golpe. "Retírate". –No- comenzaba a perder la visión. Se estaba alterando demasiado.

-Ríndete ahora que puedes Roxas- le dijo con burla- Ríndete y puede que esta vez ellos no sean tan rudos contigo- continuó mientras se acercaba al rubio.

"¡Morirás!" Por contrario que se escuchará ese grito proveniente de su mente le logró regresar la calma, pudo mantener la mente en blanco de nuevo, pudo recuperar su tranquilidad y eso se notó en su cuerpo. Xenmas sonrió, se había percatado del cambio, por fin Roxas entraba al mundo de la nada, al mundo de la oscuridad.

"Bienvenido de vuelta, oficialmente has regresado". Escuchó en forma de aliento, por fin lo había logrado.- ¿Rendirme?- preguntó mirando fijamente a la pelinegra- Ven y termina conmigo de un solo golpe si es que puedes.- La reto. Y ella cayó en la provocación.

-Tú lo pediste- se lazó sin pensarlo, se lanzó completamente cegada por la falsa victoria, por eso no lo vio, no vio como recuerdos lejanos era levantada a la exacta altura de su garganta, mucho menos la pacífica expresión de su enemigo.

Así sin más, de un solo golpe Xion fue derrotada, la espada de Roxas se adentró más en su cuello, antes de comenzar su recorrido.- La que perdió fuiste tú.- Y con eso prometida se abrió paso en su vientre, ambas comenzaron a marcar su camino hasta llegar a su corazón, extinguiendo la vida de su oponente.- Esto se terminó.

-¡No, todavía no termina!- no importaba que Xion ya hiciera en el suelo sin vida, aún quedaba él y su compañero, junto con otros incorpóreos y algunos sin corazón, todavía podrían con ellos.

-Se terminó- escuchó que decían a su lado- Si no quieres ser víctima de mis lanzas.

-O de mi guadaña.

-O peor aún, de mis cuchillos. Te darás por vencido.- habían dicho Xaldin, Marluxia y Larxene respectivamente.

Era inútil, estaban rodeados y lo sabían, habían reunido cerca de 100 personas y ni eso les funcionó. Tal parecía que de verdad la organización estaba en otro nivel, uno muy alejado de ellos. Dirigió su mirada a su compañero, se veía molesto pero también veía rasgos de resignación. También se había percatado de la situación.- Nos rendimos- dijo cansado, ya no quería pelear más.

-Bien- dijo Xenmas retirando sus armas- Hay que apresurarnos a llevar a Axel y Roxas al castillo.

-Larxene, ¿qué paso con el resto?- preguntaba Saix mientras que Xaldin y Marluxia se encargaban de los heridos.

-Fueron heridos, eran más personas de las que nos dijeron. Supongo que era obvio que no saldríamos ilesos.

-Supongo. ¿Se encargaron de terminar todo?

-Tranquilo, Demyx y yo lo limpiamos todo- dirigió su mirada a los cuatro que comenzaban a alejarse.- Supongo que es mi turno de limpiar aquí también.

-Bueno, Axel no puede hacer su trabajo.

Suspiro derrotada, haría pagar al pelirrojo por hacerla trabajar de más.

-¡Rápido, llévenlo a la sala del sueño!- escuchó que gritaban- ¡Necesitamos detener la sangre!, ¡Ah, este idiota!- quiso reírse, ya sabía de quien se trataba, Saix le insultaba y con sumo derecho, sabía que se había pasado pero no creyó que fuese tanto.

-Bueno, esto pasa cuando pones todo tu ser en un ataque- dijo en apenas un susurro. Pero no supo si de verdad lo había dicho, tal vez sólo lo había pensado.

-¡Si serás imbécil!- Y ahí estaba, ya se había tardado. Seguramente por eso se encontraba tan tranquilo, porque sabía que Roxas estaba bien.

-Roxas, tú también estás herido.- quiso visualizar al rubio o a Saix, a quien fuera, pero no podía abrir sus ojos, ni siquiera supo en que momento los cerró.

-Zexion, ¿has terminado con los demás?

-Sí, Vexen, pero, ¿puedes tratar a Axel en lo que yo atiendo a Roxas?

-Sí, sí, ve. Estos dos de vedad son el uno para el otro, mira si son igual de estúpidos.

Se permitió reír un poco, eso era cierto, tanto Roxas como él eran el uno para el otro, se obligó a abrir los ojos aún con la sonrisa en el rostro. Ya había descansado mucho.- Eso, ríete ahora que puedes- le dijo Vexen cuando se percató de que había abierto los ojos.

-Ya, ya, pero sigo vivo, ¿qué no?- contestó mientras intentaba sentarse.

-Quédate ahí- dijo mientras lo obligaba a acostarse.- Todavía no termino.

-¿Y cómo esta él?-Volvió a reír, esta vez con más ganas provocándole una gran punzada de dolor en su costado.- Auch, auch, duele.

-¡Idiota, que te estés quieto!- gritó intentando cerrar por completo la herida.

-Lo siento, lo siento- intentó quedarse quieto, no quería hacer enojar a Vexen, ya tenía suficiente con Roxas- ¿y el resto?

-Estamos bien, no fueron heridas tan graves, aunque Xigbar está que echa humo, lo atacaron por la espalda.

-¿Y Demyx?- preguntó un poco preocupado, ya sabía lo atolondrado que podía ser su amigo.

-Mamá Zexion acaba de dejarlo hace un rato, creo que recibió más golpes de él que por los sin corazón.

-¿Pues qué le paso?

-Uno que otro golpe y una apuñalada en el hombro nada grave.

-Nadie corrió gran peligro entonces.

-Aún…

-¿Cómo dices?

-Axel, tienes a un muy cabreado Roxas esperando a que salgas de aquí y a una muy divertida Larxene esperando para cobrarte por haber hecho tu trabajo.- termino de decir, esperando a ver la reacción del pelirrojo, aunque a decir verdad le sorprendió lo que sucedió, Axel se levantó de manera rápida y lo tomo de la bata.

-¡Mátame, mátame ahora!- comenzó a pedir de manera desesperada- Lo de Larxene no hay problema, pero Roxas es otra historia.

-Calma, no creo que ese pequeño sea tan malo.

-Vexen…- comenzó a decir completamente serio- has visto a Zexion enojado, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Crees que da miedo?

-Tal vez un poco, pero si Roxas es igual que Zexion no tienes que ser tan exagerado entonces.

-Roxas es un Strife, cuando alguno de ellos se enfada es lo peor, Cloud da miedo, eso es cierto, pero Sora y Roxas son historia aparte, a veces dan más miedo que su hermano mayor.

Fue ahí que comprendió todo, nunca había tenido un encuentro directo con el mayor de los Strife, pero si había escuchado algunos relatos, de forma comprensiva tomo al pelirrojo.- Pobre de ti. Bien, ya terminamos.- decía comenzando a levantarse.

-No, Vexen…- pero el rubio ya había salido de la habitación. ¿Y ahora qué haría para calmar a Roxas?- Bueno tranquilízate Axel, Roxas también resulto herido, puedes tomar eso a tu favor- lentamente se puso de pie, si esa era una buena defensa, estaba por salir del lugar cuando la puerta fue abierta violentamente. –Roxas- sintió el golpe, bastante bien acomodado en su mejilla izquierda, ya se lo esperaba, pero no creyó que lo tumbaría.

-¡Idiota!- molesto era poco, estaba de verdad cabreado- ¡Cuando alguien te diga que no hagas algo, no lo hagas!- gritó lo más que pudo.

-O-oye Roxas…- intentaba decir pero nuevos golpes llegaron, no tan fuertes como el primero pero todavía dolían.- auch… oye… cálmate.- pedía mientras se defendía.

-¿Por qué siempre terminas haciendo lo que quieres? Tú y tu maldito, ego, orgullo, lo que sea, se pueden ir al diablo.- detuvo los golpes cuando termino de hablar.

-¿Ya te calmaste?- le preguntó al menor pero este no dijo nada, sólo se quedó callado y dio la vuelta. Tenía intenciones de irse.- No, ni creas que te vas a ir así de fácil.- dijo sujetándolo de la muñeca.- No voy a ser yo el único reñido.

-Axel, de verdad estoy enojado…

-¿Y crees que yo no? Si, tal vez fui un idiota por lanzarme al ataque así sin más, pero y tú ¿qué fue eso de retar a Xion a una pelea?- comenzó a decir molesto.- También actuaste de manera impulsiva y también resultaste herido.

-…esa pelea tenía que darse- contestó.

-Me importa una mierda si tenía que darse o no, lo hiciste y actuaste de manera estúpida igual que yo.- dijo triunfante.

El menor sólo ladeo su rostro, Axel tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que se hubiese puesto en peligro más que él. Estaba por replicar pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo.

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que eso no justifica nada, ambos actuamos de forma impulsiva y lo sabes.

-… de acuerdo, en eso… tienes razón- dijo por fin- ambos fuimos idiotas.

Axel sonrió, eso ya era un gran triunfo, había veces que el orgullo de Roxas podía más y no aceptaba su error.- Bien, entonces, ¿estamos bien?

-Supongo que sí.

Los dos sonrieron y salieron de la sala, tenían pensado dirigirse a la habitación de alguno de los dos pero el llamado de Marluxia les detuvo toda idea, tal parecía era tiempo de la última reunión.

Todos se encontraban en la sala de tronos, esperando a que Xenmas comenzará a hablar, todos estaban cansados, heridos y algunos ansiosos por encerrarse en la habitación con su respectiva pareja por al menos todo lo que quedaba de la noche y gran parte de la mañana.

-Debo decirles que esta fue una dura batalla- comenzó a hablar- una que nos hacía falta a todos. Después de mucho tiempo de mantenernos tranquilos. Hicieron un buen trabajo- se detuvo para observar a todos los miembros.- Sé que algunos terminaron más heridos que otros. –Axel, Roxas y Demyx sintieron la pedrada directa.- Pero también sé que todos defendieron sus lugares dentro de la organización, igual, algunos más que otros- decía viendo fijamente a Roxas. – Por eso creo que todos nos merecemos un buen descanso y unos días libres. – se acercó un poco a Saix- así que siéntanse libres de hacer lo que quieran, sólo no me molesten. –tomo a Saix del brazo y lo saco de la sala, él también tenía prisa en encerrarse en la habitación.

-Creo que no somos los únicos que necesitan estar a solas- comentó el pelirrojo al ver como todos comenzaban a salir de la sala, algunos con más prisa que otros, tal como el caso de Demyx que llevaba casi a rastras a un resignado Zexion. -¿nos vamos?

-Como quieras, ¿tu habitación o la mía?- le preguntó mientras ambos se dirigían a la puerta.

-La última vez fue en la tuya.- decía tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo de camino a su habitación. –Así que ahora entrarás en los terrenos de la llama danzante.

-Bueno, no es algo que espere mucho.- le dijo en son de burla dejándose guiar. Ya sabía lo que ambos harían, bueno ya sabía lo que todos harían en cuanto estuvieran en la privacidad de sus cuartos.

Soltó una leve risa- Oh, ya verás cómo en verdad lo esperas.

-O-oye, estás herido- logró decir antes de que lo besará de nuevo.

-No importa- con suma delicadeza paso su mano por toda la pierna del otro.- No es nada grave.

-Pero…- otro beso, esta vez más largo, más profundo. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos, el rubio encima de él, entregándose después de una batalla, sin presiones, con toda la calma del mundo para esperarlos. Se separaron, querían verse el uno al otro. –Debes tener más cuidado para la siguiente.- decía colocando su dedo sobre la herida del hombro de forma delicada.

-Sé que me curarás también en la siguiente.- contestó tomándolo de la mano y besándolo. Ese era el amor de ambos, a veces salvaje, a veces demasiado romántico, pero era muy pasional en cualquiera de los sentidos. Era un amor que todo el mundo desea. Como pareja se entendían, se soportaban y a la vez era amigos, amigos con ciertos derechos había comentado una vez el rubio. Siempre buscaban entregarse el uno al otro sin reservas, sin presiones, sin miedos y sin conflictos. Un amor sólido, tal vez igual de sólido como el que en un futuro tendría Axel y Roxas.

-Vas a tener que cuidarte de todas maneras.- le contestó sonriendo mientras enredaba ambas piernas en la cintura del otro. – Pero por hoy, no te midas en lo que haces- le dijo al oído mientras se acercaba un poco más al otro.

-Con todo gusto- contestó con una sonrisa mientras se movía de nuevo entrando más profundo en el menor.

La habitación se encontraba a oscuras, ellos estaban debajo de las cobijas o al menos la mitad de sus cuerpos, los gemidos comenzaron a llenar de nuevo la habitación. Todo estaba bien, ellos disfrutaban, no había porque preocuparse por el mundo exterior o al menos así era hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Te dije que te devolvería el favor- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara y con Roxas detrás de él negándose a entrar.

-¡Axel!- gritó molesto buscando con las manos algo para arrojarlo al pelirrojo.

-Zexion, será mejor que te cuides, con eso de que luego Demyx se pone de salvaje- soltó una carcajada al terminar de hablar, cerró la puerta de golpe al ver la almohada que se dirigía a su rostro. –Para la otra ponle seguro a la puerta.- dijo de último antes de comenzar a caminar rumbo a su habitación.

-¡Date por muerto Axel!- gritó mientas salía de dentro del menor y cerraba con seguro la puerta.

-Demonios- escuchó que decía Zexion en un tono bajo. Al verlo no supo que sentir. Se encontraba con una almohada en el rostro maldiciendo una y otra vez.

-¿Zexion?

-¿Por qué siempre tienen que meterme en sus problemas?- preguntó separándose un poco la almohada. Tenía el rostro completamente rojo.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar- se disculpó mientras volvía a colocarse encima del peli azul.- Y créeme hare pagar a Axel por esto.- decía retirando el objeto para ver de nuevo a su chico.

-¿Con creces?- preguntó con un pequeño puchero, y es que él también tenía su lado tierno e infantil pero sólo cuando estaba con Demyx.

Se rio un poco, no esperaba que le preguntará eso.-Con creces, lo prometo.- sintió como los brazos del otro se colocaban alrededor de su cuello. Esa era la señal de continuar en lo que estaban.

-Recuerda que lo prometiste.

-Claro, no voy a olvidarlo.- dijo antes de volver a besarse.

-No puedo creer que en verdad lo hicieras- decía mientras entraban a la habitación del número VIII.

-Nos la debía, además ya le habíamos advertido.- se defendió, mientras se quitaba la gabardina y se dejaba caer en la cama.

-Pero Zexion no tenía nada que ver.- se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo cuando también se hubo quitado la gabardina.

-Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios.-dijo sin culpa alguna.

-Y tú, ¿qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar?- preguntó mientras se sentaba encima de él procurando no tocar la herida que recién habían sanado.

-Muchas cosas si se necesitan.- contestó rodeando la cintura del rubio. Quería tenerlo debajo de él lo más pronto posible, pero no podía actuar de forma tan brusca, las heridas de ambos eran recientes.

-Es bueno saberlo.- se acomodó mejor sobre Axel para comenzar a besarlo de forma demandante. - ¿Sabes que eres un idiota?- le preguntó cuándo se separaron.

-Tú también lo eres enano, que no se te olvide- decía mientras revolvía su cabello. –Hay que tener cuidado, ambos estamos heridos.

-Lo tengo presente. Así que, ¿vas a comenzar?

Llevaban prisa, más bien era que querían ahorrarse tiempo, o por distintas cuestiones, sólo sabían que se estaban dejando llevar por sus instintos, por las sensaciones y los placeres que cada uno se provocaba. –Roxas, espera. –sé detuvo de golpe, ambos estaban sólo con la ropa interior.- Hay algo que me ha estado molestando.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó un poco molesto debido a la interrupción del pelirrojo.

-Oficialmente no somos nada- comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba un poco sin quitar a Roxas de encima suyo.

-Lo sé.

-Y no me atrevía a decir nada, porque hasta apenas me entere de que ya no tenías ninguna relación.

-Aja. ¿Y?

-¿Crees qué… podríamos formalizar esto?

-¿Esto?, ¿A qué te refieres con esto?- preguntó divertido.

-A esto que está pasando entre tú y yo… ya sabes, ser…

-¿Ser?

-Ser novios.- se sentía un poco nervioso, sabía que el rubio no lo rechazaría pero eso no quitaba la tensión del momento.

-No lo creo, - exclamo con sorpresa fingida- ¿el grandioso Axel, el que tenía a muchas chicas a sus pies me está pidiendo que sea su novio?

-Bueno, si no quieres puedo ir por alguna de esas chicas.- comenzó a decir mientras empujaba un poco al otro.

-No lo creo- contestó rodeándole el cuello.- no me gusta compartir. – dijo antes de besarlo.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

-Tómalo como un sí.

Terminaron de hablar, se entretuvieron de nuevo en lo suyo, procuraron poner seguro a la puerta. Y se entregaron lo más que pudieron a sí mismos. Las heridas los limitaban mucho, por ello no pudieron hacer más. Lo sabían y sabían que ya habían acabado demasiado heridos a lo largo del día. Un encuentro pasional solamente y ambos se dejaron caer en la cama, abrazados, forjando un nuevo lazo y esperando recuperarse para la mañana siguiente. Porque sabían que les esperaba mucho, por parte de los Strife, muchas explicaciones y muchos, pero muchos momentos incómodos.


	18. Juntos (epílogo)

Juntos (epílogo)

 _-FLASH BACK-_

-¿Y bien? – preguntó al tener a los chicos frente a él. -¿Me van a decir que sucedió?

Se sentía en una especie de deja vu, podría jurar que eso ya lo había vivido anteriormente. En una situación parecida.-Lo que tenía que pasar- contestó.

-¿Qué esperabas que pasara?- preguntó ahora el menor.

-Roxas, sé que no se quedaron sin hacer nada. Quiero saber que hizo la organización exactamente. – exigió Cloud.

Tal como se lo había esperado; en cuanto Axel y él entraron a la casa Strife, Cloud los llevó a la sala y comenzó a interrogarlos. No había sido nada nuevo, al menos no para él. Para Axel, bueno para él ese tipo de situaciones seguían siendo incómodas. Habían decidido dejar toda la vestimenta distintiva de la organización. Ya no la necesitaban, así que ahora se encontraban como dos chicos comunes y corrientes. Sin gabardinas ni nada.

-Cloud- comenzó a decir Roxas- sabes perfectamente que eso no está permitido y aunque se pudiera- agregó al ver que el otro le iba a interrumpir- no creo que quieras saberlo.

-Roxas, en serio que cada día aumentan más y más mis ganas porque dejes la organización. – contestó bastante calmado. Ya sabía que de esos dos no sacaría nada.

-Deja Deepground y tal vez yo deje la organización. Tal vez.- aclaro un tanto divertido.

-De acuerdo, sólo quiero saber qué pasó con los incorpóreos y los sin corazón.

-Lo que tenía que pasarles.

-Ellos nos retaron, nosotros nos defendimos. Fin de la historia Cloud- contribuyo Axel.

-Encontramos a siete de ellos heridos.

-Ja, que agradezcan que están vivos- dijo Roxas en un susurro.

-¿Cómo dices Roxas?

-Nada Cloud, nada. Ya no preguntes sobre eso, ¿de acuerdo? Es cansado seguir con el mismo tema.- Cloud lo miró curioso.

-Antes de salir tuvimos una reunión en el castillo. Ya se ha acordado que nadie de la organización hablara más sobre esto.

-Está bien, ya comprendí que no me dirán nada. – dijo derrotado. –Al menos no de ese tema.- continuó sorprendiendo un poco a los chicos. – Pero supongo que sí pueden decirme lo que pasa entre ustedes ¿no?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pues…- comenzó a explicarse Axel. –Podría decirse que…

-Somos pareja, oficialmente.- dijo de golpe el menor.- ¿no hay problema con ello o sí?

El mayor sonrió de forma más notoria. – No, no hay ningún problema con ello. Eso claro si Axel logra comportarse. – decía observando al pelirrojo.

-¿Igual que Riku?- preguntó con mofa. Quería aprovechar que sólo estaban ellos tres. -¿O como Zack?

-Cuida lo que dices Axel, -dijo tranquilo- no por mí, creo que yo ya no soy una amenaza suficiente. Pero he de decirte que acabas de quedarte con el Strife que tiene las peores reacciones en cuanto al mal humor se trata.

Roxas sonrió lo más que pudo al escuchar el comentario de Cloud.

-Creo que ya he tratado con eso directamente.

-Ya lo estaba entrenando Cloud.

-Es lo que veo. Pues bien, entonces supongo que no habrá problema alguno con ustedes.- decía mientras se levantaba, para dirigirse a la puerta. – Yo los dejo, iré a verme con Zack. Puede que Riku y Sora regresen en un par de horas, así que, supongo que cuentan con la casa sola, aprovéchenlo.- dijo de último antes de salir por completo.

-¿En serio esto acaba de pasar?- le preguntó Axel todavía un poco incrédulo.

-Creo que sí. – contestó viendo todavía hacía la puerta. –Parece que estar con Zack le ha ayudado mucho.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien qué?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tenemos la casa sola y el permiso de Cloud, lo cual es en verdad sorprendente.

-Pues hay que cuidar que nada quede manchado entonces.- Se levantó para ponerse delante de Axel.- Pero primero quiero ir a mi cuarto, vamos.- decía tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a la habitación.- Podemos comenzar ahí.

Ambos fueron a la habitación, concentrados en lo que harían dentro de unos cuantos segundos. Apenas entraron a la habitación Axel se fue en contra de Roxas dejándolo recostado en la cama mientras lo besaba de forma apasionada. –Voy a aprovechar y haré todo lo que no pude hacer ayer. – dijo una vez se separaron.

-Sólo ten cuidado con tu herida, todavía es reciente.

-Igual la tuya, pero tendremos cuidado. – decía rodeándolo por el cuello. – Así que desquita ahora- terminó con una sonrisa.

-Claro que lo haré, que no te quede duda.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, profundizando los besos, separándose un poco y juntándose de nuevo. Axel metió sus manos dentro de la playera de Roxas tanteando el terreno, centrándose por ratos en la cintura, el torso, la cadera.

Roxas empezó a pasear sus manos por la ancha espalda del mayor. Levantando la playera cada vez más; llegando al punto de provocar que ambos se separaran para quitar la prenda si problema alguno. -¿La puerta tiene seguro?- le preguntó Axel antes de volver a besarlo.

-Claro, aunque Demyx no está aquí.- Contestó divertido. Ambos ya tenían más cuidado en lo que a la privacidad concernía. Claro que era comprensible. Después de esa gran interrupción cualquiera lo sería.

-Tienes razón.- sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el borde del pantalón, bajándolo de a poco- pero no está de más el tener un poco de cuidado- lo beso de nuevo pasando sus brazos alrededor de él y cambiando posiciones, dejado a Roxas encima de él.

-Bueno, no replico eso.- sintió el cambio, se dejó hacer. Sabía que Axel acostumbraba a hacer eso así que ya no le extrañaba. Y tampoco le extraño el sentir las manos del pelirrojo en su trasero. –Te habías tardado- dijo divertido.

-Por eso cambie posiciones, es más fácil así.- decía mientras las metía dentro del pantalón.

-Sí, si es más fácil.- se restregó un poco, causando un poco de fricción en ambos miembros. –También es más fácil hacer esto.

-… hmm, sí también lo es. – bajo un poco más el pantalón, le era algo complicado debido a que aún se encontraba abrochado.

-Yo tengo esta ventaja- le dijo al desabrochar el pantalón de Axel,- tú no la aprovechaste.

-Pero sé que serás buen niño y lo harás por mí.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero es divertido ver cómo te complicas por lograrlo- contestó con mofa. –Además, ¿de cuándo acá yo soy buen niño?

-Desde ahora. – lo beso de forma rápida para después reír un poco. –Anda, yo no quiero soltar esto- estrujo un poco más el trasero de Roxas- todavía.

-Vas a tener que soltarlo de cualquier forma- comentó mientras que con un poco de dificultad comenzó a desabrochar la prenda.

-Pero no todavía.- sonrió al sentir más libertad para moverse, tal vez lo que había dicho Cloud era cierto, pero hasta la fecha no había conocido a persona más apasionada que Roxas y eso era algo que le encantaba, su mal humor sólo era un extra no muy agradable. Pero sabía que no todo podía ser bueno.

-Te digo que Cloud estaba nervioso.- decía intentando convencerlo.

-Pero estoy seguro que no hicieron nada tan grave- decía queriendo calmarlo, él también comenzaba a sentirse un poco nervioso, quería convencerse de que la Organización no había hecho algo tan malo como eliminar a toda una banda.

-¿Te parece?- preguntó algo molesto- hablamos de la organización y sabes perfectamente de lo que son capaces. ¿O quieres que te recuerde como eran cuando nos enfrentamos a ellos?

Todavía lo recordaba, Riku en algún momento imito la vestimenta pero no pertenecía a la organización, había querido, de alguna forma, infiltrarse y averiguar de qué se trataba. Qué hacían y sobre todo, quienes eran. Pero la organización lo había descubierto obligándole a dejar sus intentos. Fue justo cuando Roxas ya era considerado el número XIII. – Lo recuerdo perfectamente Sora.

-¿Entonces? Si sabes que Roxas es capaz de enfrentar a su propio hermano por órdenes de Xenmas, ¿qué te hace pensar que no harán nada contra sus enemigos? Al menos nada "grave" como dices tú. – Eso era algo que tenía bien en claro, no podía olvidar esa vez que él y Roxas se enfrentaron, incluso se enfrentó a Riku, pero les había demostrado que en cuestiones de orgullo, de lealtad y de batalla, Roxas no se tentaba el corazón por nadie y eso se aplicaba a todos los de la organización.

-Sólo quiero pensarlo. Axel también es de cuidado.

-¡Todos son de cuidado!- decía mientras abría la puerta principal y se adentraba a su hogar con Riku detrás de él, tomando dirección hacía la habitación del castaño.- Axel, si mal no recuerdo lo que me dijo Cloud, lidia con los traidores, se encarga de ellos. Y la manera en que los elimina es demasiado…

-¿Cruel?- preguntó en tono serio.

-Sí, demasiado cruel.- Y es que, a él no le gustaría morir a manos de Axel ni de sus llamas.

-¿Y crees que lo que paso en Villa Crepúsculo tenga algo que ver? – se estaban acercando a las habitaciones.

-No, cómo crees- dijo sarcástico.- el hecho de que se encontraran muestras de un incendio o de pelea no significan nada. – se detuvo frente a la habitación de Roxas. –ellos no estuvieron dentro de una pelea, fue una total eliminación. No se midieron en nada.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Es de la organización de la que…- se detuvo al escuchar un sonido extraño. -¿escuchaste eso?- bajo la voz.

-¿El qué?

-Shh… escucha.- se quedó callado invitando a Sora a que hiciera lo mismo.

-hgh… hahh…- se arqueo un poco, Axel estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, no tenían mucho de haber comenzado cuando el pelirrojo ya había encontrado su punto.- Axel…- bajo más su cabeza, escondiendo más su rostro en la almohada. Sentía perfectamente al otro encima de él, cuidando no dejar todo su peso encima de su cuerpo.

-Roxas…- se encargaba de besar toda su espalda, entreteniéndose por ratos en sus hombros. -…hahh… Roxas- repetía su nombre de forma sensual cerca de su oído, eso provocaba que el rubio lo apretará un poco, cosa que le encantaba.

-ahh… Axel…- aumentó un poco su tono de voz.

Ambos procuraban no forzarse demasiado, las heridas podrían causarles problemas, por ello buscaban la mejor posición y después de mucho estar buscando lograron acomodarse de forma que no les causará mucho dolor. -¿te gusta Roxas?- preguntó divertido al ver todas las reacciones que el rubio expresaba. –Dímelo, ¿te gusta?- mordió un poco su oreja.

-…S…si…si…me gusta- logró decir en un susurro. La excitación, por contrario que parezca le hacía bajar la voz, centrarse sólo en las sensaciones que el cuerpo recibía. Provocando que se volviera un tanto inútil en cuanto al habla se refería.

Sonrió, mordió un poco el cuello del chico provocándole una marca, pequeña, un poco roja, nada comparada con las que había dejado en los hombros o parte de la cintura del rubio – Eso es perfecto- se movió entrando más en Roxas, - de verdad perfecto.

-Ese sin duda es Roxas- dijo Sora en tono bajo al escuchar mejor los sonidos, se había sonrojado un poco.

-Y el otro es Axel- completó Riku. -Creo que no es correcto que nos quedemos escuchando.- decía intentando mover a Sora hacía su propia habitación.

-Yo sé que no es correcto pero… ¿cada cuánto puedes escuchar así a tu hermano?- decía agachando un poco la cabeza y jugando con sus manos.

-Pequeño pervertido,- decía acercándose a él. –Mejor vamos a tu cuarto y tú mismo te oirás de esa forma.- dijo divertido mientras lo rodeaba de la cintura y lo llevaba a la habitación.

-…Axel…- Sentía como entraba más y más, era toda una lata el estar herido, era molesto y los limitaba en muchas cosas, pero no importaba, lo estaba disfrutando y no era el único.

-Ya casi… Roxas…

-hgh…- la respiración se aceleró. Sus paredes se contrajeron, sintió la explosión. Ambos habían llegado al clímax. Axel se recostó mejor sobre él.

-El más pequeño de los Strife- dijo por lo bajo.

-Así es…

-El de peor carácter.

-Dicen…

-¿Dime, estoy seguro de quedarme contigo?- le preguntó besándole la espalda de nuevo.

-No, no lo estás.

-Cierto.

-Pero vas quedarte conmigo.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó divertido.

-Porque nunca te ha gustado avanzar a la segura.

-Ese es un buen punto.

-Lo sé…

-Entonces… ¿otra ronda?

-Si crees poder…

Con ello Axel reacciono, salió de dentro del chico y lo acomodo de forma distinta.- Entonces, otra ronda. –sentenció. Provocando que Roxas sonriera de forma pícara.

-Otra ronda.- afirmo.

 _-FIN FLASH BACK-_

-Roxas…- escuchó a un lado de él en un tono adormilado.

-mmh…

-Las cortinas.

-Levántate a cerrarlas- contestó mientras se cubría la cabeza con las cobijas.

-Estás más cerca.- objeto.

-Estoy cansado.

-¿Cansado?, ¿y exactamente por qué?- preguntó, estaba recostado boca arriba cubriéndose la cara con la almohada. Se negaba a abrir los ojos.

-¿Te parece poco el haberlo hecho 6 veces ayer?- preguntó molesto.

-El cansado tendría que ser yo.- reclamó.

-Recuérdame a quien penetraron por favor.

-Touché…- decía quitándose la almohada y levantándose para ir a la ventana. –Ya levántate.- le dijo al bulto que había debajo de las cobijas.

-No quiero.

-Roxas, anda. Hay que hacer muchas cosas hoy.- decía jalando un poco las cobijas.

-¿Así, cómo qué?

-Hay que limpiar, preparar algo para desayunar, además ¿no iban a venir los chicos?

-No quiero- volvió a decir.- bien pueden irse muy lejos los chicos. Quiero dormir un poco más.

-Ya no vas a poder dormirte y lo sabes perfectamente, anda levántate.- dijo dándole una palmada por sobre las cobijas. – si no estás levantado para cuando salga del baño de verdad que te voy a obligar tal cómo se les hace a los gatos. – dijo para irse después al baño.

Roxas sólo suspiro, no quería que lo mojará de nuevo. Ya lo había hecho una vez y no le quedaron muchas ganas de probarlo de nuevo.- ¿Te han dicho que eres muy molesto?- preguntó en voz alta mientras quedaba sentado en la cama.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy dormilón?- preguntó desde el baño.

-Me complemento contigo.- se estiro un poco quedando todavía en la cama. Todavía tenía sueño.

-Si claro.- contestó saliendo y yendo hacía la cama con el rubio. – Buenos días.- saludó con un beso rápido.

-Buenos días.

-¿En serio dormiste con eso puesto? Deberías de cambiarla. –dijo al ver la vieja sudadera que tenía el chico. –Podría comprarte otra si quieres.

-No, no quiero. Me gusta esta sudadera, es cómoda, no es tan gruesa pero tampoco tan delgada.

-Te queda grande.- dijo al ver como las mangas le quedaban flojas y lo largo de la misma le cubría parte de las piernas.

-Me gusta y no me importa que me quede grande, así me gusta.

-¿Por qué tanto cariño hacía la ropa?- preguntó divertido.

-Sólo ésta, por el simple hecho de que es tuya. Bueno era.

-Anda, vamos a desayunar.- dijo mientras salía de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina.

-Oye, ¿vas a despertarme así todos los días?- preguntó yendo detrás de él.

-Tal vez.

-¿Y esperas que lo soporte por tres años?- se recargo en la entrada de la cocina y cruzó los brazos.

-No,- contestó mientras quedaba frente al rubio- espero que me soportes por muchos años más.

-Va a ser una tortura.- se lamentó.

-Venga ya Roxas, será divertido esto. Cloud accedió.

-Después de mucho.

-Pero accedió, logré un intercambio y ahora estoy aquí, contigo.

-Y vas a molestarme no dejándome dormir hasta tarde.

-Exacto.- sonreía mientras ponía un dedo sobre la nariz del más chico, - así que acostúmbrate.

-Haré el intento.- en cuanto el mayor separó el dedo Roxas hizo el intento de morderlo.

-Tranquilo, ya preparó el desayuno, no es necesario que me comas.

-Pero yo quiero comerte- dijo riendo.

Axel se acercó a abrazarlo, -en la noche ya veremos quien se come a quien.- lo soltó para ir al refrigerador. –Así que ¿hoy voy a conocer a tus amigos?

-Si llegan, supongo que sí.

-Recuérdame como se llamaban.

-Olette, Pence y Hayner.

-Hayner… ¿es el chico que quería iniciar contigo algo mucho más íntimo?

-…Si. – Se acercó al mayor quedado recargado en la estufa. –No vayas a decirle nadie ¿quieres?

-¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo?- preguntó mientras sacaba un par de huevos y se acercaba a la estufa con un sartén.

-Por algo te lo estoy diciendo.

-De acuerdo, prometo comportarme.

-Gracias. Pues bien, iré a cambiarme. – dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

-Está bien.- no haría nada malo, al menos que fuera necesario.

Iba a confiar en él, estaba completamente dispuesto a hacerlo, pero al ver como se comportaba estaba tentado, en ese momento, a darle un buen golpe a Axel.

-¿Así que vas a estar viviendo aquí Axel?- preguntó la chica.

-Sí. Logré un intercambio en la universidad, así estaré más cerca de Roxas y también de quería conocerlos chicos. Me hablaron mucho de ustedes.- decía mientras rodeaba al menor que estaba sentado a un lado de él por la cintura.

-¿A sí?- preguntó Hayner.

-Si. De todos ustedes.- contestó viendo directamente al chico. Lo había sentido, sería estúpido si no lo hubiera notado. Hayner lo veía un tanto molesto y un poco intimidado. Lo veía como un rival fuerte, un gran problema.

Roxas también lo había notado, había una rivalidad entre Axel y Hayner. Los observo un momento a ambos, no podía hacer nada. Hayner ya lo había intentado y no había podido. Había estado preocupado por eso desde que Axel le dijo que iba a irse con él. También había estado preocupado por el cómo reaccionaría Seifer cuando los viera juntos, cosa que se pasó poco después al enterarse que este había empezado una relación con León.

-¿Y… hace cuánto que se conocen Axel?- Pence también lo había notado así que decidió interferir.

-Desde niños. Los gemelos siempre jugaban con Riku y conmigo desde que recuerdo.- contestó sonriendo al castaño. – Ya saben que no es muy común encontrar a unos gemelos, así que a los dos nos ganó la curiosidad.

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Y desde ese entonces te gustó Roxas?- preguntó Olette provocando que Roxas cubriera sus ojos con la palma de las manos y bajará la cabeza murmurando un "no es verdad que preguntó eso".

Axel rio con ganas, no esperaba esa pregunta. Hace mucho que Riku y él le habían contado a los gemelos de su enorme enredo. –De hecho yo lo veía muy molesto, siempre parecía estar de mal humor y era más serio que Sora. Bueno, sigue siendo más serio que Sora. Por eso es que poco me importaba si estaba con nosotros o no.

-Axel estaba interesado en mi hermano.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Pence.

-Si, a mí me gustó primero Sora y a Riku le gustó Roxas. Podría decirse que habíamos elegido mal. Pero después, por una situación me di cuenta que Sora era un niño muy… sensible por así decirlo. Siempre lo negaba pero lo era, yo no quería a alguien así conmigo. Y Riku se dio cuenta que Roxas al contrario que su hermano era un chico demasiado serio y tranquilo. Muy calmado. Fue ahí que nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos con la persona incorrecta.

-Eso es muy lindo.- Dijo Olette emocionada. –Suenas tan lindo cuando eras niño Roxas- le dijo al chico viéndolo.

-¿Sueno?- preguntó.

-No te creas, el mal humor lo ha tenido siempre.- dijo riendo hasta que sintió un golpe en las costillas.

-Te estás pasando.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó mientras se sobaba el área golpeada.

-¿Hace cuánto que están juntos?-preguntó serio Hayner.

-Hayner…- llamaron Pence y Olette.

-Sólo quiero saberlo.

Axel iba a responder pero Roxas lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.- Hace cuatro meses, pronto serán cinco.- contestó mientras le sonreía. Ya sabía por dónde iba la situación, así que quería dejar las cosas en claro. –Supongo que vamos bien en eso, él se quedará aquí, lo cual me lo sigo pensando porque es un poco molesto- dijo en un murmullo lo último- pero como cuando estábamos con mi familia pasaba más tiempo en su casa que en la mía, no es tan extraño que vivamos juntos ahora. – terminó de explicar.

Axel sonrió, Pence y Olette lo observaron un poco sorprendidos y Hayner simplemente se quedó callado, eso lo había dejado todo en claro. Creyó que podría llegar a tener una oportunidad pero Roxas ya había dejado las cosas en claro. Era terco, lo sabía pero al menos no se daba por vencido tan fácil. –Ya veo. Se ve que serán una pareja estable.

-Gracias- contestó Roxas con una sonrisa.- eso espero.

-Bueno Roxas, nosotros nos vamos.- dijo Olette mientras se levantaba. Siendo imitada por Pence y Hayner. –Todo un gusto conocerte Axel, nos estaremos viendo por aquí. –se despidió.

-Eso espero Olette.

-Después saldremos todos juntos.- Sugirió Pence.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos.

Se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron del lugar; dejándolos solos. –Eres algo cruel- le dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza del rubio.

-Había que dejar las cosas en claro.

-Pero lo hiciste bien, ya tenía pensado un buen discurso para ponerle un límite.

-Por eso lo hice, -se volteó para verlo de frente.- Así que, mi mal humor ha sido desde pequeño.

-Sí, pero yo sé cómo quitarte el mal humor.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿cómo?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Tengo mis trucos… - se inclinó un poco para decirlo a su oído. –Y los conoces muy bien. –Lo levantó y se lo cargo al hombro. – Puedo enseñártelos de nuevo ahora. –decía mientras lo llevaba a la habitación.

-¡Axel!, debes de estar bromeando, ¡bájame ya!- exigía sin ningún resultado.

-No, - contestó tajante- te quitaré ese mal humor. Así que mejor disfrútalo.- terminó con una carcajada.

Dejo de patalear, ya sabía que cuando el otro se ponía así no se podía hacer nada. – Van a ser tres años muy largos.- se lamentó.

-Oh si, demasiado largos. –secundo, mientras entraba a la habitación.

Bueno al menos ya no tenía que lidiar con cualquier otro tipo de problemas, ya era él mismo, ya no tenía ninguna clase de conflictos mentales ni problemas existenciales. Todo había quedado solucionado. Así que sólo tendría que lidiar con su plaga pelirroja. Cosa que ya sabía cómo tratar.


End file.
